In Memoriam
by PichonSalvaje
Summary: -Tú eres Jason. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – Le dijo sonriéndole – Y que tu tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarme... Nuevo nick! Antes conocida cómo x-Mapachita-x
1. Capitulo I: In Memoriam

**Summary:**Y así, en un cielo despejado, en donde los nubarrones llenos de agua y electricidad llegaban tan rápido que ocultaban la luna, una chica alzó el vuelo, para marcharse, liberarse y olvidar tanto dolor.

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia: **No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final.

P.D.- TT no me pertenece y bla bla bla

* * *

><p><strong>In Memoriam<strong>

La noche en la torre era tranquila, el cantar de los grillos era suave, las olas besaban con calma las duras y sólidas piedras de la orilla, mientras que la luna resplandecía sin nube que la ocultara, y todo para despedirse de alguien a quien no verían en un buen tiempo. Alguien que haría mas falta de lo que pensaban.

Regresaría un día, tal vez no pronto, tal vez en unos meses, unos años, tal vez sería en menos de lo que se imagina, pero volvería, y al volver ya no querría llorar. Ella estaría feliz de estar ahí.

Se levantó, impaciente, alterada. Irse era lo más difícil que se había propuesto en todo ese tiempo. Con los nervios a flor de piel recogió una pequeña mochila y caminó directo hacia la puerta, esta vez por más obstáculos que encontrara no miraría hacia atrás. Salió al pequeño pasillo, memorizando cada tramo, cada espacio, y atesorando cada recuerdo en su memoria, pues sólo Dios sabría cuando volvería a pisar su hogar. Cuando volvería a ver a sus amigos directo a los ojos sin dejar de sonreir. Recorrió toda la torre, desde el sótano a la entrada, de la entrada a la cocina, y de la cocina a los dormitorios, viendo el grabado de cada una de las puertas, admirando los nombres de sus compañeros.

Suspiró, hondamente, con pesadez al pasar por la puerta de su líder, ¿Cómo explicarle que se marcharía sin hablar con él? ¿Cómo decirle que lo que menos quería es que la encontraran? Realmente no sentía las fuerzas de golpear su puerta y despedirse de quien no quería dejarla ir. Lo mejor sería que se enterara sólo, total, decirle sólo retrasaría su partida. Se giró, con lentitud, caminando en dirección a la sala, tendría que marcharse, irse, huir y no voltear, hacerlo rápidamente para no volver hasta que su corazón sanase, hasta sentirse como un ave sin ataduras.

-Raven - Escucho su nombre, quedamente, tristemente, como si se supiera que planeaba escapar. -Te irás ¿verdad? – volvió a resonar la voz, afirmando y dudando a la vez, deseando que fuese mentira.

-Si – Respondió, volteando a miraba a su interlocutor – Me iré Chico Bestia- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a sus dos amigos.

-¿No podrías quedarte un día mas? – Esta vez era Cyborg quien hablaba, anhelando tener otro día antes de tener que despedirse.

Dudó al escucharlos, dudo mas aun al mirarles a los ojos, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, ella no podría estar ahí hasta olvidar lo que mas quería tener. Ella debía de irse para asegurarse de no lastimar a nadie, ni a ella ni a los demás.

-Lo siento- Sonrió tristemente, despidiéndose y permitiéndose ser abrazada por sus compañeros, ¿Qué mas daba un abrazo si no los volvería a ver en un largo tiempo?

-Promete que traerás recuerdos

-Y que enviaras por lo menos señales de que sigues viva de vez en cuando.

- ¡Y que no se te olviden los recuerdos!

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapo al escuchar sus peticiones, los miró durante otro rato mientras enumeraban sus lista de peticiones, grabando sus rostros, sus acciones, y sus risas, algo que seguramente extrañaría hasta poder regresar a su verdadero hogar.

-Lo prometo- dijo despacio, con su voz aburrida, dando a entender que jamás se olvidaría de ellos y que donde estuviera se acordaría de pensar en su familia. Y así, mientras la observaron desapareció en la sombras del corredor, tomando como rumbo el camino a la azotea, donde el aire puro y fresco la acariciaría y despejaría su ser. Dónde arrancaría su vuelo y sin mirar atrás comenzaría una etapa que marcaría su vida para bien.

Dobló por el siguiente pasillo, caminando lento, tocando la pared con las yemas de los dedos, deslizándose suavemente en la oscuridad para no asustar a los grillos, para no despertar a ninguna criatura que se encontrase descansado después de tan largo día. Excitándose con cada paso que daba, marcándola de por vida mientras mas avanzaba, llegó a las escaleras, y las subió, contándolas todas, sin perder la cuenta de los cuarenta y cinco pequeños, grises y pisoteados peldaños que existían, topó con la puerta, y con nerviosismo, respirando hondamente, la abrió con mesura, temiendo que despertara y todo lo que había avanzado en su decisión de deshiciera como una rosa marchita.

Pero no, ella no dormía. Y todo el trabajo que le había costado aceptar que debía marcharse estaba por rendir frutos. Más al final sólo le quedaría un obstáculo que pasar, y podría ser libre de toda atadura que la contuviera ahí.

Tendría que enfrentarse con Star Fire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La alienígena marchó segura, cortando la distancia con la chica, acercándose cada paso mas a su amiga, aproximándose cada vez mas a no sentirse culpable por sus sentimientos. Por haber sido ella y no su amiga la que tenía esa felicidad.

-Star…- La miró sorprendida, extrañada de que estuviese ahí después de la pequeña pelea que se había causado hace unas semanas.

-Yo, amiga Raven… - Comenzó, notándose que su confianza era sólo una máscara para su inseguridad- Gracias- la abrazó como nunca lo hacia, suavemente y llorando – Gracias, amiga- sollozó de nuevo, abrazándola con mas pasión que al inicio, llenando su capa de saladas lagrimas- y perdón por todo- continuó diciendo entre gimoteos, sin soltarla, como si la vida se le fuera a ir en eso.

La cuervo sólo se removió, incomoda, en su capucha, escondiendo su desconcierto por tal acto de la pelirroja, y respondiendo al abrazo consoló a la extraterrestre, a su mejor amiga, a la única chica que siempre apreciaría mas que a cualquier otra persona. –No llores Star, no me voy para que seas infeliz- la separó de ella, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo con sinceridad, sabiendo que era lo mejor para todos marcharse sin dudarlo. –Sólo cuídalo, tu eres la que se merece estar con él, no yo- dijo amargamente, mirando al cielo, soñando con que se encontraba lejos de ahí y había olvidado tanto dolor innecesario.

-Adiós Star, prometo que volveré, y todo será como antes- La susodicha la abrazo nuevamente, esta vez mas fugas que los abrazos anteriores, dejándola ir, mirando como se elevaba en el cielo y se iba para darle felicidad a todos.

-Y yo te prometo esperarte todas las noches en la azotea amiga- murmuró par ella misma, feliz y triste a la vez, esperando que el tiempo fuera tan corto como tan largo.

Y así, en un cielo despejado, en donde los nubarrones llenos de agua y electricidad llegaban tan rápido que ocultaban la luna, una chica alzó el vuelo, para marcharse, liberarse y olvidar tanto dolor. No es que no hubiera sido feliz ahí, no es que en veces no lo siguiera siendo, no es que no siguiera queriendo estar ahí. Pero Necesitaba encontrar su camino. Necesitaba marcharse para encontrar la paz.

Y en medio de la tormenta que se formaba, en medio del rápido aire que viajaba sin dirección alguna, un fuerte estallido sonó, seguido de otro y otro, relampagueos azules que iluminaban toda la ciudad, relampagueos tan fuertes que hacían llorar a cualquiera, relampagueos tan rápidos y mortales, que lo último de que supo la violeta chica fue sentir un horrible dolor, y caer, caer en dirección a la playa, caer desde una gran altura mientras perdía el conocimiento de lo que la rodeaba.

Caer hasta azotar en las desordenadas aguas del mar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Cualquier queja o comentario, son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer =D! . Y por favor, si tengo cualquier error, el que sea, por favor decirlo, que lo que menos quiero es tener una cochinada mal escrita.

El titulo es de una canción, con el mismo nombre, y realmente me gusta esa canción, tanto que me alentó a escribir una historia con mas de un capitulo. En fin, no se si deje el mismo nombre, pero por el momento se me hace aceptable.

Esta historia, me tardare algo en actualizar. La razón es que soy muy perezosa con historias de mas de un capitulo. Punto.

Aun no estoy muy convencida de si me quedó bien este capitulo, si dentro de un plazo decido que no, lo volverá a hacer, pero la historia la seguiré haciendo ya que desde hace mucho he querido escribirla.

Espero no volver a escribirles tanto después del capitulo, siento que no queda bien así.

Besos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


	2. Capítulo II: Cada Viernes

**Summary:**Y así, en un cielo despejado, en donde los nubarrones llenos de agua y electricidad llegaban tan rápido que ocultaban la luna, una chica alzó el vuelo, para marcharse, liberarse y olvidar tanto dolor.

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia: **No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece y bla bla bla.

Edité esté capitulo por segunda vez. al parecer, tenía mas errores y repeticiones de las que creí tener.

Parte del título es el nombre de una canción, lo de "gritos, siempre gritos" ya se lo integré yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cada <strong>**viernes: Gritos, siempre gritos.**

Nueve cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, y por lo visto ese día no sería tranquilo.

Gritos. Fuertes rugidos enfurecidos en la mañana. Definitivamente la peor manera para despertarse ese día soleado. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba un adormilado Chico Bestia, ya que tantos alaridos subidos de tono e insultos sin control era lo que había perturbado su sueño. Ya resignado a no poder dormir, y sin mas remedio que levantarse temprano esa mañana, decidió abrir los ojos irritadamente ante tan mal despertar. ¡¿Y es que a quién en su sano juicio le gusta despertar de tan mala manera? ¡Y más cuando la noche pasada había sido tan pesada!

No es que lamentara haberse despedido de su amiga. Tampoco es que le gustara mucho el hecho que se fuera, pero si podía al menos hacer la carga más ligera de la Gótica estaría más que contento de poder ayudar. Y si bien, tal vez despedirse así no ayudaba mucho, al menos ayudaba, y eso era algo que en realidad quería hacer por su buena amiga.

Sentándose en su desordenada cama, buscó las pantuflas a tientas mientras proliferaba un gran y sonoro bostezo relajante, y desperezándose lo más que podía, que era poco, se dispuso a marchar al baño, nada como un buen chapuzón como para quitarse de la cabeza tan irritable despertar.

Gritos, más gritos. Cada vez más cercanos. Cada vez más insultantes. Y esta vez alguien aullando heridamente. ¡Qué coraje que el día empezara tan mal! Y el con deseos de que el ambiente en la Torre no estuviera tan pesado. Curioso ante tal alboroto, se resignó a cerrar la regadera, y secándose como un perro, salió a su habitación para ver que ocasionaba tal griterío. Ató la toalla en su cintura, y buscando un par de calzoncillos, su puerta se abrió como sí un imán la empujara. Fuerte. Rápido. Todo un golpe para su pobre e inocente puerta. Y seguido de tal atrabancado momento, entró su líder, toda una furia. Maldiciendo y apuntándolo con el dedo, mientras tanto su amigo metálico y la extra terrestre lo intentaban inmovilizar para que no golpeara al pobre mutante.

-¡Viejo! ¡Sal del cuarto! ¡Ni calzoncillos traigo! – Comentó Chico Bestia con humor, fingiendo pena ante tal situación.

-¿Dónde está? – Demando el enmascarado, más furioso, más terco, y con un tinte asesino en su voz. Realmente no decirle lo que quería sería una pésima idea.

- ¿Dónde está quién? – se desentendió, mirándole confundido.

- ¡No te hagas el Tonto! ¡Bien sabes de qué hablo! –Reclamó-¡Dime donde está, ahora mismo!

- Robin, no sabemos donde está nuestra querida amiga Raven, por favor no lastimes a Chico Bestia

Esa era la voz de Star Fire adolorida. preocupada y alterada. Mientras unas lagrimas, tan pequeñas que nadie se daría cuenta de su existencia, amenazaban con salir de sus verdes y redondos ojos.

- ¡El tiene la culpa de que se haya ido! ¡No entiendo porque le defienden!

Mas gritos, inculpándolo, marcándolo. ¿Es que el día tenía que ser tan horrible?

- Yo no tengo la culpa de nada – se defendió en voz queda, quitando su buen humor de su rostro y mirando al líder desafiantemente- Yo no soy el que se pasaba de mariquita indeciso lastimando a quien se le atravesara en el camino. ¡Agradece que al menos sin ti pueda ser feliz!

La cagó. Lo sabía bien. ¡Pero es que él no había hecho nada malo!, Porque darle un consejo a una amiga no es un pecado, y mas cuando es un buen consejo. Así que si bien si lamentaba haberle dicho eso a su amigo, no lamentaba el que su mejor amiga, por muy diferentes que fueran, intentara ser feliz. Y si para eso tenía que fingir que no sabía de su ubicación, aunque en realidad no la supiera, lo haría con tal de protegerla.

Robin lo miró dolido, arrepentido, irritado y exasperado. Él no quería pelear con todo el mundo. Él sólo quería saber el paradero de Raven. Y si bien su manera de comportarse no había sido la adecuada al enterarse que se había escapado, no tenía que significar eso que no le doliera. Porque le dolía, y mucho. Y no podía echarle la culpa alguien más, por más que lo intentará. Por más que quisiera que fuera mentira su ida, él no podía hacer nada para que ella regresara.

Mudo, con el entrecejo fruncido, se libero de sus dos amigos, y salió dando un portazo dejando atrás a tres pares de ojo mirándolo con tristeza. Salió intentando dejar su dolor atrás, en el cuarto del mutante. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera no lo lograría, pues bien sabía que no sólo la culpa de que Raven se fuera era de él. Sino que acababa de destrozar a Star Fire con su actitud ante ella y los chicos. Entró a su habitación, y tirando su antifaz, destruyó su dormitorio, sin importarle otra cosa más que exteriorizar el caos que traía en su mente, y en su corazón.

¡Cielos! ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de golpear a alguien!

* * *

><p>-Eso fue Cruel – dijo Cyborg a su verde amigo rato después de que lograrán calmar a Star Fire.<p>

-¡Me estaba atacando! – se defendió mirando agüitado al robot

-¡Dije cruel! No innecesario… aunque hay otras formas

-¿Amordazarlo y sedarlo seria una de ellas?

-Sería menos doloroso que lo que dijiste…

-¡Fue un accidente viejo! ¡No lo quería decir! – volvió a reclamar el mutante, con las orejas caídas, y viendo como todo su buen día se transformaba en un basura. Harto y cansado de de tanto lío, se excusó con un pequeños "_pff_" y transformandose en un perro se echó a dormir. Ese, realmente, no era su mejor día.

El hombre máquina sólo suspiró, y él que pensaba que sólo sería un mal día. Pero no, se había equivocado, si bien el día si había empezado mal por la ausencia de su pequeña hermana, había empeorado cuando su líder se levantó esa mañana gritando sin ton ni son. De un mal día había pasado a uno terrible… Qué Dios tuviera piedad y que fuese noche

Ojala no fuera mediodía… ¡Dios! ¡Cómo moría por que ya se acabará la maldita mañana!

* * *

><p>Si bien la mañana en la torre había sido todo un desastre en la torre, y Robin no había vuelto a ser visto en todo lo que llevaba del día, la tarde parecía haber decidido pasar de lo mas lenta, silenciosa, y aburridamente posible. Tanta quietud era rara, incomoda. Era una quietud pesada. Intranquila. El día había empezado mal, y al parecer, toda la tarde estaría igual. No había alerta de crimen alguno. No había manera de que se deshagoran. Sería simplemente otra tarde perezosa.<p>

Una tripa sonó, matando la quietud del momento. Volvió a sonar, demostrando que era la hora de la comida. Volvió a sonar, y de nuevo su dueño la ignoro. No bajaría, no podía dar la cara después de acusar y maldecir a diestra y siniestra a sus amigos. No podía dejar de lamentarse ni de enojarse cada vez que la recordaba. ¿Era para eso que había tardado tanto en decidirse? ¿Para que huyera? ¿Para que simplemente se fuera?

Una lágrima se resbaló, y quebró, aún más, el espejo destruido de su cuarto. Aceptaba que al final terminaría no escogiéndola a ella. Pero eso no significaba que no la amara. Y tampoco significaba que no doliera. Por que él la había cagado. Él había cometido el error de herirla. Ya ahora que deseaba abrazarla y disculparse no lo podía hacer. Por que él, y sólo él, era el culpable de que se odiara a si mismo.

Porqué el había cagado todo. Porque no sabía como arreglarlo. Y lo pero de todo: Sabía que Chico Bestia tenía razón. Ella sería feliz sin él en su vida.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

.

..

.

..

Tontos diálogos, son lo que más difícil se me hacen de escribir. ¡Lo malo de tener puros one shots y que todas mis platicas sean golpes! … Actualicé super rápido (según yo) … Comentarios, ya saben como enviarlos. Cualquier falla por favor decírmela ;D. Y gracias por los reviews! la verdad es que ni me los esperaba :D!

Soy una pelmaza! no me acordaba como subir capitulo!

Besos,

-x-Mapachita-x-

**11/Octubre/2011**


	3. Capitulo III: This Love

**Summary:**Fuera lo que fuera ya sea un cínico, sarcástico y desesperante o un vago despreocupado, amable y distraído. Había algo que Red- X no era. O al menos eso había dejado de ser cuando decidió olvidar esa parte de su vida, y si bien no la había olvidado del todo, era una parte la cual mantenía enterrada en lo profundo de su mente. Oculta. Enmarañada en lo más profundo de su alma.

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia:**No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

Público esta vez muy rápido ya que tengo examen mañana y adoro perder el tiempo con cualquier cosa. Espero no enredarles con mi narrativa.

* * *

><p><strong>This Love<strong>

Red- x no era la persona favorita de mucha gente. Es más, que digamos, no era el ladrón preferido de muchos otros gordos y mafiosos maleantes, dado que por sus sarcasmos, sus burla y sus fastidiosas risas lo hacían una persona poco atractiva para compañía. De hecho, por sus actitudes jamás sería contratado por alguna persona que no disfrutara de una buena ronda de insultos complicados y nefastamente divertidos, los cuales era la mayoría de los ignorantes cerdos estúpidos e iletrados, según las propias palabras del enmascarado, que normalmente lo necesitaban. Aún así con sus modos de ser, Red- x siempre encontraba trabajo de ladrón. Siempre, sin importar a quien insultase o a quien hiciera quedar mal. Siempre. Y es que cuando uno tiene la habilidad de casi nunca fallar en sus propósitos es contratado sin importar lo latoso que sea. Así que sí, Red- X era una de las pocas personas que a la hora de trabajar no tenía pelos en la boca, y eso era lo que mas le gustaba de tener tantas cualidades. Que siempre podría decir lo que fuera sin ser despedido. Y no es que no dijera las cosas como son si jamás tuviera esas habilidades que tenía. Eso poco importaba, el desde antes de tener ese tipo de mañas era directo. Crudo. Un patán como muchas vacas de la alta sociedad le llamaron apenas abría la boca. Pero el hecho de ver como mucha gente tenia que tragarse su furia y admitir que lo necesitaban era algo que le llenaba de gozo. Algo que le extasiaba de manera inexplicable.

Red- X tampoco era un grosero con la gente que no necesitara serlo… Bueno, la mayoría de las veces no lo era. De hecho, cuando se quitaba esa apretada lycra negra y se ponía ropa normal que no le estrangulara sus partes, era una persona muy cortés y amable con quien lo fuera con él. A tan sólo que viera lo falsa que eran las intenciones de a gente, en ese caso, y sin avisar, se marchaba. Mudo. Despreocupado de lo que dijeran. Y es que el no estaba para andarse con tales tonterías absurdas. A él le gustaban las pláticas desestresantes en su mayoría. Evitaba los temas complicados y sólo los abordaba si era necesario. Esa era su forma de ser. De demostrar que pocas cosas en la vida valían la pena tomarse en serio. De dar a conocer que el estrés era una tontería cuando se trataban de boberías. Y es que toda preocupación que pudiera tener Red- X se iba con el trabajo. Se liberaba con él. Se divertía. Se animaba. Se enamoraba de tanta emoción que le causaba correr de azotea en azotea siendo perseguido por tres mequetrefes babosos y dos chicas de buen ver. Y si bien, no era un cerdo para andar haciendo su trabajo por lo último, debía de aceptar que era una buena recompensa de tantos moretones que se había hecho en los últimos años.

Fuera lo que fuera ya sea un cínico, sarcástico y desesperante o un vago despreocupado, amable y distraído. Había algo que Red- X no era. O al menos eso había dejado de ser cuando decidió olvidar esa parte de su vida, y si bien no la había olvidado del todo, era una parte la cual mantenía enterrada en lo profundo de su mente. Oculta. Enmarañada en lo más profundo de su alma. Rodeada de de montones de basura para que nunca saliera a la superficie. Esa parte de él era tan negra y oculta que había hecho de todo para suprimirla. Esa parte le había enseñado a dejar de ser tan intenso en las cosas que carecían de importancia. De ahí el que fuera como era. De ahí que dejara que las cosas fluyeran como debían de fluir. De ahí que se tomara casi todo con diversión.

Es precisamente por eso, que esa mañana bochornosamente pegajosa por la tormenta de las noches pasadas, que no pudo decir que no a lo que el día le tenía preparado. Es por eso que se iba a meter en un montón de dificultades tan desesperantes como gozosas en un gran e indeterminado lapso de tiempo. Total, había que sonreírle a la vida aunque ella te aventara toda tu "respetable" madre… ¿Cierto?

Ese día que se levantó después de una terrible y desesperante noche de lluvia, ya que era la tercera vez que llovía a cantaros durante la noche, arrastró los pies con pesadez y bostezando, mientras se quitaba las lagañas, se dirigió a la cocina por un bocadillo enorme de lo primero que encontrase. Dos, tres paso había dado. Nueve, diez e hizo una parda en el doce: El baño tenía que usar. Retomó su marcha, después de lavarse la cara y manos en el lavabo y de hacer antes una que otra necesidad. Y ya, caminando cerca de la cocina, tan cerca que se podía oler el aroma a jabón de trastes en el fregadero, pasó lo indeseado. Se topo con un molesto ruido. Ese era su teléfono celular. Pillando. Como loco, sin fin. Una y otra vez el mismo pitido. El pitido usual de su trabajo. El pitido al que rara vez había no contestado. Sin importar lo que pasara el siempre tomaba ese tipo de llamada. Ya fuera de noche, madrugada o inclusive si estuviera en un velorio. Ese tipo de llamadas a las que se enojaba si no llegaba a contestar. Y es que con toda razón se enojaba. Su diversión empezaba cuando contestaba el maldito teléfono. Teléfono que estaba en el cuarto. Cuarto que estaba lejos de la cocina. Cocina que tenía comida…

¡Mierda! ¡Cómo odiaba que le marcaran de mañana y más cuando no había probado bocado!

Reaccionando de inmediato, saltó el sillón que se interponía en su camino, y corriendo, se dirigió a su habitación. Rápido. Escurridizo. Como una bala. Tirando sin querer la puerta de tan rápido que la había abierto, y enojado por que gracias a eso no sólo tendría que repararla, sino que se había rasgado la pantalonera con las astillas, tomó la llamada, en los últimos timbres que daba el teléfono. Y agitado, contestó. Escuchando. Memorizando lo que le decían. Sonriendo grandemente ante lo que escuchaba.

-¿Es todo? –comentó, sin agregar nada más, esperando la voz pastosa que le respondía afirmativamente a su pregunta. Y anotando la dirección, el objeto, y su exacta ubicación colgó no sin antes agregar el monto de lo que esta vez cobraría, y prometiendo que estaría ahí el objeto en la madrugado. Donde había prometido dejarlo.

¡Que cliché era robar un diamante! Pero claro, estaba en él el hacer divertida su aventura. ¡Y valla que si lo sería!

Ya con una pantalonera rasgada y astillada, y con una puerta que tendría que reponer más tarde, caminó con la tripa sonando hacia su ansiado desayuno sin preparar. Con el celular en la mano derecha, por si de nuevo llamaban, y la izquierda rascándose la cabeza, accedió a la cocina, aventando el dichoso teléfono en el sillón, y abriendo el refrigerador de un tirón, se puso a hurgar en las profundidades de su semivacío contenedor de comida. Y hastiado de preguntarse que comer agarró la leche, y en un enorme tazón depositó una gran y basta cantidad de su cereal preferido en turno, acabando así con lo que quedaba en la caja.

Después de desayunar y de tomar una larga y prospera ducha quitándose tensiones inexistentes. Se vistió con su ropa normal, y tomando sus llaves y celular del sillón, se dispuso a salir para investigar el nuevo objeto que robaría esa misma noche. Salió del departamento, El día era soleado, como todos los anteriores, y la calle se sentía sumamente bochornosa por las lluvias que habían azotado a Jump City las noches anteriores. Cerró con llave, y batallando en quitarle la envoltura a una paleta de uva caminó hacia la parada del camión, esperando a que pasase dicho transporte. El sol entraba a sus ojos. Gotas de sudor recorrían su frente mientras su cabello se mojaba, dando una sensación molesta en su nuca. Caminó más rápido, casi corriendo, viendo que el camión se acercaba cada vez más. Corrió está vez, más rápido, antes de que le camión subiera a su último pasajero. Corrió un poco más rápido, sacado el dinero del bolsillo. Corrió un poco más y llegó antes de que cerraran las puertas, y pagando, caminó hasta sentarse en un asiento trasero, mientras respiraba de la prisa que se había metido.

El autobús recorrió la ciudad, en arrincones, frenazos inesperados, y el bullicio de la gente que bajaba y subía. Pero siempre con un pasajero ignorando todo mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Tranquilo. Alegre. Tarareando siempre la canción que su reproductor le ponía para que escuchase. Y así, tranquilamente, lo más que se puede estar al bajar en un transporte público, agradeció al conductor por tan "apacible" viaje y de un salto se bajó. Alegre. Risueño. Con su castaño cabello despeinado por el viento que entraba por la ventana del bus.

El pequeño gigantesco diamante que iba a robar se encontraba en una exposición de un museo. Exposición que llevaba por lo menos cuatro meses enseñando todos sus valiosos objetos. Pagando su entrada, se adentró al museo, mirando todas las cosas ya conocidas de ahí. Se dirigió al ala norte, bobeando con todo lo que se encontrara. Disimulando que tenía interés en un solo objetivo. Miró al guardia rechoncho que estaba en la puerta. El mismo guardia matutino de siempre. Y sonriendo, avanzó con lentitud. Disfrutando del agradable silencio que había en la galería.

La noche empezaba a caer en la ciudad. El sol se ponía y la luna brillaba con tenuidad. Los nubarrones cargados de agua se veían a lo lejos. Y el joven que pronto entraría en acción vigilaba desde lo alto de un sobrio y aburrido edificio el museo. Vestido ya con su traje negro y su blanca máscara. Preparado para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Respiró. Agitado. Emocionado. Vigilando siempre cualquier movimiento, por mas mínimo que fuera, con su mirada de hachón. Esperando a que llegara por completo la noche y que la lluvia se dignara a aparecer para hacer acto de presencia. Completamente quieto, sin que nadie pudiera verlo, agudizó sus sentidos al ver que la noche se hacia más negra. Disfrutando de la calma del momento, del silencio que se producía cuando algo va a pasar. Paciente. Sin prisa. Tranquilo. Vio como caían grandes gotas de agua en la ciudad. Caían con rapidez, demostrando que el aguacerazo que se venía encima sería terrible. Largo e inquietante. Apenas la lluvia llego al edificio en que estaba se agilizó. Tomando como señal la lluvia. Moviéndose rápidamente, sin que nadie lo viera. Sin ser notado por alguna cámara, por ninguna alarma, accedió al recinto. Sin duda. Conociendo todos los caminos. Todos los pasajes y pasillos. Se movió silencios, Sin que su capa maltrecha y rota murmurara por un pequeño segundo. Caminó más, con parsimonia, llegando a su destino. A la exhibición que demostraba el diamante. Un feo y horrible diamante igual a todos los demás, según los pensamientos del ladrón. Se acercó con cuidado, sin tocar alguna alarma colocada para evitar el robo. Se deslizó retorciéndose entre tanto láser. Girando con cuidado. Tranquilo. Feliz. Extasiado ante lo que estaba haciendo. Y al estar frente el objeto. Observó con cuidado el cubo de vidrio que lo rodeaba. Y, en una de sus ocurrencias, lo empujó de un tirón

CRASH

Sonó por toda el ala como se quebraba el cubo. Seguido por un mormullo que se fue agrandando hasta convertirse en una alegre y sonora risa. Se estaba riendo. Sonoras carcajadas salieron de él. Clamando de felicidad ante tal payasada. Feliz por que al fin empezaría la acción, se hecho el costoso y feo diamante en el bolsillo, y hecho a caminar tranquilo entonando una canción.

_"If never words were spoken. Painful and untrue. I said I loved but I lied..."_

Cantaba a todo pulmón. Feliz. Extasiado. Sin preocuparse de que sonaran las alarmas. Alarmas tan escandalosas y ensordecedoras que se escuchaban a kilómetros a la redonda. Acostumbrado a tal sonido. Disfrutándolo. Siguió cantando. Cada vez más y más fuerte. Esperando a que sus contrincantes llegaran. Contó hasta cinco. Y salió a la calle. Donde sus queridos héroes lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Suelta eso Red- X! – El mismo dialogo dicho por la misma persona. Debía de aceptarlo: Eso era lo único que no le gustaba de que intentara detenerlo. Las frases eran las mismas. Sin imaginación. Sin dificultad intelectual. Las mismas. Una y otra vez. Cada vez que los veía.

-Necesitas conseguirte un nuevo repertorio de pala… -Se escabulló. Confundido. Normalmente era atacado después de burlarse del petirrojo. Extrañado, vio como el líder se iba sobre él. Lanzándole cuanto golpe fuera necesario para detener al ladrón. Enfurecido. Agobiado. Deshecho. Multiplicó la intensidad de los golpes. Dándolos más rápidos. Más fuertes. Sin detenerse. Sin ayuda de su equipo. Desquitando todo lo que había pasado en esos pocos días.

Red- X, agobiado y divertido por tal sorpresa, se escurría cada vez más fácil de los puñetazos que le eran dirigidos. No sin recibir uno que otro del parte del semáforo andante. Y feliz ante tal situación empezó a pelar. Ganando. Su mente estaba fría. Sentía como su puño se enterraba en el estomago de su rival, y tirándole sus armas, sus pegajosas cruces, lo embarró en el piso para proseguir con los otros compañeros. Los cuales no se hicieron esperar y viendo como su líder era sometido entraron en acción.

-_And__ sometimes__ I __feel__ so__ sorry,__ I__ regret __this.__The __hurting __of__ you_- Canturreó nuevamente mientras esquivaba al enorme simio que se le venia encima. Ágil le ató las manos sin esperar al siguiente golpe, y ni tonto ni perezoso le dio una fuerte patada en las entrañas cuando el mutante cambiaba de forma. Derribándolo en el frío y mojado piso. Se giró rápidamente, y haciendo que la extraterrestre le disparará, corrió hasta llegar al hombre máquina. Masacrándolo con los ataques de su amiga. – _But_ _you __make__ me__ so__ unhappy.__ Id__ take __my __life__ and__ leave __love__ with__ you._ – Cantó de nuevo. Más fuerte que la anterior vez. Corriendo hacia la alienígena. Escabulléndose de sus ataques, y, saltando tan alto como pudo, la derribó de un varazo en la espalda. Aterrizó con suavidad, y lanzando cruces rojas a diestra y siniestra atrapó a los titanes en el piso u pared en que reposaran. Victorioso sonrió. Contándolos de uno en uno. Los volvió a contar. Sólo había cuatro ahí. Extrañado. Mirando a su alrededor. Buscando al Titán faltante rebuscó en todos lados con la mirada. Esperando a que apareciera. Se giró. Cuidadoso. Esperando el ataque sin obtener respuesta. Ese si que era un día raro.

-¿Su compañera se aburrió de Ustedes? – preguntó cínicamente. Viendo como se agitaban más furiosos los titanes. Algo había pasado ahí. Algo que realmente no le importaba. - ¿O es que se estresó de que un semáforo andante le diera ordenes? – Comento otra vez. Burlándose del traje del enmascarado. Viendo como el petirrojo se enfurecía al grado de casi liberarse de su atadura. ¡Cielos que humor tenia la gente los días lluviosos!- Bueno, como sea. El tiempo es oro- Y levantando la palma se despidió de ellos. Huyendo de la escena del crimen. Sin dejar más rastro de él más que un montón de héroes vencidos y heridos. Sin querer había tocado una fibra sensible en los titanes. Y eso, los había marcado sin que el ladrón se diera mucha cuenta de eso. Huyó. Cantando la misma canción una y otra vez. Murmurándola feliz.

"_You keep this love. Thing, love. Child, love. Toy. You keep this love. Fist, love. Scar, love. Break"_

Corrió bajo la lluvia. Con el botín en un su bolsillo izquierdo. Corrió más rápido hasta llegar a un norme e intimidante edificio. Y empujando la gran, vieja y pesada puerta entró. Dirigiéndose a la derecha, y girando una que otra vez hasta llegar a otra puerta. Tocó. más que nada por educación que por gusto, y sin esperar a que le permitieran pasar, entró. Entró y aventó el diamante a la mesa ocultaba fallidamente la panza del gordo mafioso que le había contratado

-¿El dinero? – preguntó. Impaciente. Mirándolo fijamente a través de su mascara.

-Depositado como lo pediste- Dijo con su voz pastosa, mientras sacaba de una pequeña bolsa el diamante que le había sido entregado, y con su regordeta mano comprobaba que éste era real.

-Bien - Fue lo último que dijo. Marchándose en el acto. Desapareciendo de las narices del desagradable hombre que lo había contactado con anterioridad.

Apareció cerca de la costa. Ya eran más de las 6 de la madrugada y ya mero amanecía. Agotado. Y viendo que su cinturón no daba más que para otro viaje. Decidió quedare bajo la lluvia. Mirando como la playa se calmaba y el agua dejaba de caer sobre él. Había sido una espléndida noche. Una la cual hace mucho que no tenía. Y lo mejor era ver como el sol salía. Quitando los nubarrones con su presencia. Quitando de su camino a la oscuridad que había azotado a Jum City. Se acercó más a la costa. Mirando todo. Las rocas tiradas. Palmeras destrozadas. Uno que otro molusco perdido de su camino. Y la mano de una persona atrapada en un montón de escombro. Asustado, acudió a su ayuda. Escarbando entre la basura que la rodeaba. Apurando el paso, escarbó más y más rápido. Tomando el brazo, y de ahí jaló a la chica que rescataba. Una pelivioleta que había desaparecido unos días de su casa. Pelivioleta que no estaba con su equipo cuando decidieron parar al ladrón. Pelivioleta que era su enemiga. Le tomó el pulso y respiró aliviado. Seguía viva. Eso, al menos, era algo bueno.

Si bien Red- X era muchas cosas. Había una que no lo era. Y ese era ser un asesino. El problema no era si matarla o no. Eso lo tenía muy claro. No le mataría.

El problema ahora era ¿Qué carajo haría con la titán?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los fragmentos de la canción que puse son de This Love, de Pantera. De ahí el título.

Este capitulo es particularmente largo para mi, Ya que por lo general no excedo las 3 u 4 páginas del Word. En fin, tampoco es tan largo cuando uno ama escribir sobre cierto personaje.

Gracias por sus comentarios, en realidad son parte de lo que me hicieron escribir tan pronto =D!.. y no, eso no significa que si tengo más comentarios actualizaré más rápido. Eso ya sería chantaje.

Besos,

**-x-Mapachita-x-**

**18/Octubre/2011**


	4. Capitulo IV: Fear of the dark

**Summary:**Fuera lo que fuera ya sea un cínico, sarcástico y desesperante o un vago despreocupado, amable y distraído. Había algo que Red- X no era. O al menos eso había dejado de ser cuando decidió olvidar esa parte de su vida, y si bien no la había olvidado del todo, era una parte la cual mantenía enterrada en lo profundo de su mente. Oculta. Enmarañada en lo más profundo de su alma.

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia:**No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Fear of the dark.<strong>

Despertó. Desorientada. Abriendo los ojos de golpe. Sin saber donde estaba. Sin saber como había llegado ahí. Se sentó en la cama, mirando por todos lados, mientras la naranja luz de la tarde se filtraba por la ventana, anunciando que era casi hora de anochecer.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?

Se levantó, más confundida de lo que ya estaba, caminando por el cuarto sin reconocer nada de lo que ahí había. Tenía miedo. Miedo a estar en un lugar desconocido. Miedo a no recordar como había llegado ahí. Miedo a no saber quien era ella.

Se tumbó en el piso, mirando por la ventana, esperando a que alguien apareciera mágicamente para decirle quien era. Esperando a que un milagro pasara. Siguió ahí, calmándose mientras su rostro quitaba el desconcierto de si mismo y daba paso a una expresión aburrida. No sabía porque, en realidad no lo entendía, pero sentía que tenía que controlarse. Como si eso fuera lo que siempre se le había marcado. Siguió concentrándose cada vez más en apagar sus angustias, casi lográndolo por completo, y comenzó a intentar recordar. Fallidamente. Sin resultado. Lo intento otra vez, esta vez más profundamente. Recordó viento, lluvia y un grito antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. No logró recordar más. Todo era muy borroso.

Se estremeció ante tales recuerdos. Decepcionada de que no dijeran mucho. Volteó a ver la puerta medio destruida de la habitación. Estaba cerrada. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos. Su jaqueca era enorme y el simple hecho de que le dolieran todos los huesos no ayudaba mucho. Se revolvió inquieta. Estaba cansada y así no resolvería nada. Se cobijó con una manta, y arrullándose con el tráfico que había en la calle se quedó dormida. Olvidándose de sus temores y de no recordar quien demonios era ella.

Unos metros más lejos, después de la puerta semidestruida que estaba cerrada, un muchacho castaño estaba tirado en el sillón, estudiando el techo mientras la televisión hablaba sobre aburridos e innecesarios productos sola, sin nadie quien le prestara atención. Siguió mirando el techo, consternado ante la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Había veces en que su mente le ponía trampa tras trampa… Esta, se dijo mentalmente, era una de esas ocasiones. Sin ánimo de levantarse se hundió más en el sofá, hurgando siempre con sus dedos entre los cojines del mismo, mientras una araña patona caminaba por su techo. La observo calmadamente, pensando que era lo más interesante que había pasado en esos veinte segundos, resignado se volteó poniéndose bocabajo, con una mano cayendo por el sillón hasta que el dorso de la misma rozó el piso, y pensó en como había llegado a tan lamentable situación.

Recordaba que Instantes después de hacerse esa grosera pregunta miró como la chica que sostenía estaba empapada y llena de arena. Estaba totalmente enlodada. Y, en el mismo lugar donde estaba enterrada, había una pequeña mochila húmeda desgastada que sobresalía de la arena. La tomó de un tirón, no sin antes poner a la titán en la arena, y esculcó la mochila, encontrando desde interiores hasta objetos raros. Miró con recelo cada uno de los frascos que había en la mochila, le estresaban sin razón alguna. Los alejo de él, temiendo que en cualquier momento fueran a explotar. Uno nunca sabía lo que podía haber en esas botellitas. Esculcó un poco más, diciéndose que ver lo que había ahí no era de su incumbencia. Sacó un objeto tras otro. Poco alimento, monedas, una que otra muda de ropa. Una foto y una carta con una letra ilegible. La leyó, más curioso que nunca, batallando en reconocer los garabatos que había ahí. Maldijo groseramente. La carta no estaba ni mojada, pero el idiota que la había escrito necesitaba urgentemente aprender a escribir. La releyó unas cinco veces más hasta que logro entender el mensaje.

"_Me alegra que hayas decidido olvidar. Espero que cuando al fin te recuperes puedas volver a vernos otra vez. No te preocupes por nuestro querido líder. Yo cubriré tu huída y paradero lo más que pueda._

_Firma, El Galán Verde"_

Rió ante la ocurrente firma, pero en seguida arrugó el ceño. Así que en realidad la hechicera quería escapar del grupo de héroes. Metió cada una de las cosas que sacó, guardándolas con cuidado en la mochila. Y, recordando que tenía a una desmayada joven a su lado, pensó en que haría con la chica.

Realmente no se veía muy dañada. Raro, porque por lo visto la tormenta se la había tragado en algún momento cuando llovía. La cargó en sus brazos, nervioso a que despertará en cualquier momento. Llevarla a un hospital con su traje no era buena opción. No cuando eres un súper villano y tienes a más de media centena de policías tras tu trasero esperando a que aparezcas con el diamante que acabas de hurtar. No definitivamente esa no era una opción. Tampoco sería una excelente idea dejarla tirada en la playa. No cuando el clima está medio loco que lo único que hace es destruir costas e inundar media ciudad. El llevarla a la torre estaba descartado, sería un ataque suicida enfrentarse directamente con un par de héroes encabronados sin su cinturón reabastecido de xenothium.

Tal vez si la hubiera dejado en la entrada de la torre… Definitivamente esa hubiera sido una mejor idea que la que había tenido.

Pero ella estaba huyendo de algo. No era que le importara. Mentira. Si le importaba. Más que nada le daba curiosidad saber porque había terminado en ese estado. Curiosidad por saber de que estaba huyendo. Curiosidad de cómo había terminado enterrada en la arena. Simple y tonta curiosidad, pero él en realidad quería saber eso. Cosa rara ya que él no era de las personas que se interesasen por los asuntos privados de los demás.

Consternado y sin ánimos de seguir pensando la llevó a su casa. Transportándose gracias a su cinturón. Tal vez, después de quitarse el empapado traje y de tomar una buena ducha, la llevaría al Hospital para ahí dejarla sin más preocupaciones que dormir. Pero eso tendría que esperar, lo primero era deshacerse de la chica en su cama. Así que caminó hacía el colchón y la depositó con cuidado, llenando al instante todas las sabanas de arena, Se alejó a tomarse un baño, contando mentalmente las cosas que debía de hacer. Las tareas que tendría que realizar durante ese día. Dejó que el agua caliente recorriera su nuca, calentando su enfriado cráneo. Realmente necesitaba conseguir xenothium, y un poco de comida no haría daño…

Cerró el grifo. Con desgana. Secándose toda el agua que había en su cuerpo. Y colocándose su ropa miró a la ventana. Lo que vio hizo que el alma se le viniera a sus pies. Básicamente el agua había cubierto su calle. Estaba atrapado en su departamento con la chica hasta que el drenaje de la calle funcionara. Se jaló los cabellos desesperadamente. Realmente si despertaba antes de que la llevara al hospital tendría problemas. Graves problemas.

Por último, antes de entrar en un estado de incredulidad caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón. Esa era la versión corta de tantas bofetadas mentales.

Eso era lo que había hecho en toda la tarde, pensar una y otra vez que haría mientras permanecía pegado al sofá. Lo mejor sería despertarla, se dijo, total ella no tenía ni idea de quien era él sin su traje negro. Tal vez así podría echarla de su casa sin esperar más. Tal vez debió de haberlo hecho al principio para no batallar tanto.

¡Y él que nunca se acomplejaba por ese tipo de cosas!

Claro que normalmente no le pasaban ese tipo de situaciones, así que nunca había podido vivir esas complicadas metidas de pata sin acomplejarse. Tendría que restarle importancia al asunto sino quería volverse loco. Se levantó, más animado, tal vez primero cenaría antes de interrogar a la chica… Claro, si es que ella se dejaba interrogar…

Abrió el refrigerado, sacando un par de huevos para guisar. El hambre que sentía era terrible. Miró otro poco buscando algo que beber, y agarrando un bote de jugo se escucho un gran estruendo en el cielo. Retumbó de nuevo. Eran más relámpagos. Más lluvia que amenazaba con aumentar el nivel del agua que había en la calle. Lluvia fuerte. Horrible. Se removió incomodo, realmente el clima por esos días estaba loco. Un fuerte grito retumbó en los oídos del ladrón. El Chico sólo atino a soltar el bote de jugo con los huevos corriendo a su habitación mientras el contenido se desparramaba por todo el piso, corrió más rápido y entró por la fuerza, mirando a todos lados inquieto para encontrar a la chica asustada en un rincón, mientras se cubría sus violetas cabellos con las manos y se encogía en posición fetal mientras lloraba.

-¿Estas bien?- Atino a preguntar, confundido ante la situación, mirándola para ver si tenía daño alguno.

-Cállalos, cállalos – murmuró tan despacio que fue inaudible- CÁLLALOS- gritó está vez, al mismo tiempo que otro sonoro relámpago iluminaba el cuarto y ensordecía a la ciudad. – Por favor cállalos.- gimió de nuevo. Desesperada. Llorando aterrada ante la situación.

Se quedó parado. Sin saber que hacer. Mirándola tan abatida en aquél rincón donde temblaba conmocionada. ¿Qué era lo que quería que callara? El realmente no lo sabía, la miró un poco más, lo más que se permitía ver entre la luz azulina de los relámpagos. Ahí fue cuando la comprendió. Después de notar como se alteraba más cuando el cielo estallaba. Se acercó, incómodo ante todo lo que pasaba. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría. No tenía ni siquiera las ganas de estar ahí intentando calmar a la alborotada chica. Pero algo en él le decía que sería una crueldad dejar que se atormentara sola durante un gran tiempo. Se sentó a su lado recargado contra la pared y ahí se quedó. Haciéndole compañía silenciosa, mientras ella más calmada gimoteaba en la oscuridad. Estresándose y aterrándose cada vez que el cielo rugía y la habitación se alumbraba.

¿Quién pensaría que le temía a los truenos?

Su mente comenzó a cerrarse. Su cabeza le dolía. Cómo si mil imágenes quisieran salir y sólo estuviesen presentes la de ella gritando mientras sentía un dolor terrible. No lo entendía. No quería comprenderlo. Sólo deseaba que esos pensamientos se alejaran de ella. Y sin embargo no se iban. Permanecían ahí, frescos y dolorosos como enormes llagas ardientes, sin irse lejos de su ser. Se revolvían esas sensaciones en su cerebro torturándola, atormentándola hasta llorar. Se encogió más, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, mientras temblaba. Si tan sólo pudiera saber porque le temía tanto a ese infernal ruido. Si tan sólo supiera quien era ella. Si al menos esas imágenes la dejaran ya de atormentar.

Si tan sólo tuviera otro recuerdo…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Titulo del capitulo es una canción de Iron Maiden... ¿Qué novedad que me mate pensando en el título no?

No se si les agrade esté capitulo, batalle mucho con el principio... simplemente no me salió como me gustó. El final por otro lado lo disfruté... Pero esa es mi opinión

Les tengo una mala y otra pésima noticia... La mala es que intentare subir capitulo la próxima semana, pero no prometo hacerlo ya que mi tiempo se ve afectado. Ahí les va la razón de porque quiero subirlo y porque mi tiempo estara afectado... osea, la mala noticia... Entró en exámenes finales (lo sé, es muy pronto =/), y mi carrera me exige leer un chorro de cosas, este período durara por lo menos tres semanas e iniciará el 7 de noviembre... pero, como dije antes, empezaré por lo menos la siguiente semana preparandome para los examenes, asi que si ya no subo capitulo para ese viernes, olvidense de mi hasta el 28 de Noviembre, que es cuando estare libre...

Ya escribí más que en el capitulo...

Gracias por leerme y por sus review! y espero leernos pronto :D!

Besos,

-x-Mapachita-x-

**26 Octubre 2011**


	5. Capitulo V: Porque las cosas cambian

**Summary: **Suspiró pesadamente, ocultando del pequeño recuerdo que la atormentaba en cada instante. Era algo que le apenaba aceptar, el temor que le causaba el dolor de ese instante. El miedo le carcomía de sólo pensarlo.

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia:**No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Porqué las cosas cambian<strong>

El bullicio del centro de la ciudad. Molesto y ruidoso. Calando en los oídos de los que no acostumbraban frecuentar ahí. Mientras los más expertos, decenas de compradores ansiosos que exigían a los comerciantes que les atendieran, disfrutaban de tal barullo. Eran aproximadamente las doce cuarenta del mediodía y, después de la tormenta que había azotado en la noche, la gente estaba en el máximo esplendor de sus mandados. Dentro de todo ese caos que había un joven se movía, ávido entre la gente, buscando a su presa. La localizó a lo lejos. Caminaba lentamente, sosteniendo su gran bolso, mientras que con la otra mano se apoyaba con un largo bastón. Pasó a su lado, mirándola a la cara dándole un "_buenos__días_" mientras su mano se deslizaba en el bolso sin que ella se diera cuenta. Caminó más, ocultando la cartera. Sonriendo al pensar que al fin tendría para más porquerías, sin importarle que la vieja perdiera todo su dinero. ¡Ah! ¡La vida para un ladón de pacotilla era tan fácil!

Se metió a un callejón. Ansioso. Feliz. Deseaba ver cuánto era lo que había robado. Sacó el trapo que envolvía a la cartera. Desenrollándolo desesperadamente. Su sonrisa se borró al instante. Lo que tenía con él no era ni lo más parecido a una cartera. Grito exasperado. Era un ladrillo. Un puto ladrillo.

¡Él había visto la cartera en sus manos! ¿A dónde jodidos se había ido su preciado dinero?... ¡Estúpido ladrillo!

-Gracias joven, es usted tan amable- sonreía una anciana señora mientras agarraba su monedero.- Es una suerte que haya visto cuando se me cayó.

-No es nada señora- Decía un muchacho imitando la sonrisa de la señora- Que tenga un buen día- Y diciendo eso se marchó dónde su acompañante lo esperaba.

-¿Era necesario eso? – Le cuestionó- ¿No era más sencillo dejarla simplemente en su bolso? Total, ni se había dado cuenta- Agregó. Realmente le incomodaba ese lugar.

-¿Y perder el incomodarte? No lo creo- Le respondió, saliendo del estupor que le había causado que le dirigiera más de tres palabras. Ella sólo se revolvió incómoda en su amplia ropa ante tal respuesta. No sólo se sentía incomoda entre tanta gente. No sólo se veía ridícula en una playera y pantalonera masculina. Sino que aún se apenaba por lo ocurrido por el chico.

Había sido después de la tormenta. Ambos se habían quedados dormidos en el piso en posiciones muy incomodas, sin siquiera tocarse el uno al otro. La noche había sido estresante y horrorosa para los dos. Uno por la situación en que se encontraba, y el otro por la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos.

La chica abrió los ojos, cerrándolos inmediatamente al no querer despertar. Se restiró, para intentar detener el dolor que tenía en la espalda. Ya no sabía si le dolía por la posición que había optado por estar toda la noche o por el dolor ya existente que antes tenía…Tal vez eran ambos. Se desemperezó, recordando lo que había sucedido en la noche. Miró donde se suponía que debía estar el chico para ver que no estaba. Se levantó, molesta ante lo que parecía arena en su cuerpo.

¿Por qué rayos estaba llena de arena?

Se sacudió, lo más que pudo. Al parecer el día anterior no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño y molesto detalle. Dio un paso, aún sin reconocer nada. Aún sin recordar. Caminó un poco más, segura de lo que hacía. Giró la perilla de la puerta, abriéndola lentamente mientras miraba el pasillo que se mostraba detrás de la portezuela. Se quedó quieta ahí, dudando de lo que haría, observando las paredes, el piso y el techo. Suspiró, si se quedaba ahí no arreglaría nada. Si se quedaba ahí ella no sabría quien era. Marchó segura por todo el pequeño pasillo, dando pasos rápidos. Desesperados. Caminando rápida y ansiosamente al mismo tiempo que respiraba con dificultad. Llegó en segundo, lo que para ella eran horas, a una pequeña sala de estar y a una cocina en el otro extremo. Un chico la miraba desde la puerta de entrada, con una hogaza de pan en la boca y bolsas llenas de comida en sus manos, expectante. Con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eh... –fue lo único que pudo articular el chico después de tragarse el pan-… Estás llena de arena- comentó con obviedad, apenando a la pálida chica.

Le miró desconcertada. Sonrojándose más al recordar lo que había pasado en la noche.

-Perdón- Dijo quedamente, mirándole a los ojos al mismo tiempo que el chico desencajaba la mandíbula de su lugar y le miraba con sorpresa. – Por lo de anoche- Aclaró al ver la cara de confusión del castaño.

- Descuida- Le sonrió, comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Le miró al ver que ya no agregaba nada y caminó sin perderla de vista hasta dejar las compras en la mesa.

¿Se marcharía antes o después del almuerzo?

Se sintió nervioso al ver que la chica no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Examinándolo como si se tratase de un perro de raza. Se revolvió incomodo al mismo tiempo que guardaba la comida. Al parecer no quería marcharse. Guardó otra lata en la alacena, esperando a que dijera o hiciera algo la mujer que lo miraba desde la entrada del pasillo. No se sentaba. No caminaba. No se marchaba. ¡No nada!

-Disculpa- interrumpió la chica el silencio, ganando que el chico volteara esperando a que hiciera algo - ¿Sabes quién soy? –dijo aburridamente, quitándole la importancia que debían de tener esa frase al formularse.

Le miró anonadado, de todas las preguntas que pensó que le haría no había estado incluida esa. Un simple "_¿Dónde__estoy?__"__,__ " __¿Quién__eres?__"__,__ " __¿eh__…__?__" _era lo más que se esperaba que le interrogaran. Preguntas simples y sin importancia como esas. Pero al parecer la chica estaba cargada de una desagradable sorpresa. Sorpresa que no le gustaba para nada. De ahí que fuera desagradable.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó sin comprender del todo la pregunta

-¿Qué si sabes quién soy?

Reiteró la violeta. Mirándole como antes, aburrida y pacientemente. Toda una máscara para las ansias y el temor que se encerraban en su turbia mente. Lo observó con más intensidad, esperando a que le diera por lo menos una respuesta de la cual aferrarse.

-¿Qué?

Volvió a preguntar, mientras la muchacha levantaba una ceja. ¿Acaso tenía algún problema que le impidiera dar una rápida y sencilla respuesta? Suspiró pesadamente, decepcionada ante tal fracaso, tal vez él no supiera quién era ni a donde iba. Lo miró con la tristeza marcada en sus amatistas ojos. Realmente había pensado tener una respuesta de él.

Vio como el castaño medio reaccionaba, después de pasado el desconcierto, para luego correr a la habitación para volver más tarde con una mochila llena de objetos que tintineaban entre ellos. Se la entregó, aún sin poder decir más de tres palabras.

Miró la mochila, llena de arena al igual que ella, y la abrió, encontrándose todo tipo de objetos raros regados dentro de ella. Rebuscó más, encontrando uno que otro cambio de ropa interior, dinero y lo que al parecer era una carta. Leyó el sobre. Lo releyó de nuevo.

_Raven_

Ese era el nombre que rezaba. ¿Ese sería su nombre? Abrió la el sobre, sacando la carta que tenía en su interior, e intentando leer la fea letra que adornaba la hoja arrugó el ceño. Alguien debería de aprender a escribir. La releyó de nuevo, sin que el galán verde significara algo para ella. Torció la boca, si bien había obtenido lo que creía que era su nombre no había sabido por completo quien rayos era ella. Esculcó más la mochila, sin encontrar alguna otra cosa relevante para saber su identidad.

-Eres Raven- Dijo al fin el chico, sacando de sus pensamientos a la gótica, mientras la observaba sin poder creer lo que le estaba pasando.

De todas sus experiencias. De todos los momentos que había vivido. Este, se dijo, era cuando más le había costado reaccionar. Y eso que él no era lento. Todas las preguntas que se había hecho acerca de la chica no podrían ser contestadas… ¿Y cómo contestarlas si prácticamente la fuente había olvidado todo?

Bueno, ya encontraría solución a su mal. Si los dos días anteriores no habían resultado como él quería, al menos tendría con que no aburrirse por el resto del día en lo que pensaba que hacer con su indeseada e inesperada invitada… ¡El optimismo ante todo!

Mientras el castaño comenzaba a tararear otra canción, la chica pensaba en la carta. Si de algo estaba huyendo tal vez por eso le costaba tanto recordar que había sido de su vida. A veces era mejor no buscar ese tipo de recuerdos. Pero ella en realidad sí que tenía curiosidad de que huía. El chico tarareaba más fuerte, recordándole que no estaba sola. Sintió de nuevo la molesta arena, rozándole cada parte de su ser. Sintiendo como su cabellera tenía plastas y plastas de pequeños granitos pegados y endurecidos. Se miró las palmas de sus manos. Sucias. Igual que toda ella. ¿A caso estaba hecha de arena y mugre? ¡Y por dios! Ahora que olfateaba bien apestaba a perro remojado. ¿En qué charco se había metido para acabar así?

-Apestas- Escucho que alguien le decía mientras una cabeza comenzaba a ocultarle sus manos- Tal vez quieras ducharte- Le sonrió nuevamente el muchacho, mirando de sus palmas a su cara y de su cara a sus palmas, así continuamente hasta que la muchacha sólo atino a asentir. – Tal vez quieras lavar tus pertenencias. No es por nada pero dudo que tu ropa llena de arena y apestosa a pescado te haga sentir realmente cómoda. Hablaba mientras se dirigía al cuarto de lavado- Mira, todo tuyo-

La dejó ahí, sola, sin saber qué hacer. Mirando como las dos maquinas se burlaban de ella y cuando comenzaba a vaciar su ropa en la lavadora sintió acercarse unos pasos.

- Aquí hay una toalla y em… ropa –volvía le muchacho con los objetos antes mencionados.- el baño está en la puerta de a lado así que supongo no habrá problema…

Se reburujó. ¿De qué rayos hablaba el chico? Lo miró, impactada. Cómo podía ser tan amable con alguien extraño. Sin tiempo a preguntarse más cosas, sintió como le arrastraban hasta dentro del baño para ser encerrada ahí. Tenía el ligero presentimiento que, más que amabilidad, se querían deshacer por un momento de ella.

El muchacho respiró aliviado. Se estaba estresando de que la titán no hiciera nada. Así que decididamente le había dicho que apestaba como un rayo y le había encerrado en el cuarto de baño. Tal vez necesitara aprender uno que otro modal. Se despegó de la pared, tenía hambre y la barra de pan que había mordisqueado no la había matado. Caminó más tranquilo, dispuesto a crearse un desayuno para dos. Tal vez un emparedado sería suficiente para la chica.

Encendió la tele, puros infomerciales a las 8 de la mañana por todos lados. Eso al parecer era lo que más publico les atraía a las desgraciadas cadenas televisivas, pensó irritado ante tanto chachareo sobre productos inútiles. Le cambió, mientras le gruñía la tripa, hasta ponerle en el noticiero matutino. Al menos ahí no anunciaban tanta cosa tonta. Escuchó cómo se acercaban, agitadamente, del lado contrario de donde estaba preparando el desayuno. Miró como la peli violeta lo miraba con infinita pena, con una pantalonera que le quedaba tan larga y grande como la playera que portaba.

-Creo que destruí a tu lavadora

Abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo que había destruido su lavadora? Se rió ante la ocurrencia. No creía que eso fuese posible, así que poniendo el desayuno en la mesa la invitó a sentarse a comer mientras miraban el noticiero. Vio como se acerco. Realmente no era una muchacha de muchas palabras. Y ahora que lo pensaba se le notaba que le molestaba ser una carga para los demás. Comieron en silencio, sin nada que decir, disfrutando más que el murmullo de la televisión.

-En serio destruí tu lavadora- Comentó sonrojada después de haber terminado de comer ambos. Apenada ante lo que había hecho.

La miró sin saber que decir, levantándose para ir al cuarto de lavabo seguido de la heroína. Miró su lavadora. Boquiabierto. Mientras escuchaba un tímido perdón atrás de él. La lavadora estaba derretida. Con todo y ropa. Olía a hierbas extrañas con plástico quemado. Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás. Consternado de que a su desdichada lavadora le hubiese pasado eso.

-Al parecer los frascos que traigo en la mochila no son simples hierbas- Explicó Raven, señalando un corcho y frasco fundido con la lavadora. Más vergüenza se pintó en su cara.

Red-X Comenzó a reír. Alegre. Feliz. Realmente hoy si que se saldría por completo de la rutina. La miró con simpatía, sonriendo aún más de lo que podía. Tal vez no había deseado antes traerla, pero ahora que veía que su día estaría fuera de lo común sería mejor aprovecharlo.

-Necesitaras comprar ropa nueva- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala- Y yo una lavadora- Agregó volteándola a ver, rebosando de dicha ante su extraño día. Raven sólo lo miro confundida. De todas las reacciones esa, se dijo, era la que menos esperaba del chico que la acompañaba.- Por cierto… Me llamo Jason, Jason Todd

Así había sido su curioso día. Después de que el chico decidiera ir en ese mismo momento al centro de la ciudad para realizar sus compras, la arrastró entre enorme charcos de agua que llenaban las callejuelas hasta la parada del autobús al mismo tiempo que charlaba animado sobre cualquier tipo de cosa. Le miró todo el camino boquiabierta, extrañada de que el joven entrara muy rápido en confianza. Ella no se sentía capaz de poder entablar conversación con alguien al cual no conocía. Era raro. Sentía como si su deber fuera no demostrar mucho lo que sentía. Sentía que debía desconfiar de las personas, por más amables que fuesen. Por más que les mostraren lo gentiles que eran.

Pero con el chico no se sentía así. Era como si en el fondo le conociera, cómo si él en ocasiones hubiera formado parte de su pasado. Era también rara la sensación que la embargaba de querer golpearlo al mismo tiempo contra un muro, deteniéndolo ahí mientras la policía llegaba a capturarlo. Esa era lo más raro del asunto. Lo que menos entendía de sí misma y lo que más le daba risa del asunto. Porqué querría detener de manera tan heroica al pobre chico que sólo la había ayudado sin tener en cuenta quien era ella en realidad.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la ciudad, y se bajaron del camión, se encaminaron hasta toparse con la anciana que le robaban. Y en un rápido movimiento, que si bien para muchos pasó desapercibido, le quitó el botín cambiándolo con un ladrillo, mientras el ladrón se iba feliz de la vida pensando en quien sabe que cosas. La chica lo miró. Extrañada. Expectante ¿cómo era posible que pudiera hacer eso su acompañante en sólo cuestión de segundos? El joven sólo le sonrió por decimo sexta vez en el día. Separándose de ella mientras intercambiaba palabras con la anciana. Incomodando a la chica con tanta gente pasando por la acera, aventándola de vez en cuando y diciéndole uno que otro improperio.

Al fin cuando dejaron atrás a la anciana se dirigieron a un gran almacén, buscando lavadora que comprar. Recorrieron media tienda, siempre deteniéndose con cualquier objeto que el castaño encontrara curioso, mirando por todos lados donde estaban los electrodomésticos.

-¿En realidad no recuerdas nada?- Le interrogó cuando al fin habían llegado a su objetivo.- Digo ¿en realidad nada de nada se te viene a la mente?

La chica lo miró. Dudando. Siempre dudando.

-No

Suspiró pesadamente, ocultando del pequeño recuerdo que la atormentaba en cada instante. Era algo que le apenaba aceptar, el temor que le causaba el dolor de ese instante. El miedo le carcomía de sólo pensarlo. Hundió las manos en las bolsas de la pantalonera pensando más en el tema, formulando mil hipótesis para ese dolor. Sin llegar a ninguna respuesta, torció la boca disgustada mirando las lavadoras distraídamente para ocultar su temor ante el chico, el cual preguntaba por el envío a una regordeta empleada.

Aún no sabía a dónde iría después de ese día. Estaba muy segura que la casa del chico no era casa de ella. Si la había acogido no era por gusto, eso lo había sentido la noche anterior al ver como el chico se incomodaba mucho mientras ella lloraba. Tampoco quería ser una carga y aprovecharse de la hospitalidad del muchacho, ya suficiente había hecho por ella como para seguir causándole problemas. Se mordió el labio quedamente, preocupada por lo que haría. Tal vez debía de buscar a su pasado. Pero no quería hacerlo. No cuando descubres que huías de algo. Miró más por la tienda, separándose un poco de la conversación que Jason mantenía con la empleada. Le era irritante no saber qué hacer. Tan irritante que cualquiera se daría cuenta de su estado. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente. Varias veces hasta calmarse. No quería que la vieran así.

Jason la miró con lastima sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se veía como le molestaba el no recordar nada. Cómo intentaba no estorbarle con sus problemas a él. Y aunque eso lo agradecía, también le causaba que sintiera pena por la pobre chica. No le era desagradable su presencia. De hecho le gustaba que fuera silenciosa y sólo hablara cuando creía que era necesario. Algo le hacía querer ayudarla. Tal vez él era un espíritu caritativo y nunca se había dado cuenta. Rio ante eso. Tal vez era que quería salir de la rutina. Podría ser también la curiosidad aun latente al ver como acabo así la titán. Pero fuera lo que fuera, de algo estaba seguro. Todo eso siempre estaba acompañado de pena hacia la violeta.

-Creo que necesitaremos una cama- Le dijo a la chica cuando se acercaba a él.- Dudo que te guste dormir en el piso- agregó guiñándole un ojo para luego reír ante la cara de desconcierto de ella.

-Pero…

-Estás sin memoria, no tienes a donde ir y menos sabes dónde estás. Creo que al menos puedes quedarte un tiempo hasta que te sientas lista para irte.. Total, es lo menos que puedo hacer por hacerme entretenido el día- Vio como las mejillas de la chica se coloreaban tenuemente ante su interrupción. Llena de vergüenza asintió. – Vamos, todavía queda esa cama que te prometí y la ropa que tus botellas extrañas derritieron- Se burló ante eso último, aumentando la pena de la chica.

¡Gracias a Dios era un ladrón! Si no, nunca podría costearse tantas cosas destruidas. Sonrió ante todo, le esperaban unos días muy interesantes.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El título es de la canción de Bunbury, por si preguntan :)

Bueno, como exente el último examen aquí les traigo este capitulo :D (si, presumo eso).

Espero y sea de su agrado ya que es a lo más que pude exprimir a mi cerebro después de la muerte creativa a la que me expuse. Por cierto, el desarrollo de la historia irá lento para ir explicando mejor todas las porquerías que tengo en la cabeza. No se desesperen x)

Gracias por sus grandiosos comentarios y por agregar esta historia en sus favoritos, eso anima y mucho :D!

Saludos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


	6. Capitulo VI: El tiempo curará

**Summary: **Miró cómo sus amigos se quedaban de piedra al ver los objetos que había encontrado en la playa. Estaba consternado. Agacho la mirada aguantándose las lágrimas. Y pensó lo que todos tenían en su mente. Su mejor amiga se había ido. Su mejor amiga no volvería por un buen tiempo. Su mejor amiga había decidido olvidar todo para poder sanarse.

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia:**No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El tiempo curará<strong>

Un bello y hermosos sol se alzaba ante Jump City. Era otro día caluroso, el bochorno de los días anteriores seguía presente en todos lados. No obstante, un grupo de jóvenes se divertía en las calientes arenas de la playa. La noche anterior no había llovido para nada. Al parecer la horrible lluvia que azotaba en las noches se había ido para no volver hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, y lo que ahora quedaba de agua se había concentrado en las alcantarillas de la ciudad.

El Chico Maravilla observó cómo sus amigos se relajaban jugando mientras él reposaba en la sombra de una palmera. Había extrañado verlos así. Sin tensiones. Sin problemas. Sonrió al ver como Cyborg correteaba al mutante. Sonrió más al ver a la pelirroja embutiéndose medio frasco de mostaza. Seguía sin saber cómo su estómago podía resistir tanto aderezo dentro de él.

Recostó la cabeza en la arena, mirando al cielo, y recordando cómo se había solucionado todo. Frunció un poco el ceño, recordando que la principal razón de que viese que se comportaba como un idiota había sido gracias a las palabras del bastardo enmascarado. Lo que había dicho le había calado, en lo más profundo de su ser. Y es que si bien él ya se había dado cuenta de que era un gran pelmazo que el ladronzuelo le dijera una que otra verdad lo hizo reaccionar del todo. Es por eso que después de la pelea perdida que habían tenido decidió ponerle fin al asunto. Por más incómodo.

Y es que cuando los titanes llegaron abatidos, empapados y enojados a la torre un ánimo pesado se extendía alrededor de cada uno de sus integrantes. El hecho de que Red- X les ganará era de por sí mortificante y estresante. Lo que no les era esperado era el simple hecho de que pusiera el dedo en la llaga sin darse cuenta. Realmente esa no era su semana. El equipo se desganaba, perdía fuerza y cuando al fin estaban por recuperar su brillo algo pasaba arruinándolo todo, sin importar cuan cerca estaban de alcanzar una gustosa tranquilidad.

Que la gótica se hubiese ido había sido un duro y doloroso golpe. Eso Robín lo sabía. Que él se comportase como un idiota sólo había empeorado todo. Y que Red- X le recordase al líder que era un vil payaso, lo ponía enfermo. Pero, aparte de la furia y el odio, ciertamente se sentía como un vil payaso. No era para menos, sabía que la había cagado con todos sus amigos. Peor aún, se sentía incapaz de poder verlos a la cara y rogar que le perdonaran por las idioteces que había gritado.

Pero eso era algo que debía hacer por más que le costase. Por más que aún se enfureciese por lo que él había causado. Por más que le doliera la ausencia de la violeta. Por más decepción que sintiera. Era algo que haría, que tenía, debía y se obligaría a hacer. Es por eso mismo que les llamó a todos antes de que desaparecieran del living.

Tardó un momento en reaccionar, acomodando sus ideas y meditando sus palabras. Se tensó al mirar como cada uno de los chicos tomaba direcciones diferentes sin dirigirle la palabra. Él no quería eso, no quería que su equipo ya no contara con él. Qué al final terminaran siendo sólo ellos y lo desplazaran por sus acciones. No se lo permitiría, no caería en el mismo error una y otra vez cada que le molestara algo. Miró impotentemente cómo se alejaban, si quería arreglar todo de una vez debería de dejar el miedo y contribuir más con solucionar todo. Era ahora o nunca el poner fin a su enojo y disculparse como Dios manda.

- Chicos – habló, con un tono duro y frívolo. Tal vez no era la mejor manera de pedir disculpas con ese modo de hablar. Vio como todos regresaban, cabizbajos, frunciendo el ceño y murmurando incoherencias. – Debemos de hablar – Agregó, moderándose lo más que podía para no asustar a sus amigos.

- Robin, si lo que vas a hacer es regañarnos por nuestro mal funcionamiento creo que puede esperar hasta que estemos secos y fuera de peligro de pescar un resfriado

- No es eso Cyborg lo que quiero comentarles – Contestó desganado ¿Qué acaso creían que eso le importaba más que arreglar todo con ellos? – Quiero hablar del otro asunto – continuó mientras Chico Bestia lo miraba resentido, Cyborg rodaba su ojo y Star Fire agachaba la cabeza entristecida.

-Viejo eso ya lo hemos discutido –Dijo el mutante irritado – No creo que sea buena idea seguir gritando un montón de incoherencias.

- Eso no es

Le cortó autoritariamente el sermón al verde. Los miró detenidamente, tomándose su tiempo en escoger las palabras adecuadas. La culpa le carcomía lentamente mientras los demás se disponían a escucharlo. Miró a un lado para luego mirar al otro. Tragó saliva, rezando que todo se solucionase de una vez.

– Les debo una disculpa a todos ustedes – Continuó incómodo ante la incredulidad de su equipo – Sé que el otro día no debí reaccionar así como lo hice. Me excedí con mi comportamiento y verdaderamente lamento eso- Respiró profundamente mientras quitaba la vista del techo y se fijaba en sus amigos – También siento mucho el haberles gritado y culparlos por todo el caos que yo mismo realicé y que no fui capaz de solucionar ni antes ni después de lo ocurrido- Suspiró pesadamente sintiendo que el aire le faltaba más y más cada vez que recordaba todo – Espero y puedan perdonarme por mi actitud los días pasado…

-No podemos perdonarte

Habló frívolamente Cyborg sorprendiéndolo en el instante. Robin agachó la mirada, lastimado. Se esperaba uno que otro grito. Pero no el rechazo total del hombre máquina.

-¡Exacto viejo! No podemos perdonarte sin…

Algo le decía que por el tono que usaba Chico Bestia que no todo estaba perdido

- Un grandioso, maravilloso y glorioso…

¿Star también estaba metida en eso?

-¡Día en la playa!

Terminaron todos al unísono. Gritando alegres y dando brinquitos por el lugar. Sonrió poco, los desgraciados ya se lo tenían planeado ¿Así de predecible era? Suspiró, lo mejor sería darles el gusto.

Así había terminado en la playa, mirando los chapoteos del mutante, la felicidad de la pelirroja y el sombrero de paja del chico metálico. Misteriosamente ese día ningún villano se había mostrado. Tal vez se apiadaban de ellos. Tal vez podrían descansar al fin de tanto barullo. Fijó la vista de nuevo en la pelirroja, sonrojándose, trayendo con esa simple vista una calma que no había tenido en un gran tiempo. Miró al mar a continuación. Le alegraba haber resuelto todo la noche anterior.

Star sintió cómo le miraban. Era Robin. Le sonrió antes de lanzarle el disco a un Chico Bestia transformado en perro. Después de una horrorosa semana al fin el equipo había arreglado sus diferencias con el líder. Pero eso no significaba que estuviese tranquila del todo. Ella extrañaba a su amiga. Su única y mejor amiga. A la que le debía todo. La amiga que se alejó por su felicidad. Extrañaba a Raven y el sólo hecho de pensar que tenía el camino libre le daba nauseas. Es por eso que, después de la disculpa del petirrojo, había recurrido a la azotea, como todas las noches anteriores, esperando el regreso de su amiga.

Como todas las noches anteriores desde que se fue la hibrida, había estado lloviendo con gran intensidad. Pero eso a ella no le importaba. Ella tenía que estar ahí esperando gran parte de la noche. ¿Qué si se enfermaba? Eso era lo de menos. Ella tenía la fuerza necesaria para esperarla. La necesitaba, con sus consejos, con su quietud tranquilizante.

-Star –Sonó una voz a sus espaldas sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Que sucede amigo Robin? – Le sonrió, viendo como por la puerta se abría y daba paso al petirrojo

- Te resfriarás - Agregó el chico, mirando con dulzura a la bella extraterrestre que tenía enfrente – Aparte, quería disculparme contigo por lastimarte tanto – Dijo sentándose en la orilla de la torre.

Star sonrió, aún más de lo que uno creería que se puede sonreí. Era extraño como todo se solucionaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba feliz porque al fin todo volvía a la normalidad. Feliz de que a ellos regresaría una calma apacible tan parecida a la anterior. Observó cómo Robin se paraba después de un rato. Él había madurado, y mucho, con la ida de la violeta. Pero también con la ida de su amiga él había quedado profundamente lastimado. Y eso era lo que ella no había notado. No había notado que el joven, si bien al fin se sentía tranquilo consigo mismo, era un mar lleno de culpas.

-Robin

Le llamó, suavemente, esperando a que volteara a verla.

-¿Quieres esperar a nuestra amiga conmigo?

Él sólo asintió, realmente al petirrojo le hacía falta la compañía de un amigo en esos momentos. Star miró como la lluvia seguía cayendo. Más fuerte que antes, calándole en los huesos. Estaba empapada, de pies a cabeza. Pero se sentía tranquila. Se sentía gustosa en esperarla todas las noches en la azotea. Ciertamente era porque ahí fue la última vez que la vio. Tal vez por el hecho de que ese era el lugar favorito de la violeta para meditar. Podía haber mil razones más que esas, pero de algo estaba segura. Tan segura que sería poco probable equivocare. Si la violeta llegaba, y no dudaba que lo hacía, el primer lugar en donde aparecería sería en ese lugar. No en su cuarto, no en la sala. No en la entrada ni en las rocas de abajo. Ella aparecería en la azotea de la torre. Y ahí estaría la pelirroja para recibirla con una grata sonrisa. Esperando que su heridas hubiesen sanado. Porque Robin pensaba que era el más afectado. Pero no lo era. Tampoco era ella misma. Era la cuervo. Y por respeto a ella. Por respeto a su acción. Por respeto a todo lo que había hecho no movería ni un solo dedo hasta que llegase sana y salva. Y ella se aseguraría de cumplir tal acción.

-¡ROBIN! ¡STAR! ¡CYRBOG!

La voz del mutante sacó a varios de sus recuerdos. Se escuchaba alterado. No se había esperado encontrar eso en la playa. No era justo, no podía creerlo. Espero a que todos se acercaran corriendo. Mientras el ansioso se transformaba en perro y escarbaba a un metro de donde estaba. Había visto algo más que lo dejó helado. No sólo había encontrado la capa de Raven en la arena, sino que su comunicador estaba abandonado, y con él una foto de ellos sonriendo. La foto de los cinco la primera vez que decidieron formar los titantes.

Miró cómo sus amigos se quedaban de piedra al ver los objetos que había encontrado en la playa. Estaba consternado. Agacho la mirada aguantándose las lágrimas. Y pensó lo que todos tenían en su mente. Su mejor amiga se había ido. Su mejor amiga no volvería por un buen tiempo. Su mejor amiga había decidido olvidar todo para poder sanarse.

Esa, pensó el verde mutante, era la única explicación que encontraba para ver los objetos de la chica ahí.

Robin permaneció inmóvil, mientras las lágrimas se secaban con su antifaz. Star lloraba desconsoladamente y Cyborg arremetió un puño contra la caliente arena.

¿Acaso tanto daño tenía Raven dentro de ella?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Oh por Dios! Batallé tanto con este capitulo ya que no quería escribirlo XD! ... pero era necesario, lo necesito para explicar cambios más adelante. Oh si, tengo ya casi pensada toda la histori, es por eso que me es más fácil escribir unos capítulos que otros. Pero este batalle ya que no sé si mantuve a los personajes como son. Que lata. Bueno, espero y disfruten el capitulo, la canción del titulo es de Leo Jimenez. Den sus opiniones, que falto, que le sobró. Jaja, y gracias por sus comentarios, me emocioné al ver que aun no me habían olvidado x)

Saludos,

-x-Mapachita-x-

P.D. Tardaré un poco en subir más capítulos ya que por ser vacaciones ando en casa de mis padres y que digamos sólo puedo usar la computadora en la noches. Eso significa que no me puedo agarrar tecleando como loca ya que me matan. Pero bueno, las vacaciones son las vacaciones. ;D!


	7. Capitulo VII: Parásito

**Summary: **Y sin decir nada más se volteó a seguir leyendo, mientras el chico se quedaba parado meditando sobre lo dicho. Si bien Raven era muchas cosas, estaba seguro que jamás llegaría a ser un parásito.

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia:**No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Parásito.<strong>

Habían vuelto a la torre. Cabizbajos. Sin deseos de hablar. Todo era tan irreal desde que habían dejado la playa. La mudez estaba ante todos. Había que aceptar que estaban tristes, una de sus mejores amigas se había marchado. Y aunque todos sabían que ella jamás se olvidaría de ellos, el simple hecho de que se alejara les dolía. El hombre máquina meditó eso un poco más. Raven no se había ido para olvidarlos. Raven no se había ido para hacerles daño. Raven jamás de desharía de ellos como si nada. Esa no era la Raven qué él conocía. Esa no era su hermanita.

Debía de haber otra explicación para ese tipo de comportamiento. Porqué ella no abandonaría a sus amigos. Por más dañada que estuviera ella siempre acudía a ellos. Y que ella hubiera tenido una decepción amorosa no la haría cambiar de parecer. Así que algo ahí había pasado y no le agradaba nada. Tal vez es por eso que tenía una insípida sensación recorriendo todos sus circuitos.

Raven siempre había procurado que ellos fueran felices. Por eso se marchó, para asegurarse que los problemas entre ellos se acabaran. No para olvidarles, no para lastimarlos. Se fue para que ella sanara. Se fue para que ellos no terminaran heridos. Se fue para así solucionar todo.

Ella no los había dejado.

Sonrió ante ese hecho. Pero aún quedaba más. Si bien ya había aceptado que no eran perros abandonados la pregunta era ¿Qué había pasado con su hermanita? Miró al resto de los titanes tirados en el sillón. Era urgente que empezaran a buscar si Raven había sufrido algún daño. Era urgente que ellos entendieran que ella podría estar en mal estado. Era urgente. Urgente.

-¡CHICOS!

Gritó, asustando a uno que otros de sus amigos. Él les explicaría que Raven no era de las personas que deja todo atrás por conveniencia propia. El les daría las esperanzas de que la chica volviera. Pero primero debían de saber que era exactamente lo que paso ese día. Eso haría. Por su equipo. Por su hermanita.

Y sin saber de los cambios que traería consigo. Sin saber que la esperanza venía con sus palabras. Relató todos sus pensamientos. Relató los motivos de su hermanita. Relató hasta agotar todas sus palabras. Para convencerlos. Para buscarla. Para seguir unidos como grupo.

Y eso fue en lo que el petirrojo se fijó. Si querían seguir juntos. Si querían seguir unidos. Debían de llevar la búsqueda de otra manera. Debían de dejar de ser niños. Cyborg le abrió los ojos. Desde ahora el dejaría de ser un semáforo. Ese sería su cambió simbólico. Desde ahora dejarían de ser unos niños. Ese sería el cambio del grupo. Desde ahora buscarían que pasó con su amiga. Ese era el deseo de todos.

.

.

.

La chica cambió de canal en canal. Los libros que había conseguido esos días no los encontraba. Suspiro, el muy maldito de Jason se los había escondido y no los encontraba por ningún lado. De eso ya había pasado dos días. Dejó el noticiero hablando sólo mientras iba por su taza de té. Si tan sólo supiera dónde estaban sus libros. Suspiró de nuevo. Realmente necesitaba leer algo ese día.

-Nos informan que el robo que se había efectuado en el Banco de Jump city ha sido detenido por nuestros jóvenes héroes.

Decía la reportera en turno. Otra cabeza hueca que se fijaba en idioteces en vez de alguna otra cosa. Era un logro que aún no mencionara alguna tontería.

-¡Y qué traje tiene el líder!

Ese pensamiento se fue al caño con ese comentario. Era irritante que en vez de hablar del robo empezaran a hablar del traje del titan. A ella que le importaba que apretada estuviera la licra de los titanes, cosa que de la cual la reportera se la pasaba hablando. Era un desperdició informar de esa idiotez en donde se supone que darían noticias del robo. Suspiró, por algo prefería leer. Tal vez debería de empezar a comprar el periódico. Tal vez primero debería de saber dónde comprarlo.

Volteó de la cocineta para ver las imágenes de los titanes impidiendo el robo. Sonrió, sin darse cuenta del por qué. Agarró el control del sillón y apagó el televisor. A veces era mejor apagar el televisor que ver las tonterías que pasaban. En especial si era el noticiero de las diez, pensó con sorna. No era que le desagradará saber lo que sucedía en el mundo. Pero la estúpida del noticiero la estresaba.

Se sentó a tomar su té. Meditando sobre sus días. Sentía que necesitaba hacer algo más que estar de lacra en una casa ajena. Tal vez si hacía algo por el ladrón no se sentiría tan en deuda. Posiblemente necesitara un trabajo para no vivir a costa de él como un vil parásito. Un parásito. Así es como ella se sentía en esos momentos.

Se terminó el té y la pasaban más allá de las once y media del día. Tal vez debería de hacer de comer algo. Pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer para que su comida no terminara hecha un engrudo. Eso lo había descubierto el día anterior al saber que no tenía ni la más mínima gracia para preparar un simple huevo. Volteó al teléfono. Tal vez era mejor pedir pizza cuando llegará su compañero.

Encendió el televisor. Al parecer había un reportaje de los titanes dando escusas para el integrante faltante. Miró durante unos segundos para divagar más al mismo tiempo que veía su mano. Era la tercera vez que se preguntaba si ella era es titán faltante. Al instante se burlaba de esos pensamientos.

Era imposible eso ya que ella no tenía los poderes. Rio al recordar cómo había intentado mover una cuchara sin mover un solo musculo. También pensó en que el titán desaparecido podría ser un chico. Total, en las pocas imágenes que había de él sólo se mostraba una capa. Y ella no tenía una capa, ni podía levitar. Ni esquivar las gotas de aceite caliente que saltaban de la sartén. No definitivamente ella no era de ahí

Se giró a ver que la puerta se abría, al mismo tiempo que salía de los pensamientos que tenía en ese instante, para ver al castaño entrar por ella, cargando una que otra bolsa, mientras anunciaba su llegada con optimismo.

-¡El trabajo fue un asco! –Dijo en tono alegre aventando una pesada bolsa al sillón- uno no puede hacer sus asuntos sin que le arruinen el día- Comentó al mismo tiempo que se metía al cuarto llevando una bolsa oscura con él- Digo, asaltan un banco y en el siguiente momento ya no tengo a mis cliente habituales detrás de mi…

Gritaba desde su cuarto mientras Raven lo ignoraba por completo mientras apagaba él televisor. Seguía sin comprender que tenía que ver su trabajo de repartidor de paquetes con que asaltaran el banco. Más que nada, que tenían que ver sus clientes con el banco. Agitó su cabeza y desecho esos pensamientos de su mente para volver a prestar atención a la cháchara que traía el castaño.

-Enserio, uno se esfuerza y se esfuerza para que unos mequetrefes lo echen todo a perder- Ella lo siguió mirando. Muda como casi siempre- Por cierto, hoy tengo más trabajo en la noche así que supongo que te quedarás sola de nuevo…

Observó como caminaba del refrigerador a la mesa y de la mesa a la sala ¿Cómo era que siempre estaba él en movimiento?

-Sabes, creo que debería de lavar mi uniforme, que digamos hoy tuve un pequeño percance con él…

Y seguía hablando. Hablando como un perico. Hablando hasta por las orejas. Y no es que no le agradaran sus conversaciones, pero aún así le sorprendía cuanto podía parlotear el chico.

-Oh, y creo que debería de pasarle el hilo y la aguja...

Había veces que creía que en realidad el hablaba solamente consigo mismo en voz alta.

-¿Crees que debamos de encargar algo de comer? Hoy traigo ganas de pollo… ¿Tu qué piensas?

Y justamente cuando creía eso le pedía su opinión. Alzo los hombros en señal de que pidiera lo que quisiera. Mientras sonreía. El chico le simpatizaba. Tal vez era por el simple hecho de que pasara chachareando por todos lados. Cosa rara ya que ella había descubierto que le gustaba el silencio. Tal vez era sólo era que en cierta manera él era su único contacto.

-Se me olvidaba – Mencionó el chico cogiendo la bolsa que estaba en el sillón- Esto es para ti

Le sonrió entregándole el paquete. Sacó los libros de la bolsa. Mirándolos detenidamente. Definitivamente eran los mismos que tenía. Definitivamente los acababa de comprar.

-¿No era más fácil darme mis antiguos libros?

Le preguntó al ver cómo el abría la boca sorprendido. Lo miró incrédula ¿Acaso creyó que no se daría cuenta de ese pequeño detalle?

-Dejaste el precio chico listo- dijo aventándole las pequeñas etiquetitas con los precios.

El sólo se limito a reír apenado. Realmente había creído tener todo perfecto para que la chica no se diera cuenta que había suplantado su preciados libros. Rió más fuerte al recordar con lo que le había pasado a los originales. Si bien le había querido escondérselos, no es que tuviera mucho trabajo los dos días anteriores, no había querido quemárselos. Y es que esconderlos en el horno de la estufa el día que la chica quería probar sus dotes culinarias no había sido la mejor idea posible. Rió más, al pensar que en realidad la chica no había ni usado el horno para lo que hacía. ¡Qué va! La chica ni sabía que el horno estaba prendido.

-¿Deseo saber lo que les paso a los anteriores libros?

Miró al ver que el chico negaba mientras su ataque de risa seguía floreciendo. Se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras agarraba uno de sus libros nuevos. Al menos se había tomado la molestia de reponerlos. También se había tomado la molestia de conseguir unos separadores idénticos a los que había perdido. Ignoró al chico en lo que se terminaba de reír y comenzó a leer más ansiosa que nunca donde se había quedado.

Red- X la observó cuando terminó de reír. Su día había sido algo aburrido, pero al menos había podido cumplir su trabajo como dios manda. Claro que el hecho de que los titanes no se hubiesen presentado en ese momento le irritó un poco. Pero bueno, siempre quedaban los pésimos guardias de seguridad para entretenerse y burlarse un poco. Y el que la gótica le descubriera su pequeña fechoría le había sorprendido.

Siguió observándola. Poniéndola incomoda mientras leía. Debía de aceptarlo, se había encariñado esas semanas con la chica. Y no era para menos, siempre evitaba serle un estorbo, sabía cuando él quería estar sólo y las escasas pláticas que llegaba a obtener con ella eran interesantes. Eso sin contar lo divertido que era fastidiarla.

Tal vez, pensó mientras la chica cambiaba de página, la extrañaría cuando recuperara la memoria y se marchará de ahí. Y es que extrañamente él no quería que la chica se fuese. Era la única persona de su edad que conseguía entretenerlo sin causar algún disturbio. Era la única persona a la que sinceramente podría llamar amigo, sin importar el corto tiempo que hubieran estado juntos. Y es que ser un villano en tus tiempos libres no te deja muchos amigos. Y de cierta forma la chica, aunque fuese muy silenciosa, lograba que la casa no estuviese tan vacía. Eso sin contar que en las ocasiones en que era atormentado por su pasado ella lograba distraerle sin que se diera cuenta. Cómo si lograra detectar los momentos que deseaba pensar en otra cosa.

Sin duda alguna empatía era lo que tenía esa chica.

Miró al techo mientras su panza rugía de hambre. El trabajo lo había dejado cansado y él había vaciado el refrigerador en una de sus llegadas nocturnas a la casa. Perezoso se levantó del piso, sin saber en qué momento se había sentado en él, y agarró el teléfono para ordenar un poco de comida en una de las tiendas de abajo. Que les dieran, el no pensaba volver al trabajo sin antes haber comido. Caminó, después de a ver pedido la comida, dispuesto a lavar su uniforme aprovechando que la gótica estuviese centrada en su libro.

-Jason –Se extrañó de que la chica fuera la primera en dirigirle la palabra- Creo que mañana buscare trabajo.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que eso no es necesario.

Ella sólo elevó los hombros.

- No quiero ser un parásito.

Y sin decir nada más se volteó a seguir leyendo, mientras el chico se quedaba parado meditando sobre lo dicho. Si bien Raven era muchas cosas, estaba seguro que jamás llegaría a ser un parásito.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Algo corto pero agregarle más sería aburrirlas con mucho rollo sin sentido.

¡Al fin pude con este capítulo! Espero y les agrade. Cómo sea, aquí avanza un poquito la relación entre Raven y Red. Aclaro, aún no es amor lo que sus ojos leen!

Me muero por ya escribir el próximo capítulo, que digamos es algo que llevo esperando desde tiempo!... bueno uno de los tantos momentos que ya quiero escribir, ja!

Cualquier error favor de notificármelo D:!

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Saludos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


	8. Capitulo VIII: Calor

**Summary:**Y sin decir nada más se volteó a seguir leyendo, mientras el chico se quedaba parado meditando sobre lo dicho. Si bien Raven era muchas cosas, estaba seguro que jamás llegaría a ser un parásito.

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia:**No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Calor<strong>

Calor. Monstruoso calor.

Eso era lo que pensaba Jason Todd ese día.

Horrible, asqueroso y pegajosos calor. No un calor seco. No un leve calor. No era un calor soportable. Y es que en Jump City el sector norte céntrico de la ciudad se encontraba sin electricidad a las tres de la tarde ocasionando que la resolana se adueñase de los interiores. Sin aire acondicionado. Sin un abanico. Ni siquiera un refrigerador al cual escabullirse por unos segundos. Todo era calor. Irritante. Frustrante. El sudor se adueñaba de las personas ocasionando que la ropa se adhiriera a la piel. Eso, en caso de portar ropa.

Jason miró irritado por decimosegunda vez las piernas de Raven, sus largas, blancas y hermosas piernas. Se irritó más al no poder dejar de verlas. El calor no le ayudaba. El que la chica también se encontrase sudando, aunque se acabase de bañar por segunda vez en el día, no le ayudaba en nada. Y es que el subir y bajar de esos pechos en esa blusa desmangada, el largo de sus piernas y el trasero de la chica no le dejaban tranquilo. Maldijo en su mente. Viendo como la chica paseaba el trapeador por todo el piso mojándolo con un fresco olor a pino. Al menos así se espantaba por un momento el calor.

Calor que sólo se espantaría de él si el trapeador terminara en su cara.

Siguió observándola. Era normal que la chica no usara pantalones, y menos blusas de manga larga. Pero debía de aceptar que la ropa que traía puesta era demasiado ligera. Y no es que la culpara puesto que ya llevaban dos horas en un infierno donde el calor los abrazaba y no podían escapar de él. Así que todo era culpa del asqueroso calor y el estúpido apagón.

Miró al techo, antes de que la chica lo descubriese mirándola, lamentando haber sido él el causante de todo aquello. Se lamentó aún más al recordar que él había hecho explotar los cables eléctricos en uno de sus tantos trabajos. Pero bueno, si quería seguir trabajando con pólvora, explosivos y demás sustancias peligrosas ese era el riesgo que debía de tomar en el nombre de su no tan sana diversión. Tal vez ese era su castigo por divertirse, mirar eternamente las largas piernas de la chica que, salían de ese corto short, y su agradable, demasiado agradable, busto. Su cintura y su ropa adherida por todo el calor…

Sintió una sensación incómoda en su entrepierna. Rayos, debía de dejar de pensar en porquerías y debía de dejar de pensarlas ya.

La chica hablaba con él. Decía una que otra cosa. Y él seguía sin prestar atención a todo. Sólo intentaba, sin lograrlo, sentir menos calor del que ya hacía. La volteó a ver boquiabierto, negando con la cabeza. No sabía ni lo que respondía, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Pero si tenía en cuenta algo, o se colocaba un cojín o pasaría una vergüenza con su amiga.

La chica lo observó durante un rato. Extrañada de que el ladrón mirará tan fijamente el techo. Tal vez el calor le afectaba demasiado. Tal vez estaba demasiado atontado y sofocado. Dejó el trapeador de un lado, quitándose los guantes, y avisándole que saldría miró como el chico simplemente negaba. Sonrió ante eso antes de salir por la puerta. El chico realmente se convertía en un zonzo si de calor se trataba.

Despegó la mirada del techo sintiendo como alguien cerraba la puerta. Estaba sólo y no se había dado cuenta en qué momento su compañera le había dejado. Se escandalizó, pensando en que quizás había sido descubierto en sus pensamientos obscenos y había ofendido a la chica. Descartó esa teoría de inmediato. El había cubierto bien las marcas de su culpabilidad. Ella no se había enterado de eso. Y esa era la verdad.

¿Cierto?

Se paró del sillón, pensando aún en las piernas largas y cómo se tensaban al caminar. Siguió pensando en los pechos y su agradable trasero.

Su muy agradable trasero…

Tenía un problema. Un grave problema que no le agradaba. Y es que aunque si hubiese fantaseado con más chicas, con lo cual no tenía ningún problema, fantasear con esta chica, esa titán, no era para nada unas de sus prioridades. Y menos cuando sabes que no sólo es incorrecto al ser amiga, sino por el hecho de que también, maldita irónica, era su enemiga.

Corrió a la puerta del baño y de un tirón se metió con todo y ropa al chorro de agua fría en la regadera. Consternado ante tales pensamientos. Tal vez debía de tomarse una noche y salir como un chico. Total, todo ese ánimo que tenía era porque había olvidado últimamente ciertas necesidades. Se sintió pesado. Extrañamente pesado como para estar bañándose. Miró para bajo y se quedó alucinando.

¿Es que tanto le habían descolocado esas ansias como para ducharse con ropa puesta?

Rió ante eso. Viendo la tontería que acababa de cometer. ¡Y es que no todos los días uno hace eso!

Se desnudó y terminó de ducharse. ¿Qué importaba tener uno que otro pensamiento sucio? Total, no es que él fuera un santo. Para ser claros, él jamás sería uno. Distaba de serlo y no lo sería. Esa era una vida que él no estaba dispuesto a llevar.

Pero es que era tan incorrecto e incomodo el mirar a la chica así, eso sin contar lo pegajoso que ambos estaban por el maldito calor. Y sin contar como el sudor de la chica ocasionaba que la ropa contorneara más su esbelta figura y que las gloriosas gotitas de sudor se deslizaran por sus piernas o se ocultaran y perdieran entre sus pechos.

Las cosas que él haría de ser una gotita de sudor o agua no se distaban ni alejaban mucho de esas partes…

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, sin poder alejar los malos pensamientos. Al menos ya no estaba empalmado. Escucho el sonido de los carros de afuera, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de vestirse. Y mirando por la ventana vio como a lo lejos se acercaba la violeta con una bolsa en las manos.

Era su fin, él iba a morir por sus terribles pensamientos ahogado en acido, eso, claro, después de haber sometido por una manada de perros salvajes y hambrientos. Tal vez simplemente la chica lo perdonaría y lo dejaría vivir si se disculpaba. O tal vez ella terminaría arrancándole sus partes.

Se movió inquieto de un lugar a otro. Él no había hecho nada malo, el no quería pensar ese tipo de cosas y menos quería que le descubrieran.

Suspiró, pensando en que la chica no era tan pasional como para matarle. Era bueno que fuera una persona tranquila, reservada y un poco tímida. Se alteró de nuevo, concluyendo que ese tipo de personas eran los que normalmente terminaban matando a todos en las películas.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Él estaba más que muerto!

Escuchó como la chica entraba, y caminaba por la cocina, lentamente. Mientras el sonido de una bolsa se escuchó.

¿Le ahogaría con una bolsa acaso? ¿Ese era su patético fin?

Apareció en la cocina, alejándose de su paranoia, y observó como la chica traía un barquillo medio derretido en su mano derecha mientras que con la otra servía dos bolas de nieve en otro barquillo, para después guardar el frasco que lo contenía en el, ya poco frío, congelador. Le ofreció uno al mirarlo, con su misma mirada fría de siempre, mientras sus labios tenían una pequeña curva. Agarró embobado el cono de nieve, mientras miraba los raros ojos violetas de la gotica.

Si que había estado siendo un ridículo.

-Está un poco derretida, pero era eso o seguir viendo como se te derretía el cerebro

Escuchó a la chica, mientras movía los labios. Sus labios. Sus antojables labios.

Escuchó de repente como el sonido del aire acondicionado empezaba a funcionar, enviando una refrescante brisa en donde él estaba. Al fin la electricidad volvía y con ella se iban sus sucios pensamientos.

Contento, de ya no estar obligado a pensar en boberías se sentó con la chica en el sillón al mismo tiempo que prendía la tele.

Volteó para mirarla a su lado, mientras le daba pequeñas lamidas a su helado. Distrayéndose del programa que pasaban.

De arriba, para abajo, de un lado al otro. Rodeando el helado de vainilla con su rosada lengua. Mientras sus labios se cubrían un poco de la viscosa mezcla.

Sintió de nuevo el calor envolverlo. Sofocándolo. Y esta vez no era culpa del clima. De hecho, dudaba que anteriormente su sofocamiento también hubiese sido culpa del estúpido clima.

Se incómodo poco a poco de nuevo. Agarrando el cojín que tenía más cerca para ocultar su desgracia. Y sin dejar de mirar la lengua de la chica y el cono empezó a sentir como lentamente la nieve que tenía se derretía en sus manos.

Pero le era imposible hacerle caso a eso. No paraba de verla. Embobado. Sonrojado y un poco apenado. Dios lo salvara y lo dejará separar la mirada de esa agonía. Apartó la vista, con pesar, dirigiéndola a su barquillo, mientras que limpiaba las pocas gotas que tenía en su mano, y continuó comiendo su helado semi-derretido. Miró de reojo la lengua de la chica. Volteó los ojos al televisor y enseguida a volvió a mirar, repitiendo el acto varias veces. Ansiando que al fin terminara de comer ese barquillo. Ese gran e interminable barquillo…

¡Oh dios! ¡Ahora no pararía de ver esa maldita lengua!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lamento la tardanza, pero ¡hey! Al fin actualice D:!

Espero y disfruten de este corto capitulo así como yo lo he disfrutado. Lástima que ahorita no haya podido sentir ese calor, el invierno en realidad me ha congelado todas mis extremidades D:!

Feliz navidad, atrasada, y demás fiestas que sigan :D!

Saludos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


	9. Capitulo IX: El día que todo se arruinó

**Summary: **Y sin decir nada más se volteó a seguir leyendo, mientras el chico se quedaba parado meditando sobre lo dicho. Si bien Raven era muchas cosas, estaba seguro que jamás llegaría a ser un parásito.

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia:**No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>EL DÍA QUE TODO SE ARRUINÓ.<strong>

Miró a su cama, fastidiada, mientras su compañero no paraba de reír. Era ridículo que se burlara por una cosa así. También era ridículamente horrible el color. Volvió a mirar con odio la ropa que estaba sobre su cama, intentando que mentalmente su vestuario cambiara de tonalidad. Suspiró resignada, desechando toda esperanza de quemar esa ropa, mientras volteaba a ver a Jason reír como maniático.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No ves que no va con tu nuevo uniforme?

-Lo siento pero, a cambio de ti, no todos estamos acostumbrados a vestir tan horriblemente- Dijo Raven fastidiada en el momento en que se dirigía a la cocina por algo de comer.

-¡Ouch! ¡Golpe bajo!

Fue lo único que alcanzo a oír antes de que el chico se soltara riendo más. Mordió la manzana que traía en las manos. Hace mes y medio que había decidido buscar trabajo y al fin había encontrado uno la semana antepasada. Se podría decir que todo iba bastante bien hasta que el jefe había decidido que los empleados usaran uniforme. Tal vez si el uniforme no fuera tan amarillo, o tan chillón, no se sentiría tan fuera de sí. A ella no le iban ese tipo de colores. Sobresalía mucho y su cabello ya era demasiado llamativo para portar tal tonalidad. Eso sin contar que era extremadamente pálida. No, definitivamente el amarillo no le pegaba a su piel. Volvió a su habitación, para ver que Jason seguía ahí con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vamos, no es tan terrible usar esta cosa, agradece que pudo ser peor –Le dijo intentando dándole ánimos- No es que tuvieras que vestirte de ganso- Agregó mientras le quitaba la manzana para comérsela él.

Ella sólo vio como engullía su manzana. Sonriendo ante tal apoyo del chico. Si que era un fastidió cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó él al sentirse observado, a lo que la chica sólo movió los hombros como de costumbre, mientras lo empujaba para sacarlo del cuarto. Era hora de ponerse su uniforme de camarera.

-Necesito cambiarme

Fue lo único que le dijo antes cerrarle la puerta en la nariz. Iban varias veces que lo sacaba de su habitación con cualquier escusa. Al parecer le incomodaba el hecho que alguien más entrara a su habitación. Razón por la cual seguía haciéndolo.

Sonrió tristemente ante eso.

Días pasados había descubierto que la chica de cierto modo le atraía. Si bien no diría que la quería, aceptaría que sentía una pequeña y minúscula atracción ante la titán. Suspiró cansadamente mientras que se encerraba en su propia habitación. Sentía que se metía en un gran problema al tener tales sentimientos. Eso no le agradaba para nada. A él no le gustaba sentirse así. En primer lugar porque la chica no tenía memoria de lo que era. Eso sería aprovecharse según el ladrón. En segundo lugar porque el mismo era un vil ladrón y ella una titán. Eso le irritó demasiado, por primera vez deseo no ser un villano. Y tercero, lo más importante, cuando la chica recuperara la memoria lo dejaría. Se marcharía y estaba seguro que no regresaría.

Era por eso que no se quería permitir sentír más por la chica. Ya había pasado la etapa en que la veía como una buena amiga, ahora sentía que quería más. Pero el era incapaz de abandonar su vida. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a robar y sentirse libre cada vez que quisiera. Y el estar con la chica, en caso de que estuviera con él, le ataría. Y él no quería eso.

Así que había decidido no hacer nada más por acrecentar esa simple atracción. Tanto por él, al no querer ser de otra forma, tanto por ella, que se marcharía apenas tuviera oportunidad.

Escuchó como tocaban suavemente su habitación. Esperando a que él respondiera. No lo hizo. Tocaron de nuevo. Tal vez no debería de ser tan grosero.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó, con su tono jovial de siempre.

-Jason, ya iré al trabajo. Regreso en la noche.

Escuchó como la voz fría de la chica se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta. Volvió a escuchar como no espero respuesta y sus pasos se alejaban de ahí. Suspiró aliviado al oír que la chica ya había salido de la casa. Desde que había encontrado trabajo le era más fácil robar que antes. Así al menos no corría tanto peligro de que le descubrieran en sus fechorías. Así podría robar en el tiempo que ella estuviese fuera de casa.

Y, aunque a veces se lo negase, le desagradaba que la chica trabajase. No sabía si era porque le gustaba demasiado que la chica le recibiera cuando llegase; algo tenían que ver si eran esos ojos fríos, tal vez esa sonrisa imperceptible o el simplemente de sentir la casa no tan vacía. O era el hecho de que trabajar de camarera estuviera a la vista de cualquier persona.

Miró duramente hacia el techo. Furioso ante lo que pensaba. Furioso ante querer esconderla del mundo. De las personas. De los titanes. De sus verdaderos amigos. Furioso de que posiblemente la alejasen de él. Relajó la mirada, decepcionado de sí mismo, al saber que de nuevo tenía ese tipo de pensamientos. Él había intentado deshacerse de eso. Dios si lo había intentado. Pero no funcionaba nada.

Aceptaba que tal vez la mejor opción no la tomó. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la mejor opción para mantenerse alejado de esas tonterías. Había intentado desde desaparecer dos días seguidos del departamento vagando por la ciudad hasta frecuentar bares de mala muerte cazando mujerzuelas demasiado diferentes a la chica.

Ninguna había solucionado su estupidez. De hecho, la habían aumentado. Se había dado cuenta después de la tercera chica consecutiva con la que se lió. Ni siquiera era depravado lo que le había atacado aquella tarde del apagón. No era eso lo que le había afectado. Lo que si le había afectado era que la chica le gustaba. Le atraía su manera de ser. La manera en que miraba sin emoción alguna a cualquiera que se le atravesase, pero que, al mirarlo a él, al menos se permitía sonreír. La gran lógica que ella tenía y sus grandes conocimientos sobre muchas cosas. Ella no era una chica tonta, era astuta. Tan astuta que estaba seguro había estado varias veces cerca de descubrir lo que en realidad era él.

Ella no era como cualquier mujer. Y no lo hablaba porque fuese una heroína con poderes. No, no lo decía por eso. Menos por su extravagante cabellera que hacia juego con sus ojos. No, tampoco era eso. Era porque, de todas las mujeres que había conocido, sobresalía. Simplemente sobresalía. Y no encontraba manera de dejar de notar eso.

Era por eso que, después de dejar de intentarlo con una que otra joven, decidió alejarse de ella por unos días. Aclarando su mente. Liberándose de sus tensiones caminando, sólo caminando. Sin rumbo fijo. Sin dirección. Solo. Sin nadie que se le acercase.

Cabe decir que nada de eso funcionó. Su acostumbrada caminata no había resuelto nada esta vez. Simplemente se confundió más, eso sin contar que en realidad extrañaba a la cuervo.

Su mirada se tornó triste. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle esto?

De todas las personas. De todas las mujeres. De todo, absolutamente todo, tenía que gustarle ella. Eso ocasionaba que se confundiera. Confusión que se convertía en una conclusión. Conclusión que le decía que tenía sentimientos por ella. Sentimientos que le enojaban. Enojo que lo confundía. Todo eso cíclicamente. Un estúpido circulo que siempre le llevaban a la misma dirección.

Y es que él aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso. No era posible. No, lo era. No, no y NO.

¡Él no era así!

¡Él jamás era acomplejado por esas idioteces!

Ese no era su verdadera personalidad. El era alguien despreocupado. Sin interés en boberías comunes. Él era simplemente alguien que desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de mortificarse para poder vivir tranquilamente.

Esto no estaba en sus planes. Simplemente no lo estaba y no le gustaba. No le gustaba tener que suspirar. No le gustaba esperar casi siempre afuera del trabajo de la chica para llevarla a su casa por si algo le pasaba. No le gustaba mirarla. No le agradaba sentirse sofocado cada vez que sus dedos se rozaban al pasarle algún objeto. No le gustaba para nada.

Pero el problema es que en realidad si le agradaba todo eso. Todo eso y más. Todos los pequeños detalles que la chica tenía hacia con él. Todas las miradas que le dirigía. Todas las sonrisas que las provocaba él.

Eso le gustaba. Eso lo hacía sentir como él mismo.

Eso haría que terminará horriblemente herido el día que ella se fuera.

Si tan sólo pudiera mantenerla con él. Si tan sólo jamás recuperara la memoria. Él podría hacer algo. Algo para estar con ella. Pero eso era demasiado egoísta. No podía abusar de su estado. No podía hacerle eso a ella.

Jamás podría hacerlo. Y era ahí cuando, dejando atrás la confusión y sentimientos, se enojaba. Se enojaba de tal manera que permanecía inmóvil mirando fijamente el techo. Deseando jamás haber estado en esa playa. Jamás haberla salvado. Simplemente jamás haber estado ahí.

Deseando que todo fuera un sueño y ella desapareciera. Que él recobrará su vida normal. Su despreocupada vida normal. Su maldita vida en dónde sólo tenía que preocuparse por él y sólo por él. No por una chica que lo intentará matar luego.

No por una chica que se alejará de él.

Y es ahí cuando se confunde, nuevamente, por sus sentimientos encontrados. Quiere todo y a la vez nada. Quiere que ella se quede y a la vez se aleje.

Quiere cosas muy distintas a la vez y no hay manera de deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

Se levantó, después de meditar todo eso por séptima vez consecutiva en el día, dispuesto a repasar los planos del edificio que asaltaría ese día. No era malo revisar las salidas del lugar. Viendo que cambiaba la hora, y la noche era mucho más oscura, se puso su ya acostumbrado uniforme y se marchó del edificio.

Al menos robando era la única forma de que se olvidaba de sus estúpidos problemas. Era el momento en que dejaba relucir la otra parte de su ser. Aquella parte que era fría y calculadora. Aquella parte que sólo se centraba en divertirse.

Aquella parte que le gustaba demostrar.

Camino por varios tejados, cercanos a la casona que asaltaría. Este era un robo como pocos había hecho. No era ningún diamante. No era dinero lo que buscaba. Simplemente era un par de papeles. Papeles insignificantes para él. No era un mapa, ni un gran y gordo botín de billetes. Eran simplemente cartas. Cartas. Cartas antiguas. Eso es lo que robaría.

No le tomó interés al extraño pedido. La verdad, siendo sincero consigo mismo, rara vez sentía curiosidad sobre los motivos de los pedidos. Este robo no era la excepción a la regla. La regla de hacer y no preguntar. La regla de no saber más allá de lo que se pide. Una de sus más simples reglas.

Regla que incumplía con la titán que habitaba en su casa.

Sacudió la cabeza furiosamente, gritándose mentalmente que no era la ocasión para pensar en ello. Se deslizó suavemente en la casa. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Sigiloso como un gato negro, brincó dentro de una ventana, abierta por el mismo, y prosiguió lentamente avanzando por el alfombrado piso hasta llegar a un tosco escritorio. Buscó en cada cajón. En cada estante del librero continuo. En cada libro. Y simplemente no había nada. Busco bajo masetas, en lámparas y entre los cojines del sillón. Sin nada.

Se extrañó. Realmente no comprendía porque no estaban ahí las estúpidas cartas si el bien había asegurado días pasados su localización exacta.

-¿Buscas algo X?

Esa voz. Esa estúpida voz. Maldijo por lo bajo. No esperaba que los titanes se presentasen tan temprano. Menos que se le adelantaran en su búsqueda.

-¡Que sorpresa! ¡No esperaba tener visitas tan temprano!

Comentó sarcásticamente mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta y observaba como el líder de los héroes estaba en el marco de la puerta, mientras una extraterrestre flotaba tras de él y el chico verde aparecía entre él y la puerta.

-Es hora de que te rindas.

Escuchó la orden. Autoritaria. Llena de fuerza. La misma orden de siempre. Las mismas palabras de siempre.

-Sabes chico maravilla, el que hayas cambiado de calzones no significa que te haga caso- Dijo riéndose ante eso- Pero saben. Tapándome las salidas no evitará que me escape- Pronunció socarronamente al momento que el piso a un metro de él explotaba. De un salto se tiró por el hoyo que había hecho. Dispuesto a seguir buscando las cartas. Dispuesto a huir de esos tres titanes. Tres titanes.

Faltaba uno de ellos. El hombre maquina. Y tenía el presentimiento que donde estuviese él, estarían las cartas. Corrió por la planta baja, huyendo de todos los ataques que le propinaban sus adversarios, hasta subir por las enormes escaleras.

-Lo siento preciosa- Gritó mientras pateaba a la alienígena al llegar al fin de las escaleras, para después lanzarle un pequeño explosivo.

Esquivó al pterodáctilo que aterrizaba y golpeo en el rostro al líder. Nadie le haría fallar en este trabajo. Nadie. Ni siquiera un par de niños inmaduros. Se volvió para patear a Nightwing en la cara, con rabia contenida. Realmente el muchacho lo estresaba.

Puerta tras puerta, siempre sin que la presencia del hombre máquina estuviese ahí.

Un rayo azul atravesó la puerta al intentarla abrir, dándole en el pecho e incrustándolo en la pared para después caer al suelo.

¡Cielos! ¡Ese golpe sí que le había lastimado!

Un poco mareado por el golpe se levantó, al mismo tiempo que mal esquivaba un segundo disparo. El muy maldito le había dado en el costado izquierdo. Se movió rápido, sin permitir que sus heridas interfirieran con su objetivo. Corrió acortando la distancia con el hombre metálico al tiempo que le daba un golpe tumbándolo en el piso.

Buscó por el lugar, mientras el hombre maquina, mareado por el golpe, lentamente se incorporaba.

¿Dónde rayos estaban las malditas cartas?

-Este es tu fin X

Escuchó decir a Nightwing al tiempo que se giraba para darse cuenta que estaba rodeado. Arrugó el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a estresarse. Ese trabajo le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo y si no quería ser descubierto por Raven tendría que actuar más rápido de lo común.

Miró al suelo e inmediatamente se le iluminó el rostro. Bajo los pies del chico verde, entre las tablas del piso, sobresalía un ligero pedazo de papel. Bien, pensó alegre, los Titanes sí que no sabían esconder las cosas.

Eso era obvio viendo de donde consiguió su traje.

Corrió en dirección a la ventana, donde el chico verde estaba, y barriéndose lo tiró con las piernas al mismo tiempo que agarraba su botín. El mutante sólo lo siguió, convertido en gorila, adelantándose y golpeándolo en el rostro ocasionando que parte de la máscara se quebrara.

Tenía las cartas, estaba herido y con prisa. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-¡Mejor suerte para la próxima! – dijo socarronamente al tiempo que desaparecía por la ventana.

-¿Chicos soy yo, o Red-X ha estado más violento de lo normal?

Fue lo que oyó antes de desvanecerse en el aire. Meditó unos segundos eso, dándole la razón al chico verde. Era cierto que en los asaltos pasados se le había pasado un poco la mano. Eso sin contar que cada que podía pateaba a Nightwing en el rostro. Seguía sin descubrir el porqué.

Muchas veces eso sucedía en instantes, cuando algo le recordaba a la violeta. El simple hecho de saber que algún día su amiga volvería con los titanes le irritaba de sobre manera. No era sólo eso lo que lo motivaba. Era también saber que él, después de eso, no tendría cavidad en la vida de la chica.

Suspiró agitado mientras llegaba a la casa y se tiraba en el sofá. Aún faltaban dos horas para que Raven apareciera y no quería que lo descubriera con el traje puesto. Pero el cansancio era demasiado, sus piernas le ardían y la emoción se desvanecía dándole paso a sentirse humano de nuevo.

Adolorido por el golpe que le habían propinado, levantó la máscara hasta que estuviese sobre su cabeza y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón. Cansado. Malhumorado. Muy apenas había conseguido las cartas. Las observó, no tenían nada en especial. Sólo eran papeles antiguos en un lenguaje desconocido. Las aventó a la mesa del centro alejándolas de su vista. Las entregaría cuando tuviese la otra parte del encargo.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, haciendo que gimiera. Otra punzada, esta vez más potente, en su costado izquierdo. Volteó hacia abajo, al lugar de la herida, donde su traje, despedazado, estaba empapado de un asqueroso y viscoso líquido oscuro. Rompió la tela del traje. Observando como parte del rayo había perforado un lado de su estómago.

Sangraba, demasiado, y no se había dado cuenta. Gimió de dolor al tocarse la herida. Gimió más al sacudirse y lastimarse más. Quitó la tela del pecho, donde tenía una enorme quemadura y carne viva con tejidos del traje.

¡El muy maldito hombre máquina le había dado una enorme paliza! Y no sólo eso, el muy desgraciado había tomado la libertad de perforarlo de un lado y quemarlo del otro. Esa sí que era un arma muy interesante, pensó el chico divagando para no centrarse en el dolor.

Suspiró, agotado y mareado, mientras intentaba levantarse del sillón. Estaba en mal estado y necesitaba atenderse. Eso indicaba que no podría recoger a la ojivioleta ese día del trabajo. En realidad quería ir por ella. Se rindió momentáneamente mientras sentía frío en el cuerpo. Estaba débil y no encontraba que hacer. Su suerte no podría empeorar.

Pero si empeoró.

La puerta se abría. Lentamente. Rechinando por falta del aceite. Estaba en problemas. No podía dejar que lo viese así. Herido. Con el traje. Pero se sentía tan mal y no aguantaba su cabeza. Sangre, sangre regada por todos lados y a lo lejos un grito que le paró el corazón.

-¡Jason!

Era Raven. Mucho antes de lo esperado. Era Raven y lo había descubierto .Era Raven y lo dejaría. Porque, si bien aún no había recuperado la memoria, el descubrirlo haría que se marchara. Y él no quería eso.

-¡Jason!

Otro grito más lejano y pasos resonando por la habitación.

-¡JASON!

Más frío y una sensación de lejanía.

-¡JASON!

¿Dónde estaba?

-¡JASON!

Alguien gritando su nombre varias veces. Pero no sabía nada. Todo se ponía oscuro y él estaba demasiado débil como para preocuparle algo.

-No, Jason… ¡NO!

Lo único que sabía. Lo único que deseaba. Lo único que supo antes de perder la conciencia era que no quería que Raven se fuera de su vida.

-¡Por favor no!

No quería eso. No lo quería. Simplemente porque era ella.

Porque era Raven. Su Raven.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo más largo hasta ahora.

Bueno, espero y sea de su agrado.

Quejas, sugerencias y opiniones son bienvenidas ;D!

Saludos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


	10. Capitulo X: Las doce con diez

**Summary: **Le agarró el rostro, intentando despertarlo. Pero nada sucedía. Palidecía cada vez más. Lloró con mas fuerza, quitándole la máscara. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser todo tan simple ese día?

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia:**No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>LAS DOCE CON DIEZ<strong>

Estaba despedida. Totalmente despedida. Por eso, antes de permitir que alguien hablase. Antes de que se movieran del lugar. Antes de que pasase algo más. Habló enojada. Con un tono tan frío y siniestro que logró helar la sangre de las personas que estaban ahí.

-Renuncio

Siseó con fuerza. Al mismo tiempo que se deshacía del vestido que traía para quedar en una blusa blanca desmangada y en licra. Que les dieran, ella ya no regresaría. Indignada, salió con paso firme empujando la puerta sin demostrar alguna expresión.

¡Ese día no podía ser peor!

No sólo había tenido que portar ese estúpido uniforme desde la media tarde. No sólo unos idiotas le habían acosado. No sólo había tenido que salir en esas diminutas prendas. Por dios, ni siquiera la paga de ese día era lo suficiente bueno.

Pateó furiosa una lata tirada en el piso.

Odiaba ese día. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Y lo odiaba más por sentirse tan ultrajada.

Caminó por el parque, agradeciendo que el departamento no estuviese tan lejos de su ex trabajo, Pasó por un hospital, el cual estaba contra esquina del parque, y siguió su camino. Cinco cuadras más y estaría en casa.

Aceleró, al ver que faltaban dos horas para la media noche. Al menos ese día podría dormir temprano.

Tal vez, tendría que marcarle a Jason y avisarle que no era necesario que pasara por ella. Sonrió con burla ante eso. Ni siquiera tenía un maldito celular como para llevar a cabo eso. Tal vez tendría que avisarle llegando al departamento.

Comenzó a llover. Estaba completamente jodida. Jodida y sin paraguas. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Odiaba, odiaba ese día desde el momento en que había salido del departamento.

Todo había empezado apenas llegó a la cafetería. El Idiota e inmaduro hijo del jefe se presentó ese día en vez de su padre y todos los empleados estaban de un humor de perros. No los culpaba, el chico, que en realidad ya rondaba los treinta años, sacaba de quicio a cualquiera. Pavoneándose, presumiendo y acosando a las camareras o cualquier ser que tuviese falda y fuera capaz de moverse.

¡Dios, odiaba a ese cretino!

Todo parecía ir normal. Uno que otro insulto en la cocina, una que otra chica mal humorada entregando órdenes y uno que otro cliente entrando o saliendo. Era una tarde normal y rutinaria. El suave olor del café y canela se mezclaba en el aire, originando un agradable aroma en el lugar.

Servía unos platillos cuando una sonó la campanilla en la puerta. Habían llegado más clientes. Se fijó como la otra camarera los asistía con recelo. Agradeció al no ser ella quien los atendiese. Eran conocidos del hijo del dueño. Otro par de vagos irrespetuosos.

Al parecer sería una tarde larga.

Ya eran las diez de la noche y faltaban dos horas para que al fin saliese. Los pocos clientes que había se marchaban rápido por el barullo de una de las mesas. Suspiró, pesadamente, al ver que la otra camarera estaba ocupada y le tocaba a ella atender la no tan agradable mesa.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – Preguntó, amablemente aunque quisiese arrancarles la cabeza.

-Puedes ayudarme en esta- Dijo groseramente el chico más cercano a ella, mientras hacia un obsceno movimiento, por lo que se limito a mirarlos con indiferencia.

-O vamos, conejita, no es para tanto- Escuchó decir al hijo del dueño, James.

Se irritó por el apodo, y, controlándose de sobre manera, volvió a preguntar.

-¿cuál es su pedido?

Perdía la paciencia. No estaba para los albures de ese tipo. Ni para las estupideces del otro. Ni para ninguna ridiculez de cualquier sujeto.

Gritó de sorpresa, al ver como una mano se deslizaba por su trasero.

-Veo que te gusta

Ese era James. Que se había propasado con sus asentaderas.

¡CRASH!

Fue lo único que resonó por todo el lugar mientras las personas ahí presentes miraban anonadados la escena.

Un montón de sangre se extendía por todo el rostro del sujeto mientras Raven sujetaba un ya quebrado recipiente.

No supo cómo. No sabía nada. Pero perdió los estribos y la cafetera que estaba en la otra mesa había terminado quebrándose en la cara del tipo, con su mano en el mango del recipiente, seguido de un rodillazo entre la entrepierna.

Ella no estaba para ese tipo de cosas. Ella no aguantaría como las demás personas.

Pateo al sujeto cuando se tiró al piso, y antes de que alguien más se moviera renunció.

Que les dieran a todos, ella no regresaba ni aunque estuviese lloviendo a cantaros. Maldijo su suerte de no traer consigo un paraguas y al mismo tiempo agradeció que los truenos no se hubiesen presentado esa noche.

Les tenía un ridículo temor cuando explotaban en el oscuro cielo. Y el hecho que no hubiese llovido en semanas había ocasionado que se le olvidara cierto temor. Pero al notar las furiosas gotas cayendo sobre ella le recordaban aquel horrible y angustioso estado en el que entraba.

Corrió más fuerte, asustada de que los rayos saliesen. No le agradaba para nada ese día. Cada vez empeoraba más y más y eso le disgustaba de una sobremanera poco natural. Llegó al fin al edificio donde vivía, aliviada de ya no tener que estar afuera, y con paso salvaje subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta el último peldaño.

Vio horrorizada, en las últimas escaleras que daban a su piso, estaban manchadas de sangre. Oscura y viscosa sangre.

¿Cómo era posible eso?

Pensó, dudando en seguir o no su camino. Tal vez alguien había entrado y no se había ido. Una necesidad urgente de detener al sujeto que hubiese hecho eso le recorría por todo el cuerpo. ¿Pero que podría hacer ella en ese caso?

De pronto, como si alguien iluminase su mente, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Los únicos que vivían en esa área del edificio eran ella y Jason. Ninguna otra persona moraba por ahí. De hecho, el piso de abajo también estaba vacío. Los únicos lugares habitados en esos departamentos eran las dos plantas bajas, las otras dos estaban vacías a excepciones de ellos.

Tal vez alguien había amedrantado a Jason. Tal vez él estaba en problemas y ella como una tonta ahí parada. Empapada, corrió tropezándose con toda la sangre regada, mientras su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho.

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta. Ahí, en ese pedazo de madera, había sangre embarrada por todos lados. Sangre húmeda y esparcida. Goteando en la manija para más abajo, en el suelo, un gran charco manchaba sus zapatos.

Otro escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral. Algo malo había pasado. Algo malo que en realidad no quería saber. Algo malo que no le gustaría descubrir. Empujó la puerta, desbocada por los nervios, violentamente. El corazón le latía tan deprisa que posiblemente se saldría de su lugar.

Miró horrorizada la escena al otro lado de la puerta. Su sangre se heló al momento que su corazón dejó de latir. Sus manos temblaron, al momento que las elevaba para ahogar un grito. No podía creer. No quería que fuese cierto. El presentimiento que le había embargado al subir las escaleras era cierto.

Sentado, en su sala de estar, agonizando y con ropaje de uno de los villanos más buscados en la ciudad estaba Jason. Mirándola heridamente. Una mirada que le embargó todo su ser. Una mirada que le destrozó. Una mirada tan triste y vacía que sólo daba el paso a que entrase en la inconsciencia.

-Jason…

Dijo su nombre en un susurro, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¡Jason!

Volvió a decir su nombre, esta vez gritando. No era posible que eso sucediera.

-¡JASON!

Gritó más fuerte aún. La única persona que le había ayudado estaba tirada en el sillón muriendo mientras ella estaba parada ahí.

-¡JASON!

Volvió a gritar al tiempo que ella corría. No era posible eso, no lo era.

-¡JASON!

Y sin embargo ahí estaba su amigo agonizando. Batallando por no perder la conciencia.

-No, Jason… ¡NO!

Estaba a su lado. No podía dejarlo así. No lo haría aunque fuese un ladrón.

-¡Por favor no!

Gimió mientras varias lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Le agarró el rostro, intentando despertarlo. Pero nada sucedía. Palidecía cada vez más. Lloró con más fuerza, quitándole la máscara.

¿Cuándo había dejado de ser todo tan simple ese día?

Marcó el teléfono, mientras corría al cuarto del chico. No era posible que sucediese eso. No quería creerlo. Pero sin embargo eso sucedía. Cogió una pantalonera y aventó la máscara a la cama. No podía permitirse que le descubrieran.

Él chico tenía que ir a un Hospital y tenía que ir ahora. Con unas tijeras despedazó lo que quedaba del traje, para después quitárselo y con mucho cuidado ponerle la pantalonera.

-Necesito una ambulancia. Hay alguien desangrándose.

Mencionó apresurada, cuando apenas atendieron el teléfono. Llorando les dio la dirección mientras cogía las ropas rotas del chico y las escondía en algún otro lugar.

¿Por qué le hacían esto? ¿Por qué?

Regresó con una playera rota. Y presionó la herida en su costado con ella, evitando que la poca sangre del chico se escapase.

El pulso de él decaía cada vez más. No estaba segura de que lo lograse. No quería que muriese el chico.

Sintió cómo las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Había estado llorando y ni cuenta se había dado. Siguió presionando, sin importarle que se llenase más de aquel liquido rojo. Sin importarle que saladas y gruesas gotas recorrieran su rostro.

No le importaba nada más que la estúpida ambulancia llegara rápido. Rogó, oró y maldijo por el tiempo. Lo miró a la cara. Su piel lucía muerta. Sus labios agrietados y el cabello revuelto le hacían ver peor. Le perdía. Perdía a su único amigo. Se enojó, jurando que si moría mataría al miserable que había ocasionado eso.

Escuchó, aliviada, la ambulancia. Al fin habían llegado al departamento. Espero a que subieran mientras ella ojeaba el lugar esperando que nada delatara a lo que se dedicaba su amigo. Vio como dos paramédicos entraban al lugar con una camilla. Al fin se lo llevaban. Al fin podrían atenderlo. Al fin.

Dejó que lo subieran, y los siguió escaleras abajo después de cerrar el departamento.

¿Qué importaba que estuviese empapada y llena de sangre?

¿Qué importaba eso cuando su compañero estaba por morir?

Llegó a la ambulancia, donde transportarían al castaño, y se subió antes de que cerraran las puertas. No se alejaría de él hasta saber que estaba bien. Hasta saber que le atendían. No se alejaría de él para nada.

Sintió como se movía a toda velocidad. Sintió como a la vez el tiempo pasaba tan lento. Temblaba y lloraba en silencio al ver como el paramédico intentaba contrarrestar el sangrado.

¿Y si moría?

¿Y si jamás le volvía a ver?

Se horrorizó ante eso. Un nudo enorme se formaba en su garganta y grandes ganas de vomitar le dieron. Se bajó del coche, agradeciendo al que había construido el hospital a cinco cuadras del departamento, y corrió para entrar al lugar.

Faltaban veinte minutos y el hospital estaba semi vació y muy poca gente rondaba el pasillo. Faltaban quince para la media noche y un montón de médicos y enfermeras corrían para atender al herido. Faltaban diez minutos y una enfermera le estiró del montón para alejarla. Faltaban cinco minutos y ella daba los datos que se acordaba del chico. Faltaban dos minutos y la enfermera pedía bolsas de sangre "O" positivo. Faltaba un segundo para la media noche e ingresaban a su amigo al quirófano.

Ella se quedó ahí sentada. Mirando al vacío mientras todas las personas se marchaban del lugar. Se quedó recordando todo lo sucedido en el día.

Si tan sólo hubiese llegado más temprano. Si tan sólo ese día no hubiese ido a trabajar.

Otra lágrima surgió de sus ojos, marcándole el rostro. Si tan sólo no hubiese dudado en las escaleras.

Rompió a llorar más fuerte que antes. Esperando. Siempre esperando.

Esperando a que su amigo viviera. Esperando a que él médico saliera a darle noticias. Esperando. Esperando. Esperando.

Esperando a que el no muriera.

Eran las doce, y el lugar se había calmado de nuevo.

Eran las doce con dos, y dos policías entraban al lugar.

Eran las doce con cinco, y ella seguía llorando.

Eran las doce con diez, y al parecer esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?

Capítulo más corto que el anterior. Lo sé, lo sé.

Al fin, sólo nos queda ver si Jason sigue con vida x)

Por cierto, la siguiente semana entro a la escuela y posiblemente no pueda actualizar ya que tengo que instalare y blah, blah, blah... Posiblemente suba capitulo hasta el sábado. Pero bueno, prometo no tardar mucho.

Gracias por leerme, y por sus agradables review's :D!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo,

Saludos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


	11. Capitulo XI: Sucesos inesperados

**Summary: **Le agarró el rostro, intentando despertarlo. Pero nada sucedía. Palidecía cada vez más. Lloró con mas fuerza, quitándole la máscara. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser todo tan simple ese día?

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia:**No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>SUCESOS INESPERADOS<strong>

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos acercándose. Dos siluetas grandes y corpulentas perdían distancia cada vez más. Los dos policías la sacaron de sus penas y los miró con desconfianza. Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que habían ingresado a Jason al quirófano y ella se había quedado ahí ensangrentada mirando al vacío. Preocupada los siguió con la mirada al ver como la pasaban, observando su ropa teñida de sangre, para terminar interrogando a la enfermera de la recepción.

Angustiada se removió en la silla en la que estaba, haciendo rechinar sin querer las patas de la misma. Movió los dedos de las maños continuamente, golpeándose sus blanquecinas piernas ansiosamente. No tenía idea de porque ellos estaba ahí, pero presentía que eso no le traería nada bueno. Su pie se agitó desesperadamente, sonando suavemente con los azulejos del sueño. Su corazón se volcó al mirar como la enfermera la apuntaba, ocasionando que los oficiales la siguieran con la mirada. Se intentó calmar, al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos intentando quitarse los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Debía relajarse rápido, antes de que los dos hombres se le acercasen.

Aflojó sus movimientos, aún sin poder ocultar las lágrimas angustiosas que surcaban sus mejillas, y tragó saliva con dificultad pensando que tal vez estarían ahí por Jason.

¿Y si lo habían descubierto?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que eso no fuera cierto. No conocía ni los detalles de cómo había llegado su amigo a estar en ese terrible estado. Suspiró pesadamente, alejando esas imágenes de su mente, seguramente después de eso tendría pesadillas. Más de las que ya tenía con su horrible recuerdo. Arrugó el entrecejo escuchando como la lluvia seguía golpeteando el pavimento con rudeza.

-¿Señorita?

Escuchó atrás de ella una voz anciana que le llamaba.

-¿Sí? – Contestó intentando mantener su voz monótona de siempre al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver quien preguntaba por ella.

-¡Si ya decía yo que la reconocía! – Comento muy quitada de la pena la anciana

Raven sólo la miró durante un instante intentando recordar de donde había visto a la vieja dama.

-Usted acompañaba a aquel chico que me devolvió la cartera – Aclaró, despejando las dudas de la chica – Si un buen chico – Murmuró para sí misma la anciana – ¡Pero en qué estado te encuentras pequeña! –Volvió a dirigirle la palabra después de su corta divagación – Al parecer has tenido una noche demasiado agitada ¿verdad?

Raven sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza mientras veía a los policías seguir interrogando a la enfermera.

-Ven, no es bueno que te quedes cerca la puerta, podrías pescar un resfriado – Agarró a la violeta por el brazo alejándola de la entrada- Y vaya que si estas empapada, eso no es nada bueno. –Seguía murmurando al tiempo que picaba unos números en el elevador

Ella sólo atinó a mirar las arrugadas manos mientras la planta baja desaparecía ante unas grises puertas.

-¿A quién esperas pequeña?

La miró, abriendo sus ojos ante la pregunta.

-A mi amigo – Suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que se recargaba en la pared del elevador – El chico que le devolvió la cartera – Aclaró, al ver como la señora la miraba expectantemente – Él… – dudó en seguir hablando – Fue atacado e ingresó gravemente herido al quirófano – Siguió hablando con la voz quebrada sin entender el porqué contaba eso – Y yo esperaba a que me informaran de su estado

Terminó de decir, sin saber cómo había podido decir todo eso en voz alta.

La anciana la inspeccionó, con una mirada evaluadora, al tiempo que meditaba lo que la chica había dicho.

-¿Podrías decirme el nombre del chico? –Preguntó mientras la puerta del elevador se abría dándoles paso a que ellas salieran del lugar.

Raven dudó de nuevo en contar con la anciana.

-Se llama Jason, Jason Todd –Su boca le traicionó por segunda ocasión.

¿Por qué seguía contándole cosas a esa señora?

-Ya veo, ya veo – Murmuró caminando con el bastón en la mano – Será mejor que esperes aquí – Le dejó en una banca mientras se movía al modulo del recinto.

Vio como cruzaba unas palabras con una de las personas de ahí, dando órdenes y apurando a la pobre mujer con el teléfono.

Sintió un frío recorrer su espalda al estar esperando a la señora. El elevador abría y cerraba sus puertas dejando ciertos intervalos de tiempo para que las personas que lo abordaban salieran sin problema. Uno que otro enfermo rondaba por la sala, y las carcajadas de unos doctores atrajo su atención.

¿Acaso uno de ellos sabría el estado de su amigo?

Entró en pánico ante eso. Era muy pronto como para que le dieran una buena noticia del chico, y el que un doctor se le acercara no podría acarrear nada bueno. Escuchó el firme sonido del bastón acercándose lentamente, mientras una de las enfermeras que hablaba con la anciana lloraba a moco suelto después de que ella se alejara.

¿Quién carajos era esa señora?

-Me alegra comentarte que por el momento la operación de tu amigo ha ido muy bien, vaya lio en que se ha metido – Comentaba calmando a la chica – Si bien han tenido varios problemas por la falta de sangre la han podido solucionar, de todos modos aún falta tiempo para que salgan de la operación pero por el momento puedes estar tranquila – Agregó viendo a la chica con ojo crítico.

Ella solo asintió, murmurando un suave 'gracias' a la señora enfrente de ella.

-Tal vez vaya siendo hora de que regreses a tu casa y descanses un poco – Dijo la señora con dulzura – Así con esa ropa y mojada te enfermarás, y no sería bueno para ti.

Raven negó antes eso.

-No puedo irme de aquí hasta saber cómo esta mi amigo – pronunció más calmada ante las palabras de la señora.

- Tal vez sólo deberías de ir para cambiarte de ropa – Insistió la señora – No es por nada pero no tienes buena pinta y la operación de tu amigo tardara más que treinta minutos –le regañó ante su terquedad – Descuida, yo ordenaré a las enfermeras que se mantengan al tanto del chico y cuando llegues te avisen – Le sonrió, dándole seguridad con su palabras – Y esperaré a que regreses, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Raven no supo qué hacer. ¿Seguir ahí hasta enfermarse o perderse veinte minutos importantes en la espera de su amigo?

-Vamos chica, te acompaño a la salida – Le agarró por el brazo y la jaló hacia el elevador.

Tal vez así podría evitar a los policías y le daría tiempo de ocultar cualquier rastro que culpara a su amigo.

Raven asintió y siguió a la anciana de buena gana. Al menos así habría alguien que velaría por Jason mientras ella no estaba.

-Perdone – dijo muy bajito la chica – Me podría decir su nombre – Murmuró más apenada por la indiscreción.

-Oh, qué mal educada soy – Sonrió ante sus palabras –Me llamo Matilde, Matilde**Boehm**

¿Por qué le sonaba ese apellido?

Abrió los ojos apresuradamente, entendiendo el porqué le sonaba.

-Dueña de este hospital – Agregó la señora orgullosa

¿Qué hacia la señora a esas horas de la noche en el hospital?

-Y tu pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le interrogó gustosa viendo que la chica decía más que tres palabras.

- Me llamo Raven - una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios después de dar su nombre.

-Muy bonito nombre, Raven – Agregó la anciana al llegar a la puerta del hospital – No te preocupes, yo aquí estaré, que digamos tengo asuntos en este lugar – murmuró eso último para sí misma.

Raven sólo asintió y tomo un taxi en dirección al departamento. Tenía que hacer varias cosas antes de regresar.

-Disculpe, señora Boehm – Habló un señor atrás de ella – Los oficiales le esperan.

Una sonrisa traviesa se formo en los labios de la señora.

-¡Y qué esperas! – Gritó exaltada ante eso – ¡Llévame antes de que te meta este bastón en el trasero! – Agregó alegre al tiempo que su bastón descansaba en la cabeza del doctor.

-Si señora – Musitó con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

Esa señora sí que tenía un carácter raro.

.

.

.

.

Los chicos llegaron agotados a la torre. Había sido agotador pelear contra Red-X y terminar perdiendo ante el bastardo. Cyborg suspiró agotado y se dejó caer en el sillón seguido por un Chico Bestia. Ambos estaban de un humor de perros después de echarse la culpa el uno al otro por la fallida trampa tendida. Se miraron a muerte hasta que comenzaron a reírse como locos.

¿Qué importaba después de todo eso?

-¡Viejo! ¡Debiste de ver tu cara cuando tomó las cartas! –Señaló chico Bestia el rostro del hombre maquina – ¡Fue realmente gracioso! – continuó burlándose de su amigo.

-¿Yo? ¡El tuyo fue épico cuando se deslizo cerca de ti! – Se mofó haciendo una mueca similar a la del mutante.

- ¡Ew! ¡No es justo ese comentario! Estoy seguro que X tenía intenciones de matarme – Comentó simulando aflicción – Estaba seguro que de hoy no pasaba – Se puso la mano en la frente y fingió desmayarse en el sofá.

-¿Intentar matarte? –Preguntó jocoso Cyborg- No creo que haya intentado matarte a ti, más bien es Nightwing quien corría peligro de muerte – Se burló viendo como el chico tenía el traje rasgado y un fuerte chorro de sangre emendaba de su nariz.

-Cállate – Sólo atino a decir Nightwing con una vena latiendo en su cabeza mientras Star le ponía un paño tapándole la hemorragia – Ese maldito de X se pasó esta vez –Escupió rabioso esas palabras.

-¡Oh vamos amigo Robin! No endereces la cabeza sino la hemorragia no parará – Le regañó la chica con dulzura.

-¡Star te he dicho que me llames Nightwing! – imitaron Cyborg y Chico Bestia al enmascarado.

Nightwing sólo se limitó a mirarlos amenazadoramente antes de reír ante eso.

-Viejo, será mejor que me largue a dormir –Dijo Chico Bestia sobándose la espalda al levantarse- Estoy demasiado cansado para esto – y sin más desapareció por el corredor.

-Creo que yo también iré a dormir plácidamente en mi cama – Comentó una somnolienta extraterrestre – Que tengan maravillosos sueños chicos- Se despidió y siguiendo los pasos de chico Bestia se fue flotando hasta su habitación.

Nightwing sólo espero a que Star despareciera para ver a Cyborg con dureza.

-Cyborg – comentó ya con otro tono de voz.

-Lo sé – Dijo desganado el hombre máquina – Realmente no se qué sucedió –Agregó culpablemente mientras apoyaba los brazos en las rodillas y sus manos ocultaban su cara.

Se sentía tan mal por lo sucedido en la pelea.

-Deberías de echarle un vistazo a ese nuevo artefacto que integraste en tus circuitos – Agacho cansadamente la cabeza Nightwing. Nunca había esperado que Cyborg tuviese un arma tan peligrosa con él.

-No pensé que ese fuera el resultado Robin – Pronunció su antiguo alias sin darse cuenta. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a llamarlo como él quería – Practiqué con muchas cosas, pero al parecer en carne humana esta cosa da resultados muy diferentes

Se vio el brazo donde descansaba su cañón. Tendría que quitarse su nuevo bebe.

-Deberíamos de movilizarnos y darle alcance a X – Ordenó el enmascarado levantándose – Con las heridas que tiene estoy seguro que debió de haber caído en un hospital.

-Llamaré a la policía a que analice la sangre que hay en el edificio y que busque en todos los hospitales de la ciudad a cualquier herido que responda en similitud con mis armas- Terminó por decir el chico eléctrico, mientras pesadamente caminaba hacia el teléfono.

-Iré a averiguar sobre el paradero de Raven – Informó Nightwing y desapareció dejando atrás a un hombre maquina.

Desde que habían concluido que la gótica desapareció de una forma misteriosa él y Cyborg eran los que más habían buscado en sus horas libres a la chica. Siempre con pocos resultados. Hasta hace poco que habían averiguado que era precisamente lo que había pasado.

Sorprendentemente la idea de usar los satélites para ver la salida de Raven de la torre fue dada por Chico Bestia. Seguían sin poder creer como su amiga había sido tragada por la tormenta. Tragada y lanzada al mar sin contemplación alguna.

Nightwing lanzó un golpe frustrado al escritorio. No podía creer que él había ocasionado, indirectamente, todo ese asunto. La culpabilidad le carcomía y el no encontrar a su amiga le ponía de nervios. Revisó una tras otra vez el video de los satélites sin encontrar nada. Había una posibilidad muy grande de que ella terminara en lo profundo del océano y no la volvieran a ver jamás. Una lágrima resbaló por sus ojos terminando su corta vida en el antifaz del chico.

Habían contactado a Aqualad para que buscara por todo el mundo marino. Él y chico Bestia se iban por varios días y regresaban siempre sin respuesta alguna. La situación comenzaba a presionarlos y a ocasionar cierta agresividad entre ellos. Cómo era la pelea que habían tenido el mutante y el hombre maquina en el carro esa misma tarde.

Suspiró cansado, había pasado más o menos un mes y seguían sin pistas. Se secó el sudor frío de la frente y restiró todo su cuerpo cansado por estar sentado en la incómoda silla. No era momento para divagar, pensó el chico enojado, era necesario seguir insistiendo en la búsqueda.

Porque, de cierta manera, sentía que Raven seguía viva. Aún lo podía sentir en el vínculo mental que tenían ellos dos. Estaba viva, pero débil. Viva, pero pérdida. Y él tenía la confianza de que la encontraría sin importar que.

Sonó la alarma, indicando la entrada de un intruso a la isla.

Extrañado dejó de observar la pantalla y corrió a la puerta principal encontrándose con los demás titanes.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó autoritariamente a los demás.

-Aún no tenemos respuesta – contestó de inmediato Cyborg.

-No entiendo porque me tienen que despertar a estas horas – lloriqueó Chico Bestia infantilmente.

Las pesadas gotas de lluvia sonaron en la entrada, golpeando con furia las rocas. Alguien toco la puerta y los chicos se miraron unos a otros al tiempo que adoptaban sus poses de batalla. La puerta se abrió automáticamente y todos miraron boquiabiertos a quien se encontraba frente ellos.

Eso no podía ser posible.

-Eres tú – Dijo el verde con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras corría a los brazos de la chica

-Soy yo – mencionó respondiendo el abrazo sintiendo una enorme pena por lo que ocasionó en el pasado.

-Eres tú… Terra

Lloró el mutante al tiempo que apretaba más el abrazo.

.

.

.

.

Matilda Boehm miró irritada a los oficiales. No le gustaba que dudaran de sus dotes médicos aunque estuviese mintiendo sin ton ni son.

-Señores, sí, estoy segura que el individuo al que buscan no es él indicado – respondió por decimo sexta vez en lo que llevaban de la noche.

-Señora – Respondió un hombre con un espeso bigote cubriéndole los labios – Según nos habían informado tenían a alguien con las heridas correspondientes del prófugo.

-Sí, definitivamente tenemos a alguien con una herida en el costado izquierdo y quemaduras de tercer grado en el pecho – Le respondió la señora seriamente – Pero les aseguro que esas heridas demuestran no ser hechas por ningún arma rara – hizo una pausa y continuó – Las heridas en sí son hechas por una varilla y lo que parece ser fuego. Simplemente fuego.

-Podría al menos darnos una muestra de sangre del individuo en sí, tenemos ordenes de analizar a todas las personas con este tipo de descripciones – comentó el otro oficial, un hombre moreno con un poco de sobre peso.

-Estoy enterada de eso – Volvió a decir la anciana. Había veces en que ser dueña y directora en jefe del mismo hospital le cansaba de sobremanera- Ordenare que saquen sangre y les entreguen la varilla al instante – Respondió la señora al instante – Ahora, si me permiten, necesito hablar con mi hijo.

Los oficiales salieron, disgustados ante las noticias de que posiblemente ese no era el sujeto que buscaban.

-Oficiales – Los detuvo antes de que cruzaran la puerta - ¿Se puede saber quién es el sujeto al que siguen?

Los miró curiosamente, esperando a que respondieran.

-Nada más y nada menos que Red-X

Respondieron saliendo, dejando a una señora boquiabierta por tal confesión.

Ambos oficiales sintieron un escalofrío al pasar por el lado del chico rubio y ojeroso que estaba por la puerta.

-Fausto, pasa, pasa – Habló cariñosamente la señora canosa a su hijo.

- hice lo que querías madre – Dijo alegremente el rubio medico al tiempo que se sentaba – Eliza está entregándoles de seguro las cosas que me pediste a los tipos.

-Me alegra, me alegra – canturreó Matilda al tiempo que agarraba su bastón.

-Madre – la detuvo con su voz antes de que siguiera caminando - ¿Se puede saber porque hicimos esto?

Matilda solo lo miró por unos momentos, pensando en las palabras que diría.

-Digamos que hace tiempo me devolvieron la cartera – Fausto la miró extrañado – Ese día era cuando tenía que comprar los raros medicamentos de Elisa.

Fausto sonrió ante eso. Si era por eso, él mismo les debía la vida a esos dos chicos.

-Ya veo –murmuró – bueno, en ese caso tendré que encargarme personalmente del que chico no muera –volvió a decir mientras se formaba en su cara una mirada retorcida.

-¡Así se habla! – Animó la señora – Ahora, ve a ese quirófano, hecha al estúpido doctor Lee del quirófano y haz tus trucos tenebrosos en ese muchacho. No quiero muerto a quien salvo indirectamente a mi nuera querida.

-Ni yo madre, ni yo.

.

.

.

.

Raven entró corriendo al hospital. Una enfermera le regaño y ella siguió corriendo, presionó compulsivamente el botón del elevador y esperó a que llegase. Su pie se agitaba y se desesperó por la tardanza del maldito aparato.

Un sonido le indico que podía abordar y lo hizo al instante. No quería perder tiempo en saber el estado de su amigo. Había tardado más de media hora en ir a la casa, bañarse cambiarse y esconder el traje del chico, el cual ya sólo era una máscara y un cinturón. Preocupada, al abrirse las puertas, correteo por los pasillos hasta dar con la anciana situada en la sala de espera.

-Veo que ya llegaste – Le sonrió animadamente al ver que la chica ya estaba seca y sin sangre en sus ropas.

-¿Sabe como sigue?

Su voz ya no sonaba quebrada, había vuelto al mismo tono monótono de antes. Se sentó a un lado a la señora y espero a que contestara.

-Mi querido hijo Fausto ha entrado al quirófano, no te preocupes, es en realidad muy bueno.

Ella sólo asintió ante eso. Debía de tener fe y confiar en que nada malo le pasaría al ladronzuelo.

-Por cierto –agregó la señora tomando un tono más serio – La policía ha estado aquí haciendo preguntas de tu amigo.

La chica abrió los ojos ante eso. Enmudeció de la impresión. Su boca se secó y su corazón latió con rapidez. Un frío sudor recorrió su frente y no encontró palabras que decir.

-Te diré la vedad – su voz delicada y alegre se tornó seria por lo que iba a decir – Todo indica que tu amigo es al que busca –sus pequeños ojos se movían de un lado a otro vigilando que nadie se acercase – Eso le haría entrar en problemas- Su voz era tan baja que batallaba en oírla – Así que tuve que invitarme una pequeña historia.

Raven se sorprendió más ante eso. ¿Estaba encubriendo a su amigo?

-Es posible que te pidan cómo se hizo el chico, por lo tanto tendrás que decir que murió- Hizo una pausa pequeña- Acabamos de destrozar el cuerpo de un vagabundo recién llegado, aclaro que estaba muerto cuando lo ingresaron, de la misma edad de tu amigo para que aparezcan las mismas heridas de tu amigo.

La chica sintió un escalofrío ante lo tenebroso que ahora le parecía la situación. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la señora fuera tan macabra?

-Te digo esto porque estoy segura de que más al rato serás asechada con preguntas por los oficiales y necesitas dar fe de lo que viste. En fin, mi hijo es un tipo de… medico novedoso – sonrió – Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien

Y sin más de eso se despidió de la titán dejándola pensativa ante lo que acababa de decir.

.

.

.

.

El Doctor Fausto era muy particular. Era de ese tipo de doctores que son raros y muy eficientes… Pero al fin y al cabo raros. De hecho, era muy temido por medio hospital, y no era precisamente por su extraña calma y su neurótica mirada que aturdía a los que se le acercaran. Sino que era esa rara aura que siempre le rodeaba. Un aura pestilente a muerte. Un aura tan nauseabunda y desesperante que ni los cadáveres llegan a adquirir. Esa era el aura de las personas que han jugado con la muerte, la han besado e invitado a dormir en su misma cama. El tipo de personas que disfrutan desmembrar las creaciones divinas y hacer otras nuevas con su contaminado ingenio.

Ideas que hielan la sangre. Ideas que corrompen lo más puro.

De hecho, era bien sabido que el rubio sólo era presentado ante sus pacientes en caso muy urgente. Esto se debía a que normalmente con sólo sentir su presencia la mayoría de las personas terminaban teniendo un paro cardíaco. Eso sin decir que muy pocos lograban pasar de la primera impresión y su debilitado corazón no daba para más.

Es por eso que en el instante que el Doctor Fausto interrumpió al Doctor Lee en el quirófano este no se resistió a marcharse. No era necesario que supiera lo que el mismo demonio hiciera en ese recinto. El Doctor Lee era competitivo, si eso lo sabía más que bien, pero no tonto. Y el rechazar la petición que le hacia el rubio no le causaría bien a su pobre corazón. Porque hasta un inocente cómo él sabía que ese chico apestaba a muerte, y eso no se debía a que fuera forense, porque no lo era. Tragó amargamente y ordeno a todas las personas a su mando que salieran del quirófano. Ahí sólo necesitaba estar Fausto, su esposa y el pobre paciente.

Suspiró agotado, al menos pelearía por su derecho de estar ahí si supiera que el pobre joven tendido en la mesa sobreviviría. Pero ese no era el caso. Se quitó los guantes y se retiro de inmediato, una vez por accidente había visto lo que Fausto hacía y aún tenía pesadillas sobre eso. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciéndolo recordar tan nefasto encuentro. Si no fuera porque el mismo declaro a su esposa como muerta no creería lo que había sucedido.

Otro escalofrío subió por su espalda. Había veces que se preguntaba como la amable Señora Boehm había tenido tal loco como hijo.

Sólo Dios lo sabría.

-Al parecer el doctor Lee sigue sintiéndose incómodo conmigo – Sonrió Fausto cuando ya todo el equipo médico se hubiera retirado.

-El verte destripándome y rezando a no sé qué ser no le ayudó a mejorar tu imagen cariño.

Fausto soltó una risa maniática ante eso.

-Sí, bueno, no era mi intención que me viera practicando necromancia – Murmuró mirando distraídamente las heridas del chico – Eso no es tan grave como pensé, no es necesario que aplique tanta magia.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad y siguieron realizando su trabajo.

¿Qué haría él sin su amada Eliza?

Seguramente enloquecer hasta morir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bien, dije que actualizaría el sábado, pero milagro! Pude organizarme bien antes de tiempo :D!<p>

Espero y este capitulo les guste, ya que no tiene el mismo formato de los anteriores. (cómo verán decidí poner más escenas, de más personajes, que una sola).

Eso y que he puesto más diálogos, raro en mí.

Debo de aclarar que para los personajes de Fausto y Eliza (sí con z según wikipedia) son sacados de Shaman King ... Adelante explicare más sobre él. (pero no mucho).

Gracias por todos sus comentarios!

Saludos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


	12. Capitulo XII: Celos

**Summary: **-Tú eres Jason. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – Le dijo sonriéndole – Y que tu tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarm

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia:**No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>CELOS<strong>

Raven miró con recelo al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Había algo en el que no le cuadraba.

El Doctor sólo la miró con admiración. Nunca en toda su vida había pensado ver a otro demonio en carne y hueso frente sus narices. Más que nada, nunca pensaba ver al mismo demonio con el que había pactado hace un tiempo… Y pensar que de haberla cagado con el chico él podría morir dolorosamente.

-Entonces… ¿ya puedo pasar a verlo?

Sacó al Doctor de sus cavilaciones.

-Si, en un momento más, primero tiene que despertarse. Elisa te indicará cuando pasar.

Pero algo no iba bien con la chica. De eso se había dado cuenta al verla. Al parecer, parte de su ser dormitaba en su interior.

-Gracias.

Fueron las últimas frías palabras que salieron de la boca de la hechicera. ¿Por qué sentía que tenía algo que ver con el aspecto de ese tenebroso Doctor?

Fausto sólo le sonrió antes de retirarse. A esa chica le debía más que a su mismísima madre.

Raven lo vio alejarse sin bajar la guardia. Había algo en el aura de ese individuo él cual le atraía nauseabundamente. No era una atracción carnal, sino una demasiado nefasta. Una necesidad que no había sentido hasta que ese tipo bajó a hablarle del estado de su amigo. Una necesidad que le causó escalofríos de sólo imaginársela. Sintió cómo algo en su ser gruñía con fuerza, temblando de hambre. Sus entrañas se exaltaron y ella misma se excitó saboreando el amargo aroma de la muerte

Sintió, asustada, como un deseo depravado la hacía vibrar en su interior. El hospital de repente perdió toda aquella incomodidad que tenía y se volvía cada vez más atrayente. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le asaltó y miles y miles de imágenes asaltaron su cabeza.

Un gran cielo de fuego rodeaba la tierra. El calor sofocándola. Lava ardiente recorriendo cada rincón del lugar y dos pares de ojos rojos mirándola. Siempre mirándola. Una furia terrible golpeo contra ella, sintiéndose temiblemente odiada por aquellos ojos.

¿Por qué se espantaba tanto con esa imagen?

Dolor. Dolor en su pecho. Dolor en sus manos. Dolor extendiéndose por todo su ser. Dolor abarcando su espíritu. Dolor llevándose todo con él. Dolor que le destruía y atormentaba. Dolor, y más dolor por todos lados.

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Gruñidos infernales. Bestias de fuego intentado dañarle mientras susurros de odio se convertían en gritos dirigidos hacia ella. Un nudo se formó en su estómago y un terrible calor le caló su ser. Sintió algo bajar y subir por toda su piel, mientras almas malditas surcaban los cielos esperando el perdón.

¿Recuerdos tal vez?

Charcos de sangre debajo de ella. Mil y un seres torturados aclamando que fuera por ellos, deseando estar bajo sus servicios en aquel lugar lejos del demonio. Más dolor le inundó al volver a ver esos horripilantes ojos, sintiendo todo el coraje, furia y muerte que llenaban su rojiza mirada.

¿Entonces porque no recordaba algo más?

Algo que le dijera quien era ella. Algo que le indicará de donde era. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan nefasto eso que veía? ¿Por qué?

Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, intentando salir de aquella horripilante visión. Pero seguía sin poder huir de esas imágenes. Seguía sin lograr escapar de lo que parecía el mismísimo infierno. Sus sentidos se nublaron y sentía como poco a poco cedía ante las columnas de fuego, que le llamaban. Le alentaban a que aceptara lo que era.

-Disculpa – La voz de la enfermera la volvió a la realidad. ¿Acaso esa era Elisa? – Ya puedes pasar – Le sonrió cálidamente la mujer, confirmando el pensamiento que ella tenía.

-Gra- Gra… Gracias – logró articular la gótica con gran dificultad.

¿Qué era eso que vio?

Siguió un pasillo después de que la mujer le indicara el lugar. Ansiosa, y olvidando las raras cosas que había visto hace instantes, caminó con rapidez sin perder ningún segundo más. Tenía que verle, tenía que ver qué él había sobrevivido. Una mezcla placentera y cálida recorrió su ser, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y le embargó por completo cada vez que se acercaba. Una sonrisa enorme se hizo en sus labios y sus ojos chisporroteaban de alegría.

¿Desde cuándo se permitía tener esa expresión en el rostro?

Miles de seres bailoteaban en su estómago al tiempo que sentía como todos sus órganos querían salirse por su boca. Su cabeza volaba en lo más alto del techo y su mente olvidaba las anteriores doce horas horrorosas que había tenido.

¿Desde cuándo no se había sentido tan feliz en su vida?

Se acomodó el cabello, sin darse cuenta, junto con su ropa. Unos pasos más y ya podría ver a su amigo. Se emocionó a tal grado que creería que todo el lugar fuera a explotar. Había querido desde hace muchas horas escuchar las burlas del castaño. Había deseado que le molestara y que se riera como él maniático que era normalmente.

Sus entrañas se contraían cada vez más y más. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, brincando en una dicha nunca antes sentida. Se sentía tan ligera, tan obsesivamente liviana que flotaría de no tener el autocontrol al que se sometía.

Entró precipitadamente, viendo como un triste Jason miraba al techo sin poder sentirla. Le volteó a ver, heridamente, sin poder omitir la sorpresa en su rostro. Abrió demasiado los ojos, aún sin quitar la tristeza en sus ojos, y la vio parada en la puerta observándole.

¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

Se incorporó, sin importarle la recomendación de no hacer demasiado esfuerzo y desvió la mirada a cualquier otro lugar. Sin querer saber que era lo que diría ella. No podría soportar verla partir, no podría soportar que le dejara.

El al fin había aceptado lo que sentía. También había aceptado que jamás le volvería a ver. Así era más fácil para él. Así, al menos, soportaría el hecho que se hubiese ido sin que él se diera cuenta.

Tal vez eso fuera demasiado grosero. Pero no le importaba. Tal vez con esto ya no podría solucionar nada. Eso le dolía.

Pero el verla partir era una tortura. El verla decirle adiós le destrozaría en mil pedazos. No, definitivamente el no observaría ni escucharía su despedida. Él no haría nada para terminar peor de lo que estaba.

Escuchó los quietos pasos de su amiga y tuvo miedo. Miedo a lo que podría suceder. Cada vez se acercaba más y más y él no podía evitar pensar en todo el desastre que él sería a partir de ese momento.

Un escalofrío le recorrió y apretó los puños intentando no gritar de desesperación.

Cerró los ojos, cansado, al ver que estaba al borde del colchón ¿Desde cuándo era tan cobarde?

Sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla. Seguido de un 'tremendo idiota' dicho por la violeta. Lo peor apenas iba a empezar.

Humillado, volteó a verla, pensado que lo peor de todo era que nunca, jamás en su vida, se había sentido tan dolido como en ese instante al sentir el enojo de la violeta.

.

.

.

.

Chico Bestia fue el primero en correr hacia Terra, sin importarle la reacción de los otros. El realmente había extrañado a la chica. La abrazó con fuerza sin querer soltarla. Terra estaba ahí, y, de seguro, regresaría con ellos para quedarse. Sintió otro par de brazos rodeándolos, para después ser asfixiados por una fuerza sobre humana. Al parecer, Star Fire también había extrañado a la Rubia.

-¡Star mis tripas! – Alcanzó a decir Chico Bestia mareado por la falta de aire.

-Lo siento queridos amigos, pero es en realidad una alegría que nuestra querida amiga Terra este de nuevo en nuestro hogar – Comentó alegre la alienígena separándose de los dos chicos.

-¡Sabía que volverías! – Hablaba emocionado el mutante - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Era imposible que no volvieras! – Su entusiasmo crecía al ver que la chica no desaparecería de ahí.

Le miró emocionado. ¡hace cuanto tiempo había estado esperando ese momento!

-Perdón por desaparecer por todo este tiempo – murmuró tímidamente la chica, aún sin poder creerse que tuviera esa bienvenida por parte de los Titanes. En especial del chico verde que había dado todo por ella y ella sólo le mal agradeció – Sé que tal vez no sea de lo más correcto venir aquí después de las atrocidades que hice, pero…

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy seguro que todos se alegraran de tenerte con nosotros de nuevo!

Pero no era así. Y eso Nightwing y Cyborg lo sabían más que bien.

Terra no era bienvenida. No si eso significaba tener que aceptarla y confiar apenas pisara su hogar. Desconfiaban de ella, puesto que les había dado motivos de más para hacerlo. Y si bien, en cierto momento, rectificó sobre sus deshonrosos actos, eso no les aseguraba que no lo volvería a hacer.

Porque antes de tener que alegrarse tenían que velar por el equipo. Tenían que protegerlo de cualquiera que quisiera destruirlos.

Porque una vez perdida la confianza es algo que se tarda en recuperar. Cosa que no entendían ni la alienígena ni el mutante. Ambos miraron duramente la escena, pensando en cómo atacar el problema de una vez.

-Se podía saber que haces aquí – Articulo Nightwing con frialdad. No quería lastimar a la chica, pero él no dudaría en echarla apenas sintiera que lo tenía que hacer.

Vio como su mirada tembló ante su voz antes de contestarle con mucho nerviosismo.

-Yo… – Dudó unos segundos de cómo continuar lo que diría – Yo quería pedir perdón y ver si podía formar parte de nuevo del grupo – Soltó la palabrería rápidamente – Sé que tal vez no quieran aceptarme…

-No, no lo queremos – Dijo agriamente el enmascarado.

-¡Robin! – Exclamaron Chico Bestia y Star ante tal respuesta tan cortante.

-Nightwing tiene razón – Defendió a su líder el moreno – No es por hacernos los exclusivos chicos, pero sería una vil estupidez confiar de inmediato dadas las anteriores circunstancias

Sus palabras bruscas hicieron que Terra se sintiera horrible consigo misma. Al parecer, sería muchísimo más difícil de lo que ella creería.

-¡No saben lo que dicen! – Este era el verde casi gritando -¡Yo sé que Terra se equivocó en el pasado, pero ella ya es otra persona! ¡Yo lo sé, Star lo sabe, Terra lo sabe, pero ustedes no lo saben!

-En el pasado todos creíamos eso menos Raven, y con justa razón desconfió de ella – Le regañó Cyborg mostrándole el error que habían cometido – Sin duda alguna estoy en esto con Night.

-¡Pues yo digo que eso es injusto! – Reclamó enfurecido el verde alejándose de la ojiazul para discutir con sus amigos – ¡No le están dando oportunidad de demostrar que ha cambiado! ¡A ti te la hemos dado muchas veces Robin! – Su disgusto era tal que poco le importaba si irritaba a los demás o no.

-Chico Bestia, cállate – Nightwing no dudó en cerrarle la boca – No estoy diciendo que no le daremos otra oportunidad – Vio como los ojos del verde chisporroteaban de alegría – Pero tampoco estoy diciendo que la aceptaremos apenas nos dé una patética excusa – hizo una leve pausa y continuó – Pero eso lo tendremos que discutir nosotros cuatro, no ella y tu. No tú y Star. Sino los cuatro – Miró a Cyborg y este asintió aprobando lo que él decía – Siento esto Terra, pero es necesario que te marches, tal vez pasado mañana al mediodía quieras venir para ver qué haremos con tu situación – Resolvió sin más, esperando que la chica se fuera.

- ¡Pero amigo Nightwing! ¡Está lloviendo afuera y ha venido de noche, es peligroso para ella que salga a estas horas!

-Star es suficiente – La chica le miró con tristeza – Está decidido, si acaso le importa volverá cuando dije, sino, estoy seguro que ya no la veremos.

-¡Que no escuchaste a Star! ¡Esta oscuro y húmedo afuera!

-Si pudo llegar ha de saber cómo irse.

Chico Bestia volvió a abrir la boca para defender a la rubia. ¿A él que le importaba lo que había hecho la chica? Si ella estaba ahí para pedir perdón. ¿A él que le importaba que su líder diera la orden? La chica merecía estar con ellos. De eso estaba seguro él.

-Es mi última palabra – Dijo con rudeza al mutante, el no permitiría otro quiebre en el grupo, no después de que apenas superaban uno.

-Yo… Está bien – Comentó con tristeza la chica antes de que el verde reclamara – Volveré Bestia, lo haré – Prometió antes de marcharse – Adiós, chicos –Le sonrió al Chico Bestia, intentando darle seguridad.

Si bien ella la había cagado en el pasado, no la cagaría esta vez. Y es por eso que se apegaría a las palabras de Nightwing como si de ello dependiera su vida. Ella les demostraría que sus ganas de estar con ellos eran más grandes que sus ganas de vivir. Ella les demostraría que estaría con ellos sin importar que. Ella le demostraría al mutante que ella, seguiría para él.

Ella, sólo quería volver a estar con él.

.

.

.

.

Jason abrió los ojos impresionado al instante en que unos brazos le rodeaban. ¿Raven lo estaba abrazando?

-Eres un tonto.

¿En serio lo abrazaba?

-Un gran y estúpido tonto – Lagrimeó la chica al volver a insultarlo.

¿Qué se creía el muy idiota? Primero la preocupaba a muerte y después pretendía ignorarla como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Es que acaso no se cansaba de darle problemas?

-Yo… Raven, lo siento, perdóname –dijo angustiado al sentir como la chica lloraba – Por favor no llores, no lo hagas.

Raven se enfureció más, perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, y zafándose del abrazó que le daba lo miró a muerte con sus ojos brillando por las lagrimas.

-¡Eres un idiota! – Le insultó de nuevo sin importarle llorarle más – ¡NO SÓLO ME HACES PASAR UNA TERRIBLE NOCHE ESPERANDO A QUE NO TE MUERAS, SINO QUE AÚN ASÍ TE DIGNAS A EVITARMEN! – Gritó sin importarle estar en un hospital. ¿Quién se creía el muy maldito para hacerle eso?

Jason se sorprendió ante la reacción de la chica. Nunca, en esos casi dos mese que llevaban juntos le había gritado de tal forma. Para ser más específicos, en realidad ella jamás, de los jamases, le había gritado.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA QUE SÓLO PIENSA EN SÍ!

Jason siguió viéndola con los ojos abiertos, viendo como la frustrada chica seguía insultándolo sin ton ni son.

-TÚ, TU NO TIENES NI IDEA…

Y seguía gritándole y gritándole. Sin importarle que uno que otro desdichado que pasará por ahí huyera ante tal masacre a sus tímpanos.

-¡SI SERÁS INÚTIL!

Rió al no poder aguantar más su dicha. ¿En serio la violeta se preocupaba así por él? ¿En serio ella estaba ahí por él reclamándole por lo idiota que era? Estaba feliz, más feliz que nunca y eso era algo que no había sentido los días pasados.

-Y ahora te ríes – Bajó Raven la voz dolida por la risa de su amigo. ¿Qué tenía que burlase de ella por eso?

Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y Jason se dio cuenta de eso.

-Perdón Raven –La atrajo hacia él, sin importarle que su pecho le doliera por la herida – No me estaba burlando – Le dijo levantando su barbilla para que le viera – por favor no llores más – Le rogó desesperado al ver que las lágrimas de la chica no paraban – No quería preocuparte – Le susurró suavemente, mientras lograba que ambos se acostasen en la misma cama – Yo sólo me reí porque estaba feliz que no te marcharas.

Raven lo volteó a ver extrañada.

-¿Marcharme?

Jason asintió ante eso.

-Pensé que me odiarías al descubrir quién soy y te irías sin siquiera despedirte.

Raven lo observó duramente ante eso.

-Pensé que me odiarías

-Eres un idiota – le volvió a insultar… nuevamente- Yo no te dejaría simplemente por eso

Jason abrió la boca viéndola con curiosidad. ¿Acaso ella quería quedarse con él?

-Tú eres Jason. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – Le dijo sonriéndole – Y que tu tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarme. Total, tú siempre serás la primera persona que me tendió la mano cuando yo ni sabía quién era.

-Eso no lo hice por gusto – comentó socarronamente el castaño molestando a su amiga.

-¿Y? Aún así lo hiciste.

Jason suspiró tranquilo ante eso. Al menos sabía que Raven no lo dejaría por un buen tiempo.

-Tienes razón – Ella le miró extrañada – Mira que si soy idiota.

Ella sólo asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Raven?

-¿Si Jason?

-Creo que me abrí la herida por todo el movimiento que hice al reírme – Le sonrió nerviosamente ante eso.

Raven sólo volteó a ver el lugar donde estaba el hoyo llenándose de sangre.

-Eres un idiota – Le gruñó para salir corriendo por una enfermera.

Jason sólo la vio alejarse. No sabía porque que ni el dolor de sus heridas ni su casi muerte le quitarían la dicha de tener a Raven con él.

Nadie, en ese momento, podría quitarle la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios. Y es que Raven estaba con él. Con él y con nadie más.

Porque debía de aceptarlo. Era Raven. Su Raven.

.

.

.

.

Chico Bestia arremataba furioso contra el hombre maquina y el enmascarado. No le gustaba que le hubiesen ignorado su opinión sobre Terra. Y es que a nadie le gustaba que corrieran a más de mitad de noche a la chica que esperaba más allá de dos años.

No era justo eso que hacían y debía de hacérselos saber.

-¡Chico Bestia! ¡Basta! – gritó irritado Nightwing.

¿Qué acaso no podría tener ni un segundo en paz?

-¡Viejo tú no sabes lo que has hecho! – No paró el mutante ante la orden recibida - ¡Son más allá de las cuatro de la mañana y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que correrla!

-¡Exacto! Son más allá de las cuatro y es hora de dormir, no de discutir –Farfulló irritado ante la discusión.

¿Un descanso era mucho pedir?

-¡No es justo! ¡Primero debiste de haberlo consultado con todos antes de enviar a Terra de patitas a la calle!

¿Acaso insistiría tanto?

-Chico Bestia cálmate, Night hizo lo correcto, o lo que creyó correcto

Al menos Star Fire había comprendido de inmediato porque lo había hecho.

-¡Dime que estuviste de acuerdo y te creo!

Star se quedó muda ante eso. ¿Cómo decir que ella en realidad quería a la chica con ellos en ese momento?

-¡Lo vez Robin! –Se volvió olvidando en llamarlo por su nuevo nombre – ¡Hasta Star sabe que lo que hiciste es una barbarie!

-Pero ella comprende porque Night lo hizo – Le interrumpió Cyborg cansado también por la discusión – Hasta Terra supo aceptarlo Bestita, es hora de que, si al menos no te gusta, lo aceptes y dejes de poner lata.

-Debimos de haberlo puesto a votación…

-Hubiese dado lo mismo, un empate ¿Y quien tendría la última palabra? Tu no por supuesto

Chico Bestia frunció el seño sin querer aceptar su derrota.

-Si Raven estuviese aquí ella no hubiera permitido eso…

Eso hizo que Nightwing se enojará de verdad.

-Si Raven estuviera aquí ella misma hubiera sido la primera en decirle lo que nosotros, y tú lo sabes – Le miró fríamente. ¿Qué acaso tenía aserrín en la cabeza para no entender eso?

Chico Bestia calló de momento. Al parecer Nightwing aún no superaba lo de Raven por lo cual no era bueno para comentarlo.

-Pero…

-Chico Bestia, sé que en realidad quieres que ella esté aquí – Esa era Star Fire flotando enfrente de él – Yo misma quiero que eso pase, pero debes de aceptar que Night tiene razón, no podemos tener otro desbalance en nuestro equipo. No después de lo que sucedió. Y si bien, nuestra querida amiga Terra nos sería de gran ayuda, tenemos que tomar precauciones antes de que esté con nosotros.

-No conocemos mucho de ella Bestita.

-¡Se equivocan Cyborg! ¡Yo sé cómo es! ¡Sé quién es!

-Exacto Chico Bestia, tu si sabes quién es, y ella sabe quién eres. Pero nosotros no tenemos ni idea, lo que vivimos con ella no bastó y en todo caso creo que la mayoría fue mentira. Por eso te pido que esperes algo de tiempo para ver si le damos una oportunidad o no.

Y con eso el ex - Chico Semáforo dio por terminada la discusión. No aceptaría alguna otra cosa de lo ya dicho. Chico Bestia tal vez se enojaría por eso pero era su deber salvaguardar el bien del equipo.

Se encerró en su cuarto y vio el reloj. Las cinco de la mañana y el día apenas estaba por comenzar. Irritado Lanzó el reloj y se tiró a la cama.

Que nadie lo despertara hasta que fuera hasta la hora de la comida. Eso era para los villanos que querían ver la luz del día de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

Raven, SU Raven miraba incesantemente al extraño Doctor Rubio con olor a muerte y eso le irritaba, ya que el Doctor también la miraba de vez en cuando. Frunció el seño demostrando cuan fastidiado estaba por eso. No le agradaba para nada que ambos estuviesen haciendo eso. Le jaló un mechón del cabello a la violeta para que le hiciera caso.

-¿Mmm?

Ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Jason se enojó más por no lograr sacar a Raven de las ojeras de ese doctorucho.

-¿Raven? – Le llamó

La chica seguía sin notar que le hablaba.

-¡Raven!

No, nada de nada, la chica le ignoraba vilmente.

-¿Podrías pasarme agua?

La chica le pasó el agua por pura inercia sin dejar de mirar al doctor.

-Gracias.

Dijo molesto ante la falta de atención hacia él. ¿Qué pretendía mirándose? ¿Comerse en una sentada?

Irritado cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero como si niño pequeño se tratase. Habría que tomar medidas extremas en esa situación.

-Hay – gimió agarrándose el pecho donde tenía la quemada. Tanto Raven como el Doctor salieron de su batalla de miradas para ver al chico.

-¿Te duele algo? – El Doctor Fausto se acercó inspeccionando el lugar donde se agarraba.

Jason se descolocó por eso. ¡Él no quería la atención de ese paliducho!

-Sí, sólo fue un leve dolor – mintió antes de que el doctor le pusiera sus frías manos sobre él. Ni loco dejaba que le toquetearan sin su permiso.

-Está bien – Sonrió el doctor dándole escalofríos al morenos. ¿Quién diantres tenía a un demente por doctor trabajando en ese lugar?

-Mpf – Fue lo único que salió de su garganta para demostrar su apatía.

Jason sólo lo miró irritado antes de que Fausto saliera de la habitación.

-Deberías de ser más amable, el te salvó la vida – Le comentó Raven siguiendo con la mirada a quien causaba el enojo del castaño.

Jason sólo la miró enojado.

-Ahora si me haces caso verdad – Murmuró tan bajo que la chica ni lo pudo escuchar.

-¿Qué?

La chica lo miró confundida. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-Nada

Se acostó y le dio la espalda la hibrida cuando una duda asalto sus pensamientos haciendo que omitiera su enojo.

-¿Raven? – Giró quedando boca arriba para hablar con el hechicera.

-¿Mmm? – Lo miró dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

-¿Por qué ese día llegaste tan temprano?

Expectante la observó esperando su respuesta.

-Sabes, si te giras demasiado se te volverá a abrir la herida.

La chica se calló y volvió a su lectura.

-Raven…

Suspiró cansada ante lo que tendría que contarle.

-Renuncié.

Esperaba que con eso le chico quedara calmado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

Pero no, eso no sería lo que sucedería.

-El hijo del dueño intento propasarse conmigo.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo. Jason la miró boquiabierto para adoptar una mueca furiosa en su rostro.

-¿Raven?

La chica retiró la vista de su libro por tercera vez para ver que quería el ladrón.

-¿Podrías dormir conmigo? –murmuró apenado el muchacho.

Ella sólo le miró extrañada, para terminar aceptando. Se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos. No podía negarlo, no había logrado dormir en toda la noche y no desperdiciaría su oportunidad de descansar un poco.

-Raven –Volvió a interrumpirla, ella sólo abrió los ojos – Gracias.

La chica sólo asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Jason la miró más feliz que nunca por eso. Cerró los ojos y antes de dormir pensó que apenas se recuperara de sus heridas iría a partirle toda la puta cara a aquel idiota.

Y partirle la puta cara era poco comparado a lo que en realidad le haría.

Porque nadie, ni siquiera una ardilla, tocaría a Raven sin su permiso.

De eso él se encargaría. Y pobre de aquel que no obedeciera.

Porque era Raven. Su Raven.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perdón por el atraso! Pero la semana pasada no tuve ni tiempo de nada.

Bueno, espero y este capítulo les guste. Y si no ni modo, ya lo escribí xD!

Pero con gusto acepto sus opiniones sobre todo. Cualquier crítica no duren en enviarla :D

Por cierto, aclaro que no es un Crossover (¿Así se escribe?), sólo quise meter a Fausto (y Eliza va de la mano con él), pero no, no habrá más personajes inesperados de otras historias. Espero XD

Gracias por sus comentarios y por todo!

Saludos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


	13. Capitulo XIII: Cemetary Gates

**Summary: **-Tú eres Jason. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – Le dijo sonriéndole – Y que tu tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarm

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia:**No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Cemetary Gates.<strong>

-No lo quiero.

Jason hizo un puchero a lo que Raven levantó la ceja ante su respuesta.

-Tienes que.

-No y es mi última palabra.

Raven lo siguió mirando insistiendo hasta que aceptara.

-¡Jm! No puedes obligarme.

Volteó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para no ver la penetrante mirada de la chica.

-Sabes que tienes que hacerlo.

-No.

-Jason…

-No quiero.

Raven suspiró agotada. El ladronzuelo era muy infantil cuando se lo proponía.

-O comes esto o yo me encargo de guisar alguna cosa y dártela de comer.

Jason sólo la miró atemorizado y en acto de sobrevivencia acepto comer la insípida comida del hospital. Ni loco probaba la comida de la hibrida, capaz y terminaba peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Sigo opinando que estaría mejor alimentado con una hamburguesa – murmuró comiendo las pocas frutas y verduras que tenía en la bandeja. Al parecer, su dieta ahora sólo contenía comida de conejos, cosas ricas en fibra y rara vez una que otra carne blanca.

-Es por tu bien, tu intestino se perforó y es necesario esto.

Jason siguió comiendo mientras miradas asesinas recaían sobre los pobre vegetales. No era que el despreciara la comida sana, pero después de dos días lo único que quería era comer algo totalmente diferente a eso. Algo completamente grasoso por ejemplo.

-Empiezo a creer que en realidad mi dieta es otra y a ti te gusta hacerme sufrir…

Raven lo ignoró por completo leyendo su libro. Mosqueado por el poco interés que le ponía la chica metió el calabacín en su boca e hizo una mueca de asco. Odiaba el calabacín tanto como estar encerrado en ese cuarto. Miró por la puerta esperanzado a que algún doctor, que no fuese el rubio, pasará por ahí y le diera de alta cuanto antes. Pero nada de eso sucedía, ni le daban de alta ni entraba otro doctor. Siempre el mismo doctor escalofriante de siempre.

No entendía porque Raven siempre se le quedaba viendo. Tampoco él porque él la miraba. Y menos entendía porque la enfermera, rubia y para rematar la esposa del médico, miraba a la gótica con mucho interés.

Fastidiado ante esos pensamientos se engulló todo lo que había en la bandeja lo más rápido posible que podía. Si iba a seguir en ese hospital era necesario que se acostumbrara a la insípida comida de ahí.

-Si sigues comiendo así te vas a ahogar – Entró un sonriente Fasuto por la puerta, despreocupado de la mirada nada agradable que le dirigió el castaño.

-Como si eso me importara – murmuró tan despacio que sólo Raven le escucho – ¿Qué? –Preguntó viendo como ella le reclamaba con la mirada.

-En un momento más vendrán a cambiarte el vendaje – comentó el doctor mientras checaba la tableta del muchacho – Mmm… ¿Haz sentido que sube la temperatura? ¿Dolor muy fuerte? ¿Mareo? ¿Asco?

Jason negó ante todo eso, acostumbrado a las preguntas que hacia Fausto cada vez que entraba a verle. ¿Era normal que le hicieran esas preguntas cada tres horas?

-¿Frío? ¿Calambres? ¿Qué el corazón se te detiene? ¿Paranoia? … Por paranoia me refiero a sentirte observado, acosado y desesperado por entidades invisibles…

Raven miró expectante todo el interrogatorio con extrañeza. Cada vez que el médico interrogaba a Jason sobre cómo se sentía sacaba preguntas más raras las unas que las otras, haciéndola pensar que algo raro había pasado en el momento en que operaban a su amigo. Sensación que le daba no sólo por el hecho de esas peculiares preguntas; sino por el mismo hecho de que el hijo de la señora Boehm, Fausto, era extremadamente escalofriante para cualquier mortal. Eso, y el hecho de que desprendía un nefasto olor a sangre y muerte, ocasionaba que la violeta se le quedará observando todo el rato que él estaba ahí presente.

Escudriñándolo con la mirada por cualquier ángulo que se le permitiese ver, intentó saber quién o qué era realmente ese hombre que había ayudado tanto a que su amigo sobreviviese. Vio como su bata blanca se alejaba del chico y sus pasos, ausentes de ruido al pisar, se alejaban llevándose con él esa sombría aura de la habitación.

Fue ahí cuando decidió averiguar porque era que el Doctor despertaba en ella pensamientos tan sangrientos y nefastos. Salió de la habitación, dejando a Jason con palabra en la boca y persiguió al rubio, el cual estaba parado esperándola sin que ella le hubiese llamado, hasta los ascensores.

Dubitativa se quedó parada pensando en que decir ante su extraña presencia.

-Escuche que me llamabas – Le comentó antes de que ella comenzara a interrogarle sobre su ser.

-No recuero haberle hablado –Le contesto con voz monótona impresionada por lo que acababa de decir el hombre.

-Creo que ambos sabemos que no es necesario llamarme en voz alta para saber que me necesita – Le habló con tal respeto a la chica que esta no sólo se impacto, si no que su mirada se abrió por lo que acababan de decirle.

-¿Perdone?

El siniestro médico se le acerco e inclinándose la miró a la cara con profunda decepción.

-¿No recuerdas nada verdad?

La chica sintió escalofríos en la espalda ante eso que salió de la boca del ojeroso hombre.

-¿Cómo…?

-Y supongo que menos te acuerdas de mí o de Eliza ¿Cierto?

Ella no respondió. Impactada por todo eso abrió la boca y dejo salir un pequeño ruido de su garganta.

-Y, si estoy en lo cierto, deseas saber qué diantres soy yo.

Raven agitó afirmativamente la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. ¿Acaso el sabría quien era ella?

-Lo haré, te diré todo en cuanto sé de tu existencia o de la mía – La hibrida sintió como sus entrañas saltaban emocionadas ante lo dicho – Pero me temo que en este momento no podré ayudarte, tengo que atender más… asuntos antes de poder informarte de todo.

La decepción se notó en los ojos del a violeta.

-¿Cuándo podrá avisarme de todo eso? – No dejó de tener la misma expresión frívola después del comentario del rubio.

-Mañana a las ocho de la mañana – Le sonrió en modo de despedida, a lo cual la chica asintió ante eso – Nos vemos en el parque de por aquí a esa hora.

Y sin decir más desapareció por los elevadores que recién se abrían. Raven se quedó ahí parada observando las metálicas puertas de los dichosos aparatos por el cual había salido aquel extraño sujeto.

Suspiró, incrédula ante lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, y saliendo de su letargo se dirigió a la habitación del joven pensando sólo en una cosa.

¿Acaso al fin sabría quien era ella?

.

.

.

.

.

-Al parecer los dos oficiales siguen sospechando ¿verdad?

Matilda Boehm asintió ante las palabras de su hijo. Fausto sonrió al tiempo que entrelazaba las manos con su esposa.

-No es bueno que metan sus narices en nuestros asuntos – Murmuró irritada la señora; al parecer los dos oficiales que la habían visitado hace unos dos días eran un grano en el trasero – Tenemos que hacer que se alejen de esos chicos, y de pasada de nuestro hospital, sería terrible que se enterarán de uno que otro secreto – Esto lo dijo Mirando a Eliza fijamente.

Eliza sólo movió sus labios gesticulando una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-No creo que ellos lleguen a creer lo que me ha pasado… No son tan abiertos de mente como para lograr entender algo más allá de su razonamiento.

-Eso es muy cierto – Le respondió la señora más tranquila – Pero recordemos que ellos están aquí no por nosotros, gracias a Dios, sino por el ladronzuelo que está en este hospital – entrelazó los dedos de sus nudosas manos dirigiendo su mirada a sus dos interlocutores – Y no es bueno confiarnos ya que uno siempre se puede llevar una sorpresa con las personas. Total, ya han empezado a sospechar sobre Jason.

-¿Dices que han estado haciendo preguntas sobre el chico Jason? – Preguntó incrédula Eliza ante la insistencia de los policías para dar con el ladrón.

-Sí, lamentablemente así es, y yo que pensaban que eran unos mequetrefes sin cerebro… Pero eso no es lo de menos, al parecer andan averiguando cuanto puedan de los chicos.

-¿Pero cómo se enteraron?

-Vieron que Raven no se iba –habló Fausto lentamente, con su tono de siempre y agregó después de una corta pausa – Les pareció sospechosos que no se fuera del hospital dado que el sospechoso no era más que un vagabundo con mala suerte.

-Y ahí fue cuando vieron que visitaba a alguien con heridas donde Red – X las tenía – concluyó Eliza entendiendo que había pasado.

-Sí, pero ellos no saben que heridas tiene el muchacho, simplemente saben que su torso no está en buen estado. Pero eso fue suficiente para hacerlos sospechar. No obstante, gracias a ti, Eliza, que lograste cambiar su historial antes de que ambos oficiales lo checaran.

-¿No tendrían primero que mostrar una orden para poder verla?

-Es por eso que apenas hoy lo pudieron ver. Simplemente es necesario que las autoridades escuchen que casi tienen a un sospechoso que encaja perfectamente con el perfil de Red X para que dicten el permiso necesario – Bufó molesta la señora.

-Necesitaremos pensar en algo más que plantar un cuerpo falso.

-Pero aún no sé qué podemos hacer Eliza, es muy complicado y tendremos que movernos con mucho cuidado para que no se descubra nada de nada

Fausto sólo las miró en silencio escuchando todo lo que decían. Esto tal vez no se lo ordenaran, pero la deuda que tenía no le permitiría dejar las cosas así como estaban. Y menos si se descubría la identidad endemoniada de la chica. Y, aunque en realidad el cuerpo de policía estaba sobre Red X, el no permitiría que la hibrida tuviera un mal momento si él podía evitarlo.

Total, el había dejado de ser de él mismo en el exacto momento en que se encontró a la chica.

-No te preocupes por eso – Se levantó Fausto, seguido de Eliza, y acomodándose la bata blanca dio a conocer su desición – Yo me encargaré de que esto no pase a mayores.

Su mirada tuvo un raro brillo que su madre notó con cierto recelo.

-No es necesario llegar a tal extremo Fausto. Recuerda que no es necesario usar ese tipo de dones que tienes…

-Madre – La señora le vio expectante a lo que estaban por decirle – Tal vez para ti no sea necesario este tipo de cosas, pero para mí sí – Cerró los ojos recordando lo que había pasado en el pasado – No estoy dispuesto a que tengan un gran trago amargo después de todo lo que se hizo para que yo tuviese a mi Eliza de nuevo.

La susodicha le miró con ternura mientras la señora Boehm levantaba una ceja pensando en que decir.

-No eres su empleado Fausto – la voz fuerte y clara de la señora sonaba resignada ante la decisión.

-No, no soy su empleado – Le dio la razón – Pero si soy su esclavo, sin importar que.

Matilda Boehm sólo calló ante eso, recordando el día en que su hijo le contó todo lo sucedido con Eliza. Era imposible intentar no recordarlo cada vez le veía esa señal de locura en sus ojos.

No es que no quisiera a su hijo, de hecho, lo adoraba como a nadie en este mundo. No es que odiara a su nuera, la verdad es que en realidad la quería por tener cerebro ante todo. No, no odiaba a ninguno de los dos. Lo único que odiaba, es que la vida de su hijo ya no le pertenecía a él. Ni siquiera la vida de Eliza le pertenecía a ella.

Suspiró cansada dejando esos pensamientos atrás, quitando todo esos sucesos escabrosos que pasaron hace tiempo. No podía quejarse de eso, al menos así había tenido más tiempo con ellos.

-No te preocupes madre – El rubio la sacó de sus cavilaciones – No llegaré a tal extremo de hacerlo fatal – Le sonrió tranquilizando a la anciana – Sólo haré lo necesario para que esto quede en el olvido.

Y sin más se marchó dejando a Eliza y a su madre mirándolo fijamente. Abas agradeciendo por eso último que acababa de agregar.

Así, al menos, dormirían tranquilas sabiendo que nada terrible sucedería.

.

.

.

.

.

Jason miraba enojado la pared desde que Raven había vuelto a entrar a la habitación. Para ser más precisos, el chico miraba así a la pared desde que la chica había mencionado un "_Salí para quedar con el Doctor mañana por la mañana"_. El no podía creer que Raven, su Raven, hubiera perseguido al tipejo ese para simplemente "quedar" como ella le había dicho con su mismo tono aburrido de siempre.

Siguió observando la pared sintiendo la pesada mirada de la chica puesta en él. Estresado ante tal acto, dejó de estar sentado y se acostó dándole la espalda para no tener que hablar. Al Diablo las indicaciones de "_no te muevas te puedes lastimar_" estaba demasiado fastidiado como para aguantar ese tipo de cosas.

Escuchó como la chica desviaba la mirada del bulto de mantas que era él en ese momento y con extremo cuidado de no hacer ruido pasaba las hojas de su libro de vez en cuando, rozando con delicadeza cada hoja de papel que terminaba de leer. Frunció el seño cada vez más molesto puesto que no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que la pálida chica le había comentado hace unos cinco minutos.

-Si algo te molesta sería mejor que lo dijeras de una vez.

Su voz fría e inexpresiva resonó en sus oídos, calando en su mente al verse descubierto en su pequeño berrinche. Volteó, viendo cómo era observado expectantemente por la chica, y sentándose soltó lo que le había querido decir apenas supo lo que haría.

-¡ES UN HOMBRE CASADO! –Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo a su acompañante - ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS ACEPTADO TAL INVITACIÓN?

Raven se sorprendió ante eso. ¿Qué rayos había entendido el chico? Jason la miró furioso. Sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo y dolor en el pecho al verse exaltado de tal forma.

La chica soltó una pequeña y corta risita burlona. Cosa que sacó al joven de sus casillas.

-No saldré de esa forma con él – Le respondió antes del que el chico comenzara a gritar de nuevo – Simplemente quería saber porque me da unas extrañas y horripilantes sensaciones cada vez que le veo.

Jason se coloreó avergonzado ante la idiotes que acababa de gritar. ¿Sólo era eso por lo cual la chica le veía? Aliviado inhalo hondamente y volvió a recostarse.

-Aparte, al parecer el me conoce – Agregó la hechicera restándole importancia.

-¿Qué? –Medio gritó el chico con cierto temor.

-Que creo que él me conoce de algún lado.

Jason respiró intentado tranquilizarse. Ahora no quería que la chica fuese con el sujeto. No deseaba que ella comprendiera quien era para la ciudad. No quería que ella comprendiera quien era él, un vil ladronzuelo, para una Titán como lo era ella. Si bien ahora comprendía porque esos dos se miraban reconociéndose, prefería mil veces más que Raven estuviese simplemente embobada con el medicucho a que recuperara su memoria.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando dormir para poder escapar de esa vil y estresante verdad. No quería que Raven se fuera. No aún.

La chica se le quedó viendo dormir. Notando cómo del chico emanaba una rara cantidad de furia y tristeza. Era raro poder saber lo que él joven sentía en esos momentos. Anonadada de que esto le pasara por segunda vez en él día, el sentir el estado de ánimo del chico, se centró en intentar saber lo que le acomplejaba a su único amigo.

¿A caso era porque ella estaba a punto de saber quién era?

Sintió como la furia del joven se aplacaba de poco en poco y se rendía ante un sueño tranquilo. Sonriendo ante eso le acomodó un mechón que cubría su frente, y dejó el libró en la mesita de noche del joven. Al parecer el chico aún creía que ella se iba a alejar de su lado mientras estuviese en ese estado.

Pero… ¿Y si lo que le decía el rubio le hacía cambiar de parecer? ¿Y si decidiera marcharse apenas enterarse de su pasado?

¿Acaso abandonaría a su amigo?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus manos sujetaron con fuerza la suave tela perteneciente a su playera. No creía que unas simples palabras pudieran hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero sin embargo la duda asaltaba en su interior, rugiendo con fuerza diciéndole todos sus temores. Porque debía de aceptar que lo poco que recordaba no lo le agradaba, y para ser más exactos, hasta le daba cierto temor el poder descubrir quién era ella. Recordando la carta sintió un escalofrío volviendo a pensar en que ella estaba huyendo de algo o de alguien.

¿Y si quien quiera que fuese esa persona la encontraba?

¿Eso sólo le significaría más problemas no? ¿Más problemas para Jason?

Entonces que debería de hacer si no quería saber de su pasado pero sentía la incertidumbre de que algo fuese a pasar en cualquier momento. No era correcto quedarse ahí, pero un sentido egoísta le embargaba y lograba ganar ante sus buenas intenciones. No quería irse de ahí. No quería marcharse.

No deseaba hacerlo simplemente. No quería irse. No quería averiguar quién diantres era ella. Es más, ya ni deseaba saber quién era en realidad ese tal Fausto.

Ello sólo deseaba seguir como ahora pero aún así su conciencia le impedía sentirse bien con ese pensamiento ya que una voz le decía agritos que era una cobarde. Una cobarde ante tener ese tipo de ideas. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando despejar su mente.

Ella no quería ser una cobarde, pero tampoco quería hacer algo que posiblemente terminará alejándola del chico. Meditó por unos segundos recargada en el sillón de la habitación pensando en que haría.

Porque definitivamente, sin importar que, la chica debería decidir qué haría en esa situación.

-… _aven _…

Murmuró el chico en sueños y en ese momento la chica decidió dormirse al igual que el castaño.

Total, tal vez y el sueño lograrían aclararle la mente.

.

.

.

.

.

Era noche y su bata ondeaba gracias al movimiento que hacía al caminar en esos momentos. Había localizado a sus dos presas a lo lejos y había decidido seguirlas hasta que fuese adecuado atacar. Tranquilo, caminó lentamente levantando pisando silenciosamente el blanco y lustroso suelo del hospital. Eran las nueve de la noche y hace no más de seis horas había hablado con la chica violeta acerca de entender su condición. Ajustándose sus quirúrgicos guantes avanzó hacia los uniformados y dando vuelta en un pequeño pasillo salió a la sala de espera y de ahí a la calle. Ambos policías no podrían escapar de la suerte que les preparaba el mugriento destino.

Una caliente y sofocante brisa golpeo su rostro paliducho y ojeroso moviendo levemente sus rubios mechones. Siguió caminando y observando cómo los dos sujetos se dirigían al parque y con cautela se internó en él, siempre sin ser visto. Los grillos cantaba y los rociadores se apagaban terminando de regar él, ahora húmedo, pasto. Su silueta se acercaba cada vez más y más a las dos personas hasta que estuvo tan cerca que podía escuchar el bombeo que hacía el corazón de ambos hombres.

-Así que siguen buscando ¿no? – Habló con su voz escalofriante, siempre escalofriante, ocasionando que los dos policías se sobresaltaran por el susto dado – En realidad no me agrada que sigan husmeando en l vida de los chicos ¿saben? , No, no me gusta – una sonrisa se le formó al ver que los policías volteaban viéndolo con ojos llenos de pánico.

¿Qué hacia ese loco y tenebroso doctor ahí?

-Señor, con todo respeto nosotros tenemos ordenes de llevar a cabo muestra misión – El oficial con el espeso bigote respondió ante la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos.

-¡Oh! Yo entiendo que tienen que hacer su trabajo – Los hombres bajaron la guardia ante ese comentario, pensando que ahí acabaría el asunto – Pero sin embargo yo también tengo una tarea que hacer.

Sus ojos brillaron con una extraña e intensa fuerza escabrosa, al tiempo que una extraña luz verde salía de sus manos. Agarró a un oficial, el moreno con sobre peso, y tronando los dedos el otro hombre fue sujetado con lo que parecían era huesos. Rió histéricamente, demostrando su locura adyacente que siempre le acompañaba. Los dos uniformados le miraron con muecas horrorizadas. El miedo se asomó por sus cuencas visuales y el hombre moreno intentó gritar. Gritó que fue ahogado con la mano del rubio.

-No se preocupen, esto no les hará daño. Simplemente tengo que asegurarme de que no escapen antes de que mi mano remueva en su cerebro.

Del piso salieron más huesos y sujetaron al hombre moreno colocándolo enfrente de su compañero. El sujeto del bigote derramaba lágrimas de miedo y temblaba lastimándose con los huesos que le sujetaban. Fausto metió cada una de las manos a la cabeza de los hombres con lentitud, sintiendo como miles y miles de sensaciones le rodeaban sus verdosas manos. Con cuidado de no tocar alguna otra cosa que no le importase, empujó un poco más sus largos brazos para tener mayor alcance de lo que buscaba.

A ambos hombres los ojos se les salieron de sus orbitas y las garganta se les cerró sin poder gesticular algún sonido. Atemorizados, se paralizaron y dejaron de temblar al ver que el doctor internaba sus manos en sus cabezas sin siquiera haberles abierto alguna parte de su cabeza. Era como si un fantasma les atravesara. Una sensación aguda y fría se colocó en sus cráneos y comenzaron a olvidar ciertos sucesos y a tener recuerdos que jamás habían vivido en realidad.

Con la mente ya cambiada, sus prisiones les soltaron y se metieron a la tierra, donde no saldrían para atraparlos de nuevo. Silenciosos, el rubio sacó sus manos y dejó que se marcharan sin que ellos hicieran caso a su presencia. Total, ellos no podrían recordar nada de eso. Los detuvo, antes de que ellos siguiesen avanzando, y con su voz de siempre les ordenó lo que debían de hacer.

-Dejaran en paz a Raven, y al chico que le acompaña. Y en caso de que les pregunten, alegaran que era la persona incorrecta y este sólo había tenido una operación de apéndice. Se alejaran de este caso y sólo desviaran la información de estos chicos antes de pasar este asunto a otro par de policías.

Ambos asintieron dándole la espalda. Caminaron sin decir nada y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Fausto sólo sonrió y se limpió el sudor frío que cubría su frente. Nunca había intentado hacer eso, pero al parecer todo había salido bien. Y sin más, se marchó feliz por poder proteger a los dos chicos que residían en el hospital.

Mientras tanto, una chica, rubia y de ojos azules, escondida entre los matorrales, se tapaba la boca y lagrimas de miedo salían por sus azulados ojos.

Muerta del miedo se levantó cuando ya no había nadie presente ahí y corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a su casa. Cruzó el parque a toda velocidad y cuando sintió que estaba más controlada una roca emergió de la tierra y la elevó hasta llevarla diez cuadras más allá de la macabra escena que acababa de ver. Era como si acabará de presenciar todo en las puertas de un escabroso cementerio al ver todo los huesos sosteniendo a los oficiales.

Pálida por el susto, llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. No entendía del todo lo que acababa de ver. No entendía que era lo que ese tenebroso hombre tenía ni lo que les hacía esas personas. Pero si sabía dos cosas, una que el miedo le había congelado y su alteración había sido tal que impidió ayudarle a los dos sujetos.

Se sintió cobarde ante eso.

Y la otra cosa, la que más le había causado sorpresa, era que el sujeto mencionó a Raven. Y, si bien no sabía si era la hechicera que ella conocía, tenía el presentimiento de que en realidad si era la chica violeta la que estaba metida en eso.

Ante eso, sólo concluyó que tendría que averiguar lo que en realidad había pasado ahí. Lo que en realidad, había pasado con Raven y que los chicos no le habían dicho.

Y así, se durmió sin poder olvidar que el parque se convertía en un cementerio, y ella estaba en la puerta mirando todo lo ocurrido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Título, canción de pantera.

Bien, me tardé de nuevo dos semanas en actualizar. Pero al menos volví a hacerlo X)!

Y lamento informar que posiblemente, este semestre lo haga así. Actualizare cada dos fines de semana (uno si, uno no) ya que entre la escuela y el entrenamiento y los partidos (estoy en un equipo de Basquetbol) lo único que quiero hacer es dormir en mi tiempo libre (eso, y leer las clases del día siguiente) así que sólo tendré los fines para escribir. Pero no se preocupen, que seguiré actualizando!

Así que espero y disfruten este capítulo. No le he checado bien si tenía horrores ortográficos y/o dedazos, así que si ven alguno que otro por favor infórmenme para poder corregirlo (Igual en los otros capítulos).

¡Espero y disfruten el capitulo! Y de antemano, gracias por sus reviews.

Saludos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


	14. Capitulo XIV: Nigromancia

**Summary: **-Tú eres Jason. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – Le dijo sonriéndole – Y que tu tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarm

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia:**No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

Editados la mayoría de los errores, pero aun creo que hay.

* * *

><p><strong>NIGROMANCIA.<strong>

Caminaba somnolienta por el parque. La noche anterior había sido de las peores en su vida, eso sin contar que no había podido pegar ni un ojo para poder dormir. Lentamente sacó de su mochila un paquete de galletas y por pura inercia comenzó a mordisquear su no tan sano desayuno. Arrastró los pies con desgana, haciendo un estresante ruido al caminar, recordando que precisamente tenía que tomar _ese_ camino, dado que era el más corto, para llegar rápido al subterráneo.

Alzó la cabeza, despertándose por completo, al escuchar un peligroso ruido detrás de ella. Abriendo los ojos, volteó lentamente, y mirando al piso vio como una plasta café y blanca ensuciaba el no tan limpio piso del parque. Mosqueada alzó la cabeza y maldijo a un par de pajarillos por intentar descalabrarla con una de sus gracias.

Ya más despierta por casi recibir el inoportuno regalo del pajarillo, siguió caminando, no sin antes tirar el envoltorio de las galletas, con prisa para poder llegar a tiempo sin que el subterráneo se le escapase. Inmediatamente al andar por cierta sección del parque se acordó de los sucesos del día pasado.

Todo había comenzado en el mismo instante en que se cumplieron los dos días límite que Nightwing le había dado para que ellos tomasen una decisión. Se levantó temprano por la mañana sintiendo el nerviosismo en cada fibra de su ser. Inquieta salió del edificio en que residía y entre tropiezos y caídas logró llegar a la torre de los Titanes.

Dudosa, tocó el timbre y las puertas se abrieron lentamente dando a entender que le estaban esperando. Del otro lado de la puerta, una mancha verde se acercó corriendo y la abrazó con entusiasmo.

–¡Terra! – Chico Bestia la estrujó sin seguir creyendo que estaba ahí la rubia – Ya me empezaba a preguntar a qué hora ibas a llegar – chocó su palma contra su frente y miraba la muñeca de su mano imaginando un reloj en la misma – Ya es tarde, sí que es tarde.

– Hola Chico Bestia – Le saludó sin saber qué hacer. Por lo que ella sabía, él era el único en apoyar a que volviera al equipo - ¿Dónde están los otros chicos?

El mutante hizo una mueca de desagrado y la condujo hasta la gran y poco modesta sala.

– Verás, ellos, están… esperándote – Dijo el mutante jalándole la mano a la chica – Te recomiendo que no mires a Robin a los ojos, anda como una fiera estos últimos días – Le murmuró en modo de broma para relajar a la chica. Cosa que no sucedió para nada y sólo la puso más tensa de lo ya acostumbrado.

Al entrar, observó como Star estaba sentada sobre sus pies en el sillón, Cyborg seguía una mosca con la mirada y Nightwing, de pie y recargado en el brazo del sofá, le miraba a través de su antifaz. El chico la siguió mirando y espero a que la terráquea se sentara para comenzar a hablar.

– Los chicos y yo hemos tomado ya una decisión acerca de tu propuesta.

Terra se quedó mirándolos y contándolos uno por uno.

– ¿Raven no vendrá? – Sus ojos se posaron en el líder esperando una respuesta.

– No –Fue lo único que le dijo molesto por verse interrumpido – Como decía, hemos tomado una decisión y después de hablarlo demasiado llegamos a la conclusión de que, si bien no serás del todo una Titan, podrás ayudarnos.

¿Cómo que no del todo una Titán?

Nigh, prediciendo la extrañeza en la chica se adelantó a aclararle la duda existente en su cabeza.

– Dicho en otras palabras estarás a prueba. Necesitamos comprobar que en realidad estés aquí porque quieres redimirte y no porque planees otra manera de emboscarnos – La chica asintió compungida por esto ¿cómo podría demostrarles que ella no mentía? – En segundo lugar los chicos y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo-Chico Bestia se removió inconforme por lo que a continuación diría el líder – No podemos permitirnos confiar en ti, dado que tu historial nos lo ha demostrado, así que llegamos a la conclusión de que no podrás quedarte en la torre.

El mutante hizo un bufido molesto y apretó la mandíbula para no decir alguna tontería en contra del moreno. No le gustaba que condicionaran tanto a la chica. Y menos cuando él estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ella se había redimido. Pero la mayoría había estado de acuerdo, tres contra uno. ¡Tan injusto!

– Yo… Está bien – Aceptó las condiciones sin pensarlo dos veces, quería volver y que todo estuviese de nuevo como antes

– Bien, nosotros te llamaremos cuando sea necesario que vengas – Cyborg se paró del sillón después de decir eso y enseguida le entrego un comunicador verde – Esté comunicador sólo te permitirá recibir llamadas, en caso de que sea urgente contactarnos tendrás que presionar este botón – explicaba el hombre maquina mostrándole un botoncito amarillo – Y enseguida cualquiera te marcará, este otro botón rojo es para responder. No podrás saber nuestra localización, le quitamos también esa facultad a tu comunicador.

Terra agarró el comunicador y se le quedó observando. Era casi idéntico al anterior, sin más miramientos, lo metió al bolsillo de sus cortas bermudas.

– Eso es todo, nosotros te llamaremos cuando sea necesario – Y con eso Nightwing y Cyborg salieron de la sala.

– Bueno, eso fue mejor de lo que creí que me dirían – sonrió tímidamente la terráquea a los otros dos restantes.

Después de eso el Mutante, Star y ella habían charlado hasta que fue hora de partir. Salió de la torre, y cuando pasaba por el parque esa misma noche… un escalofrío le recorrió. Aún no podía quitarse el susto de lo de la noche anterior. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales no había logrado dormir en toda la horrorosa noche. Se la pasaba recreando esa imagen una tras otra vez en su mente. Recordando cada escabroso detalle. Y, cuando al fin había podido dormir, su cerebro se encargaba aún de que eso que había pasado se reprodujera varías veces una más bizarra que la otra.

Cruzó por el césped acortando el camino que le quedaba, se abrió el paso entre los arbustos y salió por un pequeño camino serpenteante que habría tomado ayer de no ser por la escena que se encontró. Al llegar al final del camino observó, aterrada, que el hombre de la otra noche estaba sentado en una de las bancas de piedra, y que a su lado, acompañándolo, estaba una chica pálida y con el cabello violeta.

Se quedó mirando fijamente como hablaban por un buen rato, incapaz de poder moverse ya fuese por el susto ya fuese por la impresión que le causaban esos dos de ahí. Nerviosa, avanzó un paso al mirar que los dos se levantaban de ahí y cada uno se marchaba por su lado, y con el alma en la boca se acerco a la chica pelivioleta que caminaba en dirección contraria a la que iba ella.

–¡Espera! – le llamó la atención para poder detenerla.

Ella volteó a verla con la misma cara indiferente pero con unos ojos que mostraban enojo al verla ahí.

–¡El no es una buena persona Raven! ¡Deberías de alejarte de él! – Pudo decir después de que se asegurase de que el hombre estaba lejos de ellas ahí.

La hechicera abrió los ojos y la molestia en su cara se mostró.

– Haz el favor de meterte en tus asuntos – Su cruda voz hirió a Terra más de lo esperado – No necesito escuchar idioteces de alguien como tu – El envenenado comentario hizo que la rubia retrocediera un paso, cosa que la violeta aprovecho para marcharse del lugar dejando a una anonadada Terra con la boca abierta.

Ella había pensado que Nightwing y Cyborg habían sido duros con ella. Pero eso fue hasta que Raven le había mirado como escoria.

Adolorida por eso, decidió marcharse a donde iba, atemorizada del extraño, destruida por la hibrida, e intranquila por llegar tarde a su cita con los titanes. Avanzó con rapidez hacia el subterráneo, y muy apenas llegando abordó el metro pensando que si no quería tener más problemas, sería mejor no contarle al mutante lo que había pasado con la hechicera. Lo que menos quería era causar problemas entre ellos.

.

.

.

Miraba el techo con una tristeza profunda grabada en sus ojos chocolatosos. Desde que había estado internado no le quedaba de otra más que mirar el estúpido techo o la pared. Eso y ver televisión o dormir todo el día. Deprimido se hundió, aún más, en la cama y farfullando un montón de incoherencias frunció el ceño intentando pensar en alguna otra cosa más que no fuese lo que le había dicho la hechicera.

Moviendo su brazo agarró el control y, después de prender la televisión, presionó furiosamente los suaves botones del aparato. Cambiando y cambiando siempre pasando de largo cualquier programa que pasasen por la caja esa. Harto, apagó la T.V., por decimo sexta vez en esa hora, y lanzó el mando a los pies del colchón.

¡Se sentía tan inquieto!

Y no era para menos, su compañera estaba allá afuera escuchando que sabe cuales cuentos de un extraño que quizás la conocía. Y si ella era lista, lo cual si lo era, sacaría las conclusiones necesarias de que era imposible de que siguieran juntos.

Fastidiado hizo un mohín raro y dispuesto a no estar todo el rato ahí colocó las palmas en la cama y haciendo esfuerzo intento levantarse sin importar sus heridas. No podía permitir que eso que tanto temía se cumpliera. El no era de las personas que actúan sin un plan, aunque siempre pareciera lo contrario, pero esta vez no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que haría.

Con cuidado se puso de pie, se cerró la bata y se colocó otra que le cubriera la parte trasera y con paso lento pero seguro avanzó hacia la salida de su habitación.

– Acuéstate

Una voz suave y femenina le ordenó antes de que el lograra salir. La esposa de Fausto, Eliza, y su madre, Matilda Boehm, le empujaron con cuidado llevándolo a rastras a la cama. Jason, inquieto, intento zafarse sin éxito alguno y antes de llegar abrió los ojos impresionado

¿Cómo podía tener la enfermera tanta jodida fuerza?

Frustrado, y confundido aún por lo que hacían ahí las dos mujeres, miró de mala manera acostado desde la cama a las dos esperando a que explotaran ante el sólo hecho del sólo desearlo. Matilda se sentó en el sillón que comúnmente Raven ocupaba y Eliza se quedó de pie sonriéndole sin mover algún otro músculo.

– Jovencito, no podemos dejar que interfieras en este tipo de asuntos – La otra voz, la que no era suave y le había ordenado que se acostara, sonó por toda la habitación llena de una extraña calidez – Al menos no en estos momentos. Verás, ahorita no está en nuestro poder hacer algo, es ajeno y no tenemos tal vínculo como ellos dos como para impedir cualquier cosa – su voz sonó cansada ante todo eso.

Jason la examinó con cuidado. ¿De qué diablos hablaba esa vieja loca?

– No creo que él esté enterado de lo que pasó – Eliza le dijo a Matilda viendo la cara confundida del castaño – Dudo de que en realidad sepa lo que ocurre… ¿O me equivoco?

Le preguntó viéndole con esos ojos azul oscuro escalofriante. Toda esa gente le daba una buena pizca de malos agüeros.

– No tengo idea de lo que hablan – confirmó el chico dándole la razón a la rubia.

La mujer canosa, meditando todo eso, aclaró su garganta y se preparó para contarle lo que ella sabía al ladrón.

– ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado porque tanto Fausto cómo Eliza son capaces de casi matar de un infarto a la mayoría de las personas que le conocen?

El chico asintió dado que no era la primera vez que se preguntaba eso.

– ¿Y supongo que habrás notado una… extraña aura entre Fausto y Raven?

Red- X agitó la cabeza de mala gana recordando los berrinches que él tenía todas esas veces que Fausto y Raven se veían con intensidad.

– Eso es porque de cierta manera están unidos… –hizo una pausa sin saber si debía de continuar o no – Mágicamente…

Ante eso Jason miró extrañado a las dos mujeres y se echo a reír. ¡Esas eran boberías!

– ¡Por Dios señora! ¿De qué habla? – siguió riendo ante eso. Dudaba que de alguna manera su Raven estuviese unida a ese rubio. ¡Sería inaudito!

– No seas absurdo – Le riñó la señora ante la testarudez del castaño – Para ser ladrón no eres demasiado atento.

Sus músculos se tensaron. Su quijada se desencajó y comenzó a sudar ante lo dicho. ¿Acaso esa señora sabía?

– ¿Así que la chica no te lo ha dicho verdad? – Matilda reconoció el espanto en los ojos del ladronzuelo –No te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie, no podríamos hacerlo ni aunque quisiéramos.

El chico las miró extrañados.

– Por cierto, no sé si me recuerdes, yo soy la anciana a la que hace un tiempo le devolviste la cartera –le sonrió, presentándose al fin ante el chico – Me llamo Matilda Boehm y soy dueña del hospital.

Jason se quedó sin palabras. ¡Todo se le hacía tan extraño!

– Y como ya había mencionado, creo que es hora de que te explique unas que otras cosas que han estado pasando entre mi hijo, y Raven.

– No creo que debería de hurgar en la vida de Raven sin su permiso – Comentó frustrado el chico. ¡Lo que quería era salir de ahí antes de que la chica se enterara de todo!

Si tan sólo encontrase la manera de huir de esas dos...

–Hace tiempo – le ignoró Eliza restándole importancia a sus deseos – En un terrible accidente, fui lanzada del noveno piso de este edificio por uno de los pacientes de psiquiatría – Su voz sonaba tan atrayente que Jason por un momento olvido a Raven y sus recuerdos – No sobra decir que morí. Mi masa cerebral estaba regada por todo el pavimento y mis extremidades estaban colocadas en formas raras – Jason tragó saliva imaginándose tal acto.

–Pero estas viva aquí…

–Es por lo que pasó después – al escuchar la voz de la anciana todo desapareció y sólo estaban ellos tres en la habitación–Mi hijo, Fausto, se volvió desquiciado en el momento en que el doctor Lee declaró muerta a Eliza. Ahora, lo que debes de saber es que en la familia de mi esposo, que en paz descanse, hay cierta tendencia a la hechicería. Para ser más exactos a la necromancia.

– ¿Necromancia?

–Es aquella rama de la magia que permite controlar, hablar con ellos, invocarlos y pedirles los que se le antoje.

–Exacto, las últimas generaciones habían evitado hacer eso, por el peligro que conllevaba. Dado que en ciertas ocasiones se invocaba más que sólo a espíritus. Se invocaba a demonios por accidente. Y en ciertas ocasiones se les convocaba a propósito creyendo que se les podría controlar.

–Fausto no fue la excepción a estos últimos. Él, después de cinco días de mi accidente, de la morgue me sacó y me llevó al ala norte donde están los quirófanos en desuso. Y haciendo cierto… ritual empezó a invocar mi espíritu para que posesionara mi cuerpo. Lamentablemente su poder era muy pobre dado a la poca practica que tenía.

–Ahí fue cuando tuvo que pedir ayuda. Ayuda a tu amiga.

Jason, incrédulo ante eso, negó con la cabeza pensando en que Raven fuese cierta creatura.

–Raven no es un demonio. ¡Eso sería imposible!

Matilda lo miró directamente y con su voz, ronca por todo lo que contaba, continuó explicándole al chico.

–No digo que sea un demonio, lo que digo es que él le pidió ayuda a ella. Realmente no sé si es una bruja o alguna bestia. Pero gracias a tu amiga Eliza está aquí. Y gracias a ese regalo que le hizo Raven a Fausto, el quedo encadenado a servirle a ella, creando un vínculo entre los dos.

– ¡Raven no esclavizaría a nadie! – Jason reclamó enojado. Era inaudito que insinuaran que Raven haría tal bajeza.

–Eso lo sabemos. En todo este tiempo Raven nunca ha venido a buscar a Fausto desde ese día. Pero en el momento en que ella le pidió lo que le pidió, él está obligado a hacer todo lo que ella quiera. Sin importar que.

–Fausto siempre cumple lo que promete – aclaró Eliza sin ser necesario.

Jason tardó en procesar todo. Impactado por lo que le habían dicho recargo su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama meditando sobre lo que las mujeres le habían contado.

–Así que probablemente ella ya sepa todo para estas fechas.

–Si eso es lo que quiere ella, así será – Le aseguró la anciana mirándolo con ternura.

–Es hora de retirarnos – Se despidió Eliza del chico y junto con ella la otra mujer salió.

–Yo que tu no me preocuparía, si ella no se fue cuando eras un ladrón, dudo que se vaya cuando se entere de ella misma.

Y sin más se fue, dejando un sonrojado y negativo Jason en el cuarto. Si bien ella fuera cualquier persona normal tal vez no le dejaría. Pero Raven no era normal. Era una Titán. Y antes que su amistad estaba seguro que escogería a la ciudad.

Eran ya las nueve de la mañana, y su día había empezado mal.

Deprimido se acostó y se decidió a dormir. Ya nada podía hacer porque ella no escuchase al nigromante.

.

.

.

Raramente ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo en el lugar que Fausto había dicho. Mirándose cada uno al llegar decidieron sentarse en una banca de piedra que un árbol cobijaba con su enorme sombra. El pasto fresco rodeaba las grandes piedras planas que sobresalían de la tierra mostrando el camino. Hecha un manojo de nervios Raven se controló para no demostrar las ansias que sentía de poder conocer todo aquello de lo que sabía. Ambos se sentaron, sin dirigirse palabra alguna veían cada uno como las hojas de los arboles se mecían lentamente por la casi inexistente brisa que había ahí. Se notaba que septiembre ya hacia acto de presencia.

–Entonces ¿Por qué tienes esa aura? – preguntó Raven sin rodeos cortando el silencio entre ellos. Fausto, más tranquilo que nada, continuó con su mutismo hasta saber cómo responderle a la chica.

–Antes de que te cuente mi vida, necesito saber una cosa – su palabras lentas y carentes de vida se asemejaban demasiado a la manera de hablar de Raven – Necesito saberlo, ya que de estar segura de que te lo contara, hubiera sido el primero punto a tratar – Le sonrió, volteando a verle con su mirada pacifica de siempre – ¿En realidad quieres saber de tu pasado?

La hibrida escuchó su pregunta sin inmutarse. Sus violetas orbes se quedaron mirando fijamente las pupilas lilas del otro. Morado oscuro con morado pálido. Atenta a sus ojos, ignoró por completo a cualquiera que pasará por ahí. Sabiendo ya que era lo que diría sobre ese tema, dado que lo había meditado a cada momento, abrió la boca y sin dudar, con su voz fría y monótona de siempre, le contestó a lo que el Nigromante le había preguntado con tanta tranquilidad.

– ¿Tu sabes en realidad quién soy? – Fausto asintió confirmándole – No quiero saber todo de mi pasado –Su voz sonó más queda y clara de lo que en realidad era – a excepción de una cosa.

Fausto, atento a eso, esperó a que le hiciera la pregunta.

–Cuando Jason me encontró, había una carta. La cuál daba a entender que escapaba de algo o alguien – Movió la mirada hacia unos árboles enfrente de ellos – Necesito saber si acaso me están buscando y si pueden hacer daño. Dependiendo de la respuesta tendré que decidir si quiero saber mi pasado o no – Se sintió incomoda al hablar tanto, rara vez decía más de siete palabras en una frase – Firmaba un tal "Galán Verde".

Fausto alzó una ceja y una risa rara escapó de su garganta imaginando quien había sido el que escribió eso.

–Nadie te sigue – Le respondió – al menos no para lastimarte. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

La chica cuervo se tranquilizó de inmediato ante lo mencionado. La calma que se había esfumado el día anterior ante sus dudas había regresado y respiró apaciguando su corazón. Aún no tendría que marcharse del lado de su amigo.

–Respecto a lo que soy, creo que es correcto que te cuente la historia – se recargó sobre el respaldo apoyando sus codos en él – Hace un tiempo… Eliza sufrió un accidente.

–Matándola ¿cierto? –Dijo sin saber porque sabía ese dato.

–Así es, murió al instante. Yo enloquecí ante eso y recaí en ciertas mañas que mi familia tenía en la antigüedad. Recaí en la necromancia.

La garganta de Raven se secó y sus ojos mostraron el interés que antes ocultaban.

–Al principio no lo lograba, mi poca experiencia en el ámbito era delatada por mis fracasos ese día. Desesperado y atontado por la falta de sueño, descubrí un hechizo en el libro el cual cualquier hechicero de bajo nivel podría lograr. El invocar a algún demonio.

Raven se removió inquieta en su lugar. Su mente se llenaba de datos de hechicería y el caos que podría invocar a cualquier demonio. Sin entender cómo sabía todo eso, trago saliva y espero a que el joven agarrara aire para seguir contando la historia.

–Logré al fin invocarle, y tuve que mutilar ciertas partes del cuerpo de Eliza para poder cumplir mi cometido. El demonio me otorgó poderes, pero siempre con la condición de que tendrían que servirle. Esto más que nada era para que todo surtiera efecto, y me aseguró que sería rara la vez que él necesitara de mi ayuda.

Raven lo miró como si fuese estúpido. ¡Los demonios decían mentiras cada dos por tres!

–Él ha cumplido su palabra – Le aclaró para que dejara de verlo así – hace poco supe de él, pero no era nada del otro mundo lo que había pedido.

Raven asintió extrañada, la voz de Fausto sonaba más y más alegre mientras seguía contando su historia.

– ¿Por qué a veces veo escalofriantes imágenes con tu presencia?

–Digamos que tú… en cierta manera ayudaste a traer a Eliza a la vida. Estás un poco metida en esto, pero no te preocupes, tu alma no es del demonio –Su sonrisa se torció ante esa ironía. No, su alma no era del demonio puesto que ella era el demonio. ¡Qué difícil era contar eso si no podía revelarle su identidad!

–Ya veo –fue lo único que dijo agradeciendo el hecho que no le revelara nada de importancia que tuviese que ver con ella y su pasado.

Un fuerte barullo se escuchó a lo lejos y el sonido de bocinas sacó de su conversación a la extraña pareja. Un perro había cruzado la calle, sin saber que los coches podrían aplastarle, y en una extraña maniobra el conductor había terminando frenando precipitadamente sin lastimar al pobre can.

–De una vez te diré que los policías de la vez anterior no causaran más problemas – Su voz la volvió a los extraños ojos lilas del hombre. Tan raros como los suyos propios – Tuve que encargarme de quitarles varios recuerdos para que dejarán en paz a ti y a tu amigo.

Raven no se sorprendió de eso al igual de cómo no se sorprendió de que el rubio fuese un hombre capaz de llevar a cabo magia oscura. Era algo de lo cual, estaba demasiado segura, terminaría ocurriendo tarde o temprano.

–Por último – le llamó su atención cuando los dos ya estaban de pie y dispuestos a marcharse – Sé que quieres que tu memoria no vuelva. Pero no podrás negar que últimamente te vienen sensaciones o recuerdos bizarros de uno que otro hecho que te ha sucedido. Esto se debe a que cada vez que veas presencias muy fuertes que les tengas ciertos sentimientos muy potentes se te devolverá un minúsculo fragmento de algún momento que tu cerebro haya marcado – Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su bata y continuó con su recomendación – y mientras más te haya marcado esa presencia más recordarás. En cambio, habrá otras que sólo te hagan sentir sensaciones muy intensas pero que no te harán recordar nada.

Su voz se volvía más fuerte y la cabeza de la chica giraba en torno a todo lo que le decía. Debía de evitar de cualquier manera recordar por el máximo tiempo posible.

–Sabes si…

– Por el momento no has conocido a alguien que te haga recordar todo. Pero créeme que hay una persona que si puede hacerlo. Y que si llegas a reconocerla las imágenes de tu vida te golpearan sin dudarlo – se enterneció al ver la reacción en la cara de la chica. Tan asustada e intranquila –Será raro que reconozcas a esa persona, ha cambiado mucho. Pero aún así deberías de tener cuidado. Y aunque hicieras todo esto, el evitar a la gente, es muy posible que aún así recuperes tu memoria, claro que de esta manera se daría con el tiempo y no con presencias.

–O sea que de ninguna manera logrará quedar todo en el olvido – Su corazón latió deprisa y furiosamente ante eso. Tendría que aprovechar muy bien su tiempo sin recuerdos.

–Exactamente.

–Gracias – Se despidió y el nigromante asintió antes de irse camino al hospital.

Raven, más relajada decidió que antes de ir a ver a Jason, iría a comprar algún aperitivo para desayunar. El estomago estaba matándola de hambre.

– ¡Espera! –Una chica se le acercaba corriendo con cierto nerviosismo. La miró desconfiada y una pequeña ola de furia le golpeo el pecho al ver sus ojos azules. –¡El no es una buena persona Raven! ¡Deberías de alejarte de él!

Su cara dejó de ser fría al escuchar lo que la chica rubia le mencionaba. ¿Quién rayos era ella y porque le conocía?

Fastidiada, y acordándose de lo que hace unos minutos Fausto le había mencionado, arremetió lo más venenosamente posible contra la pobre chica que le sacaba de sus casillas. No sabía qué era, no sabía porque, y tampoco le interesaba, pero había una parte de ella que desconfiaba y ocasionaba que su interior vibrase de latente cólera. Algo en ella no le agradaba.

– Haz el favor de meterte en tus asuntos – habló tan crudamente que la chica abrió los ojos del susto – No necesito escuchar idioteces de alguien como tu – Y viendo como la chica retrocedía horrorizada se alejo rumbo a una pequeña tienda enfrente del parque mientras sus interior revoloteaba de dicha y orgullo ante la reacción que había tenido la extraña.

Ahora sólo lo que le importaba era mantenerse alejado de cualquier persona que le reconociera. No tenía tiempo para pensar en no herir los sentimientos de los demás. Más si son de niñas que lograban sacar lo peor de ella durante el día.

.

.

.

Jason veía la tele cuando Raven entraba en su habitación con su desayuno a medio comer en la mano. Un poco de fruta picada con yogurt bañándola. La miró expectante, esperando a ver que decía.

La chica pasó olímpicamente de su mirada y se recostó en el costado de la cama, no sin antes dejar su desayuno en la mesita de noche, y se dispuso a ver la televisión con su amigo.

–¿Raven?

La voz de su amigo estaba medio mosqueada por lo que Raven lo miró con curiosidad.

– ¿No vas a decirme lo que te dijo el doctor ese?

–No considero educado contarte sobre la vida de alguien más sin su consentimiento – sus orbes violetas iluminadas por el suave resplandor de la luz ocasionaron que el castaño se sonrojara.

–Me refiero a tu pasado – Intentó decir lo más amablemente que pudo, aunque no pudo quitarle cierto tinte desagradable a su tono.

–Decidí no saber de él – Jason sintió como miles y miles de bichos hacían estragos en su estomago ante la noticia – Me dije que era mejor que yo sola me enterara de mi pasado a que alguien me lo contase.

El ladronzuelo abrió la boca sorprendido y los bichos se movían más inquietos en su estomago. ¡Así que tendría más de Raven por un tiempo!

Feliz, rodeo a la chica con uno de sus brazos y la acercó al pecho. ¡Al diablo si sentía incomoda ella! ¡Estaba demasiado feliz y emocionado como para aguantarse las ganas de abrazarla!

La chica sólo lo miro extrañado por el gesto y después de eso paso de él a ver la tele. Al parecer el muy tonto aún creía que lo iba a dejar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Sí! ¡Termine el cap!

Me alegro decirles que ya en el siguiente los saco del hospital. Ya me he estresado de él! XD

Muchas gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios! No saben cuánto me agrada saber lo que piensan de la historia!

Por cierto, se me había pasado decirles cuando les informe que cambiaria el formato de la historia que habrá unos dos o tres capítulos con el antiguo formato. Eso es gracias a que esos capítulos son de gran importancia y sólo quiero centrarlos en esos puntos en específico. Pero bueno, esos capítulos serán más adelante y por separado. Por lo que tal vez no sean igual de largos.

En fin, ya dicho todo espero y este capítulo les guste! Y ahí perdónenme por los horrores ortográficos, de nuevo no daré una releída para corregirlo, pero si ustedes encuentran uno háganmelo saber para así poder corregir!

Se despides de ustedes una autora con los parpados a punto de cerrarse ( si, es la una y media de la noche y he perdido la costumbre de desvelarme X.x)

Besos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


	15. Capitulo XV: Sismo Mental

**Summary:**-Tú eres Jason. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – Le dijo sonriéndole – Y que tu tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarme.

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia:**No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>SISMO MENTAL.<strong>

– ¿Entonces ya puedo marcharme? – Jason hacía esa pregunta cada vez que entraba alguien a su habitación. La respuesta era siempre no.

La enfermera lo miró irritada. El paciente del doctor Fausto era terriblemente insoportable. ¡Cómo si no tuviese bastante con estar bajo las órdenes de tal hombre!

Malhumorada, avanzó sin contestar e hizo las actividades que normalmente hacía. Ya llevaba tres años desde que había salido de la facultad de enfermería. Tres años es ese hospital y uno de sus años, el que iba en curso, había tenido que estar la mayor parte de tiempo bajo el mandato de tal doctor. Un escalofrío le recorrió por todo su cuerpo, le tenía tanto miedo como odio. Miedo ya que había escuchado la historia de su esposa, cosa que aún la mayoría del hospital negaba por el temor de que tal bicho les hiciese algo, y el odio era simplemente porque no entendía al hombre. Y ni ganas le sobraban de querer conocer.

Con lentitud, alzó la cara y vio a la escalofriante chica, que siempre leía, entrar por la puerta y sentarse en el lugar que comúnmente ocupaba. Más molesta aún, escribió con furia ante la presencia de la hechicera. ¿Cómo prefería ese imbécil ver a tan paliducha mujer que a ella?

Siempre era lo mismo desde el momento que le asignaron ese caso. Cada dos por tres el guapo chico ignoraba casi toda palabrería que dijera cualquier persona al estar presente la rara joven. Eso sin contar la sonrisa bobalicona que se lo marcaba en la cara las pocas veces que le veía hablando con ella.

No era que estuviese enamorada de su paciente… ¡Pero le estresaba que el muy maldito ni una mirada le diese cuando ella ya le había visto varias veces!

Enojada, y mosqueada por la falta de atención que recibía del castaño, salió con la cara en alto sin dirigir una palabra a los dos presentes que se miraban con una sonrisa socarrona.

–Al parecer tu novia hoy no estaba muy contenta.

La sonrisa de Jason desapareció al instante en que Raven se comenzó a burlar del anterior acoso que había recibido de tal enfermera.

– ¡Ella no es no es mi novia! –Se defendió el chico agitado los brazos entonando su desagrado ante la mujer – No me interesa ella – murmuró más para sí mismo que para Raven.

La chica, que no había escuchado el anterior comentario, seguía mirándolo con esos ojos amatistas de una forma tan burlona que el ladrón se sacó por un momento de su enojo.

¿Desde cuándo a la cuervo le gustaba picarle para enojarle?

– ¿Pasa algo? – Raven levantó la ceja al tiempo que su tono frío sonaba suavemente más cerca de él.

– ¿Qué? – Se desconcertó viendo como ella se acostaba a su lado de nuevo siguiendo la rutina que habían tenido durante su estancia en el hospital.

– ¿Qué si te pasa algo? – Arrugó el cejo exasperada por la poca atención del chico.

– ¿Qué qué?

Raven lo ignoró por completo y centró su atención al televisor que pasaba un montón de noticias. ¡Y los titanes de nuevo en el televisor! ¡Qué gran novedad! Sin saber porqué, sonrió tenuemente con ternura al observar a los héroes en la pantalla.

Jason vio de reojo sonreír a Raven. Procurando estar alerta a lo que ella hiciese en esos momentos. Desde que le había contado que era posible que recuperase la memoria reparando en imágenes había estado tan alerta a las personas que ella viese. Y no es que pudiera hacer mucho dentro de ese hospital, si lo único que lograba controlar era lo que pasaban por el televisor. Aún así, cada vez que los Titanes se pavoneaban por la tele hacía lo posible porque ella no les viese. Cosa que a veces no lograba ya que ella le quitaba el control y volvía ponerle en las noticias.

Y era ahí cuando se daba cuenta de las pequeñas sonrisas que se formaban en los rosados labios de la joven. Una sonrisa tierna e imperceptible para la mayoría, pero no para él. Molesto, bufó por lo bajo al notar que la chica ensanchaba un poco más sus labios haciendo más notoria su alegría.

Había algo que no le agradaba en la forma que ella hacia sus muecas respecto a ellos. Algo que le resultaba obscenamente desagradable que le recorría cada fibra de su celoso ser. Algo que simplemente deseaba destrozar de una manera vil y sangrienta. Hundir un puño tras otro y otro y otro en algún pedazo de carne.

Molesto frunció el ceño y en un arrebato apagó el televisor, sintiendo como si un humo espeso y oscuro saliese de su coronilla demostrando su enojo ante lo que sucedía. Percibió como la joven le miraba interrogante ante su acción desequilibrada y, girando la cabeza para verle la cara, le sonrió con simpleza.

–Me harto un poco el ruido – se excusó ante los penetrantes ojos que tenía la hibrida.

Ella sólo asintió, sin creerse del todo los tontos pretextos que le daba el castaño. Ya habían pasado varias veces en que sentía un gran y burbujeante cambio en el estado de ánimo de su amigo. Cada cambio uno más potente que el otro. Sin poder explicarse tal empatía que le embargaba, de la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado, tomó con delicadeza un libro y se sentó en el sillón para poder leer un poco para no emitir ningún sonido que al castaño le irritase más.

– ¡Buenos días!

Raven sintió varias descargas en su cuerpo. Una era la de Jason, que se enfurruñaba al instante en que el doctor entraba. Otra, una más potente y rara, era de Fausto, quien entraba como un muerto en la habitación irradiando alegría dentro de él. Y, la última descarga, era la suya. Sintiendo como las dos sensaciones anteriores se juntaban y la descolocaban por completo.

–Buenos días – Jason dijo a regañadientes. ¡Aún después de que sabía que a Raven no le gustaba ese tipo seguía sin agradarle!

Y no era para menos, si ese tipejo estaba ligado de una forma que la hechicera de purpura cabellera.

Escéptico, siguió con los ojos al rubio, que le palpaba el vientre con vehemencia. Con un desagrado muy notorio que la gótica por un momento creyó que le chico se lanzaría sobre el doctor sin contemplar cualquier otra cosa.

Tensa por los diferentes tipos de humores en el ambiente, apretujo el brazo del sofá esperando a que algo ocurriese en cualquier momento. Mareada por tal ambiente, cerró los ojos y se recargó en el respaldo esperando a que esas sensaciones pasasen lo más rápidamente que se pudiera.

–Me alegra informar que ya puedes ser dado de alta – Informó Fausto rompiendo el rígido y estresante silencio que rodeaba a la habitación – claro que tendrán que tomar ciertas medidas al marcharse de aquí.

Jason aflojo sus malos modos dejándolos ir para abrir la boca en una perfecta _"o"_ y que sus ojos chisporrotearan como comúnmente lo hacían cuando se emocionaba. La confusión de emociones que antes había sentido la gótica comenzaban a centrarse sólo en una: Alegría. Alegría por todos lados en esa habitación. Euforia contenida en los almendrados ojos del chico.

Se recargó en el sillón aliviada. Al fin descansaría de toda esa tortura que era ir al hospital. Tranquila suspiró y escucho lo que Fausto decía. Ya era hora de que movieran el trasero de ahí.

Cuando Fausto al fin había salido, Jason se deshizo de las sabanas y, aventándolas, se puso en pie alegre de su dada de alta.

– ¡Al fin saldré de aquí Raven! – menciono entrando al baño para cambiarse por una muda de ropa normal y dejar a tras esa fastidiosa bata – ¡Y comeré alimento verdadero!

Se escuchaban un revuelo en el baño producido por el chico.

– ¡Y podré hacer de todo! – Salió con una pantalonera y una playera puesta –¿No es fabuloso?

Raven cerró de nuevo los ojos incomoda ante tanta recepción de emociones provenientes de su compañero. La cabeza comenzaba a molestarle y una pequeña punzada latía con fuerza en alguna parte de su cerebro. Tanta energía, tanta alegría, tanto barullo que sentía no poder controlar. Y las sensaciones se expandían por todo el edificio, comenzaba a percibir todo tipo de deseos, anhelos, enojo, envidia y tristeza provenientes de cada una de las personas que se encontraban ahí, en la construcción.

Su cerebro era un revoltijo, un mar lleno de turbulentas aguas arremolinándose y hundiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, borrando cualquier huella y vestigio que quedase de ellos, sacando a flote la basura, la basura de los demás. Las ganas de morir, las ganas de vivir, ganas de llorar o de gritar. Todo se dejaba caer como un peso muerto en su delicada cabeza, amenazando a destruir su pequeña fortaleza.

Y Jason hablaba y hablaba desde cualquier parte de la habitación, confundiéndola más. ¿Estaba en el cuarto o acaso ella era parte del edificio?

¿Y quiénes eran los que le hablaban?

¿Quiénes ahogaban sus gritos y se comunicaban por medio de gemidos espirituales?

¿Quiénes le torturaban con tales pensamientos?

Se sentía mal, sentía que saldría de su cuerpo para escapar. Escapar de ese mísero lugar. Para huir, huir de tanto necesitado, de tanto enfermo, de tanta muerte.

Y es que el olor a muerte y vida estaba a flote en el aire. No un olor atrayente de muerte como el de Fausto, tampoco un olor a vida conocido como el de Jason. Era simplemente una ensalada de olores nauseabundos, hermosos, fétidos y salvajes que inundaban sus sentidos, ocasionando que un maremoto de fragancias golpearan su nariz, asustando a su ser. Produciendo temblores en su interior.

Su garganta se secó, preguntándose si acaso estaba en el mismo lugar en el que estaba con anterioridad, porque todo parecía tan lejano, todo parecía tan gris y oscuro, todo estaba uniéndose en uno. Y ese uno era ella.

Y sin embargo se encontraba ahí, dejando que su cuerpo cayera en un fuerte sopor. Logrando que su mente se tranquilizara, que se adormeciera cada angustia pasajera, cada felicidad absurda. Dejando sólo la nada en su cerebro. Dejando de atormentarse. Dejando que su mente descansara por unos momentos. Dejando todo en un mundo que no era el de los sueños.

Jason volteo después de parlotear un gran rato sin recibir respuesta. Con ternura miro a la chica que dormía profundamente y al instante se apenó por hablar hasta que las palabras llenaran la habitación creando un tremendo sueño en la violeta.

Tranquilo, se acercó a la gótica después de haber guardado todo lo que tenía y, haciendo esfuerzo, se llevo a la chica a la cama intentando no lastimarse en el acto. Feliz de todo, se tumbo a su lado y esperó a que ella se despertarse para poder irse de ese lugar.

Ya era hora de volver a casa. Pensó eso sin notar que una pared se había agrietado detrás de ellos.

.

.

Su respiración agitaba se calmaba, sudor frío recorría su frente, pechos y espalda, empapándola de una desagradable manera. Miles y miles de bichos imaginarios le recorrían de pies a cabeza comiéndole la piel. Su cabello rubio se escapaba de la trenza que le sujetaba y cubría parte de sus ojos azules.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, eran las nueve de la mañana y había soñado de nuevo con aquella escena de hace dos semanas. Claro que ahora su mente se encargaba de ponerla a ella en el lugar de los dos policías y a Raven observando lo que hacía el misterioso rubio, mientras una mirada de odio se reflejaba en sus amatistas orbes.

Otro escalofrío le recorrió, aún no podía olvidar y dejar de sentirse mal cada vez que recordaba el encuentro con su antigua compañera de equipo. Cerró los ojos cansada, creyendo que algo había ocurrido con el equipo para que nadie se atreviese a hablarle sobre Raven. Ni siquiera el mutante ni la alienígena, y ni hablar del robot y del chico pájaro, que a cambio de los otros dos, que cambiaban el tema sutilmente, la enviaban a volar sin miramiento en sus modales.

Aún no se acostumbraba que la viesen con tanto desdén, ni que sólo le dirigieran la palabra sólo para lo básico. A veces sentía como que la dejaban de lado y la apartaban como si siguiese siendo la basura que los vendió. Apretó la sabana mientras unas lagrimillas se escapaban de sus ojos, aún no comprendía cómo lograr hacerle para que esos dos la aceptasen del todo. Sabía que le tomaría tiempo, que nada sería rápido y que hasta habría momentos muy dolorosos como esos.

Pero saber eso no evitaría que llorara, porque de algún modo tenía que aguantar todo lo que se venía y si soltando esas lágrimas lo lograría entonces dejaría que saliesen en los momentos que estuviese sola.

Porque ante ellos no quería parecer ni débil, ni estúpida ni inservible. Ante ellos quería mostrar su cambio, que podía ser leal, fiel a su palabra. Pero todo en esos momentos le era lejano e imposible.

Faltaba alguna forma que le ayudase a encajar con ellos, a que no se sintiese vacía y rota cuando les hablaba, que no se devastara cada cuando le hablaran con odio. Porque aunque que el Chico Bestia y Star le apoyaran, le alentaran y aceptaran no era suficiente para ella. No era suficiente para su redención. Para ella era necesario que los otros dos le perdonaran, la aceptasen como una de ello y volviesen a crear un vínculo de amistad como el que antes tenían. Un vínculo que ella se encargaría de no romper.

¡Pero todo era tan difícil que había veces que perdía la esperanza de ese futuro muy lejano!

Porque los dos jóvenes no confiaban en ella. Porque había ciertas cosas que el cambiante y la alienígena no le podían contar. Porque no sabía qué era lo que pasó con la gótica. Porque nadie quería decirle su paradero. Porque ella quería volver a encontrársela y disculparse en persona, decirle cuanto lo lamentaba y explicarle porque no debía acercase a ese sujeto de aspecto enfermizo.

Porque ella sabía que Raven en algún momento era de las pocas personas en el pasado que comprendió su desequilibrio de poderes. Porque era la única que desconfió de ella cuando regresó y la trató como lo que era. Una criminal. Porque uno de sus cargos de conciencia más grande, aparte del de haber engañado al verde, era el que tenía hacia la chica. Después de todo lo que le dijo e hizo, después de que en cierta forma ella le abriese los ojos, después de haber roto su confianza, después de todo eso, ella se lo debía.

Pero una cosa era debérselo y otra cosa era buscar la redención. Búsqueda fallida al fin y al cabo ya que después de haberse encontrado con ella hace dos semanas le buscaba siempre en ese lugar cuando podía, intentando encontrarla. Pero era como si se escondiese, como si ocultase de ella y de cualquiera.

Escuchó su comunicador vibrar. Lo encendió y vio un mensaje de Nightwing adornando su pantalla. Siempre era lo mismo, el único que le hablaba era el mutante, los demás sólo se limitaban a enviar mensajes y rara vez, en caso de que fuese urgente, le llamaban para acordar el lugar y hora donde se verían.

Esbozó una sonrisa, leyendo que el lugar era la pizzería. Al parecer hoy sería uno de esos días en que no lucharían y sólo sería para compartir momentos entre ellos.

Alegre, se levantó de un tirón y corriendo se metió a duchar cantando por lo que le esperaba esa misma tarde. Al fin y al cabo, podría pasar más tiempo con el Chico Bestia.

Cuando faltaba un cuarto para las tres de la tarde se encaminó lo más rápido a la parada de autobuses y llegando diez minutos después de lo acordado, se bajó en una esquina en donde un barullo, que era producido por el hombre maquina y el mutante, se escuchaba de dos cuadras más a su izquierda.

– ¡VEGETARIANA! – Gritaba a todo pulmón Chico Bestia siguiendo la pelea de todos los días – ¡Y CON TOFU EXTRA!

– ¡Nadie quiere esas porquerías bestita, mejor hay que pedir una llena de CARNE! – Cyborg le contradijo señalando en el menú lo que parecía ser un monstruo hecho de pura carne pan y queso.

– ¡Nada de eso! ¡Piensa en los animales!

– ¡Ellos sólo existieron para llenar mi panza vacía! ¡No digas idioteces!

Se acercó hasta llegar con ellos y saludándolos se sentó entre Chico Bestia y Star.

-¡Yo quiero extra mostaza en mi pizza amigos! – Canturreó feliz la extraterrestre dejando mudos y un poco asqueados a los otros dos.

Nightwing la miró sonriendo. Star nunca cambiaría y eso era algo que le gustaba algo que le ocasionaba un burbujeo agradable en su estomago. Al instante borró su sonrisa y recordó por lo que invitó a la rubia con ellos.

Si bien el mutante le había estado insistiendo que interactuaran más con la rubia, al principio se negó, resistiéndose a los comentarios del verde. Pero al tercer día de tanta lata por parte de su amigo se dio cuenta de un detalle importante, si no convivían con ella nunca le darían la oportunidad de mostrar su inocencia. Y lo más importante para él, el averiguar de cierto modo si todo lo que les dijo tenía al menos gran parte de la verdad.

Tenían que sacarle información como fuese posible. Era importante que si la aceptasen en su grupo pudiesen confiar en ella.

Mordió su pizza pensativo, todo sería muchísimo más fácil con Raven. Ella al menos podría leerle la memoria o alguno de esos trucos que la hechicera realizaba.

Y es que últimamente era tan agotador sólo luchar los cuatro, estaban acostumbrados a ser cinco, a ser ese número impar. Y batallaban sin ese último integrante, de eso no había duda, pero de cierta manera no quería que otro ocupase su lugar, no quería que le remplazaran.

Y no es que Terra la fuese a remplazar, dado que desde hace mucho tiempo ella había estado con ellos, formando por cierto lapso un grupo de seis. Pero le era imposible no pensar. Tan imposible como confiar en la ojiazul en esos momentos.

Terra se sentía tan observada en esos momentos. No sólo Cyborg le observaba de cuando en cuando, sino que sentía la mirada fija de Nightwing sobre ella en ese momento, y en todo lo que duró la comida. Resignada a seguir siendo observada se dispuso a charlar animadamente.

Terminando la comida, todos satisfechos y con la panza llena se dispusieron a marcharse a la torre titánica, mientras la terráquea se preparaba para tomar un autobús en dirección a su casa.

– ¡Terra! – Le llamo el mutante antes de que se fuese por su lado –Me preguntaba si te apetecía ir a dar un paseo – le dijo adquiriendo un color rojizo en sus verdes mejillas.

La chica le observó, apenada, y asintiendo fue tomada de la mano mientras un Chico Bestia se despedía de sus amigos sin siquiera voltear a verlos por más de siete segundos.

Charlando caminaron hasta una nevería y sentándose en una banca comieron su helado disfrutando uno del otro de la compañía que tenían.

–Chico Bestia – El aludido volteo a verle y ella dudo por unos instantes en seguir o no con la plática – Me he estado preguntando desde hace varios días, por no decir semanas…

–Que quieres saber qué es lo que sucede con Raven – Terminó la frase por ella, viéndose por donde iba encaminada la conversación.

–Sí, yo sé que tal vez no confíen mucho en mi, pero en serio que saber que fue de ella y porque no está aquí. El otro día que me la encontré…

– ¡¿Qué tu qué?

Chico Bestia sintió una extraña y raída sensación bajar y subir por su esófago. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y la boca se le lleno se saliva preparándolo para cuestionar a la chica.

–¡Terra! ¿Por qué no dijiste eso? ¡¿Cuándo la viste?...

La rubia se inclino para a tras viendo como el mutante se acercaba más y más rompiendo la barrera del espacio personal.

–Yo bueno… la vi más o menos hace dos semanas, y como nadie tocaba el tema de Raven pensé que tal vez sería inoportuno de mi parte sacar el tema a flote.

Chico Bestia en ese entonces se golpeo la cabeza, el había aceptado guardar el secreto de Raven ya que no era quien para divulgarlo. Pero ahora lo lamentaba, de haberlo sabido, de haber tenido esa información ahora tal vez ya tendrían a la chica con ellos. O al menos ya sabrían lo que había pasado con ella.

Rezando porque estuviese bien, siguió interrogando a la terráquea, satisfaciendo cada una de sus preguntas. Era increíble cómo le daba vuelcos el corazón, quien latía locamente de la emoción del momento.

Sonrió, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Su amiga estaba viva, su amiga seguía con vida y el estaba ahí sentado sin informarle a los demás.

– ¿Qué dirección dices? ¿En el parque qué? ¿Un hombre con bata? Debe ser doctor, por ahí hay un hospital.

Como loco sus ojos chisporroteaban y Terra por un momento comprendió que los chicos no habían sabido nada de su gótica amiga desde hace un buen de tiempo. El gusanito de la curiosidad creció al tiempo que la culpa le llenaba su conciencia. Curiosidad por el interés del cambiante, culpa por el pequeño brillo de dolor que se asomaba por las muecas alegres de su amigo, demostrando que en realidad Raven era un tema delicado dentro del grupo.

– ¡Tenemos que contárselo al grupo! – le apremió tomándola de la mano y, antes de convertirse en un pterodáctilo y echar a volar con la chica con él, agregó – Terra – Se paró mirándola fijamente – Yo no soy quien para contarte lo que pasó con Raven, esa historia a mi no me compete contártela ya que no es mi historia – Y sonriéndole tiernamente cambió de forma y se dirigió a la Torre lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras tanto, Nightwing escuchaba la plática en la comodidad de la torre con la boca abierta.

¡Qué le llamaran fisgón! Eso no importaba, al fin y al cabo no era que se pasase todo el día escuchando a la chica. Para ser sincero era la primera vez que utilizaba el pequeño micrófono que tenía escondido el localizador de la rubia.

Y al parecer lo había usado en el momento adecuado. Sorprendido y todavía sin salir de sí mismo, corrió por toda la torre llamando a los otros dos.

Esto era algo que tenían que hacer apenas el mutante llegase.

.

.

Jason llegó frunciendo el seño al departamento. Aún no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido hace unos días al salir del hospital.

De cierta manera le incomodaba, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía que Raven no hubiese recuperado la memoria. Solamente había dicho un nombre, un mísero nombre que últimamente hacía que se esponjase como un gato furioso.

"_Robin"_

Eso era lo que ella había dicho entre sueños. Eso era lo que escuchó por segunda vez en la madrugada del día en turno al pasar por la habitación de la chica en una de sus idas nocturnas al refrigerador.

"_Robin"_

Y se irritaba de sólo pensar que era posible que en sus sueños recordase todo la chica. Se molestaba de saber que esa era una clave de que ella recuperase la memoria.

–Sabes, aún me sorprende que puedas estar caminando y tragando como si nada después de la operación que te realizaron – sonó la voz de la violeta saliendo de una habitación, recibiéndolo en la cocina.

–Si bueno, uno tiene que mantenerse activo – Le dijo olvidando el motivo de su enojo – Por cierto hoy tengo trabajo.

Raven arrugo el entrecejo y lo miró de mala manera.

–Deberías de olvidarte de eso, puedes dañarte tus cicatrices.

– ¡Vamos Raven! ¡Ya quedé con el cliente y no puedo fallarle! –Le dijo sonriendo mientras un emparedado era mordisqueado pro él – ¡apfrte tnfdré cuifdafo! – Raven alzó la ceja ante los modales del ladrón ocasionando una mancha roja de vergüenza tiñéndose en su mejillas - ¡Vamos! No he comido nada decente en ese hospitalucho.

–Que la comida sea insípida no significa que tragues como cerdo.

El chico sólo rió y volvió a lo suyo.

–Regresaré temprano.

–Nueve de la noche, dudo que lo hagas.

–Regresare vivo pues – y sin más se marchó dispuesto a colocarse su reconstruido uniforme.

–Eso espero

La chica se quedó en el sillón, pensando que desde que ya casi no sentía los cambios de humo de las personas, ya no sentía tanto sus deseos y anhelos. Su empatía por fin se había controlado y ya no había vuelto a marear como desde esa vez en el hospital, logrando que dormitara del dolor que le ocasionó todo ese lio de emociones.

Extrañada aún por eso, meditaba todas las tardes qué demonios había sido eso, que rayos le pasaba a su maldito ser percibiendo esas impresiones. Y luego estaban esos malditos sueños que cada vez se hacían más recurrentes, alguien cayendo y un dolor agudo, quemazón horrible y la nada. Sueños angustiantes de los cuales sólo recordaba el dolor y un cielo oscuro, el viento en su cara y lluvia. Eso sin contar los truenos, truenos a los cuales aún les tenía pavor.

Suspiró cansada, ojala se acordara de los otros tipos de sueños, en los que raramente se levantaba animada, aquellos que parecían un montón de colores, verde, azul, amarillo, rojo, rosa, morado y anaranjado. Puros borrones coloridos, bellos, y tranquilizantes. Cosas que le hacían amanecer de buen humor, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Sonrió de nuevo inconscientemente, siempre sin darse cuenta, cómo cada vez que veía la tele. Siguió ojeando el libro, sin poder concentrarse en lo que decía. Sintiendo bichitos en su estomago.

¿Por qué cada vez que recordaba ese sueño se desconcentraba tanto?

–¡Ya me voy! – Anunció Jason feliz por volver a su trabajo- ¡Regresare después!

Y sin más salió dándole un beso en la mejilla dejando a una Raven sonrojada por la inaudita acción del castaño.

Se teletransportó del lugar, apareciéndose en las afueras de un banco. Su buen humor se palpaba en el aire, canturreaba mientras un frío y ligero soplo de septiembre rozaba su capa. Moviéndola con parsimonia. Sus pisadas se marcaban en el suelo, el cual susurraba cada vez que sus pies se movían.

Y entró, causando un gran revuelo. Hace tiempo que no hacía de las suyas. Hace un buen tiempo que tanta adrenalina no le recorría de pies a cabeza. Hace tiempo que no jugueteaba con los guardias de la ciudad, con los titanes.

Titanes a los que les debía una paliza por dejarle inactivo por tanto tiempo.

Se presentaron, tal y como él lo había planeado, y antes de salir de la caja de alta seguridad, agarró el colguije por el cual había entrado.

Canturreo por lo bajo, mientras era atacado por dos de los titanes, la pelirroja y el mutante. Los esquivo saltando, riéndose de ellos y su lentitud. Viró en el aire antes de que un disparo le diese en la espalda aterrizando en cuclillas y evitando una patada del líder titánico saltó de nuevo.

– ¡Cuidado con esa cosa! ¡La otra vez casi me matan! – gritó al hombre metálico mientras señalaba su abdomen en donde había tenido la perforación.

– ¡No tenemos tiempo para tu juegos X! – gritó enojado Nightwing. Ellos tenían que encontrar a Raven, ahora no, no el día que tenían una pista de ella. Era por eso que no podían perder el tiempo con niñerías.

–Pues yo los veo jugando muy a gusto conmigo – Les guiñó un ojo por debajo de su máscara mientras pateaba a la pelirroja que se acercaba volando hacia él con energía verde en sus manos.

Nightwing se enojó ante eso. Atacando más y más cada vez que pasaba el tiempo, corriendo se agarró de las manos de Cyborg y este lo lanzó para que llegara a X más rápido y fuerte.

Jason le esquivó por los pelos, mientras maromeaba por el aire cuando un montón de rocas pasó volando cerca de él incrustándose en el piso y agarrando parte de su capa.

–No tienes escapatoria – se escuchó una voz femenina de una rubia que controlaba la tierra.

–No creo lo que dices cariño – se burló y de un tirón rompió parte de su capa y se transporto del la cárcel de rocas que había en el lugar – Veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo y ya remplazaron a la gótica – su socarrenía se incrementó al ver los rostros furiosos de los otros cuatro y el curioso de la terráquea – Pero en serio, para mi gusto, esta es una pobre y burda imitación de la anterior – atacó a la rubia haciendo que dudara de sí misma.

–¡Callate X! – Nightwing de la nada salió y le estampó un puñetazo en la mejilla.

El chico cayó al suelo y rodo incrustándose los pequeños pedazos de piedra que la rubia dejó al crear la prisión de piedra.

– ¡Vamos Chico Maravilla! Se nota a leguas que a ti ni siquiera te agrada del todo la rubiesita esta – le picó cada vez más y más, recibiendo ataques furibundos del moreno como de los otros titanes y agregó en un tono burlón hacia ellos– Hasta a mi me… agrada más Raven de cierta forma.

Total, esa era la verdad. Eso y que quería enojarles, quería que se soltasen y lo intentasen ahorcar. Quería una pelea verdadera. Pero lo que vio por unos momentos hizo darse cuenta de algo. Le hizo darse cuenta de la partida de Raven. El porqué se había ido de los Titanes.

Al observar como la extraterrestre le gritaba al ex petirrojo su antiguo nombre con una que otra lagrima en los ojos y este se lanzaba dispuesto a matarle fue que al fin lo pudo ver. Fue que al fin comprendía todo.

La huida de la chica, la carta que le dio el mutante, las sonrisas inconscientes que ella le daba al televisor y la mención del petirrojo en sus sueños.

Esas sonrisas no eran por todos ellos. Eran por _él. _Por su líder. Era _él_, que en esos precisos momentos desfiguraba su rostro con una mueca cargada de celos y salvajismo, era _aquel_ que intentaba hacer que se tragase su comentario de la chica. Era quien le había hecho ver la verdad.

Porque ahora entendía todo. _Él _y Raven, su Raven, habían tenido algo que ver, si bien no tenía la exacta idea del que era, si tenía lo suficiente para imaginarse cuál fue la causa de que la chica terminara con él, un vil ladronzuelo.

Ella se había enamorado. Él también, y al juzgar viendo a la alienígena ella estaba involucrada en ese triángulo.

Su cambió de humor fue como juntar pólvora con fosforo. Rápido, explosivo y peligroso. Ahora sabía porque se irritaba tanto, ahora sabía porque no soportaba ver al enmascarado en el televisor, ni el escuchar su nombre. Ahora sabía todo, todo y no le agradaba. Porque antes soportaba al petirrojo, de hecho, a él le entretenía mosquearlo y ser perseguido por sus frases tontas.

¡Era parte de su diversión!

Pero ahora que la verdad se asomaba, y que le golpeaba de duro en su ser, había logrado odiarle, odiarle y querer descuartizarlo.

Cosa que estaba haciendo, ignorando a los otros titanes, ignorando que tenía que salir con el botín intacto, ignorando cualquier cosa que no fuesen sus celos

Le golpeó, con odio, con furia. Todo provocado por el calor sofocante que sentía dentro de él.

Porque ese estúpido no merecía lo que Raven sentía. Porque estaba seguro que ese idiota le lastimo. Porque gracias a ese idiota ella huyó y se hizo daño.

Porque, aunque se enamoró de ella gracias a él, no le perdonaría por lo que le hubiese hecho pasar a Raven.

Porque no importase que fuese cayendo por las escaleras con el titán. No importase que sus huesos se sintiesen morir y que varios cortes se asomasen por su traje rasgado. Porque estar sentado sobre Nightwing propinándole puñetazo tras puñetazo en el enmascarado rostro no le llenaba.

Porque él no tenía ganas de ponerse a reparar en el daño que le causaba al moreno. Porque él sólo quería herirle como de seguro Raven había sido herida. Porque quería vengarse. Porque aún recordaba los gemidos que la chica tenía entre sueños, y las lagrimas que salieron la otra vez que ella pronunció su nombre.

Porque ahora lo entendía todo y se sentía incapaz de poder solucionarlo.

–¡Aléjate de él!

Una roca lo empujó contra la pared, alejándolo del semiinconsciente Nightwing. Viendo sus manos llenas de sangre, se aseguró de que su trabajo estuviese en el bolsillo y desapareció, viendo como los demás titanes llegaban a la escena.

–¡Que rayos pasó! – Cyborg se acercó corriendo - ¿Qué rayos le pasa a X? – su enojó era palpable e iba en aumento.

–¡Creo que se vengó de lo de la otra vez, viejo!

–Amigos, creo que es urgente llevar a nuestro amigo Nigh a la torre – Star comentó con su voz llena preocupación.

Mientras tanto Terra se había quedado en el lugar donde había atacado al ladronzuelo con una pregunta dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al fin lo acabo! Rayos que batallé un montón en que me dejaran la computadora esta semana (lo malo de compartirla con mi hermana y que ella tenga mil trabajos que hacer).

En fin, espero y les agrade este capítulo. Y dos semanas más y ya el próximo! Si que sí.

Bueno, me despido que tengo que estudiar i.i… Es puente y yo ocupada!

Cualquier duda, comentario o crítica son bien recibidos. Si ven cabos sueltos díganme cuales, que no me gusta dejarlos. Que por lo que sé aún he dejado bastantes pero se irán conectando en los siguientes capítulos. Pero, aunque tengo planificados todos, no pasa de que se me olviden y es por eso que les pido que me acuerden de los pendientes XD.

Saludos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


	16. Capitulo XVI: Naranjas

**Summary:**-Tú eres Jason. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – Le dijo sonriéndole – Y que tu tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarme.

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia: **No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>-NARANJAS-<strong>

Apareció a seis kilómetros lejos del departamento en un rascacielos. Temblando. Asustado. Respirando agitadamente. Sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Se quitó la máscara entre jadeos, mientras sus manos se estremecían gracias a sus ansias. Sus ojos cafés salían de sus orbitas. Un fuerte calor recorría su cuerpo y el sudor le calaba con el frío que comenzaba a hacer.

Su espalda se apoyó en la pared y, dejándose caer, se deslizó por ella hasta sentarse. Agachó la mirada, triste, extendiendo las piernas y los brazos. Más aire frío sopló en la noche y se estremeció, al fin perdiendo el poco calor que le quedaba por la pelea.

Alzó la cabeza, recargándola en el muro. Aún sin poder creer lo que pasó hace unos cuantos segundos.

Él había perdido el control.

Él había atacado al titán.

Le había golpeado.

Le había dejado inconsciente.

Y aún así no había reaccionado ante lo que le hacía.

Porque él tuvo que ser atacado para poder salir de ese transe.

Porque se había descontrolado olvidándose de todo.

Porque por un momento había estado cerca de volver a cruzar esa línea.

Se quedó quieto, mirando al vacío. Su mente se sumergía en recuerdos. Recuerdos horribles, tenebrosos que volvían a atormentarle después de hace mucho tiempo atrás. Y las estrellas brillaban, iluminándolo en su miseria. Reprochándole por haber casi roto su trato. Reclamándole por su poco control. Por su tontería.

Había estado a punto de perderlo todo. De nuevo, por segunda vez. Absolutamente todo. Su cordura. Sus creencias. Su orgullo. De perderse a él mismo.

¡Y Dios sabía cuánto batallo para poder volver a ser él!

Porque después de todo eso él aprendió una dolorosa lección. Lección que hace unos momentos desapareció de su cerebro dejándole a merced de la idiotez.

Suspiró resignado, queriendo quitarse todo de la mente. Se echó la capa a los hombros, evitando que el viento le calase más. Tranquilizándose. Agradeciendo que al menos le detuvieron. Porque sus manos por un momento habían querido sentir el cuello del héroe debajo de ellas. Porqué por un momento el ahorcarle no le sonó mal, y él, en esos momentos, tuvo la necesidad de hacerle caso a su locura.

Y pensar que durante los anteriores cuatro meses todas esas memorias se marcharon con la llegada de Raven a su hogar.

Raven…

Una punzada se incrustaba en su pecho. Al final si terminó descubriendo porque ella se largó de la torre. Y no era que supiese todo con exactitud. Pero si pudo saber lo necesario. Lo necesario para ya no querer saber más. Sonrió con desgana, aguantando las ganas de gritar.

Ahora estaba más que seguro de que si la chica volvía a recuperar su pasado él jamás tendría oportunidad. Ahora el sólo era un ajeno a la situación. Ahora no tenía idea de que haría.

Pero él, cuando estaba en el hospital, comprendió de una manera demasiado inesperada que la chica no era predecible. Que ella no abandonaba porque sí. Que ella se quedaba sin importar que y que de cierta forma ella disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con él.

Que ella aún no quería recordar y que estaría con él hasta recordarlo todo. Hasta tener cada fragmento de ella en su lugar. Y hasta ese momento no se iría. Hasta ese momento la tendría con él.

¿Pero qué chiste era el tener esperanzas si en cualquier momento podría quebrarse como hace rato?

¿Qué bueno traería eso en su vida? ¿Quebrarse hasta enloquecer?

Su rostro se surcó de arrugas al pensar todo eso. Golpeteando con los dedos su rodilla, cerró los ojos con fuerza haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar de pensar en Raven. No era momento para pensar en ella. No cuando él estuvo perdido en la ira por un gran lapso. No cuando su autocontrol se esfumo dejándolo a la deriva de sus antiguas mañas. Trago amargamente saliva, temblando de furia ante la estupidez momentánea que no le azotaba desde sus catorce años.

Cínicamente miró sus manos. Sintiendo el calor de los golpes en sus puños. Recordando una y otra vez cómo su piel se erizaba al chocar sus guantes contra la carne del desdichado Nightwing. Por ese desliz, por esos segundos en que se equivoco, recordaba cómo era de satisfactorio el tener bajo de él a su presa. Cómo era el tener el poderío del que carecía en su nefasta adolescencia.

Asqueado retiró sus manos sus expresivos ojos. Recordando que lo que él creía en ese tiempo no eran más que pura basura. Recordando que todo el poder que el suponía haber tenido no era más que una ilusión, una vil manera de matar su alma. También recordó sus creencias de ser un juez justo y severo, para despertar de sus ensueños y admirar que en realidad era sólo un crío que jugaba con la justicia de un modo incorrecto. De un modo en que era repulsivo y cruel.

Tembló, no por el aíre que le rodeaba, tampoco por la furia que le inundaba contra el mismo. Él temblaba de miedo. Del miedo que sentía por lo que podría hacer en un futuro. Del miedo que le rodeaba en las noches y del miedo que él siempre mantenía al margen.

Pero esta vez era imposible hacer eso. Era imposible ocultarlo en esos momentos. Lloró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hecho un ovillo en lo alto del edificio. Rebobinando todo su pasado. Manchas sucias se expandían sobre él haciéndole ver que eran pocos los recuerdos blancos y bellos que tenía. Memorias bellas que eran borrosas ante el negro humo que se elevaba en su vida.

Un pasado triste, feo e inolvidable. Su pecho se agitó sin poder quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza. Subía y bajaba rápidamente dejando un fuerte dolor en su torso. Gruesas lágrimas empapaban el traje y sus manos apretaban ferozmente su castaño cabello. Más frío sobrevoló a su alrededor, golpeando su devastada figura sin clemencia. La temperatura bajaba ocasionando que su nariz y mejillas se tornaran rojizas.

Gritó con fuerza, desesperado, estresado. Lamentándose ser tan mentecato en él ayer. Gritó con todos el aire de su pulmones, expulsándolo e incrementando el sonido brutal que salía de su garganta. Un sonido destrozado, lastimero y triste.

Él no podía hacer nada para cambiar su pasado. Eso lo intentó hace mucho y de ser sincero jamás funcionó. No le hacía sentirse libre. No le hacía sentirse bien. Y, aunque fue poco lo que intento, de inmediato supo que esa jamás volvería a ser la vida para él. Porque seguir así sería ser hipócrita.

Era por eso que se marchó de su ciudad, esperando al menos así dejar atrás su vacía y marchitada vida. Viajó durante un año y cayó en cuenta que jamás podría desatarse de la culpa que le hundía y hundía cada vez más como una roca tirando de él al fondo del mar. Y un día, por azares del destino paró ahí, en esa ciudad, intentando huir de su frustrante camino. Y, si bien no encontró la redención total, había hallado un lugar donde por lo menos alguien le pondría un alto si de nuevo se salía de control.

Y de la nada se calmó. Se calmó después de gritar tan alto que opacaba el furioso sonido del viento. Se calmó después de machacar sus dedos contra su cabeza. Se calmó, porque ya no tenía otra opción, porque al fin había purgado gran parte de su enojo entre gritos y lagrimas. Porque sintió que ya había tenido suficiente de sí mismo. Y, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso último era mentira, se calmó porque era hora de guardar su culpa en una caja de seguridad y hacer lo posible de no volver a recordarla hasta esa cierta fecha.

Más tranquilo y despejado, recordó en qué lugar se encontraba. Agudizó sus sentidos, precaviendo en qué situación se encontraría en unos momentos. Su mandíbula se tenso ligeramente por su descuido al escuchar pasos adentro del edificio, amenazando cada vez más y más con llegar hacia él. Alguien subía por las escaleras. Pisadas apresuradas se escuchaban, el arrastre de unos cuantos pares de pies nerviosos se acercaba cada vez más y más. Seguramente eran los guardias de seguridad del edificio. Se levantó, con desgana, al recordar que no le convenía ser descubierto. Suspiró pesadamente y recogió la mascará que tiró al llegar.

Miró por última vez la intranquila y ventarrosa noche que caía por la ciudad. Cautelosamente saltó por el rascacielos y se transportó a su hogar segundos antes de que cuatro individuos entraran a la azotea para descubrir que no había nadie absolutamente ahí.

Se apareció justamente en la sala produciendo un ligero ruido mecánico al mostrarse en ese sitio. Con la máscara en la mano vio el reloj de la pared marcando suavemente las dos de la madrugada. Con la nariz roja y temblando ligeramente, se dejó caer en el sillón agotado por la noche que había tenido. Sacó el colguije de su bolsillo y lo miró tristemente aún sin olvidar lo que pudo haber provocado. Lo colocó con cuidado en la mesa de enfrente y se recargó cerrando los ojos escuchando el suave _tic-tac_ del reloj.

Relajándose, se dio por vencido en alejar los negros pensamientos que se cernían sobre él. Una boa imaginaria lo enrollaba quitándole el aire de sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Se sentía desdichado, atascado en un gran charco de fango pestilente cómo si de un cerdo se tratase. Eso claro, con la única diferencia de que el no disfrutaba del revolcarse en su propia fetidez.

Cansado, se retiró la parte superior del traje junto con las pesadas botas. Y a continuación, en un momento desconcierto, comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón, deseando que este fuese más duro y menos cómodo para poder crearse una contusión en su cabeza.

Gruñó por lo bajo al notar el poco éxito que esto le traía. Estúpido día de mierda, ojala él no se hubiese levantado en la mañana así eso podría no haber sucedido.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido y mil veces más estúpido día.

– ¿Jason? – Unas orbes moradas le miraban desde el pasillo con preocupación – ¿Estás bien?

El chico se maldijo mentalmente por no haber notado la presencia de Raven. Inquieto por que ella descubriese el estado en que se encontraba, dejó la cabeza en el respaldo y con los ojos cerrados intento hacer su voz sonase lo más tranquila y relajada que podía.

–Si Raven – contestó sin voltear la cabeza – Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

La chica frunció el ceño ante la respuesta sin creérsela del todo. Ella podía sentir la desgracia de su amigo. Ella podía percibir su angustia. Su tristeza. Su dolor. Cosas que ella había percibido al principio, cuando ellos se conocieron. Cosas que ella había decidido no expresárselas a Jason para que este no se sintiese más abrumado. Cosas que desde hace mucho su empatía no había percibido en el estado de ánimo de su amigo.

Miró al chico intensamente, intentado descifrarlo con el simple hecho de verlo ahí sentado como si nada. Jadeo por lo bajo al notar la piel de sus parpados en un tenue rojo al igual que su nariz. También se intranquilizó al observar como su mano, reposada en el brazo del sofá, temblaba imperceptiblemente. Lo escudriño intensamente para encontrar que no sólo ese tic. Sino que apretaba la mandíbula, Su piel se encontraba ligeramente erizada y su frente se encontraba tensa intentado con un esfuerzo sobrenatural no fusionar sus cejas en un mar de arrugas.

Se dio cuenta cuán fácil era de leer el joven sentado a unos metros de ella. No sólo le era fácil por las emociones que ella percibía. No, eso no era. Era el hecho de que él, al contrario de ella, estaba tan acostumbrado a demostrar su estado de ánimo que cuando quería esconderlo le sería imposible.

Era eso o tal vez el hecho de que, aunque desconocía gran parte de la vida del chico, había memorizado cada uno de sus gestos.

Suspiró inquieta, sin saber qué hacer. Su fuerte no era el reaccionar en ese tipo de situaciones. Antes ella lo hubiese dejado pasar, estando consciente de que el chico no confiaba en ella.

Ahora, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que tenía que hacer. ¿Dejarlo pasa o intentar comprender porque tanto dolor de su amigo?

Se quedó ahí quieta, indecisa si acercarse o no. El salvaje gorgoteo del viento al azotar las ventanas le confundía más sobre la situación. Por unos segundos, logró creer que así de caótico y turbulento se sentía su amigo por dentro. Que sólo estaba en la intemperie, golpeando objetos inanimados con la intención de destrozarlos y dejar todo absolutamente en ruinas, todo esto si encontrar descanso en su acciones. Sin encontrarse a él mismo en tal destrucción.

– ¿Pasa algo Raven?

La voz con tintes duros de su amigo la extrajo de sus pensamientos. Ella se quedó ahí sin contestar. Muda. Sin saber que decir.

Observó cómo el chico seguía ahí en el sillón si abrir los ojos. Sin dirigirle un mirada. Y ella sintió un golpe de control sobrenatural provenir de su amigo.

¿Qué era lo que le había pasado para que estuviese en ese modo?

Siguió quieta. Sin moverse de su lugar. Sin cerrar los ojos.

Tal vez, debería de intentar que él se sintiese mejor. Un gran hueco se apoderó de su estomagó al notar como Jason abría los ojos y sus orbes detonaban una inmensa y profunda tristeza. Su pecho sintió un agudo dolor incorpóreo comprendiendo que lo que ella sentía emanar de él era en realidad una pequeña parte de lo que él en realidad intentaba manejar.

Se acercó, pretendiendo llegar a él.

– ¿Qué pasa Raven?

Volvió a decir el chico, esta vez con menos tibieza en su voz. Ella paró en seco, abriendo la boca de la impresión del tono que usó el ladrón. Su corazón se paró por unos segundos. Ahora sintiendo no sólo el dolor de su amigo, sino el suyo propio.

Ahogó un gemido. Y retrocedió un paso viendo como un fuerte odio era dirigido hacia su persona. Los, ahora furiosos, ojos de Jason cayeron sobre la hechicera logrando que agachara la mirada. Dubitativa, sin tener idea de que hacer, volvió a mirar al chico intentando descifrarlo.

– ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó ella, demostrando como rara veces lo hacia la angustia en su voz.

El chico giró la cabeza sin responderle.

– ¿Jason?

Insistió estresándose más por el comportamiento del chico.

–No sucede nada.

Contestó secamente. Ella siguió sin creerle.

–Algo debió de haber sucedido.

Volvió a insistir. Esta vez sin duda en ella.

–Jason…

– ¡No es nada! ¡No sé qué quieres que suceda! ¡Ni siquiera debería de importarte! –Gritó el chico más enojado para arrepentirse en el acto.

Raven, por unas fracciones de segundos, deformó su rostro por el daño para volver al instante a una expresión aburrida. Asintió con la cabeza y caminó con paso furioso a su habitación para encerrarse.

El chico se abrumó más por su acción. Ella sólo había querido ayudarle y el sólo terminó por joderla.

¡Pero es que le había sido imposible!

Conforme estaba ella ahí parada el sólo había podido sentir su mirada sobre él, evaluándolo y leyendo su comportamiento. Y él se sintió más miserable teniéndola ahí sin poder ignorarla. Sin poder creer que al fin sabía porque la chica escapó de con sus amigos. Y es que en esos momentos el no sólo no había logrado deshacerse de sus recuerdos sino que miles y miles de celos le habían invadido cada fibra de su estúpido ser enloqueciéndole.

Así que al sentir como ella se preocupaba, consciente de su enojo, de sus heridas, de su daño, explotó. Explotó al saber que ella de alguna forma comprendía lo que le pasaba. Que de alguna forma ella lograba estar al tanto de sus emociones. Cerró los ojos frustrado, sin poder olvidar la mueca que por unos segundos había ensombrecido el rostro de la hechicera.

Gimió ahogándose en su propio desastre. ¡Él no quería nada de eso!

Lastimosamente se irguió del sillón, sintiéndose el desastre peor habido en la vida. Y con paso desganado y resignado se acercó a la habitación de la chica y, si tocar, entró encontrándosela sentada en la cama mirando hacia él con una ceja alzada.

–Raven – susurró el nombre de ella lamentándose.

Ella siguió mirándolo, sin decir nada.

Él se quedó al igual que ella, sin poder decir o hacer algo.

Ambos en silencio, sin comentar nada. Observándose el uno al otro en un asombroso mutismo incomodo.

Él se removió en su lugar, sin poder lograr que las palabras saliesen de su boca. Sin poder pronunciar alguna disculpa hacia la chica.

Y, al sentir la mirada confusa de ella. Al apreciar esos orbes amatistas se tensionó de nuevo, sin poder callar las voces que le incitaban a rememorar todo lo que sucedió momentos antes, cuando robaba, peleaba e intentaba matar a los titanes.

Una furia le volvió a recorrer. Logrando que frunciera el ceño. La miró imaginándosela a un lado del petirrojo. Ignorándole mientras mariposas recorrían el estómago de la chica mirando embelesada al héroe. Despreciándole a él por no ser más que un vil ladrón. Despreciándole por su pasado lleno de sangre.

–No intentes meterte de nuevo en mis asuntos.

Lo último que vio antes de salir dando un portazo fue como la chica le miraba asombrada y destruida.

Y él había sido miserable de nuevo. Suspiró agotado por sus cambios repentinos de humor. Al parecer el gritar ofuscado en aquella torre no le sirvió de nada para poder controlarse llegando a su hogar.

Atontado por lo que hizo, escuchó como la chica abría la puerta y con el enojó posesionando su pálido rostro se le quedó mirando en pijama. Fruncía profundamente el ceño, ocasionando que marcadas arrugas se instalaran de su frente. Un mohín en la boca se le formó con enfado. Sus ojos, normalmente aburridos y vacíos le miraban con calor irascible naciente desde su propio espíritu.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Y sin embargo, a pesar del enojo notorio en sus facciones, su voz era igual que siempre. Monótona, sin pizca de desdén en sus palabras. Jason volteo el rostro, sin poder soportar los gestos enojados de la titán. Irritado, la dejó sola y parada sin dirigirle alguna palabra.

Y, a pesar de sus modos, a pesar de lo que hacía, él no quería seguir siendo tan cruel con su amiga. Él no quería seguir alejándose de ese modo tan irrisible. Pero, cuando su mente le gritaba desatadamente a alaridos que dejase de ser tan mezquino, su cerebro se confundía y manifestaba todo lo contrario a lo que en realidad quería.

Le alejaba, le huía a la chica y le respondía con desgana. Y aún así ella, más lastimada que nada, seguía ahí, con una mueca tatuada en su semblante, insistiendo en saber que era lo que le aquejaba.

–Jason – Le llamo por novena vez, desesperada ante la obstinación del castaño – ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

– ¡No es nada Raven! – Alegó alzando los puños sobre su cabeza – ¡No entiendo porque insistes tanto!

Raven se apretó el puente de la nariz con desgana, negando con la cabeza ante la reacción estúpida de su amigo. Contó hasta el diez, de reversa, intentando hacer que su voz no sonase demandante a la hora de hablar.

Se acercó a él, sin importar que él diese un paso hacia atrás intentando alejarse. Molesta, siguió avanzando, lentamente recuperando su expresión habitual. Sus pies descalzos acariciaban el frío piso, sin hacer ningún sonido al tocar el suelo. Su blusa desajustada se pegaba a su piel, contorneándola. La pantalonera, floja, susurraba apaciblemente al chocar entre sí, permitiendo saber cada cuando la chica movía sus piernas hacia el ladronzuelo.

– ¿Qué pasa Jason?

Volvió a preguntar, esta vez sin enojo, sin frialdad. Su voz era aterciopelada, suave. Dócil. Jason batalló en responder. Tragó saliva, sintiendo como la garganta se le secaba. Y volteo para encontrarse a Raven a muy poca distancia de él. Un nudo se le formó en su estómago al verla en ese estado tan afligido. Volvió a tragar saliva, sintiendo como si veneno se formase en su boca. Boqueó, sin lograr articular alguna palabra contrariado por la actitud que acababa de tomar la gótica.

– ¿Estás bien?

Volvió a decir y Jason pudo saber que el alma se le caía al suelo al ver los ojos de Raven brillosos por lágrimas que amenazaban a salir.

–Por favor.

Volvió a suplicar, aguardando que el chico tomara su decisión. Había llegado hasta él, tan cerca que sus orbes purpuras, se asomaban por debajo de su nariz. Jason jadeó, abriendo los ojos, cuando ella le tomó desprevenido abrazándole. Hundiéndose ente su pecho y siendo cubierta por un montón de cabellos lavanda.

El reaccionó, devolviéndole el abrazo. Apretándola contra él dejando caer gruesas lagrimas en la melena de la hibrida.

–No es necesario que me lo digas – Alzo la cabeza para encontrarse con que su amigo más quebrado que un vaso de cristal lanzado al piso – Pero por favor –continuó arrastrándolo hasta el sofá – no estés así – terminó de suplicar para acostarse con él en el sofá.

El chico sintió un escalofrío al volver a tenerla abrazada.

–Lo siento Raven – balbuceó después de un rato.

Ella sonrió levemente.

–No seas tonto– le contestó limpiándole las mejillas.

–Pero…

–Ya no importa – Se acurrucó contra él, logrando que el chico quedara arrinconado entre ella y la pared del sofá.

El se estremeció. Sintiendo la suave respiración de ella contra su cuello.

–Aún así, lo siento – alegó sonriendo por primera vez en toda la madrugada.

–Guarda silencio, intento dormir – Murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados.

–Hoy estás rara – Le informó él, sintiéndola contra su piel.

Ella alzó la cara para encontrarse una mirada café observándola con dulzura.

–No te acostumbres, por la mañana volveré a ignorarte.

El ladrón dejó escapar una ligera risa de sus labios.

–Eso me temía.

Se quedaron así, por unos segundos, ignorando el fuerte barullo que afuera era producido por la corriente. La somnolencia se apoderaba de ellos, y cada vez más y más una pesada capa de sueño ocasionaba que sus parpados se sintiesen tan pesados como si pequeños y rollizos duendecillos jalaran de ellos impidiéndoles abrirlos.

Las hojas sueltas de los árboles golpeteaban el muro haciendo que se desquebrajaran por el impacto. Nubes grises revoloteaban por el cielo siendo iluminadas por la luna llena. Las calles vacías aumentaban el sonoro traqueteo de la brisa empujando todo en su camino. El pavimento refrescaba conforme la temperatura disminuía, dejando en claro que la noche sería medianamente helada.

–Jason – volvió a murmurar llamando la atención del distraído hombre.

– ¿Mmm?

–Gracias.

El joven se extraño ante eso.

– ¿Ahora que hice? – Preguntó consternado ante su agradecimiento.

–Llegaste vivo –Se limitó a decir ella.

El bufó por lo bajo ante tal respuesta.

–No volveré a cometer el mismo error Raven – pronunció con amargura – No es para que te preocupes.

Ante lo dicho, ella se encogió de hombros sin responder por lo dicho.

–¿Eso era por lo que estabas despierta aún?

Vio como ella asentía con la cabeza.

–Tonta – susurró en su oído causándole un temblor – No volveré a llegar en ese estado de nuevo.

– ¿Y en este?

Su voz fue tan imperceptible que dudó de si en realidad sus labios pronunciaron esa duda.

–Hoy estás muy habladora ¿sabes? – murmuró sin poder contestarle a la chica. Quien entendió la indirecta de que él no le respondería esa cuestión.

Raven se acurruco más contra el chico, intentando darse calor, mientras Jason embobado disfrutaba del cosquilleo que ella provocaba con su aliento. Sintió como ella quedamente caía en un tranquilo sueño, produciendo que su respiración fuera más pausada que antes. El ladrón abrió los ojos y le observó durante un pequeño momento, sonriendo.

Tal vez, pensó el castaño, le sería imposible olvidar de repente todas las barbaridades que cometió en su pasado. Tal vez, también terminaría recordando porque había explotado contra la chica. Pero debía de aceptar que eso ni era culpa de ella, sino de él. Y que debería de controlar sus estúpidos celos antes de volver a robar algún objeto.

Apretujó más a Raven contra él, acariciando sus cabellos distraídamente. Paseando sus dedos y disfrutando de la suave caricia que las hebras de la violeta le producían. Sonrió por pura inercia, dejando de pensar, y gozando en la posición en que se encontraba. Su brazo derecho bajo su cabeza, la espalda pegada al respaldo del sofá, el pecho siendo apropiado por la violeta y su otro brazo, el izquierdo, rodeándola en un abrazo para poder acariciarle los ya no tan cortos mechones de la chica.

Exhaló agradablemente una oleada de aliento, agradeciendo por el descanso que su mente en esos segundos les ofrecía. Dejó de agitar la cabellera de su amiga, y terminó poniendo su mano por la cintura de la chica, debajo del codo de ella. Volvió a escuchar el '_tic-tac_' del reloj, esta vez, prestando atención a un sonidito más grave que éste último produjo. Tal vez ya serían las tres o las cuatro de la madrugada. Alcanzó a pensar dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad que sentía.

Increíblemente, al fin estaba llegando a una calma medianamente aceptable. Increíblemente, aún así permanecían latentes los errores nefastos acontecidos en su vida. Y aunque estos fueran tan espantosos que le revolvían el estómago una vez al año, el seguiría ahí, viviendo con ellos. Alimentándose del terror, de la angustia y de la culpa. Repitiéndole que no era más que un insignificante mosquito.

Y sin embargo, todo eso estaba tan lejos cuando la hechicera le había arrancado el enojo de su ser. Suplicándole por que volviese a su estado natural. Sintió el suave aroma que Raven desprendía. Alzó una ceja, ante la ironía que emanaba el olor a Raven. Si cualquiera estuviese lo cerca que él estaba en esos momentos de seguro también lo notaria. No era ningún a lavanda, ni una violeta, ni siquiera un simple aster.

Ella olía a naranjas.

Rió ante sus divagaciones, creyendo que el sueño le afectaba el cerebro de una manera muy tonta. Se apachurró su barbilla contra la coronilla de ella, sintiendo al fin como su cuerpo al fin se quejaba por los golpes recibidos en la lucha contra los titanes.

Que dios librara a los pobres, porque aún seguía enojado con el estúpido líder que tenían. No obstante, se aseguraría de que lo que sucedió esa misma tarde no sucediera jamás. Debía de ser más cauteloso si quería llegar a robar alguna vez más.

Pero eso no significaba que él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de encestarle un buen golpe en las tripas al desgraciado. Que de hielo el ladronzuelo no era, y si bien ya jamás quería volver a sus viejos hábitos, por pocos segundos podría actuar como el montón de carne, músculos y sentimientos que era.

Sonrió de lado y besó la frente de la chica, olvidando por un momento que ella no era más que su amiga.

Siguió dejándose llevar por el sueño. Navegando por pensamientos cada vez más y más bizarros, entre culebras, pájaros y naranjas. Cada uno persiguiéndole en un carrusel, por una barra de mantequilla que él había hurtado. Un gigantesco girasol le gritaba improperios y un par de saleros bailoteaban alrededor de la flor.

Y ante esos pensamientos, cayó en un profundo sueño, no sin antes haber pensado que cierta cafetera merecía un moretón en su parpado izquierdo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Raven un poco fuera de su personalidad, lo sé. Pero por una causa mayor tuve que hacerlo!

Aarrgg! Morí escribiendo esto. Como verán este es uno de esos capítulos que contienen el antiguo formato. Por cierto, mi muerte se debe a que quería darles un capitulo largo y me exprimí el cerebro intentando alargarlo lo máximo posible.

Espero y les haya gustado. Es demasiado… cambiante con las emociones este capítulo, por lo que no sé si sea de su agrado. Sin embargo, ya tenía que intentar poner un avance en la relación de estos dos.

En fin, como siempre les pido si tengo uno que otro errorcito me avisen para poder corregirlo. Si no entendieron a algo o se les hizo ambiguo, ¡notifíquenlo también! Que me interesan sus opiniones y criticas.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por tomarse el tiempo de leer :D!

Besos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


	17. Capitulo XVII: Altura

**Summary:**-Tú eres Jason. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – Le dijo sonriéndole – Y que tu tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarme.

**Pareja:** Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia:**No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>-ALTURA-<strong>

Un gruñido salió de su garganta, indicando el disgusto que tenía. El hombre máquina le ignoro y volvió a enterrar la enorme aguja en su piel. El chico, ante la reacción desinteresada del moreno, volvió a refunfuñar más fuerte que antes.

– Te recomiendo Nigh, que si no quieres que entierre esto en otra parte, te quedes quieto – Murmuró Cyborg jalando de más el hilo. El enmascarado se quedó quieto mientras su frente era atendida.

Pasaron pocos segundos antes que el líder volviese a quejase.

– ¡Vamos Cy! ¡Lo demás podemos dejarlo para después!

El aludido hundió más el instrumento juntando la herida.

–Debes de esperar – respondió con calma pasando un pequeño tiempo – Aún no termino esto y presiento que tu barbilla mínimo tendré que darle otros cinco puntos.

Él otro bufó en desacuerdo.

–Estamos perdiendo tiempo para buscara Raven – repitió una de sus razones.

Su compañero suspiró ante lo reacio que era el Chico Maravilla a entender lo ya discutido.

–Cómo ya te he dicho, son más de las dos de la mañana, es muy tarde y Chico Bestia hará guardia allá hoy – cortó el hilo terminando y cogió uno nuevo para empezar con la barbilla. Viendo como el otro mantenía su postura amargada agregó – Créeme, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la situación de estar aquí en vez de estar buscando a Raven, pero es necesario que te recuperes. Aparte – bajó la voz un poco – Creo que deberíamos de hacer algo con la chica.

El líder lo meditó unos segundos, entendiendo a lo que se refería Cyborg. Si no fuese por ella tal vez no hubieran sabido nada acerca del paradero de Raven. Y también, aunque le dolía algo aceptarlo, si no hubiese sido por Terra podría haber tenido más que el rostro hinchado y una que otra costilla fracturada. Asintió en acuerdo, después de que el moreno terminará de saturar la barbilla por completo.

–Tienes razón… será mejor que hable con ella – suspiró desganado apoyándose en la pared.

–La enviaré de inmediato – le sonrió el otro y salió apenas termino de hablar.

El petirrojo dejó escapar aire y se recostó en la pared esperando a que la hinchazón bajase de su cara. El sudor y la sangre de su cara y pecho habían sido retirados antes de comenzar la curación, más aún así sentía como en otras partes de su cuerpo la incómoda sensación de suciedad se marcaba más y más pidiendo a gritos un baño. Se aguanto diciéndose que eso podría esperar después de que hablase con la rubia acerca de sus cuestiones.

Mirando a la nada recordó la agradable sensación que tuvo al saber que Raven estaba viva. Si bien su primera intención fue el correr y gritarles a sus amigos las noticias, decidió sólo esperar a que el mutante y la terráquea apareciesen. Prefería ahorrarse el problema de explicar por qué y cómo decidió mantener un dispositivo espía en el comunicador de Terra. Y, si bien Cyborg sabía de ese dispositivo, uno de sus acuerdos era el que si la chica parecía sospechosa lo utilizarían. Lo cual no era por lo cual lo había usado.

Irritado ante eso, siguió esperando a que los chicos apareciesen por la puerta. El sonido del constante movimiento del segundero comenzó a estresarle más y más ante el tiempo perdido que era estar ahí sin hacer nada y él anaranjado cielo sólo le mostraba que eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche, escuchó como unos golpeteos ruidosos se acercaban por el pasillo y volteando la cabeza reconoció al Chico Bestia acarreando a la rubia, los dos con extrema agitación.

–Llama a Cyborg y a Star – Agitó las manos el verde por arriba de su cabeza – ¡Es urgente! –enfatizó sin darse cuenta de que los otros dos estaban a pocos metros de ellos.

– ¿Qué sucede Bestita? ¿La pizza de tofú te hizo daño? – Comentó socarronamente el antes mencionado – Con razón entraste y el aroma no dejó de ser tan agradable.

– ¡Oh amigo Chico Bestia! ¡Pobre de ti! – Soltó ingenuamente Star Fire – ¡Si es así déjame prepararte un platillo taramaniano especial para este tipo de problemas de intoxicación por comida!

El mutante empalideció ante tal amenaza.

– ¡No es eso! – Gritó exasperado escuchando la carcajada de Cyborg – y no, Star, no es necesario que prepares eso – dijo atropelladamente viendo como la alienígena se dirigía a la cocina - ¡Terra me ha dicho noticias increíbles!

El hombre metálico se alzo de hombros y se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano mientras la pelirroja flotaba esperando a ver que decían.

–Dilo rápido Chico Bestia – le apuró Nightwing desesperado por interrogar a fondo a la chica.

– ¡Terra, diles! ¡Diles que viste a Raven! – La chica de repente se sintió incómoda ante tanta atención que cayó sobre ella. Una gota de sudor le recorrió la frente y la mudez que tenían los chicos sólo le indico que faltaba poco para una avalancha de preguntas se cerniera sobre ella.

–Yo la vi – Aseguró con tono ronco debido a la inexplicable comezón que se instaló en su garganta en esos momentos – La vi como hace dos semanas – Agregó al notar que seguían sin conseguir el habla los titanes.

Inquieta, golpeteo con sus guantes cafés por debajo del dobladillo de su diminuta bermuda. Una intensa ansiedad se acrecentaba con el paso de los largos segundos en silencio, donde dos titanes le miraban boquiabiertos, otro fruncía el ceño y el mutante, ansioso, bailoteaba en su lugar aguardando a que reaccionasen.

Y, lo que para ella fueron veinte minutos, pasando diez segundos el petirrojo, que a pesar de ya haberse enterado desde antes seguí sin creérselo, decidió tomar la palabra.

– ¿Dónde la viste? – la voz rasposa de Nightwing sacó a todos de su transe. Una arruga de molestia se apoderó de su frente sabiendo que no todo iría tan rápido como él creía.

–En un parque por donde vivo yo… – intentó seguir pero una luz roja inundo la habitación coloreándolos a todos te un color escarlata.

Tras maldecir a diestra y siniestra por la parte masculina del grupo, con desgana se acercaron al computador descubriendo al desgraciado que les interrumpía.

– ¡Es Red-X! – Gritó con furia el líder – Vamos – Continuó corriendo a la salida, no sin antes agregar un – Tu vienes con nosotros – señalando a la rubia.

Lo demás ya era historia vergonzosa y extraña para él. Terminar con una paliza desfavorecedora a su persona no era muy común. Menos si en algún momento es por provocaciones menores. Si al menos hubiesen atrapado al ladronzuelo no sentiría todo eso como una pérdida de tiempo.

¡Y es que por dios! Si era muy cierto que los criminales estaban que se arremolinaban de felicidad por la ausencia de la gótica, el Doctor Luz era el principal por decir poco, ningún comentario le había afectado tanto como el que Red-X había dicho.

Para ser sinceros, aunque siempre terminaba desconfiando del criminal aunque este estuviese de su lado, que en pocas ocasiones eso había pasado, en su momento, cuando dijo aquellas palabras sobre Raven, notó cierto tinte verdadero. Cierta cínica sinceridad repugnante y enfermiza que le calaba en lo más hondo de su ser, y le empujaba a actuar con violencia desmedida en contra del villano.

Malhumorado, ya que después de esa parte no lograba comprender como era que X hubiese atacado con más intensidad de la que él mismo lo había hecho con una corriente de celos atravesando sus arterias, maldijo entre dientes evitando pensar sobre el tema, ya que en realidad las razones de dicho ladronzuelo le traían sin cuidado, y se dispuso a observar como Terra entraba tímidamente en la habitación.

–Necesito que me cuentes que es lo que sabes de Raven. Punto por punto sin omitir nada – demandó al tener a la chica frente él.

Reprimió darse una palmada en la cabeza al empezar tan duramente con la joven. Mira que aún estaba receloso de ella pero eso no significaba que fuese un desagradecido por haberle ayudado.

–La vi hace unas semanas – Respondió tensamente al estar ella sola con el líder. Aún le ponía los pelos de punta el ambiente tan forzado que reinaba entre ellos – Yo me dirigía hacía ustedes cuando la noté con un hombre – el miedo en sus ojos fue captado por Nightwing – fue en un parque cercano a donde vivo, yo he… – dudó en seguir o no – estoy segura de que con quien esta Raven es peligroso.

Soltó de golpe, desesperada. Su compañero se tensó ante lo dicho. La habitación por un momento, pensaron ambos, perdió un poco de brillo conforme la chica seguía indecisa de cómo contar su historia sin sonar loca.

– ¿A qué te refieres con peligroso?

–Ese hombre – bajó la voz y se acercó más y más al chico demostrando el miedo que permanecía dentro de ella desde el momento que vio aquellas escenas – Es capaz de controlar cadáveres – Su respiración se agitó y por un momento Nightwing creyó que la temperatura disminuía considerablemente en el lugar – La noche anterior del día que vi a Raven…– Hizo una pausa y prosiguió con dificultad – Ese hombre atacó a dos policías, atándolos con cadáveres como si estos fuesen cuerdas. Los torturó y les murmuraba cosas al oído. Metía su mano atreves de su cabeza, y ellos no podían hacer nada, nada. Ni siquiera gritar.

El enmascarado sintió como la chica intentaba de todo para no soltar las lágrimas.

–Al final les soltó, aún riendo, y les dejó marcharse a los dos – Los ojos de ella se desorbitaron ligeramente – y al día siguiente, lo volví a ver, en el mismo parque, charlando como si nada con Raven, cómo si no hubiese hecho nada malo. Yo…

Él esperó paciente a que se animase a decirle lo que dudaba.

–Yo simplemente no sé si pueda acercarme a ese hombre, es horrible.

Meditando el terror que desprendía la rubia, movió el cuerpo y pensó en que sería lo mejor para ella.

–Terra – Murmuró por un momento quitando el tono rudo de sus palabras – es necesario que nos lleves hacia Raven, más si está con ese hombre. Es por eso que quiero que me cuentes todo. Con detalles.

Ella asintió, entendiendo lo delicado del asunto.

–Pero eso puede esperar para mañana que el Chico Bestia se encuentre con nosotros.

Si iba a hacer que la chica pasara momentos amargos, lo haría al menos con alguien que se sintiese cómoda, que desgraciado no era. No mucho, al menos.

–Por otro lado – Agregó antes de que la terráquea saliese de su habitación – Desde este momento, si tu lo deseas, podrás quedarte en la torre – Le sonrió para intentar calmarla – No obstante, tu comunicador será el mismo. Cyborg debe de estar afuera esperándote para llevarte a tu antigua habitación.

Ella con una débil sonrisa agitó la cabeza afirmativamente y salió del lugar. Nightwing se recostó, con lo que le acababan de decir dándole vueltas por todo el cerebro. Si bien ella al rescatarle había demostrado ser de confianza, aún no bajarían la guardia.

Al menos, no del todo. Ahora solo faltaba ver los brincos de felicidad del mutante.

.

.

Raven rodó los ojos ante la insistencia de su amigo mientras un tenue sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas al tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro. El chico, animado por ese sonrojo, decidió acercar más su cara y poner ojos de corderito por degollar. Ella simplemente volvió a hundir la mirada en su libro dando a entender tácitamente su negativa. Jason soltó un gruñido de frustración y se tiró al piso vencido por la terquedad de su compañera.

– ¡Vamos Raven! ¡Te gustará!

Ella alzó una ceja en desacuerdo y siguió leyendo. El otro, desesperado, golpeó su cráneo contra el frío suelo al verse rechazado por tercera vez en tan poco tiempo ese día.

– ¡Raaavven! – Gimió como niño pequeño y ella sólo atinó a cambiar de página – ¡Por favor! ¡Tú dijiste que lo harías!

La chica bajó el libro y asomó sus ojos por el borde de este.

–No.

El monosílabo que tuvo por respuesta le hizo enderezarse y acercarse en cuclillas de nuevo a su compañera.

–Venga, vamos, no será tan malo – torció su boca haciendo una traviesa sonrisilla y tomó el libro de ella en el acto, aprovechando que estaba distraída viéndole, para después aventarlo en dirección del otro sillón.

Ella negó e intento pararse por su libro en vano ya que los brazos del chico se apoyaban en la tela del sofá rodeándola, e impidiéndole levantarse. Resignada apoyó un codo en el extremo del sillón y con cara de fastidió le miró manteniendo su nada positiva postura sobre el tema.

– ¡Lo prometiste!

Insistió, elevando el rostro hasta estar a la altura de las facciones de la violeta. La titán por reflejo alejo el semblante de él, para segundo más tarde encontrarse que él se le acercaba más y más con una mueca perversa.

–Venga Raven, sé que lo gozaras.

La chica sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle al escuchar el albur del chico en su oído, por lo que le dio un pequeño empujón, ocasionando que el otro por la postura en que se encontraba se cayera, y ella terminara por huir en busca de su maltratado libro.

– ¡Eres malvada! –gimió el ladronzuelo sobándose la parte baja de la espalda por el dolor.

–Lo dice el que le da paliza a los titanes y roba cualquier tipo de chucherías – Se burló y se giró para irse a su habitación.

– ¡Hey! ¡No son chucherías! – reprochó sintiéndose ofendido. Entretenido porque la chica se dejaba cada vez más y más la persiguió con sus gritos desde la sala hasta llegar al cuarto – ¡No tengo otra persona con quien hacerlo!

–La señora del primer piso estaría más que encantada de hacerlo, de eso estoy segura.

–Ella es anciana – comentó agriamente – moriría de un infarto apenas estemos en eso.

Raven sólo se encogió de hombros desde su cama y prosiguió leyendo. Jason la miró desde el marco de la puerta, encantado y sonriente.

–Me aburriría horrible si no vas tú Raven – suplicó él y ella le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos hasta terminar suspirando derrotada.

–Bien – masculló entre dientes un poco enfadada por haber perdido ante la insistencia del chico.

El otro sólo se alejo brincando debido a su victoria. Raven sonrió ante su actitud. Desde hace media semana que el ladronzuelo había llegado en un estado demasiado descontrolado, a la mañana siguiente, observándolo, notó ciertos nubarrones oscuros encerrados en sus orbes, cada vez más y más grande peligrando con hacerle estallar nuevamente.

Por otro lado el ambiente, en ocasiones, se volvía tan pesado cuándo Jason y el silencio compartían la misma habitación, logrando que muchas veces la chica terminase por intentar distraerle de cualquier forma. Razón por la cual los últimos cuatro días pasaba más tiempo bajo el sol que en todo lo que llevaba de vida. Había otras ocasiones, en que sentía una pizca de enojo provenir de si amigo al mismo tiempo, eso pasaba siempre que se mencionaba a los supuestos héroes de la ciudad, por más mínima que fuese la referencia. En especial si se hablaba del hombre máquina o del líder. Motivo por el cual el televisor permanecía apagado y ella evitaba cualquier tema que tuviese que ver con ellos.

Todas esos cambios de ánimo, muchas veces se juntaban y sólo tenían por resultado a un villano tragando depresión e ira en un solo momento, calándole hasta los huesos cuando ponía esa mirada tan dura y extraña en su semblante. Mirada que ni él mismo se daba cuenta que mantenía, puesto que normalmente sus ojos no la dejaban ir.

Inclusive momentos antes, cuando que le picoteaba para que aceptara, no podía ni quitarla de sus ojos, luciendo como maniático cada vez que sonreía. Y, más que nada, era por lo que terminó cediendo a sus peticiones deseando que la compañía no le afectase de la manera en que le calaba cuando se encontraba solo. Que ya no tuviese esa cínica y escalofriante manera de detestar al vacío con la simple mirada, achicando los ojos y formando una sonrisa más falsa que la pureza de una prostituta.

Un leve estremecimiento le recorrió al rememorar las escenas de la madrugada de hace cuatro días, al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza por la ligera molestia que azotaba a su cráneo. Gruñendo dejó de pensar en todas las sensaciones que percibía de sus amigos, para irritarse por tener que soportar también todas las otras que se apelmazaban contra su cerebro forzando una entrada para que ella las percibiera. Un ejemplo muy común, irritantemente común, era cuando varías veces captaba las del todo el edificio, por no decir de toda la cuadra. Inclusive en ciertas ocasiones creía absorber hasta los sentimientos de las ratas y pequeños animales que hubiese por el lugar.

Emociones tan fuertes cómo débiles que le provocaban cada día una nueva intensidad de dolor en la cabeza, a veces más liviano, a veces tan insoportable que volvía a terminar cayéndose rendida en la cama a media mañana.

Mugió de fastidio al recordar que el dolor de ese día no fue precisamente un paseo, si todavía tenía cierta jaqueca aún después de haberse dormido más de tres horas a la media tarde. Y por más que tomara uno que otro analgésico, que Fausto amablemente le había dado para evitar tales dolores antes de que saliesen del hospital, estos no evitaba que sintiese como si mil taladros se hundiesen en su cerebro causándole punzadas agudas que retumbaban en su cráneo.

Un fuerte zarandeo en la habitación continua llamo su atención, logrando que dejase de acomplejarse por las pulsaciones que lentamente desaparecían. Caminó hasta tomar la manija grisácea y brillante de la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ella. Del otro lado, en donde estaba el pasillo, un enorme montículo de baratijas y ropa crecía conforme pasaban los segundos. Curiosa, brincoteo esquivando los obstáculos que estaban regados por el piso, hasta llegar al blanco marco de la puerta que daba al cuarto de su amigo. Con cuidado de no pisar nada para no tropezar, entró al lugar para de inmediato ser atacada por un grupo de playeras voladoras arrojadas deliberadamente por el castaño dueño del lugar.

Arrojando de inmediato las playeras, impregnadas con un penetrante y sofocante aroma, que le habían intentado asfixiar, alzó una ceja y con las manos en jarras se atrevió a sacar a Jason del armario.

– ¿Se puede saber que haces? – Preguntó alarmada al ver la habitación del chico hecho un chiquero. Libros regados por el suelo, un par de mapas en la cama, montones y montones de ropa en diferentes lugares, armas sueltas sobre toda la cómoda como si se tratasen de objetos inofensivos.

–Busco mis abrigos ¿Qué más haría? – le miró como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Ella sólo se limitó a mirarle con extrañeza.

–Tú deberías de hacerlo también.

–Te recuerdo que yo no tengo abrigos, aparte no tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque tendría que buscar unos cuantos cuando apenas la temperatura esta a veinte grados centígrados.

El ladronzuelo jaló una gran, pesada y polvorienta bolsa negra desde el fondo del armario, ocasionando varios estornudos por parte de él debido a la irritación de la tierra suelta.

– ¿Cómo una bolsa puede llenarse de tierra estando en un lugar cerrado? – Murmuró fastidiado por la pequeña alergia – Entonces tendremos que comprar unos

Y ahí, sorprendentemente, sonriéndole con sinceridad Jason desató la bolsa y metió los brazos en ella para sacar varias chamarras y abrigos.

–Sigo sin entender porqué deberías de comprarlo.

Él sólo le miró un rato confundido hasta comprender que era lo que ella quería decir.

– ¡Se me olvidó! Mañana sale nuestro vuelo rumbo a Londres.

Ella se quedó quieta.

– ¿Londres? – Atinó a decir la hibrida después de un tiempo.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza restándole importancia.

Raven tuvo un tic en el ojo. Al muy desgraciado se le había olvidado decirle que volarían.

.

.

Se aferraron sus manos al ticket del vuelo. La azafata jaloneó un poco hasta lograr arrancarle el boleto de las tiesas garras de la titán. Estresada, se limitó a asir al bolso de mano con tal fuerza que parecía que quería estrangular la negra correa. Avanzó con un risueño Jason detrás de ella, el cual ignoraba cualquier cosa, quien canturreaba en voz baja dichoso por irse de viaje.

Aún recordaba cómo después de insistirle tanto el chico terminó aceptando, para después darse cuenta del enorme error que cometió al acceder a las peticiones del castaño. Si no fuese por el temor a que su amigo recayese en aquella situación, nunca hubiese consentido el ir a aquel viaje de "negocios" como le llamaba él. Por dios, si aún seguía sin entender como era que tenían que atravesar todo el estúpido océano para robar alguna baratija de nuevo.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el ladronzuelo fuera tan internacional en su trabajo.

Agarró aire, haciendo el intento que el nudo que apretaba su estomago se soltase, abordando el avión con desgana pensando que sus vaqueros en esos momentos pesaban como nunca lo habían hecho. Intranquila, siguió la numeración que marcaban los asientos, averiguando la localización de los incómodos silloncillos.

– ¡Aquí es Raven!

Gritó Jason del otro extremo del lugar. Ella se giró para cruzar una hilera vacía en dirección hacia el villano.

–Al menos podrías haberme dejado aceptar comprar los boletos para primera clase – gruñó el chico, dejando que, ella se colocase a un lado de la ventana.

Raven negó ante eso.

–Si tú mismo dijiste que aceptar el vuelo que te ofrecían era demasiado riesgoso en caso de que buscasen ver quien eras, es también demasiado riesgoso comprar esos lugares.

Murmuró tan bajo que Jason tuvo que prestar tanta atención a lo que decía ella.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero es más agradable – masculló como niño pequeño.

Raven sólo le sonrió forzosamente y siguió mirando el respaldo que enfrenté tenía. Jasón, por el contrario, observaba irritado a la gente que caminaba en el pasillo y que sin querer le chocaba en el reverso de la butaca con el traqueteo de los niños u objetos que portaban. Imploró, en varias ocasiones, por que el montón de chiquillos, que correteaban por los asientos, se marcharan pronto y que no terminasen sentándose en seguida de ellos.

Pasado un rato, en que cada quien estaba en su lugar, y en que los chiquillos estaban lejos de las X del ladronzuelo, una voz aguda resonó por las bocinas en el techo, dando indicaciones antes de despegar. Jason, tranquilo y acostumbrado a viajes más extremos que un simple avión, percibió como Raven se tensaba sin atinar a abrocharse el cinturón.

– ¿Sucede algo?

Ella alzó la cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro negativamente después de varios intentos fallidos por atarse la tira en la cintura. El chico le miró extrañado ante la actitud tan torpe de su amiga, y soltando el cinturón, se inclinó al lado de Raven para atárselo antes de que el avión despegase.

La bruja se enervó, al sentir las manos de él rozando sus piernas cuando presionaba la hebilla de la pretina, haciendo que se erizase su piel al notar el poco y gratificante tacto que ejercían sobre la tela del pantalón. Su estomago se convirtió en un borboteo molesto e irritante, dejando atrás el horrible vacío que antes habitaba ahí, y, aunque el aire acondicionado estaba encendido, el calor que reinaba en el interior del lugar era tan intenso ¿Qué otra explicación tendría para sentirse tan sofocada?

Anonadada por esa nueva alteración, pensó que tales nervios se debían al estar ella a punto de volar y dejar tierra firme.

–Ya está.

Escuchó decir y asintió automáticamente de una manera tan tiesa e inhumana que su compañero la siguió un rato con la vista sin llegar a comprenderla.

– ¿Raven?

La aludida giró el cuello en dirección contraria a la ventana.

–Tú… – hizo una pausa reparando si debía en continuar o no – ¿Le temes a los aviones?

Ella negó a eso y sujeto con furia el brazo de la silla.

–Le temo a las alturas.

Él la miró con incredulidad. ¿Cómo rayos era posible que la chica, la cual pasaba gran parte atacando ladrones desde el cielo, le temiera a eso?

.

.

–Es por aquí – La voz de la rubia movió a todos hasta el lugar que buscaban – justo en esa banca – agregó señalando la masa de granito en forma de gradilla.

Eran las ocho de la noche, pasado seis días desde que descubrieron algo sobre Raven, y ahora que el líder podía moverse con más libertad, había decidido hacer el recorrido que Terra siguió hace unas cuantas semanas atrás.

–Estaban aquí, sentados, y más allá, detrás de esos matorrales, fue donde pasó el ataque a los dos policías – Informó ella.

Nightwing miró la grada intentando averiguar sólo con eso lo que sucedió ese día. Maldijo el que la banca no pudiese hablar y volvió a ver a Terra.

– ¿Han averiguado algo más ustedes? – Habló sin dejar de escudriñar a la chica.

–Me han señalado donde está el hospital amigo Nightwing, un par de doctores, y mencionaron que exactamente había alguien con esas características – Star Fire fue la que habló esta vez, levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo.

– ¿Alguna otra cosa?

Cyborg meditó unos segundos antes de hablar.

–No sé si esto sea de importancia – espero a que el líder le alentará a proseguir – Pero hace unas horas, buscando información sobre el hospital, he descubierto ciertos casos extraños.

Los otros le miraron con curiosidad.

– ¿Casos raros? – Gimió Chico Bestia por lo bajo imaginándose escenas terroríficas en los cuartos de dicho lugar.

–Mucho de ellos son historias embrujadas y disparatadas – se encogió el hombre maquina de hombros – Lo que me intrigó, fue el hecho de que los dos policías que fueron a tacados estaban buscando a Red – X bajo la sospecha de que estaba internado en este hospital.

Nightwing frunció el ceño ante tal información.

–Y, por lo que logré ver en la estación policiaca, un tal doctor Fausto es el que llevaba el caso clínico que los policías intentaban seguir.

– ¿El nombre del paciente?

–No encontré eso en los expedientes de la policía, un día simplemente se llevaron toda esa información. Lo que averigüe fue simplemente porque los dos policías sólo pueden acordarse del nombre del doctor.

Todos miraron extrañado al robot.

–Ellos no recuerdan nada más que eso, Night. Y sólo pudieron decírmelo después de horas interrogándoles. Es como si les hubiesen vaciado la cabeza y sólo les dejasen un miedo absurdo a esa persona.

Hubo una pausa mientras el aire elevaba unas cuantas hojas.

–Eso no importa por ahora – dijo después de un rato – no ahondaremos en lo que le pasó a X o no esos días. Ahora lo que importa es Raven.

Y ante esas palabras caminó en dirección al hospital, siendo seguido de cercas por los otros. Después de recorrer un buen tramo, en donde todos le informaban al petirrojo que, aunque fueron pocos, había gente que precisamente hace unas cuantas semanas reconocía haber visto a alguien de cabellera purpura y piel pálida, llegaron a la entrada del enorme hospital.

– ¿Seguros que tenemos que entrar ahí? – preguntó el mutante atemorizado por la extraña aura que tenía el sitio.

– ¿Miedo bestita? – El verde enrojeció de la vergüenza –No te preocupes, no te pasara nada, yo te protejo – le guiñó un ojo antes de lanzar una amplia carcajada.

– ¡Este lugar está embrujado! –gimió por lo bajo, notando como un vapor salía de su boca pro el repentino frío que hacía - ¡inclusive bajó la temperatura! ¡Esto es obra del chamuco!

Nightwing reprimió darle un trancazo a su verde amigo por las idioteces que decía.

–Esas son tonterías – le cortó antes de que empezara a hablar – Si no quieres entrar, puedes quedarte a hacer guardia aquí y avisar si el doctorucho ese se nos escapa – le dijo enojado ante la actitud.

El cambiante se jaló las greñas desesperado.

–Ustedes no entienden – gruñó – Este lugar ESTÁ embrujado – insistió – puedo sentirlo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Terra atemorizada por estar tan cercana al lugar.

–¡Mi instinto animalesco puede sentirlo! – Alzó los brazos alterado e hizo muecas graciosas – ¡inclusive mi nariz puede oler la muerte!

–La gente muere en los hospitales – aclaró Nightwing disgustado.

– ¡No ese tipo de muerte! … ¡Esto es algo más grave!

–Embrujado o no, entraremos – Sentenció el hombre máquina antes de que siguiese alegando su amigo.

–Saben – una voz murmuró detrás de todos ellos, paralizándolos en el acto – uno debería de hacerle caso a los animales, suelen ser muy perceptivos.

De uno a uno, los titanes fueron volteando después de tener un enorme escalofrío recorriéndoles gran parte de su cuerpo ante lo lunática que sonaba la voz, para que terminaran impactados por la semejanza que tenía el hombre frente a ellos con el de una parca. Piel blanca, enfermiza, con ojos de un lila muerto, adornados por dos grandes ojeras debajo de sus parpados inferiores. El cabello rubio cenizo, opaco y despeinado caían sobe su frente y enmarcaban sus orbes dándole un aspecto maniático y venenoso.

Nightwing se preguntó cómo rayos no sintieron la presencia de ese tipo.

–Aunque está claro, que se equivocó con respecto a que el hospital esta embrujado.

Torció los oscuros labios en una fina sonrisa, lo que hizo que su aspecto macabro se acrecentara.

– ¿A… a que te refieres?

El mutante alcanzó a preguntar después de sentir como la garganta se le astillaba por lo seca que se encontraba.

–El que esta embrujado, no es el hospital. El que esta embrujado, soy yo.

Y después de eso tiró una larga carcajada que, a pesar del ruido que ejercía, los demás podrían haber jurado que el silencio reinaba más y más en el lugar.

Con la piel de gallina y sin bajar la guardia, los titanes observaron como frente a ellos, lanzando una de las carcajadas más espeluznantes que hubiesen escuchado, el Doctor Fausto se alzaba atemorizantemente sobre ellos.

Otra suave brisa sopló elevando de nuevo las hojas, y los héroes de inmediato supieron, que de alguna manero u otra, terminarían perdiendo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Me matarán! ¡Lo sé, me tardé mucho!

Pero bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo para poder escribir. De hecho, no tengo idea de cómo pude sacar esto antes de lo que me esperaba ¡!

Por cierto, tardare como otro mes y medio para actualizar.

¿Quéééé?

Pues sí, resulta que de nuevo entro en exámenes semestrales (la siguiente semana). Y, si de por si el semestre estuvo pesado, los exámenes lo estarán más. Así que, de nuevo priorizando por mi bien mental y económico (reprobar cuesta dinero), no actualizare hasta pasada la primera semana de junio.

No he corregido los errores que han de andar por ahí, después me tomare el tiempo (¿Cuando?) para poder quitar y arreglar los dedazos o cosas que no se entiendan. Así que si ven alguno o tienen una duda, avísenme :D!

Saludos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


	18. Capitulo XVIII: Hollow

Summary:-Tú eres Jason. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – Le dijo sonriéndole – Y que tu tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarme.

Pareja: Red-X & Raven

Advertencia:No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

**Aun no he editado errores, lo haré en uno o tres días más, que mañana en la mañana salgo de viaje :D. (siéntanse en la libertad de señalarlos, eso me facilitará el trabajo).**

* * *

><p><strong>Hollow<strong>

Golpe tras golpe una lluvia de nauseabundos esqueletos se alzaba ante ello haciéndoles temblar. Star Fire boqueó con dificultad y después de haberse posado en el concreto se irguió en vuelo lanzando rayos verdes a toda velocidad que su cansado cuerpo le permitía. Un Cráneo chocó, con su hombro ocasionando que brotase ácido de éste al impacto. Gritó por el dolor, y mareada aumentó la velocidad hasta perder de vista al montón de huesos que le perseguían.

–Amigos, es imposible ganar esto – Comentó por el comunicador desganada ante tal adversario.

–No te rindas Star – Se escuchó a Nightwing contestarle – le sacaremos a este desgraciado el paradero de Raven sí o sí.

La chica cerró el aparató con furia, maldiciendo mentalmente al líder por su terquedad, y omitiendo las punzadas burbujeantes que su hombro desprendía volvió a planear distrayendo a los esqueletos para poder acercarse a Fausto.

Un, dos, tres disparos más y la situación seguía siendo la misma: El escabroso hombre sentado en una banca en el centro del parque mientras ellos no llegaban a tocarle ni la bata blanca y pulcra que portaba. Enojada de sus ojos salieron luces verdosas amenazantes que fueron a impactarse contra una muralla de huesos creadas segundos antes por el rubio evitando así ser tocado.

El hombre sólo se rió por el ataque fallido y metió otra bolita de caramelo a su boca, disfrutando del dulce sabor que ella provocaba. La alienígena ante eso, giró bruscamente y como un torpedo impactaba esqueleto tras esqueleto rompiéndolos y llenándose de ácido hasta hundir su puño donde momento antes estaba su adversario.

–Casi – le sonrió desde un árbol y se metió otra bolita a la boca, ignorando a la chica que era consumida por todas las parcas.

– ¡No me subestimes!

Un alarido guerrero salió desde el centro de la tumba creada por los cadáveres y una explosión hizo volar a los captores de la pelirroja. Puñetazos atacaron al rubio quien los esquivaba con una pereza extraordinaria.

–Ya les dije que no tengo permitido hablar, no sé porque se siguen empeñando en seguir con esta lucha innecesaria – Murmuró atrás de la oreja de la alienígena, ocasionándole escalofríos que la paralizaron con el mero soplo del aliento frío del hombre en su oreja. – Por favor, no sean ridículos ¿Qué harían después de capturarme y ver que hagan lo que hagan no podrán sacar nada de mí? ¿Me torturaran? ¿Intentaran leer mi mente cuando ni siquiera tiene a la persona necesaria para poder hacerlo? ¿O acaso me mataran?

Se mofó con cinismo, abriendo más los ojos y lanzándola al piso con suma facilidad.

–Ustedes no son nada sin ella, creo que de eso ya se han dado cuenta – Agregó pisándole la mano a Star con la pesada bota sin remordimiento alguno – ¿O caso la chica estúpida esa que anda con ustedes les ha sido de gran utilidad? ¿Acaso no la ves ahí tirada en el piso con las piernas fracturadas mientras el mutante se arriesga la vida por ella?

Star gimió en el piso humillada por las palabras de su interlocutor.

–No vengan con tonterías de que quieren saber sobre ella cuando lo que les pidió fue un respiro, no vengan con la queremos en nuestro equipo cuando ya la han desechado por esa simple humana. – hundió más la bota en la mano de la chica y sintió como la mano se desquebrajaba bajo su peso – Aquí a nadie engañan, aquí por lo único que la quieren encontrar es porque se sienten culpables. Miserable. Porque son débiles.

Un grito agónico por parte de la chica y el necromano sólo la pateó en las costillas para alejarla de él.

–Dan verdadero asco, cuando aún no pueden perdonarse ustedes mismos después de tanto tiempo. Dan asco, que aún no hayan aprendido nada de lo que ella quería que aprendiesen. Dan asco, por aún no madurar lo suficiente para ser verdaderos héroes. Verdaderamente dan asco.

Star levantó la cara del barró, llorando ante las crueles palabras. Desquebrajada, volvió a aplastare en el creyendo en todas las frases que fueron escupidas con tanto desdén.

Una a otra, las imágenes de toda la noche se repitieron en su mente, ocasionándole una gran jaqueca que ni el frío barro podría calmarle.

El lunático riéndose de ellos al mencionarles que él estaba embrujado y no el hospital se había adueñado a lo largo de la pelea en su memoria. Clavándose como clavo en la madera. Momentos después de que todos reaccionasen, el petirrojo había sido el primero en poder hablar, aún sabiendo que tenían las de perder en aquel estresante momento.

–A que te refieres con eso – Las palabras duras y faltas de calidez hicieron que el hombre se riera más de ellos.

–Creo que esa es una pregunta tonta – Sonrió de medio lado – También sería una pregunta tonta si yo les interrogara el qué hacen aquí – Murmuró y avanzó en dirección a la puerta del hospital.

– ¿Tú eres Fausto?

–Esa pregunta también es innecesaria.

Nightwing se irritó ante el comportamiento de Fausto.

–Tenemos que hablar – Demandó perdiendo la paciencia.

El otro se le quedó viendo con indiferencia sin dejar de caminar.

–Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con ustedes – alegó sin esfuerzo y empujó la puerta del hospital para entrar, no sin antes pararse y agregar – y les advierto, que si quieren seguir con sus recuerdos intactos, será mejor que se alejen y dejen de investigar.

Molesto, Nightwing lanzó una patada hacia Fasuto, quien con un simple manotazo lo lanzó a los arbustos más cercanos.

– ¿Quieren entretenerme por un momento no? – De su bolsillo sacó unos guantes de látex y se los calzó con parsimonia – No hay problema, tengo tiempo hasta las dos de la mañana.

Star elevó el torso y vomitó donde antes tenía la cabeza, hincada y convulsionándose por último recordó como de la nada un montón de huesos les perseguía mientras Fausto caminaba calmado hasta el centro del parque comiendo unas golosinas.

Terminando de desechar todo lo que comió en el día, con los ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas, giró la cabeza desde el lugar donde estaba, y miró a Fausto con un rencor tan profundo como lo era el océano.

–No tienes derecho a decirnos eso – Flotó alejándose de su propio vomito – Tu no conoces a Raven, tu no nos conoces a nosotros – gritó temblando.

El siguió avanzando y elevó las manos sobre su cabeza, ignorando del todo a la chica.

–Ella… Nosotros… No somos simples conocidos, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado – murmuró cabizbaja – ¡Tú no puedes decidir qué es lo que sentimos…!

–Falta diez para las dos, es hora de acabar con esto – agitó las manos hacia enfrente interrumpiéndola, y una morada nube absorbió todos los esqueletos del lugar – Espero que con esto hayan tenido suficiente.

Caminó por el destruido parque, no sin antes meterse otro par de caramelos a la boca, y se perdió casi por completo en la oscuridad, dando así nada más su localización por el brillo siniestro de sus lilas e infernales ojos.

Y el ruido de los grillos le sacó de su ensueño, observando que en realidad aún seguían frente el hospital, Y que Nightwing seguía tumbado en los arbustos, y que los demás estaban con los ojos en blanco, sin exclamar algún sonido, sin prestar atención a lo que en realidad sucedía. Palpo su hombro qué momento atrás creía herido, y sintió el sabor en su boca libre de bilis. Parpadeo confusa, sin idea alguna de lo que sucedía, y movió sus secos labios en busca de respuestas.

–No les haré daño si es lo que temes – La voz escalofriante de Fausto calló sus inquietudes de momento – No me lo permitiría – Murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella – Pero si intentan interferir, ese será el resultado – amenazó tan cortantemente que por un momento Star Fire supo que él era capaz de descuartizarla en ese instante.

– ¿Qué les pasará a ellos? – Gimió la chica aún sintiendo los golpes que nunca recibió - ¿Qué les has hecho?

Fausto volteo con la mirada muerta cayendo sobre la pelirroja.

–El mutante y el hombre máquina despertaran en un momento, a ellos sólo necesitaba distraerlos… en cambio a ellos dos– Señaló al moreno y a la terráquea haciendo una pequeña pausa y una mirada nefasta demostrando su alegría –Sólo es cuestión de que ellos mismos se perdonen como tú lo hiciste.

.

.

Si Star Fire podía decir cómo se sentía en ese momento una palabra lo describiría a la perfección: Hueca. Al instante en que Fausto cerró la puerta del gran hospital tras él, un vacío raro y relajador se adentró en su estomago, dándole una calidez que le faltaba desde hace mucho. Ofuscada miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que la calle se encontraba desierta. Volteo a ver la hora que marcaba su comunicador, donde los numeritos blancos marcaban las doce cinco de la madrugada. Impaciente, guardó el aparato en un costado de su falda y se encaminó hacia sus amigos que seguían paralizados.

– ¿Qué rayos pe aplastó?

Dos voces sincronizadas resonaron cuando ella se inclinaba en sacar al chico maravilla de los arbustos en que estaba atorado. Nerviosa, lo jaló sin cuidado y lo dejó aún lado de una inerte Terra que seguía en blanco. Alegre y aún un poco mortificada abrazó a los dos chicos asustada por todo el trago amargo que acababa de ocurrir.

–Me alegro que se encuentren bien amigos – El abrazo cansino de Star los sorprendió, por lo general ella jamás evitaba lastimarle sus riñones en un apretujo entre sus brazos.

– ¡Por Dios Star, que rayos ha pasado! ¡En un momento estaba pelando contra Fausto y ahora no lo veo y todo está en la normalidad! –Cyborg abrió su boca de hojalata para exteriorizar lo que él y el mutante tenían en mente.

–Creo que él nos hechizó de algún modo – Murmuró por lo bajó la chica alterada por todo el asunto.

Un sonido repulsivo de alguien expulsando bilis atrajo su atención hacia el mutante.

–Hechizo o no viejo, lo que vi fue demasiado gráfico – Bajó las orejas por el nauseabundo estado en que se encontraba – En un momento pensé que tanta tortura contra nosotros era verdadera – su rostro fue bajando de color hasta ser un verdoso pálido – Era tan… tan... horrible.

Un escalofrío recorrió a los tres y dejaron de hablar.

La pelirroja por un momento se quedó pensando. Ella realmente no había tenido tiempo de ver a sus amigos en su pesadilla. Las alucinaciones se centraban más en esqueletos y en Fausto burlándose de su pésima persona. En ningún momento escuchó algún grito de auxilio ni lamento de sus camaradas. Todo se centraba en ella, en el dolor intimidante que la consumía y en la dura batalla que tenía cada día odiándose por haber perdido a su amiga.

Una aplastante revelación la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndola comprender que Fausto más que jugar con su mente le hizo comprender sus deficiencias y sus martirios ya no debían de seguir existiendo, sino que tenía que agarrar fuerzas y hacer lo que Raven había querido realmente. El perdonarse a ella y a Nightwing por todo el desastre ocasionado. Perdonar a la cuervo por el haberse ido. Perdonar. Todo se trataba de quitarse la culpa en su ser y ahuecar un sitio para la verdadera dicha que aún no obtenían.

Sonrió tristemente viendo a que extremo tuvo que recurrir el amigo se su compañera para hacerles entender el deseo la hechicera. Levitó en dirección a la puerta del hospital, esperando poder dar con el escalofriante doctor de hace unos momentos.

– ¿Star? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Aún tenemos que ver el estado de Nigh y Terra!

Ella paró en seco, tornando una mueca de autentica felicidad en sus bellas mejillas.

–Tengo que dar las gracias – Su tonó calmado desconcertó a los muchachos, confundiéndoles más de lo necesario.

– ¿Que bicho raro le picó?

Las palabras de chico Bestia perdieron fuerza después de cerrar la puerta. Extrañada por la pregunta del Mutante, miró sus brazos esperando encontrarse un mosquito mutante succionando su codo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ignorando a las enfermeras que le miraban desconfiadas.

– ¿Sabes que esa era sólo una expresión no?

La chica tembló un poco y giró la cabeza para encontrarse al rubio revisando una tableta con información de sus pacientes. Se sonrojó por su inocencia al tiempo que se rascaba el cachete pensando en que decirle.

–No te puedo decir donde esta Raven – Agregó viendo como la lengua de la chica era engullida por un gato.

Ella negó con la cabeza y formó una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

–No es eso lo que quiero – Farfulló apenada – yo sólo quiero darte las gracias.

Fausto dejó de escribir y se quedó escudriñándola con la mirada.

–Raven volverá, tal vez no pronto, pero ten por seguro que lo hará – Le aseguró – Ella está en buenas manos, no es necesario que le sigan buscando.

La extraterrestre dubitativa dejó de flotar y posando los pies en el piso se animo a preguntar.

–¿Por qué ella aún no vuelve? ¿Por qué no se ha comunicado al menos con nosotros?

Fausto le dio la espalda, comenzando a alejarse, y cuando ella creyó que ya no obtendría respuestas él le contestó antes de seguir su camino.

– ¿Aún no sabes lo que Raven hizo por ustedes es cierto?

La chica negó.

–Ella tuvo que hacer un gran cambio para poder volver a verles las caras sin desfigurarse en un monstruo. Y créeme, ese si fue un gran cambio para ella – Fausto miró al foco que centelleaba tenuemente en el techo – Estoy encadenado a guardarle sus secretos, y lo hago por gusto. Más es por eso que yo no puedo contestar todas tus preguntas– Avanzó otro paso y se detuvo para agregar – sé que tus amigos no estarán de acuerdo, pero por favor mantenlos alejados de aquí, no querrán que lo que vieron se haga realidad.

La alienígena sólo pudo observar como las sombras del hospital le engullían dejándola con la interrogante que era Raven en su vida.

.

.

– ¡Star! – El gritó de Cyborg la despertó por completo de sus cavilaciones.

– ¿Qué pasó amigo Cyborg?

– ¡¿Por qué te andas yendo así? ¡¿Qué tal si te pasaba algo?

La preocupación marcada den la voz del muchacho le enterneció.

–Él no es malo Cyborg – Aclaró – Él ayuda a nuestra amiga Raven.

Hubo un silencio semi incomodo que fue roto por el barullo que hacía hico Bestia desechando aún su cena.

– ¡Ya deja de pensar en eso Bestita! ¡Sólo vomitarás más! – Le regaño para después volverse a Star - ¿Cómo puedes saber que es bueno?

–Raven confía en él, no hay más razón para dudar. Aparte, el sólo nos ayudó.

La mandíbula del hombre maquina se desencajó ante esa afirmación.

– ¿Ayudarnos? –Exclamó tenso – ¡Ese lunático nos enseño parte del infierno! ¡Por no decir que tenemos en estado vegetal a Nigh y a Terra! ¡Mira como termino Chico Bestia! ¡Eso no puede ser considerado como ayuda!

Un par de hojas se elevaron y el sonido de una ambulancia devolvió el sonido que había sido robado.

–El no es malo, o al menos no del todo, estoy segura que tiene su lado tenebroso, pero amigo Cyborg, créeme, cuando Terra y nuestro amigo Nightwing despierten, estarán mejores que cuando llegaron – otra mueca genuina llena de confianza hizo al hombre maquina desistirse de discutir.

–Será mejor que subamos a estos dos al carro, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Star asintió y con suma facilidad hecho a Terra a su hombro.

– ¡Y tú Chico Bestia! ¡Ni se te ocurra subirte si tienes toda esa bilis aún por dentro!

Otro sonido de vomito y Chico Bestia lloriqueó algo inentendible.

.

.

Jason estaba aterrado de lo que acababa de vivir en el avión. Y decir que estaba aterrado se quedaba corto de lo que en realidad se sentía. Turbado, deslizó una mano por la manija de la maleta y la alzó aún sin poder despegar a la chica de su lado.

Lo que en un principio se tomó como en broma al final se convirtió en una tortura. Raven no solo les tenía miedo a las alturas. No, eso era poco en comparación a lo que en realidad sentía. Raven había actuado casi del mismo modo que cuando actuaba cuando los rayos aparecían. Y si bien ya no gritaba cuando estos surgían, aún lloraba aterrada y se aferraba a su persona apenas sentía cerca algún luminoso azote surcar el cielo.

Esto era lo que pasó en esos momentos en el que el avión estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del suelo como para poder bajar sin hacerse daño. La gótica, que ni siquiera se dignó a quitarse el cinturón, se abalanzó sobre él antes de que pudiese moverse. Y en un mar de asustadas lágrimas permaneció ahí orando palabras inentendibles para él.

Once horas de vuelo y la única forma en la que pudo estirar las piernas fue en el momento que la chica se quedó dormida y él fue al baño. No era que le disgustara tenerla ahí sobre él, pero si le aturdía que su Raven se comportase de esa manera tan irracional.

Ajustó su abrigo como pudo para enseguida pasar el brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga en vista de que estaría un buen rato ocultando el rostro enrojecido por el llanto. Caminó un par de azulejos en el aeropuerto y salió hacia el frío y nevado Londres.

–Lo siento – Murmuró apenada Raven ya cuando estaban en el exterior del lugar.

El ladronzuelo sólo asintió presintiendo que ella no quería hablar del asunto.

–Hay que llamar a un taxi antes de que nos congelemos aquí – contestó cuando ella ya se hubiese separado de la tibieza de su cuerpo y semblante volvía a mostrar la misma mueca de siempre.

Arrastrando los pies, alzó una mano ante el vapor frío y blanquecino que adornaban las calles de Londres, un coche amarillo con un letrero en la parte media del techo se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos, aguardando a que ambos se encontrasen en el interior para seguir las indicaciones que el chico le daba. El vaho que provocaban las personas al hablar empañaba más el paisaje de la ciudad, blanco como si montones de algodón cubriesen cualquier pedazo de piedra que se encontrasen.

Garabateando con los dedos monitos de palitos en las empañadas ventanas, Raven siguió distrayéndose de la charla que tenían el ladronzuelo y el conductor del taxi. Todo el viaje en el avión había sido un martirio. Un verdadero martirio. Y pensar que su único trauma serían los rayos. Suspiró pesadamente, recordando que le parecía increíble que no hubiese gritado como loca en el momento que la nave despegaba. Cómo un hueco se acrecentaba en su estómago, vaciando cada sensación alegre que tenía para darle un terrorífico panorama, imágenes borrosas de agua golpeándola y rayos surcando el cielo, mientras el aire la movía de un lado para otro, y ella cayendo, cayendo desde una distancia muy lejana a un vacío sin poder sostenerse de algo.

– ¡Entonces el museo está a tres cuadras de aquí!

Y luego la inconsciencia, el dolor aplastante durmiéndola antes de aporrear contra el mar.

–Sí, y ese café del que le comento está enseguida. Le aseguro, el café es un asco, pero los pastelillos, sinceramente los amará.

Ahora, al menos, sabía cómo era que había terminado en esas condiciones. Ahora al menos, estaba segura porque les temía a los rayos, y más recientemente a las alturas.

–No importa el café, la verdad es que no me gusta… pero todo sea por unos panecillos.

Ahora, sabía a ciencia cierta, que faltaba poco para que recordase todo.

–En general no tengo idea porque no abrieron mejor un té, por lo general acá se consume todo eso, pero bueno, son americanos los dueños de ese local…

Y recordar era algo que no quería. Algo que esperaba alejar por el máximo tiempo posible.

–Si soy sincero prefiero el chocolate caliente…

Bajó los hombros desanimada y abrochó bien su abrigo al ver que el carro se paraba enfrente de un hotel de buena pinta. Sintió como era jalada por Jason hasta colocarla bajo su hombro. Ella le miró extrañada.

–No te vayas a perder – le contestó burlándose mientras empujaba la puerta.

–Eres un tonto – murmuró sonrojándose al tenerle tan cerca de ella.

Él sólo le sonrió y entraron al lugar.

.

.

Pateó una piedra enojado. Pensó que el alejarse iba a calmarle por lo menos las ansias de de hundirse en un pozo. Sobra decir que no funcionó. De que le servía huir si terminaba siendo encontrado por sus patéticos recuerdos.

Caminó entre las nevadas lapidas descubriendo el pasto muerto que la escarcha tapaba. Estaba frustrado y acojonado. Las fugases imágenes de su oscuro pasado penetraban como taladros en un muro de ladrillos. Se consumía de nuevo, como cada año, agotándolo mentalmente hasta caer en hondo y profundo estado de malhumor y depresión.

Al principio, si no hubiese sido que faltaba menos de tres días para ese repulsivo aniversario cuando le plantearon hacer un par de asaltos en lo lejano del continente americano, de seguro hubiese rechazado la idea de salir. Pero él quería un cambio de aire ya que, al contrario de las veces pasadas, cargaba desde una semana antes la enorme culpa que le carcomía lenta y dolorosamente. Más ahora, que en realidad veía que ese cambió no había ayudado a apaciguar su cerebro, pensaba que lo mejor sería volver a Jump City apenas descubriera la manera en que Raven pudiese subir en un avión sin que terminara teniendo otro ataque histérico.

Intentando mantener la mente en frío, se ajustó la máscara, para después hacer lo mismo con los guantes, y echó a andar con la capa raída ondeando detrás de él. De uno a uno, pequeños copos fueron cubriendo cualquier espacio vacío en el suelo. Siguió adentrándose en el cementerio de Abney Park, zigzagueando entre las colosales estatuas de ángeles cubiertas con maleza debido al abandono del lugar. Batallando ante el aumento de nieve en la noche, caminó con más fuerza intentando encontrar la vieja iglesia desatendida por el transcurso del tiempo.

No obstante, paso un gran tiempo hasta que vio ante sus ojos el gran muro de ladrillos blancos formando un templo con una puerta de rejas invitándole a entrar lo más pronto posible. Con suma facilidad de deslizó entre las sombras y con demasiado cuidado abrió la reja haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por que esta no chillara al jalarla para el exterior. Observando cómo esta dejaba un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para permitirle pasar, entró con rapidez sin ser detectado por cualquier ser vivo gracias a la fluidez insonora de sus pasos.

Sin irrumpir le sepulcral silencio que inundaba el recinto, paseo de un lado a otro de la nave central esperando descubrir la oculta bóveda que los extraños monjes le mencionaron al contratarle para el trabajo.

– ¿Dónde mierda está esa porquería?

Murmuró deslizando las palmas de las manos por una pared detrás del altar, hasta que viró la cabeza y desde la oscuridad una puerta de madera resaltaba siendo iluminada por la pálida luna a través de la girola. Curioso, traspaso la mohosa portezuela hasta dar a un claustro donde los pilares eran cubiertos de hierbas y el viento frío azotaba trayendo consigo nieve al pequeño patio. Molestó por salir al aire de nuevo, ojeo con rapidez el lugar hasta ver que debajo de una pequeña fuente, una hendidura en la base de la misma mostraba lo que parecía ser la entrada a un viejo sótano devastado y polvoriento.

Juntando fuerza, empujó el venero de piedra haciendo un chocante ruido al arrastrarlo sobre la grava, y ya después de que estuviese lo suficientemente amplio como para que tres personas bajasen por el lugar sin problema alguno, sacó una vara verde fosforescente para iluminar las desgastadas escaleras podridas de madera. Dio un paso al frente, sintiendo como el frío le calaba en los huesos, para escuchar crujir las escaleras bajos su peso. Dio otro paso, aluzando toda la extensa entrada del lugar para evitar caerse en el fondo del lugar.

Después de bajar lo suficiente como para que la luz de la luna se perdiese entre las vueltas que se daban por las escalinatas al voltear por la ruta, comenzó a sentir un asco tremendo al ver huesos tirados por doquier en aquel lugar. Un sabor amargo subir por su esófago al oler el putrefacto peste que se incrementaba más y más por el ahora estrecho lugar. Impaciente, aceleró el paso, brincando de tres en tres el par de escaleras hasta correr para en un momento parar espantado ante lo que veía.

Si, el en un momento vio huesos, huesos viejos y amarillos, más ahora, que en realidad se fijaba bien en el entorno que le rodeaba, en las paredes y el techo de roca sangre salpicando todo el lugar, giró los ojos, sólo para observar intestinos frescos y partes de cuerpo rodando y adornando el macabro sitio. Compungido, y haciendo una mueca disgustada, sacudió la cabeza pensando en que tenía que lograr su objetivo lo más pronto posible para salir de ahí de una buena vez y volver a la calidez del hotel.

Pasado un buen tramo en donde el olor se acrecentaba, llegó hasta otra desgastada puerta de madera y con suma precaución a lo que se podría encontrar ahí adentro, miró por el hueco de la llave esperando ver algo atrás de la misma. Sorprendido ante el hecho de que unas antorchas adornaran la instancia, escuchó el gotear de una cloaca bajo sus pies y decidido entró sin más miramientos esperando encontrar alguien ahí; más el lugar estaba vacío.

Intranquilo por lo que hace un rato acababa de ver, miró hacia el centro donde un papiro enrollado reposaba sobre un atril en el centro de la sal. Desesperado, le agarró y checo la veracidad del objeto como los monjes le habían enseñado, y viendo como era el verdadero, salió como alma que lo lleva el diablo de ese lugar espantoso.

Aún con la luz fosforescente alumbrando las pequeñas escaleras, esquivó una que otro cráneo con la mayor rapidez y en cuestión de minutos salió al claustro aliviado de poder alejarse ya de ese sótano tan estresante.

No importase cuando pagasen los monjes, el no volvía a ir a un lugar a miles de kilómetros de su hogar para encontrarse con algún cretino devora humanos. Bueno… Tal vez si estaba aburrido lo aceptaría sin rechistar. Rió ante eso y sin siquiera molestarse en acomodar la fuente en su sitio jaló la puerta que daba de nuevo entrada a la iglesia sólo para encontrarse a tres caras estupefactas viéndole detrás de una túnica negra.

–Err… ¿Buenas noches? – les saludó desvergonzado.

– ¿Qué mierda hace con ese pergamino una bajeza cómo tu?

Red-X torció la boca disgustado ante como le habían llamado.

–Obviamente, trabajo.

Respondió socarronamente y lanzó unas X a sus agresores antes de huir con el botín en sus manos.

– ¡Deténganlo!

Ladró el que parecía el dueño después de zafarse de la pequeña trampa que el castaño les había aventado.

Una larga risa se escuchó a lo lejos de ellos cuando el ladrón sintió la furia de los tres encapuchados.

Lo bueno al fin estaba por venir.

.

.

Una inmensa nube de cenizas se vio por todo el cementerio de Abney Park por el choque de magia y bombas en el lugar.

Una tos profanó el silencio que se había extendido por pocos segundos y enseguida el ladronzuelo habló.

– ¿Déjame ver, entonces tu eres un demonio y el calvito y ese enano son tus perras no es así?

El pelinegro sonrió ante como se referían a los hechiceros.

–Así es, son humanos, bazofia como lo eres tú, como lo son ellos, y todos esos inútiles que intentaron llegar al pergamino.

Jason pasó el rollo de una mano a otra, jugueteando con él.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Para ser bazofia soy una muy buena! ¿No? – Se burló de sus contrincantes – Más si he durado como media hora luchando contra dos imbéciles y el rey chucho sin hacerme un rasguño.

Otra carcajada por parte del ladrón y el demonio se tensó en sobremanera.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple humano le hiciese batallar tanto a un demonio?

–Dame ese pergamino – Arrastró las palabras con tanto odio que era imposible percibirlo – Dámelo, y prometo que te dejaré ir sin comerte al menos dos extremidades.

Red-X se puso la mano en la barbilla e hizo como si lo meditara.

–No, prefiero salir airoso y dejarlos como unos imbéciles.

Se encogió de hombro y se fue corriendo entre las enormes lapidas de ángel del lugar.

Esquivó tres ataques más y riéndose de nuevo desapareció finalmente del cementerio para aparecer en una habitación del hotel en que se hospedaba

–Saben, para la otra deberían de advertir que tipo de gente es esa – le murmuró a un monje que oraba en silencio. Este se sobresaltó y tiró el rosario que sostenía.

–Has vuelto – murmuró desconcertado.

Jason alzó una ceja al ver los ojos abiertos del abad.

–Sí, bueno, soy eficiente en lo que hago – dijo aburrido – Aquí está ésta porquería.

El Abad agarró con precaución el papiro y sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato.

–Gracias joven.

Jason, quien canturreaba entre dientes, se dispuso a irse no sin antes voltear los ojos bajo la máscara.

–Cual gracias ni que nada, sólo deposite lo que resta en la cuenta.

El abad español asintió y le entregó el papiro a uno de sus compañeros.

–Ponlo en la caja – escuchó el chico murmurar antes sentarse en el sillón

Le quitó importancia a lo dicho y espero a que los monjes saliesen de la habitación.

–Mañana, a medio día, quiero ya el depósito, sino le diré a ese par de brujillos de poca calaña el lugar de su abadía.

Abrió la puerta y los monjes después de hacer las oraciones pertinentes frente a la chimenea salieron rumbo al aeropuerto, y lo último que vio Jason por la ventana, fue que subieron a un taxi segundos antes de hablar con la congregación para que realizasen el depósito.

– ¿Esta vez no te hiciste nada? – Salió Raven de la habitación continua de la pequeña sala.

Jason resopló contento por la presencia de la chica.

–Nop, ya ves que soy de lo mejor – dijo con coquetería y la bruja sólo le dio un pequeño zape en la cabeza – Eso dolió Raven – la chica le ignoró y él se quejó más – Raaaveeen no me ignores – chilló al ver como ella bostezaba y entraba a su habitación.

.

.

Serpenteando entre los pasillos confusos de la gran casa antigua, se encorvó al percibir el gran enojo del señor del lugar. A tientas ante la oscuridad infinita, movió con cuidado los pies, acordándose en el acto que lugares eran los que no debía de pisar si quería seguir viendo la luz del día. Tosió escandalosamente, escuchándose por todo el lugar, al pasar mal la saliva en su boca debido al nerviosismo, tronó sus dedos que crujieron como en ese momento lo hacía el suelo de madera bajo la alfombra.

Agitó su calva cabeza, y dando otros cuatro pasos jaló una puerta precipitadamente para entrar a la siguiente habitación en esa instancia. Sentado en una gran mesa, en el centro, rodeado de otros comensales un nefasto y aburrido señor miraba con desinterés su copa de vino, mientras los otros se alimentaban silenciosamente esperando a que explotase en cualquier momento. Tembloroso y un poco estresado, el hombre calvo y enclenque centró sus ojos amarillos en la barba pelirroja del líder, viendo como aún había rastros de aquel anterior a él que portó noticias malas al señor.

Asqueado, ante la vista de ver lo que parecía una visera aún lado de la silla de quien sería su interceptor, siguió encorvándose más y más como el brujo de poca categoría en que se había convertido. Llegó al final a situarse cerca de la pared en una fila entre una mujer albina y un enanillo amargado con semblante americano.

–Y dime imbécil – la voz del hombre pelirrojo le sacó de sus ensoñaciones – ¿Has logrado averiguar donde esta mi preciado pergamino?

El pequeño enanillo, brujo también, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos a un lado de él, se encogió al tener que responder a la pregunta que le demandaban responder. Tragó saliva, al tiempo que su sonrosado rostro empalidecía, y daba un corto paso al frente seguro de que moriría esa misma noche.

–Los… los… los monjes lo encontraron antes que yo señor – balbuceó y Samir, el calvo, sintió tanta lastima por la noticia que acababa de dar el inepto de su compañero. Y si bien, sentía pena, no era por el chaparro inútil ese, sino porque eso afectaría aún más el humor de su amo. Cosa que no le beneficiaría en nada.

–Pero tú lograste robarlo ¿no? –arrastró las palabras el pelirrojo sabiendo de antemano que ese no era el caso.

–N-n-n… No señor, ellos lo quemaron antes de que pudiese hacer algo.

El hombre partió con el cuchillo un pedazo de la cruda carne que comía y se la metió a la boca masticándola lentamente, disfrutando del asqueroso sabor a sangre.

–Sabes – habló después de pasar el bocado demostrando sus buenos modales – espero sinceramente que tengas mejor sabor que tu compañero, este último fue un asco de carne.

El pequeño hombre abrió los ojos aterrado, y comenzó a aullar pidiendo clemencia ante su señor. Abrió sus regordetas manos y se hincó, gritando una tras otra vez que le tuviese piedad.

– ¡LO HARÉ MEJOR, DEME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD!

Un ademán de la mano del otro y de las sombras la chica albina enterró su brazo en el estomago del enano.

– ¿Perdonarlo cuando por su culpa he perdido como diez decenas de almas en una sola noche? Cada vez ustedes son más y más estúpidos – escupió con enojo – Radna –se dirigió a la mujer albina – Espero y este humano quede mejor que el otro estúpido desperdicio de demonio, sinceramente, este tenía demasiada comida chatarra en su interior como para agradarme.

Radna asintió y sacó el cuerpo de su brazo para después cargarlo y desaparecer por una puerta por donde Samir había entrado.

–Espero y tú hayas atrapado a nuestro querido ladronzuelo – volvió hacia él cuando los murmullos hambrientos de los demás integrantes de la mesa se habían callado al fin.

El hombre calvo sintió como su garganta se secaba en el mismo momento en que le dirigían la palabra. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se dirigió hacia su señor, pensando en las mejores palabras que podría decirle en ese momento.

Ni lento ni perezoso, comenzó a hablar con una fluidez digna de un lame botas experimentado.

–Mi señor, el ladrón ha escapado.

Un silencio súbito anunció que habría postre en esa escabrosa cena.

–Así que decidiste venir aún y cuando un simple mortal se te escapó he.

Un par de garras creciendo en las manos de los compañeros del pelirrojo le anunció que no era buena idea tardarse tanto en dar todas las noticias que tenía.

–Señor, no pude acercarme, llegado cierto momento choqué contra una barrera de magia.

Escuchó el crujir de dedos y miró las caras de los comensales que, sonrientes, esperaban ansiosos poder participar en el descuartizamiento de su lampiño cuerpo.

–Si no puedes acceder a un simple campo de energía eso demuestra tu ineptitud ¿sabías?

Vio como Radna entraba sonriendo con un centenar de platos flotando tras ella mientras se limpiaba la sangre de una mejilla y tembló al darse cuenta que si no hablaba rápido no llegaría al punto en que quería tratar.

–Mi señor Mefistófeles, no pude acceder dado que la hija de Trigón le protege.

Escupió tan rápido las palabras que por un momento creyó que no se le había entendido nada.

Mefistófeles elevó la negra mirada bajo esas espesas cejas suyas y miró un duro rato al hechicero verificando si lo que decía era verdad.

– ¿La hija de Trigón protegiendo a un ladronzuelo? ¿Con todos sus monos seguidores luchadores de la justicia? – Alzó la ceja demostrando su incredulidad y una perfecta sonrisa se mostró en su rostro – No creo que eso sea posible, la niña horrible esa odia a los criminales y a los de su misma especie.

Samir tragó grueso antes que el señor hiciese la seña de lo que le eliminase.

–Amo, la chica no tiene memorias – Lo soltó de sopetón, llamando por fin la digna atención de Mefistófeles – Y no tiene a sus compañeros con ella. He investigado y por lo visto ellos no saben la localización de la chica.

El demonio cortó los filetes del enano recién asesinado y se lo metió con una elegancia infinita en la boca, sin machar ningún lugar de su piel.

–Definitivamente nunca he sabido cómo es que los enanos son los que mejores saben – Degustó y alabo la carne dirigiéndose a Radna – Sin duda alguna es todo un misterio – Sonrió y giró la cabeza – ¿Entonces dices que la niña se alejó de sus monos parlanchines?

El calvo se destensó al sentir como el de ojos negros cambiaba su estado de ánimo a uno menos furioso.

–Creo que sería bueno ir a matar a esos chicuelos desperdicios de almas – Agarró con su mano la fina copa de cristal y sorbió del vino que había adentro – Después de todo, si ella me quito mi preciada alma, porque yo no quitarle sus preciados amiguitos.

Soltó una carcajada poco común en él y Samir sintió que por unos pelos se había salvado de ser devorado por esa bola carroñera de demonios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Cómo diecisiete hojas en word, estoy que lloro de la emoción jaja XD<p>

¿A alguien más le molesta la nueva imagen de FanFiction? Lo digo porque al buscar historias me centro más en mirar los avatares que en los títulos -.- (Distraída la niña, lo sé ¬¬)

Prrrr, no saben cómo batallé en hacer este capítulo… Y en serio batallé dado que tuve que buscar cementerios en Londres e imágenes, y nombres de demonios y la historia de Trigón (no, el no saldrá en esta historia, pero debo de saber de que hablo)… con decirles que hasta tuve que buscar las partes de una iglesia. La verdad no sé si en la iglesia del cementerio de Abney Park esté así por dentro el templo, eso tuve que sacarlo de los planos de una iglesia, y sobre el claustro y la entrada bajo la fuente ni se diga, que para eso tuve que pensar si ponerlo o no.

En fin, espero y lo hayan disfrutado, que de nuevo otras dos semanas sin mí! (tal vez más, ando en busca de trabajo, ¿Alguien que me contrate?)

Besos,

-x-Mapachita-x-

P.D.- Si, pasé todos mis exámenes sin reprobar alguno en la primera oportunidad, soy un genio (h)… ok, no, no lo soy, pero estoy muy feliz que este semestre se haya terminado. Ja!


	19. Capítulo XIX: Olvido

**Summary:**-Tú eres Jason. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – Le dijo sonriéndole – Y que tu tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarme.

**Pareja**: Red-X & Raven

**Advertencia**:No tengo idea si en algún futuro pondré escenas fuertes en la historia. Pero hasta el momento lo pondré en categoría T. Total, si llego a poner ese tipo de escenas yo aviso y subo la categoría. Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>-OLVIDO-<strong>

Raven se tensó al sentir del otro lado de la puerta la presencia de los sacerdotes. Perezosamente estiró el brazo hacia el buró a un lado de la cama y giró el reloj que yacía sobre él. Desesperada, viendo que apenas eran las once de la noche, encendió el televisor, e intentó ignorar a los hombres que oraban intensamente en la otra habitación.

Algo en ella se removía inquietamente en su estomago al tener tal compañía en el cuarto provisional del hotel. Y si bien, era cierto que, ella no había salido a verlos, estaba muy segura de que esas personas sabían que ella estaba ahí, escondida, evitándoles a cualquier costa. Y no era que Jason le hubiera prohibido salir de la alcoba, porque no lo había hecho, era simplemente que apenas sintió las mentes de ellos sus órganos se retorcieron desenfrenadamente y un instinto de supervivencia afloró en lo más hondo de su ser.

Tensa se removió en su asiento cerca de la ventana mirando el nevado sitio mientras la televisión parloteaba sola sin que nadie le prestase atención. Suspiró pesadamente y garabateo de nuevo el empañado vidrio. Unos cuantos carros pasaron cinco pisos por debajo de ella y se estresó más al ver que aun faltaba tiempo para que el chico llegase al hotel donde se encontraba.

Volteó de repente furiosamente en dirección hacia la puerta, donde estaba segura que uno de los monjes acaba de posar la palma de su mano en la gran y tallada puerta de madera. Su piel se erizó al sentir la intención de aquel hombre de purificar intencionalmente lo que fuese que hubiese en esa habitación en que ella se encontraba. Enojada, sin saber porque, un oleaje de energía invisible emergió de ella traspasando la puerta y mandando de trasero al atrevido que había osado intentar averiguar lo que en el otro lado de la sala.

Raven se puso nerviosa, sintiendo como un nudo se le formaba en estomago al ver que de nuevo un oleaje de luz intentaba eliminarle a como dé lugar, y desde el centro de su ombligo una extraña fuerza jalaba desde lo más hondo de su estómago una negra capa que se expandía lentamente hasta cubrir buena parte de la habitación, y de ahí hasta perderse en las calles de la cuidad.

Boquiabierta se echó para atrás asustada de lo que acababa de suceder, al tiempo que se tapaba la boca para ahogar un pequeño grito. Muda de la impresión, y con el corazón bombeado a todo lo que daba, se sentó en la orilla de la cama e intentó aguardar con calma a que el ladronzuelo regresase de su trabajo.

.

.

– Sigo sin entender como es que pretendas que confiemos en ese tipo – refunfuño el chico metálico a la extraterrestre una vez que Terra y Nightwing estuviesen ambos ya en la enfermería.

–Estoy segura que él les está ayudando – Musitó Star con desgana desde el rojo sofá al notar que el tiempo pasaba y sus amigos no salían de su letargo.

–Deberíamos de hacer algo. No podemos estar aquí parados mientras ellos están inconscientes, ¡Tenemos que tomar medidas contra esto Star!

–Él sólo intenta ayudarnos…

– ¡Pues vaya forma de hacerlo! ¡Y Para acabar de fregarnos: no nos dio ninguna explicación de por que lo hizo!

Cyborg sólo se echó al sofá contrario en el que la pelirroja reposaba, y, de un gran suspiro, se hundió lo más que pudo cruzando las piernas arriba de la mesilla de la sala. Star, en cambio, se encorvó y bajó un poco la barbilla, ocasionando que su espesa melena callera hacia el frente ocultando sus desnudos hombros, dando a entender que no tenía ánimo de seguir discutiendo. Un profundo silencio se instaló entre los dos titanes, ocasionando que sólo las olas rompiéndose en las rocas de la isla se escuchasen tenuemente. Justo en ese instante, en el que el frigorífico grisáceo comenzaba a andar de nuevo, Star comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho bien en ocultarles parte de la conversación que tuvo con el nigromante a sus amigos.

Volvió a pensar, instantáneamente, en las palabras que el hombre le dirigió sin ningún miramiento a sus emociones, una tullida sensación de remordimiento le arrolló causándole un leve dolor de cabeza al no saber si contar o no del porque el rubio había adormecido a sus amigos hasta el punto en que sólo reposaban inmóviles en una cama de la mediana enfermería en su hogar. Lanzando el cabello hacia atrás en un involuntario movimiento con la cabeza, se recostó en el respaldo de asiento, notando como sus músculos se destensaban al estar en tan reconfortante posición, y miró al techo siguiendo pensando en el tema tan agobiante que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Escuchó como la respiración de Cyborg baja de ritmo indicándole que se encontraba menos agitado de lo que hace unos momentos había estado y soltó un suspiro disimuladamente, aliviada, al creer que al menos el chico metálico tomaría su decisión por buena y se hundió más en el lugar con ánimos renovados.

Pasó una hora hasta que un chicho Bestia con las orejas gachas entro caminando con el alma besando el suelo.

– ¿Y si no se despiertan? – Preguntó con los ojos vidriosos – Aún no hay respuesta de los dos y por lo visto aún faltan siglos para que vuelvan a abrir los ojos – Se tiró bocabajo por donde estaba Star y esta comenzó a acariciarle los mechones verdes.

–Si despertarán, ya verás Chico Bestia – habló con tanta dulzura Star, que chico bestia logró elevar los ojos hasta donde ella estaba – No hay prueba que nuestro amigo Rob… Night y nuestra amiga Terra no puedan superar – Una blanca y amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios y el otro le respondió forzando un gesto igual al de ella.

–Raven arreglaría esto en un santiamén – Balbuceó llenando de baba el sillón. Star, que de nuevo se había metido en sus pensamientos, no alcanzó a oír al mutante, en cambio, Cyborg que en todo ese tiempo no se inmutaba por lo que decían, le respondió tajantemente.

–Si Raven estuviese aquí, esto no habría pasado Bestita.

El verde, que aún se dejaba querer por las manos de la extraterrestre, solo asintió entrando en un letargo provocado por las delicadas caricias.

–Star, a todo esto ¿porque ellos dos están así?

La chica, que miraba distraídamente como amanecía, giró el cuello en dirección da Chico Bestia y, pensando bien que decir, agregó con su chillona voz, antes de que otra ola llegase a besar la torre.

–Sólo me dijo que era por su bien – Omitió de nuevo toda la conversación – mencionó que esto los ayudaría a comprenderse mejor y a entender a Rave un poquito más.

El otro sólo asintió sin lograr a entender más de lo que oyó, y la chica volvió a pensar en el inminente remordimiento que le daba el no decir la verdad por completo. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, viendo detalladamente que, si bien no le gustaba del todo, en su interior resonaba una voz que articulaba diciéndole que había hecho bien al ocultar la inminente culpa que aún sentían sus dos amigos dormidos. Era algo que ni Chico Bestia ni Cyborg necesitaban saber de Night ni de Terra. Divulgar las cosas privadas de los demás era algo que no le correspondía. Y aunque ella también habría sufrido el letargo por eso, aceptaba que aún sufría un poco de vergüenza por no poder arreglar sus propios problemas y que un completo extraño se los hubiese resuelto. Teniendo esa cadena de pensamientos, no le hizo falta ver que posiblemente los titanes que estaban inconscientes tal vez se sintiesen así, inclusive peor, de cómo ella se encontraba.

Cansada por la estresante noche que todos habían vivido, se fue flotando, dando los buenos días, a su habitación al ver como el alba dejaba su tono morado para dar paso a un blanco y luminoso día sin nubes en el cielo. Cyborg, que también se retiraba del lugar, solo le tiró una manta al roncante Chico Bestia, antes de irse a dormitar en su habitación.

Fue más allá de las tres de la tarde cuando el mutante despertó, con un tremendo dolor de espalda, a causa de unos chillidos provenientes de la enfermería. Estupefacto, ignorando la palpitante presión en su zona lumbar debido a la incómoda posición, miró embobado la puerta metálica cerrada en donde aún se podían escuchar los gritos histéricos. Reaccionó segundos después de comprender lo que estaba pasando, se dirigió a donde los aterradores y desesperados alaridos brutales rasgaban el cómodo silencio. Dio unos pasos atontados hasta salir del sopor que insistía en quedarse, y al instante corrió como loco sin poder que lo parase. Pasó por la puerta metálica que se abrió sola y giró en media vuelta para subir los grisáceos escalones. Con el espanto surcando su rostro, aumentó el ritmo y corrió con más intensidad moviendo las piernas sin cesar.

Con el sudor recorriéndole frente y pecho, trastabilló al doblar el pasillo y se dio de bruces con el hombre maquina que venía por el otro corredor. Con los ojos desorbitados, ambos se miraron para enseguida virar la cabeza al otro pasillo en donde se encontraba la enfermería. Mudos, y sin esperar a que el otro se levantase, corrieron apurados tropezándose de vez en cuando para terminar entrando sin miramiento alguno al destrozado lugar.

– ¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?! – Exclamó descolocado el metálico atrás de un impactado muchacho verde que miraba la escena boquiabierto.

Más de la mitad del lugar se encontraba revuelto, una chica rubia seguía gritando y aventando rocas al hueco en la pared, el cual se extendía por varias habitaciones hasta mostrar el cielo de la media tarde despejado y sin nube alguna. Gotas caían de uno que otro tubo, mientras que en la mayoría de las cañerías grandes chorros de agua saltaban y salpicaban sin cesar el enlodado suelo. Star Fire entró volando empapada por el gran hueco que se encontraba en el muro exterior de la torre, y atravesando los otros hoyos similares, llegó hasta los chicos con un aire fiero.

–Escapó – murmuró aún con su ojos encendidos en un verde incandescente, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo encharcado, ocasionando que sus botas se empaparan, Cyborg la interrogó con la mirada y veía de Star a Chico Bestia que abrazaba aún a la espantada Terra.

– ¿Me podrían explicar qué pasó aquí? – Su profunda y robótica mirada recayó sobre las dos chicas en la habitación. Terra balbuceó algo incomprensible y la pelirroja, ya con sus ojos vueltos a la normalidad, miró lastimosamente hacia la cama en que el aún inconsciente Nightwing reposaba. Se acercó al muchacho y, quitándole el lodo de las mejillas del petirrojo ladeó la cabeza para contestarle al chico metálico.

–Un hombre intentaba ahorcar a Terra cuando entre a ver como estaban los dos – murmuró preocupada.

– ¡Pero si nuestras defensas no nos alertaron de nada! – Exclamó alterado el hombre robot revisando desde su brazo todas las plantas del edificio. Revolvió sus dedos picando un par de botones hasta acceder a las cámaras de vigilancia – ¡No hay manera de que haya accedido a la torre sin que nos enteremos! ¡Simplemente no es posible!

–Pero amigo Cyborg, desapareció entre los muros de la enfermería y así sucesivamente hasta que se fue flotando por toda la torre como si fuese una sombra. Es posible que por eso los sensores no los haya detectado.

–Pero aún así hay más protecciones, tanto como para seres que hagan eso como para los que no, y en todo caso, las cámaras debieron de haberlo visto todo y hubiesen hecho que la alarma se activase, pero en cambio hay pura interferencia en las imágenes – soltó exaltado, frustrado por no saber como había entrado el sujeto ese.

Chico Bestia se quedó mirándolos esperando que los gimoteos de Terra cesaran hasta poder recuperar el habla. En ese mismo momento, en el que Cyborg rebobinaba los videos de esa misma tarde, intentado quitarle la neblina blanca que les cubría; Star levantaba uno que otro escombro tumbado en la enfermería y Terra se enjuagaba con sus manos las lagrimas, el mutante tuvo una visión de un recuerdo excesivamente lejano, en donde en una de esas raras ocasiones la violeta pasaba mas de día y medio con él. Donde se alzaban raros círculos, letras talladas y uno que otro signo incomprensible.

– ¿Chicos? – Habló con la mandíbula suelta por la revelación que su cerebro acababa de mostrarle. Sus ojos agrandados, y su cabello revuelto hizo verle a los demás que lo que estaba por decir era trascendente y de gran importancia en ese asunto – ¿Qué pasó con las protecciones que puso Raven después de lo sucedido con Trigón y Slade? – La pelirroja y el moreno lo miraron mudos de la impresión, y Terra movía los ojos de uno al otro y al otro sin entender de lo que hablaban.

– ¿Las protecciones siguen ahí? – Con un hilo de voz volvió a insistir al ver que ellos dos no respondían – ¿Alguien se aseguro de que estuviesen cuando la tormenta desprendió varias rocas de la costa? – Los otros abrieron los ojos, aterrorizados por la gran falla en su seguridad que habían tenido sin darse cuenta.

– ¿De que hablan? – Pregunto Terra curiosa aun hipando por el susto.

–Raven puso unas protecciones hace mucho, mucho tiempo – Respondió el hombre maquina que era el que más sabía del tema después de la cuervo – Esas protecciones, nos aseguro Raven, impedirían que la mayoría de los demonios volviese a acceder a la Torre.

–¿Demonios? – Abrió la boca sorprendida la terráquea ante esa palabra – Se refieren a una secta y no demonios, demonios, demonios ¿Cierto? – comentó con el miedo desvaneciéndole el color en la cara al enfatizar la palabra demonio.

–Si, bueno – Chico Bestia hizo una mueca poco grata para los nervios de Terra – No es que no haya sectas que se crean demonios. Pero hay que aclarar que tampoco no es que haya de los otros – Se rascó la cabeza y al ver que Terra abría más la boca en una mueca de susto agregó en una pose algo cómica por su delgada complexión – ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Que aquí está el sexy galán verde a tu cuidado! –Le guiño un ojo y Terra río con nerviosismo marcado en su voz.

–Mete ese pecho de pollo desnutrido y céntrate en lo importante – Reprimió Cyborg a su amigo frunciendo la piel que no estaba cubierta de metal.

– ¿De que hablas?

Star negó con la cabeza ante la ingenuidad de su compañero y el hombre biónico se pegó con la palma en la frente, exasperado.

–Si lo que entró es debido a que la protección de Raven menguo, eso quiere decir…

–Que entró un demonio – Completó Star decaída – Y de toda las personas que conocemos, Raven es la única que sabe mantenerlos alejados, y tal vez darles sus merecidos. Pero…

–Pero Raven no está –Agregó el verde, con las orejas gachas ante esa noticia. Un inmenso vacío se centró en su estomago y notó con seguridad que los demás tenían la misma sensación perturbadora en su estomago.

– ¿Chicos? – Terra les atrajo de nuevo a la realidad, ocasionando que volteasen a verla con los ojos medio idos – No sé que haya pasado con Raven, y no creo poder averiguarlo ni tampoco saber si va a volver pronto o no pero – hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó esperanzada –¿No hay acaso alguien mas en los Titanes que sepa de brujería? – peguntó, sabiendo de la existencia de los Titanes honorarios.

Los otros tres afirmaron con la cabeza y suspiraron medio aliviados al tener al menos parte del problema solucionado.

–Jinx.

Dijeron al unísono el trío, contentos de que por lo menos tal vez la chica pudiese ayudarles.

.

.

–Nop, ya ves que soy de lo mejor – dijo con coquetería y la bruja sólo le dio un pequeño zape en la cabeza – Eso dolió Raven – la chica le ignoró y él se quejó más – Raaaveeen no me ignores – chilló al ver como ella bostezaba y entraba a su habitación.

Jason se quedó ahí parado, viéndola desaparecer por la puerta, con una sonrisa pintada en todo su rostro, se quitó la mascara con pereza y se tumbó con el uniforme puesto al sillón, quitándose las botas mojadas ya sentado en el sofá. Entrando a un profundo estado de relajamiento, retiró la capa de sus hombros, y se quitó en el acto seguido la tela de arriba que le cubría el pecho, para después colocarse una pesada frazada cubriéndose del frío. Miró el fuego chisporrotear, escuchando el agradable sonido de las brazas al quemarse, y un fuerte e inigualable sueño se fue apoderando de el. No obstante, del otro lado de la puerta, cierta hechicera se encontraba sentada leyendo una hoja en su cama, con la lámpara sobre el buró encendida, con las pesadas cortinas corridas frente las ventanas para ahuyentar el frío que desprendía los cristales de las mismas. Con los ojos vidriosos, sintió la tremenda irritación que le calaba en sus cuencas al observar una tras otra vez la carta que estaba dentro de su mochila hace meses.

"_Desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensarlo Raven, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti" _

Esa frase vino a su memoria, tan rápida y letal que le adoleció hasta el alma. Desde que de su ombligo emanó esa extraña energía no podía dejar de repetirse esa frase una tras otra vez, con el recuerdo de unos ojos azules, azul mar, que reflejaban tristeza y confusión. Unos ojos olvidados que nostálgicamente la miraban con tanta admiración como con reproche.

"_No he podido dejar de darle vueltas, día tras día es lo mismo, y yo no sé que hacer… yo, estoy confundido Raven…" _

Estocadas en su pecho, y más lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Porque esos ojos azules le miraban con tanto deseo, porque en otros recuerdos le miraban con ternura, reproche, enojo, y tristeza. Porque había también orbes verde, enmarcados en pestañas rojas, que le miraban con decepción, con ganas de pelear, enojo contenido y amor fraternal. Otra estocada, deseando alejar esos ojos de su mente, cerrando los parpados y lanzando la carta al suelo, que floto meciéndose de un lado al otro hasta toparse con la afelpada alfombra, se tiró en la cama y colocó una almohada sobre su rostro para amortiguar su pequeño quejido.

No quería recordar nada, eso lo tenía claro. Y sin embargo, más intimidante y grande que una tormenta en medio del desierto, ahí se encontraban pocos recuerdos, recuerdos que aunque no le decían nada eran la puerta para que los demás fluyesen tarde o temprano. Recuerdos que le adolecían el alma sin saber porque se estremecía, por qué lloraba. Memorias tristes, memorias de primavera, en donde los grillos chirriaban, cantando desafinados, donde la cálida noche la estremecía y una profunda pasión se desbordaba sobre su piel. Y ella no sabía, no sabía a que se debían esas sensaciones, no tenía ni la más mínima imagen de lo que se suscitó en aquel entonces, sólo estaban ese par de orbes azules mar, esas esmeraldas verdes. Un par de circuitos y curiosos mechones de cabellos verde floresta cerraban el círculo de imágenes sin sentido, carcomiéndole el alma de poco a poco, como si miles de hormiga se montasen sobre ella y le arrancasen la piel para engullírsela de un solo mordisco. Temblando, se acercó las manos al pecho y comenzó a lagrimear, sin saber porqué, desesperada. Apretándose más y más las yemas de los dedos contra las palmas, omitió cualquier gemido que amenazara con salir de ella. ¿Es qué acaso no podría escapar de su pasado? ¿Eso significaba que, posiblemente, sus días estaban contados juntos con Jason?

"_Desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensarlo Raven, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti" _

Esa frase de nuevo, recordando viejas mariposas heridas en el estómago. Mariposas revoloteando lenta e insatisfechas en su estomago, como si quisieren tener mas de lo que esas palabras podrían proporcionarle. Mariposas con las alas arrancadas, decaídas. Pasó un momento hasta que por fin dejó de lagrimear. Con un desanimado movimiento, retiró la colcha de la cama para echársela encima.

Hipando, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, lamentó que tal vez terminara recordando más pronto de lo que creía. Y, eso, no le agradaría para nada.

.

.

El clima en Londres simplemente era maravilloso, contrario a lo que cualquier otro demonio creía. Para Mefistófeles las llamas del averno eran tan aburridas como un día en el desierto. Jamás, en su inmortal vida, le había gustado pasar tiempo en climas secos o calurosos. Uno sudaba, se despeinaba con más facilidad y frecuentemente se perdía toda absoluta elegancia con el calor, azotando su piel e irritando su cuero cabelludo lo cual, aceptaba, no le ayudaba para nada. Cerró los parpados con las pestañas rojizas secundándolos, era por eso que Londres era un excelente lugar para vivir. Sus clásicas calles bañadas de nieve, la espesa neblina que siempre se formaba y sus constantes lluvias hacían de Londres un territorio sumamente perfecto. Claro, inclusive las calles londinenses eran acariciadas por el sol en primavera y verano, pero, era un calor tan bello y puro que permanecía ahí para disfrutar del bello placer de recorrer las avenidas en la noche en busca de almas frescas.

¡Oh si! Sus preciadas almas. Miles de años y él seguía adorando su trabajo de recolector. Nada como hacer contratos inquebrantables para obtener lo más valioso de una persona a cambio de miserables riquezas humanas. Y es que nada mas enriquecedor que la esencia misma de un alma, había puras, oscuras y grises; cada una bellamente diferente y con un alto valor, variable para cada tipo de demonio que se interesase en comprárselas. Y es que todo era un negocio para él, sino, no tuviese en sus manos la sucursal más grande de compraventa de almas en el inframundo. Había para toda ocasión, para todo uso y hasta de simple adorno. Almas de asesinos, almas de puros, almas desesperadas. El aliciente ideal del día a día para cada demonio, como su eslogan lo marcaba. Y no es que el tuviese todo el monopolio de consignar las almas a su favor, pero si tenía el más importante, el más envidiable y avaricioso emporio que algún demonio interesado en los negocios quisiese tener. Porque, aunque cada compañero suyo podría hacer tratos con los humanos, casi ninguno se animaba a hacerlo por lo complicado de no dejar lagunas legales ni divinas en ellas; lagunas que por lo general dejaban en libertad la esencia de algún humano. Y sus contratos, casi siempre perfectos, no permitían ese tipo de banalidades. No señor, raro que alguien que ya había pactado con él se le escapase.

Negó con la cabeza, ahora frustrado, peinándose sus rojizas cejas como cerezas con unos dedos de movimientos refinados. Pero, sin embargo, había una cosa, a pesar de la prosperidad de su milenario negocio y del bello clima que Londres le ofrecía, que le irritaba de sobre manera. Y ese algo era que la cochina e impura mestiza hija de Trigón le quitara una de las almas más preciadas en su repertorio de colección. No por nada, había esperado un buen de tiempo para que otro caballero de la Familia del antiguo Fausto pusiera a la venta su alma en vano. Esas almas tan fabulosamente deliciosas y satisfactorias que rara vez se adquirían con el tiempo. Tan nutritivas y completas, que sólo un experto en la materia como lo era él podía apreciarlas. Si, esas almas bellísimas que sin importar que tan inmundas o limpias estén siguen fortaleciéndose al pasar de los siglos. Y, el hecho de que este Fausto se pareciese al otro era un buen indicio de que esta alma estaría tan inmisericordiosamente preciosa como la que ya tenía en el fondo de su pecho, porque lugar más seguro para guardarlas no había.

Entonces, tensó los labios ocultos bajo esa espesa barba, cuando la mestiza, bruja asquerosa, esa había hecho de las suyas, desterrándolo de Jump City para apropiarse de su anhelo más deseado, de los pocos caprichos que en realidad le fascinaba adquirir, una gran vena asesina se despertó después de demasiado tiempo sin haber recurrido a matar a sus iguales por simple gusto. Tenía doscientos años en que sólo castigaba a sus sirvientes por la incompetencia, habiendo dejado de lado el descuartizarlos y engullírselos cuando cometiesen errores. Pero ahora, que ella había logrado colmar su paciencia, aceptó gustoso el retomar antiguos hábitos para desquitar la furia inminente que en él se encontraba. Y espero, varios meses, casi un año entero, para poder obtener su venganza, custodiando las almas más crueles, bizarras e inhumanas que pudo encontrar para fortalecerse, guardándolas todas hasta que llegas el día en que al consumirlas su poder podría competir contra las protecciones de esa maldita hibrida. No obstante, cuando aquel ladronzuelo profanó ayer el lugar de sus amadas almas en custodia, ocasionando que los monjes estúpidos las quemasen, un enorme dolor de cabeza se apoderó en su eterno cerebro, queriendo quitarle cada miembro a los idiotas que no protegieron bien sus bienes preciados.

Pero todo eso tenía su lado bueno, al final pudo ver que eso le beneficiaba si manejaba sus cartas con cuidado. Podría obtener su venganza, su ansiada venganza, y esta haría que el hermoso Londres le pareciese muchísimo más magnifico de lo que ya era. Más bello de lo que podría ser, y, si tenía suerte, posiblemente, acabada toda esta controversia se tomaría unas pequeñas vacaciones de tener a su cuidado toda la cooperativa a su cargo. Sostuvo una varonil sonrisa enmarcada por sus mejillas, antes de que un pequeño demonio entrase apurado después de tocar la gran puerta de caoba.

– ¡AMO! – Gritó el regordete ser morado, con cuatro cuernos en la cabeza, dos detrás de otros dos, y unas singulares patas de pato – ¡Tengo noticias importantes! – Se colocó a sus espaldas inclinándose hasta hacer una reverencia tan profunda que sus dos narices de cerdo besaron el piso. El otro sólo volteó, después de darle la espalda al estar mirando por la ventana.

– ¿Del espectro o de la chica? – entornó la mirada a la cómica creatura que lo alababa.

–De ambos, señor – Contestó con una chillona voz. Mefistófeles le hizo un ademan para que continuase con el informe – el espectro nos acaba de avisar que tenían varias protecciones en la Torre en forma de T como usted lo predijo, pero encontró una ruta que pudo usar para hurgar lo suficiente en todo el lugar (en especial en el cuarto de la hija de Trigón) pero fue descubierto cuando veía dos titanes en la enfermería; es por eso que asegura que esa ruta será cerrada con prontitud y que es mejor buscar otra manera de poder atacarlos.

– ¿Coleccionó información suficiente sobre ellos?

–Sí, antes de ser atacado por las dos mujeres del lugar logró sacar extensa información de cada uno de sus integrantes ¡Cinco papiros por cada uno! – Sacó de un pequeño bolso de piel veinticinco pergaminos atados de cinco en cinco y los colocó en el escritorio más cercano – El señor espectro dijo que se retiraría para seguir observándolos desde lo lejos y cada tanto enviaría los informes requeridos.

–Excelente – curveó los labios ante la eficiencia de su lacayo – ¿Y de la demoniza?

El pequeño y ojón demonio, con los dientes afilados y chuecos, puso una cara atontada y caricaturesca antes de responder – ¡Oh si! ¡La Srta. Raven! – Exclamó alarmado – se nos informó recientemente, que pasada la mitad de la noche la Srta. Recobró pequeña parte de su poder al intentar ser purificada horas antes. Se cree que esto significa el regreso de sus memorias, si bien no todas, es el comienzo a que de repente se instalen por completo todas en su mente – Mefistófeles asintió y se sentó en la enorme silla agarrando el montón de papiros sobre su escritorio.

–Debemos de adelantar nuestros planes entonces – murmuró para sí – ¿Algo más? – El siervo negó con la cabeza y espero a que le diera la orden para retirarse – Bien eso es todo Román… Y por cierto – Lo detuvo antes de que avanzase otro paso – Cada dato que te enteres notifícamelo. Gracias.

El pequeño demonio salió encantado ante esa última palabra y cerró la puerta con cuidado de que no sonase antes de seguir su camino.

.

.

Jason llevaba días actuando extraño. Raven lo sabía, él mismo lo sabía: y ninguno hacia nada por resolverlo. Raven porque estaba confundida entre ella y su pasado; Jason, en cambio, estaba tan acostumbrado a su repentino estado en esas fechas que dejo de tomarle importancia cuando aceptó que le era imposible no pensar en dicho desastre. También, había descuidado un poco su cercanía con la chica, últimamente la dejaba sola toda la mañana desde la mañana siguiente de que cometió el robo. Dos veces a la semana había salido con ella a algún lugar y en todo esos casos Raven le notaba con la mirada perdida, decaído y desarreglado con los ojos levemente rojos y grandes bolsas debajo de ellos. Una que otra vez, en las raras ocasiones, después de que cambiasen de hotel, se lo había encontrado en la pequeña cocineta de habitación a eso de la media noche con un perturbador aroma alcohol que le inundaba los sentidos, y el joven, que no daba muestras de estar tomado más que por el aroma, intentaba sonreírle con naturalidad y asegurarle que el trabajo era el que lo traía como loco. Pero la bruja sabía que mentía, y hasta el mismo ladronzuelo sabía que ella no se creía nada de lo que le mentía.

Esa mañana, en la que Raven estaba sentada en el restaurant del hotel, tomando un té con un poco de fruta picada, sintió la breve sensación de que alguien la observaba desde lo lejos, bajando el libro con pasta verdosa que sostenía en sus manos, buscó por todo el entorno semi vacío quien era aquella persona que le incomodaba con la mirada. Al no obtener resultados, cerró el libro de golpe y se apuro en comer rápido su pequeño almuerzo antes de marcharse para ver a Jason antes de que fuese a "trabajar" para ver si lograba contarle lo que hace varías noches le había sucedido. No obstante, cuando subió a la habitación del chico, y no obtuvo respuesta alguna, negó tristemente al ver que esta vez el joven ni la molestia se tomó de avisarle cuando se marchó, en caso de que hubiese vuelto la noche anterior, dado de que no le había sentido. Con un dejo de preocupación, pasó hasta el otro extremo de la sala para entrar a su alcoba, sacar un gran abrigo y así irse a recorrer las nevadas calles de Londres en busca de una distracción tanto como para sus problemas, como para los misterios que traía Jason últimamente.

Raven se puso en alerta, de nuevo se sentía observada, por no decir perseguida, caminó con naturalidad falsa, aumentando la velocidad de su paso cada vez más y más para intentar perder esa ruda sensación que la agobiaba. Frenó de sopetón, antes de cruzar la acera, cuando fue tocada en el hombro por un completo extraño de cabellera negra, alto y de rasgos asiáticos. Ella entrecerró los ojos al voltear a verlo, desconfiada, dándole una extraña sensación de repugnancia al ver notar su tacto sobre su abrigo, como si quemase. Con irritación, elevó una ceja al ver que este le miraba embobado y le extendía la palma para entregarle un monedero negro en la mano.

–Se… se, se le cayó – lo escuchó decir nerviosamente. Ella agarró extrañada su monedero, y volteó para ver el pecoso rostro del joven y darle un débil "gracias". Aún incomoda bajo la mirada de éste, le dio la espalda para alejarse, sin notar que el pelinegro la seguía con la mirada, observando cada movimiento que la hechicera hacía para grabarlo en su memoria.

Llegó abnegada al cuarto del hotel ya entrada la noche, sin deseo más que de entrar y quedarse recostada en la comodísima cama caliente que le esperaba en su habitación. Desando dejar de sentirse miserable ante su fracasada búsqueda, en las amplias callejuelas de Londres, por encontrar a su amigo estuviese donde estuviese. Y eso no era todo, ese día, en especial ese maldito y estúpido día, una sensación irritante le recorría al notar que se sentía indefensa ante la vista de alguien. Vigilada, esa palabra era la más adecuada para cómo se sentía ese día. Una horrible floritura extra en el marco de su existencia. Malhumorada se quito el abrigo y lo tiró sobre una silla, sin importarle que los objetos que contuviesen los bolsillos de este se desparramasen por todo el alfombrado suelo. Mortificada, encendió el televisor, y buscando en la televisión de paga que ofrecía el hotel colocó las noticias locales vespertinas de Jump City, donde la imagen mostraba la gran ciudad siendo protegida por el grupo de héroes predispuestos en la ciudad, peleando contra varias sombras encapuchadas, enemigos fuertes, robustos y con extenso mar de poderes por demostrar.

–_Un acontecimiento sucedió a las nueve de la mañana, donde un grupo de seres atacaron nuestra ciudad, requiriendo la atención de nuestros queridos héroes debido a las fuertes explosiones en el sector céntrico. Fueron pocas las bajas y daños dado en el lugar… – Rezaba el reportero el cual marchaba por el lugar de los hechos – Al parecer el atentado era simplemente para que los Titanes reconocieran la nueva amenaza, según lo que dijo el líder de dicha organización que desapareció antes de que el combate con los jóvenes empezara…_

–_Muchas gracias Marcos – respondió una voz menos jovial, representada por el anciano cara del noticiero, cuando el castaño hubiese terminado su reportaje – En breve el video de las palabras exactas dichas por el líder de la organización, video que fue grabado gracias a los peatones…_

Raven, volteó bruscamente de repente al televisor y su sangre se heló al contemplar las capturas mal tomadas pasadas por el televisor. Una mueca se formó en su boca, de aborrecimiento, al instante en que se ponía de pie y el mayor hueco que alguna vez hubiese tenido en su estomago se apoderaba de ella. La garganta se le secó y un horrible dolor en la sien se instaló latiendo retumbando en su craneo, lanzando punzadas inaguantables cada vez más y más rápidas. Lagrimeó, para terminar llorando con fuerza, parada frente a la gran y plana caja negra, cuya imagen le devolvía una mirada ébano bajo unas espesas cejas rojizas, mientras que la mitad inferior del varonil rostro era tapado por una máscara holgada que se desprendía de su capucha, impidiendo ver por total todos los rasgos.

–_Es obvio, a mi entender – rezaba el líder – que aunque son bazofia humana, son lo… ¿mejor? En bazofia que hay –se burló desde lo alto de un rascacielos el hombre – y si bien, por lo general a mi no me gusta perder el tiempo, creo que es necesario que les demuestre a ustedes par de pequeños insectos insignificantes lo que es ser un verdadero demonio._

Raven miró impactada todo, sintiéndose peor conforme el pelirrojo recitaba su sermón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esos ojos le quitaban el aire de una manera no muy buena?

–_Pero no se desanimen chicos, como todo caballero con modales que soy, hoy sólo les dejare la invitación forzosa de lo que será su muerte en un futuro – hizo una pausa en lo que el metálico, en ausencia de Nightwing, le interrogaba. Quitándole una pelusa a su negro traje oculto por la capa, miró con aburrimiento al moreno y agregó – Para su desgracia creo que no podre presenciar mí… "¿pateamiento de trasero?", pero puedo dejarles a algunos de mis siervos para que se entretengan. Hoy tengo muchos contratos que redactar y no puedo malgastarlo en chicuelos sucios cómo ustedes – dijo sonriendo de medio lado._

La bruja se quedó temblando confusa, antes de salir corriendo del lugar, en dirección a la puerta enfrente de su habitación. Desesperada por tener un poco de calidez humana. Desesperada por quitarse ese fuerte dolor, por desaparecer esas telarañas negras que se agitaban violentamente en las paredes, como si quisieran tumbar todo el lugar. Retumbaron los cristales y un el sillón se partió en dos, junto con varios floreros hechos trizas flotando en cualquier dirección encajándose en lo primero que tocasen. Asustada, sin notar el desastre que en su alrededor se formaba, empujó la, ahora, destartalada puerta de la habitación del chico, y con un aire alterado entró esperando verlo ahí en su habitación.

–Jason – con los ojos entrecerrados el joven ladrón la miró con un aire insípido y perturbado. El aludido sólo se digno a obsérvala, sin poder ocultar su desfachatez ni el insoportable aroma alcohólico que inundaba el recinto. Una seriedad profunda ahondaba en su mirada, rememorando su nauseabundo pasado. Sus manos tembloteaban, dando a entender la pérdida de sus facultades motrices. Un ligero espasmo recorrió su parpado derecho y en el momento en que la hibrida se acercó, con la misma cara perdida que él tenía, pudo notar un halo de alivió en sus orbes violetas. Orbes rememorando terribles culpas, con remordimientos eternos. Ojos cristalizados que buscaban el detener el paso de memorias, memorias que si por ellos fueran quedarían en el olvido, donde nadie jamás las buscaría. Y fue en ese momento, en que él se perdía en su mismo dolor, y en el que Raven se espantaba por la próxima fuga de recuerdos que amenazaba con salir de sopetón. En ese mismo momento en el que ambos no querían saber para nada de ellos mismos. En esa fracción de segundo antes de que ella soltase más lagrimas y que Jason notara que no era consciente de lo que hacía. La besó. Furiosamente y sin ningún miramiento. Con enojo recorriéndole las venas. Con la confusión de lo que era correcto e incorrecto. Y Raven se dejó llevar, porque simplemente no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Porque simplemente tal era su confusión que en ese mismo momento recuerdos amenazaban por galopar libremente por su mente. Porque esas manos sobre su cuerpo la distraían, porque ese hueco en su estomago se abría junto con las paredes del hotel. Y porqué ya nada le importaba a los dos más que olvidar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruego me disculpen por mi enorme tardanza. La verdad es que tuve demasiado tiempo libre (ya no, ya estoy en clases pero ya mero vuelvo a estar de vacaciones ._.) pero la verdad es que casi no me animaba a que este capítulo fuese hecho sin mirar bien cada punto a ahondar. Esto es porque siento que ha llegado un momento en el que, por los varios capítulos que he puesto, tengo que fijarme aún más en los detalles anteriores para poder hacer que la historia no se absurda.

Alguien me había mencionado que si Mefistófeles era el del vengador fantasma y yo de "¿Sale ahí?". A lo que voy con esto, mi error no aclararlo en el capitulo pasado, es que bueno en realidad Mefistófeles es del folclor alemán y si alguien habrá leído el libro de FAUSTO sabrá que se hace referencia a este demonio en ese libro como aquel al que Fausto le vende su alma (Hace mucho que leí el libro de Goethe, a poca edad por cierto, lo cual ayuda a que casi no recuerde bien toda la trama y creo no haberle entendido del todo, de nuevo, por la edad). En fin, de ahí es de donde proviene le personaje y el motivo por el cual lo integre dada su relación con el alma del actual Fausto. Y si, está reconocido como un demonio, dejando de un lado el libro de Fausto.

Espero no haberles dicho de más de la historia, no me gusta adelantar la trama, y no creo haberlo hecho, pero creí necesario que tuviesen esto en cuenta.

No me gusta hacer las notas finales tan largas, son una asnada siempre en una historia, pero bueno, ya la hice y espero no volver a hacerla.

Perdón de nuevo por mi tardanza, y probablemente me vuelva a tardar más. Pero aún así gracias por sus comentarios y por los que me leerán.

Por favor opinen cualquier cosa que no les agrade referente a lo que escribo, muchas veces me ayuda ver un ojo crítico que no es el mío. Y, agradecería mucho que me dijeran que tal estuvo los últimos párrafos, puesto que me gustaría en realidad saber que piensan de eso. En fin, me despido para no hacer mas bulto :)!

.

.

Saludos,

-x-Mapachita-x-


	20. Capítulo XX: The boy who destoyed

**Summary:**-Tú eres Jason. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – Le dijo sonriéndole – Y que tu tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarme.

**Pareja**: Red-X & Raven

Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO:<strong>

**Este capítulo tiene un contenido un poco más maduro. No muy explicito en unas partes y si en otras partes. No es una obra pornográfica, no es un cuento gore, pero si tiene leves referencias. **

**Me obligo a decírselos y a mencionar que esto está en TODO el contenido. Insisto, no es muy fuerte pero si es un poquitito más de lo usualmente les he publicado.**

**En pocas palabras: la roca de sus riñones son capaces de soportarlo, pero la página me hace avisarles por si acaso.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**-THE BOY WHO DESTROYED THE WORLD-**

" …_Jason en más de la mitad de su vida había tenido una existencia algo irregular. Existencia que ningún adulto debería de tener y mucho menos, como era el caso de Jason, un tierno niño. Su estancia en el planeta, desde que su madre le expulso de su vientre, estaba llena de dichas, alegría y normalidad – lo más normal que se puede con padres circenses –, pero todo ese cumulo de buenas energías revoloteando en su interior desapareció con la fatal muerte de sus queridos progenitores a manos de Killer Croc. El fallecimiento de ellos, como a cualquiera que pierde sus padres, le sentó indudablemente mal, alucinando una tras otra vez en su mente el charco sangriento en que fueron convertidos sus papás. Pero, reaccionando más de la cuenta, cayó en una profunda era de furia, con la cual no tardó en caer más y más en el vicio de robar para sobrevivir a sus ocho años de edad"._

Un apabullante crujido resonó por el lugar. La pared chorreando cerveza y el exceso de vidrios rotos demostraban que esa no era la primera botella en chocar contra el muro color arena. Con un chasquido amargo rodó los ojos enrojecidos y le dio una calada al cigarrillo, aliviado por poder haber espantado a la silueta imaginaria de él mismo parlotear de su vida. Como si él mismo no recordase bien cómo había comenzado las desdichas de su existencia, un bufido y varios tragos de la cerveza recién abierta fue lo único que se escuchó por varios minutos. El humo de la habitación se había acumulado hasta hacer una espesa neblina ponzoñosa que nublaba la nitidez del lugar; arremolinándose de adentro hacia afuera el humo rodeaba y huía del deprimido castaño. Un largo bostezo y él ladrón volvió a posar el diminuto consumido cigarro en los labios, asqueándose del nefasto sabor a tabaco. Muy pocas veces se permitía volver a recaer en ese nauseabundo vicio, sólo para recordarse que él era igual de nefasto que ese pequeño palillo blanco.

Lo odiaba.

Definitivamente odiaba en lo que se convertía en ese día; un repugnante gusano aplastado en la sucia y desgastada suela de alguna prostituta barata. Para él, siempre tan relajado y alivianado, le era imposible no ponerse en ese estado rememorando lo que decidió dejar en el olvido, recordando cada vivencia bañada de sangre ajena, cada imagen apestando a muerte su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Bebió la caliente cerveza haciendo una mueca de desagrado, y de su boca pequeños chorros se resbalaron al terminarse el contenido de la botella – la cual fue lanzada como sus antecesoras – para después tumbarse bocarriba en la cama borracho y sin ánimo de salir de su miseria. Frustrado miró el reloj en la mesa de noche y cerró los ojos al comprender que su vista estaba lo suficientemente borrosa como para notar los verdes números digitales que estaban en el despertador. Un flashazo más de su pasado y atarantado palpó por la cama hasta llegar al buró y recoger el reloj para mirarlo fijamente hasta que los números le fuesen legibles. Las cuatro de la tarde con cuarentaiocho minutos. Gruñendo se quedó ahí acostado, mirando al vacío, mientras el pestilente aroma de la habitación se concentraba asqueando más al chico. Una arqueada por la esencia y en torpes movimientos vomito toda la cochinada alcohólica que tenía por dentro.

Incesablemente odiaba esa época de su vida, pero sin duda lo que más odiaba era el hecho de que dicha época hubiese empezado antes de lo previsto. Desde que el ex-semáforo andante le sacó de sus casillas con esa horrible y fea cara enmascarada. Se enderezó del basurero, pensando en que había comenzado a vagabundear mucho, y se dirigió a las ventanas para abrirlas para que saliera el hedor a tabaco y alcohol. Respiró con lentitud el fresco aire y agradeció que su compañera hubiese desaparecido sepa donde todo el día, dándole al menos tiempo para ahogarse en sus penurias por un último momento. Sabía que después tendría que dar alguna explicación, cosa que no le gustaba – y menos sabía si diría la verdad –, pero algo tendría que decir sin miramientos. Inclusive, en ciertos momentos creía que tal vez si sacaba todas sus culpas no le pasaría eso, dado que quería dejar atrás esa carga, que alguien le ayudase a entenderse a perdonarse a sí mismo, aunque no se lo mereciese, para poder seguir los años entrantes sin vicios y sin un humor abominable y patético.

¿Pero acaso alguien podría perdonarle por hacer todo ese tipo de fechorías?

Ni siquiera su queridísima amiga podría perdonarle. Las acciones que realizó eran pecados que estaba seguro no serían condonados; pecados que en ese mismo instante su yo imaginario decidió repasárselos como si fuesen los ingredientes de alguna receta facilísima de hacer. Desde la muerte de sus padres a manos de aquella nefasta lagartija hasta sus últimas acciones fatalistas. Apretó las manos hasta obtener unos nudillos isquémicos y se alejó de la ventana al ver como la chica violeta entraba por la puerta del hotel ya pasada la noche, cansado se sentó y siguió bebiendo el alcohol como si de agua se tratase, ocultando su presencia cuando hiciera acto de aparición la bruja. Otro flashazo de su vida y recordó cómo era cuando se unió a Batman, llegando a suplir al antiguo Robin que en ese entonces se había ido de la vida del escalofriante y frívolo murciélago, ocasionando que este buscase otra alma a la cual enseñarle sus conocimientos para poder luchar a favor de la justicia y todo lo que es bueno y ñoño en el mundo.

"…_Tiempo después Jason se había dado cuenta en que todo hubiese sido mejor jamás haberse encontrado con Batman, dado en que todos los actos que se le encomendaban y que el hombre no le acompañaba atacaba a los criminales con una brutalidad desenfrenada, buscando desaparecer todo la ira y rencor que el asesinato de sus padres le dejó. Día tras día otorgaba palizas de tamaños monumentales, lastimando seriamente a sus oponentes. Así, con tan sólo trece años, se había convertido en una persona violenta, desagradecido de la vida; odiador de todo lo que es bueno y bello. Hasta que un día, en lo más profundo de su ser algo fue desatado, reaccionando con la peor vileza que una persona puede tener; vileza que le hizo olvidar que tenía que tener cuidado con no ser descubierto por su mentor el Caballero de la Noche…"_

Otro trago de cerveza y miró con odio a su silueta imaginaria, tragando el amargo y caliente liquido de de una sola vez, y, temblando, tomó la botella de nuevo y la aventó frustrado a la pared ocasionando que se hiciese trisas. ¿Y qué si su pasado era algo turbio? ¿Y qué si era algo demasiado oscuro como para poder sobrellevarlo? El merecía otra oportunidad para poder resarcir el daño que había causado. El merecía poder volver a intentar que todos estuviese bien y que la condena se sus actos fuese disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo, alivianándole el enorme trabajo que era el soportar toda la carga de miles y miles de actos delictivos tan violentos e innombrables que aún causaban estragos en las personas afectadas por sus acometidos. Pero ¿Y qué si se arrepentía? ¿A caso eso importaba un poco? Porque era cierto que el daño ya estaba hecho, y no encontraba solución alguna para poder hacer que las cosas volviesen al estado en que se encontraban antes de cometer esos ilícitos. Sudor frío recorrió por su piel, trazando la columna vertebral, y el humo caló al instante, secándole los ojos enrojecidos; la imagen que veía de sí mismo comenzó a esfumarse suavemente, como si se fusionase con el tabaco que aún seguía en el aire, al mismo tiempo en que ya no era necesario que su cerebro desarrollase formas bobas de narrarle los hechos, sino que el mismo comenzaba a acordarse de todo, dejándole mudo. Ido, con la mirada perdida.

Tiempo después de que dejase a Batman, al ver lo incompatibles que eran las ideas de justicia entre los dos, vagó por Gotham repartiendo su propia justicia, una justicia más cruel y sanguinaria que la de antes. Las calles siempre llenas de gente, rodeadas del tóxico smog de todos los días, el sol recalentando las banquetas de cemento –quemando la suela de los zapatos apenas pisarla – eran imágenes que a uno jamás se le quitaban de la cabeza después de visitar la ciudad. Sus rascacielos grises, aburridos, se asemejaban a grotescos y frívolos gigantes inmóviles. La monotonía siempre tenía un lugar en ese lugar, hombres de trajes hablando por teléfono; mujeres entaconadas caminando de un lado para otro; pordioseros pidiendo limosna a las mismas personas de siempre, fingiendo cada día un mal nuevo; el servicio de limpieza municipal recorriendo las calles recolectando basura, toda una dualidad de actos que cualquiera podría clasificar con seguridad que eran exactamente semejantes a los de la semana pasada. Jason se recordaba siempre así mismo pegado a un muro de piedra, mirando cansado el pasar de las personas, siguiéndoles con la mirada antes de escabullirse por el callejón y así llegar a su pequeña morada improvisada. Era un crío todavía, no tan pequeño como cuando se quedo sin padres, no tan grande como él creía ser, sin duda alguna en ese momento carecía de la madurez necesaria para poder llevar a cabo una vida sin dañarse con el mero paso de los años. Era un mocoso que había desechado la oportunidad de tener una adolescencia decente por el mero hecho de ser demasiado sanguinario, demasiado inestable y testarudo. Él echó todo a la borda por sus deseos imparables de mutilar, desangrar y desollar a sus víctimas en busca de un intento de justicia que jamás podría lograr llenarle.

¿Cuántos malditos peces gordos logró masacrar en aquella época? Definitivamente ya no tenía idea de cómo quedó la cuenta, en aquel tempo lo único que le importaba era que ellos no volviesen a ver la luz del día, ni la espesa negrura de la noche. Su método de justicia barata era nefasto; tan primitivo como el hombre de las cavernas. Sus habilidades de rastreo y espionaje que el mismo Batman le había inculcado le servían para encontrar a aquellos criminales, a aquellas personas que mancillaban la no tan pura ciudad con sus grotescos actos, despreciándola con cada fechoría cometida en contra de los aburridos ciudadanos. Y cuándo al fin encontraba a aquellos violadores-narcotraficantes- asesinos e impurezas deshechos de la vida no se lo pensaba dos veces y actuaba violentamente, propinándoles su merecido golpeándolos hasta desangrar y que su rostro se llenase de cardenales hinchados. Ya cuando quedaban desfigurados por la inflamación, y que lo único que hacían eran suplicar por su vida, sus manos actuaban por si mismas, sin darle tiempo de pensar en qué era correcto o incorrecto; en cuál era la fina línea del bien y del mal; de la justicia con la ignorancia. Era en esos momentos en que sentía como sus puños se enterraban en la carne viva – satisfaciendo sus deseos inhumanos – y un deje de soberbia le indicaba que él fuese el juez y el ejecutor, aquél que tomaría todas las decisiones llevándolas en el acto creyendo en que hacia lo correcto sin contemplar bien lo oscuro de la situación. Era aquella persona que, más ciega que un pez abisal, se creía acreedor de haber descubierto la verdad de cabo a rabo sin permitirse mirar lo insulso de sus pensamientos.

Jason había dejado de ser Robin para convertirse en una sombra traslucida de lo que representaba el odio, trayendo destrucción a su propia alma, desgastando su mente con un sinfín de brutalidades. Había permitido ignorar las culpas, el dolor y su conciencia; aquella que le dictaba que lo que hacía estaba mal, aquella que intentaba convencerle que todo el daño que causaba se le regresaría apenas aprendiera a bajar la cabeza de esa nube y supiera lo que era la humildad; cuándo al fin dejase el orgullo y madurase; cuándo viese el reflejo de sus actos dibujarse en las paredes de su mente. Pero él, con oídos sordos, hacia caso omiso a lo que muy en el fondo cada vez se perdía más y más, llevándose la humanidad del chico conforme las tinieblas avanzaban sobre su única esperanza, cubriéndola y matándola lentamente cada vez que él permitía que esa estela oscura se apoderase de él, de sus manos, de su cuerpo y de su mente ahogando la poca cordura que poseía junto con los villanos que su cuerpo machacaba día sí y día también.

¿Entonces qué era lo que le había hecho cambiar? ¿Qué era aquello que le hizo al fin poder descubrir que su justicia era irónicamente injusta?

Su nombre era Laura. Perfecta representación de la inocencia. Sus mejillas sonrosadas se ocultaban en la mugre de sus cachetes. Su cabello, de un castaño luminoso con bucles cayendo de manera cliché desde sus coletas en la coronilla, tenía amarrado listones a juego con su raído vestido azul. Tan pequeña como un ratoncito y tan traviesa como cualquier niña de cuatro años podría serlo. Formó a pasar a ser parte de su protegida al verla vagando en las calles llenas de peligros, huérfana ante la injusta muerte de sus padres. Nunca comprendió porqué cuidó de ella, asegurándole al menos un poco de estabilidad a esa niña. Tampoco entendía porqué de un momento a otro su crueldad parecía pararse a ver a su "pequeña hermana menor" jugando en el callejón entre los charcos ignorando los peligros de la vida. Él no entendía nada de eso y no le importaba, porque aunque seguía con su terrible sed de venganza esta disminuía lentamente al jugar con la niña que le sacaba de sus penurias. Se calmaba como el mar después de una tormenta que limpia sus azules aguas desechando lo peor de él. Era una calma rara y grata, algo que agradecía de cierta forma al tiempo que dejaba atrás a sus instintos homicidas encerrados en una diminuta jaula alejada de la superficie de su mente.

Fue tan feliz sin darse cuenta; tenía una tercera oportunidad en ser parte de una familia, un hogar, una vida. Al fin sonreía sin el acostumbrado cinismo lisando sus labios. Una parte de él salía a flote, una parte que estaba olvidada desde los ocho años, y que, seis años después de infelicidad, podría olvidar y relajarse. Más no todo duró así, él no perdió ciertas mañas bañadas en sangre. Él seguía siendo violento, rudo, y con esos ideales de justicia barata de siempre. Y aunque ya no demostraba tanta crueldad como veces pasadas, él seguía creyendo que el agotador nubarrón de crímenes que cubría Gotham City debía de ser erradicado lo más pronto posible. Siempre, a media noche, salía de su pequeña choza, resguardada por el callejón, y perseguía a aquellos hombres que merecían morir. Volvía a su hogar ya bien entrada la madrugada, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su tierna acompañante. Pero hubo una vez que su plan falló, y eso lo lamento como nunca antes había lamentado algo. Su error le trastornó, por él tocó fondo y vio la traslucida luz de la salida. Aún no sabía cómo se había dejado encontrar, cómo logró ser tan descuidado sin haberlo notado. Aún esa noche resonaba fresca en su memoria, recordando cada paso y cada inhalada de helado aire sucio ese veintiséis de septiembre. Salió, apenas la niña respiraba pesadamente indicando que un profundo sueño se apoderaba de ella. Esa misma noche estaba decidido a encontrar al jefe de una banda de narcotraficantes que hacían sus transacciones al sur de la ciudad. Sigiloso marchó por las azoteas, esperando terminar su trabajo lo más pronto posible dado que tenía un terrible tirón que jalaba el centro mismo de su ser y terminaba en su ombligo. Un mal presentimiento al cuál ignoró y que aprendería a jamás volver a hacerlo. Así que, consumado en su necedad, localizó una puerta apenas llegando a lo profundo de la parte sur y, siendo tan cuidadoso como siempre, entró a la fachada grisácea sin que sus pasos fuesen notados por los habitantes. El lugar estaba terriblemente adornado de mugre y polvo; cachivaches inútiles descansaban en grandes montañas recargadas en la pared donde arañas y una que otra cucaracha paseaban cómodamente entre los hoyos de los objetos. Extrañado, giró el cuello para poder ver mejor a su alrededor; la gruesa capa de tierra cubría muy bien cada centímetro del lugar, en el suelo no había pisadas marcadas en él que demostrasen actividad humana alguna en ese edificio. Al final no se tardo en darse cuenta que había caído en una trampa para tontos. Las pistas que en su momento siguió sólo eran falsas y le llevaron a un lugar a una hora de distancia de su morada. Y aún así con el tiempo en su contra, con la desdicha desbocada en su estomago y el nudo aplastante en su corazón, rápido como una gacela subdesarrollada logró llegar en el momento justo en que la niña era levantada con rudeza de la cama. Fue en ese instante en el que comprendió a que de debía esa amarga sensación y en que tal vez no era tan omnipotente como siempre creyó ser...

Jason se tronó el cuello al escuchar pisadas al otro lado de su habitación, somnoliento se sentó con los ojos hinchados y advirtió que Raven acababa de llegar. Revoloteando un fuerte pitido en su cabeza, notó, vagamente por el alcohol en su sangre, que las paredes vibraban y los focos se quebraban, los muebles se movían y él sólo logró pensar que estaba muy borracho. Fue en el momento en que Raven entró a la puerta en qué, no sólo seguía ignorando la realidad que pasaba a su alrededor, sino que notó en los ojos violetas de la chica tenía una mirada repugnante llena al sabor de los indeseados recuerdos. Una mirada justamente como la de él esos días. Una mirada tan asustada como la que tenía Laura en sus ojos avellana en el segundo que aquel villano – Tal como lo era él– le levantó justamente de su larga cabellera castaña y de una cachetada con su inmensa mano hacía que la pequeña dejase de llorar y mirase temerosa a su agresor. El chico, esos momentos, jamás supo que lo que le dolía en el fondo de su alma no era su orgullo sino el hecho que maltratasen a la diminuta niña que apenas comprendía que pasaba. Y es por eso que se odió más, porque en realidad, contra él mismo – contra su obstinada y patética persona – no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a su compañera cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Miró insistentemente los ojos de la violeta, tratando de enfocar bien, y lo último que rememoró fue como era atravesada la niña por un cuchillo, llenando todo con la sangre de ella, y a él atacando al maldito que había podido darle alcance. Más tarde, esa misma noche, al fin vería que era su propio cuchillo que había matado a Laura, y que lloraría horas, días y años para jamás poder olvidar la atrocidad que en su máxima ignorancia cometió.

Él aún veía a la niña, con la mirada hueca y los labios curvados en una horrible mueca de espanto; al mismo tiempo observaba a Raven, con un aire perturbado y los ojos buscando un escape para lo que fuese que estuviese pensando. También, y sin esforzarse demasiado, podía aún sentir como el piso se llenaba de viscosa sangre, negra por la espesura de la noche, y bailoteaba dando tropezones en su intento frustrado de alcanzar a la pequeña; y curiosamente, en ese instante Raven emergía desde el charco de sangre – con la vista desorbitada y pedazos de polvo cayendo del techo – recordándole que seguía vivo, demostrándole que el presente como el pasado se juntaban en esa habitación, intentado confundirle y marearle para no saber cuál era la realidad. Un dolor de cabeza intenso y maldijo estar tan borracho y lleno de miseria cómo para darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Tan infeliz como era en esos momentos, tan desdichado como un pollo desplumado y tan abatido que le era imposible pensar en alejar cualquier ilusión que penetrara su inútil cerebro. Tuvo un espasmo en su ojo derecho, mientras ella dejaba escapar más lágrimas y él se enteraba que a ambos les hundía el un diferente barco en el mismo mar del dolor. Mirada avellana con otra morada volaron a la misma dirección, deseando escapar del aliento de lo que era el horror de perderlo todo y querer que ese todo jamás hubiese regresado a jalarles a la inmensa e intóxicante oscuridad. Entonces cuando Jason sintió que la irremediable necesidad de ahogarse con alguien, y que ese alguien posiblemente jamás le comprendiese pero igual estaría ahí, con un corazón regurgitando bilis y un estomago siendo oprimido por cualquier causa, lo tomaría aunque fuese por unos instantes y sin saber el daño que podría ocasionar.

Así que acercó a la chica, a Raven no Laura, y la besó con furiosa intensidad, como si la ira estuviese empeñada a que se comiese los pálidos labios de la titán. Ella le aceptó, sin rechistar, teniendo un _déjà vu, _al tiempo que insoportables imágenes taladraban su cabeza, pasando fragmentos que creyó perdidos para siempre y que sin ellos posiblemente hubiese estado mejor. Unas manos grandes subían y bajaban, lastimándole, por la cintura, y ella enredaba su piernas y gritos de felicidad resonaban en lo lejos, junto con varias voces que ya conocía y que más tarde reclamarían desdicha. Un gemido y otro, y otro, y otro con besos recorriendo su cuello. Creando llagas por donde pasaba, y esos ojos marrones ¿O eran azules? Cerrados, embriagados en cualquier deseo mundano. Un ligero sabor a vomito cuando el chico volvió a besarle y se perdió en más penumbras sin tomar en cuenta el desagradable sabor a alcohol y bilis. Las manos subían y bajaban y le empujaban debajo de un cuerpo, que le devoraba con brusquedad – la cual a veces confundía erróneamente con parsimonia – conectándola a un estado amorfo, que adornaba las paredes con grietas enormes que recorrían de arriba abajo y de a un lado al otro las esquinas, los rincones y el medio de los muros. El último foco estalló cayendo sobre ellos y dejando que el fino candelabro se balancease de un lado a otro pendiendo peligrosamente al filo de un único cable que le sostenía. Jason se acomodó mejor, sin saber que hacía, sin tener en cuenta que ahora estaba el piloto automático encendido y que su subconsciente relucía como estrella opacando su conciencia. Ahora sólo veía sus manos llenas de sangre y ya no supo si era por que de nuevo alucinaba esos ojos avellana llenos de inocencia que le atormentaban, o porque el foco que cayó en la cama había sido aplastado por sus palmas y él ni cuenta de eso se había dado. El dolor, el ruido que Raven hacía con cada gemido, la sangre que emanaba de él y el calor que aumentaba en su interior le obligaban a dejar de pensar y que olvidase que en algún momento ella, la heroína, y él, villano empedernido, volverían a la realidad y tendrían que enfrentar a lo que los amigos no hacen.

La culpa les invadía lentamente, imágenes traslucidas volaban de un lado para otro destruyendo lo que habían creado, lágrimas caían sobre los cabellos violetas y se mezclaban con las propias de la hibrida, hebras cafés seguían una nuca temblante – ya fuese por la excitación, ya fuese por el temor – que era zambullida por un montón de finos dedos que atraían para si su cabello con añico y desesperanza, la sangre hervía y la piel lo resentía, quemándose el uno al otro. Una exhalación de aire caliente caló en el cuello del ladrón, enloqueciéndole más de lo debido. Un lloriqueó profanó nuevamente el lugar, y ya nadie supo de quien era ahora esta vez ese lamento. Imágenes de desazón, de dichas, verdes, azules de una infinidad de colores se tatuaban para ya jamás borrarse en cada centímetro del ser de la chica. La sangré se adhería sin miramiento en las sabanas, en el rostro y en la ropa que ahora, la mayoría, reposaba dispersa en la habitación. El humo se intercalaba con el aroma de los dos, causando un amargo sabor en el paladar. Más sangre, y Jason creyó saber que esta si era una ilusión, pues espesa recorría por las paredes; negra. Como el petróleo. Un empujón, y otro ¿Desde cuándo la vida había decidido arruinarse y al mismo tiempo ser tan necesaria? Un jadeo seco, latigazos de magia disparados en todas direcciones, nubarrones espesos nublando las miradas y haciendo el desastre de actuar con lo incorrecto.

Otro empuje, entrando a lo profundo de la bruja, sin degustar como siempre soñó hacerlo. Creyéndose el sujeto más horrible del universo, arrepintiéndose de cada fechoría hecha antes de la muerte de Laura. Porque por ella tocó el vacío, se fue directo al fondo y salió de ahí aún con él carcomiéndole las entrañas. Veía sus puños – enrojecidos por los golpes y sus cejas salpicadas por la saliva y sangre de sus víctimas – llenos de odio. Y sus pensamientos divagaban siempre hacia rumbos tenebrosos; exprimiéndole toda esperanza de poder seguir adelante sin esa sombra cubriéndole su camino. Hasta que un día se habituó a vivir en ella, y a dejar de tomarle importancia a muchas cosas, a muchas personas, y a no tomar trabajo por personal para vivir con la ilusión de poder escapar de sus memorias. Así, dejó de ser un asesino miserable. Así, también, jamás volvió a intentar ser un héroe – ya que el temor de que la sangre se le subiese a la cabeza aún rondaba por ahí – y se terminó convirtiendo en un vil ladronzuelo. En alguien que no iba más allá de ultranza a una morada.

La nevada comenzaba nuevamente llenando más las calles de blanco reluciente. Vaho salía de las personas que se encontraban en Londres, y el ruido de los coches sonaba continuamente; pero aún así el vaivén iba y seguía. Gritos se estampaban en los muros tapizando la oscura habitación. Un revoltijo de anhelos y lamentos se unían con aroma que el tabaco dejó cuando escapaba por la ventana. Lentos parpadeos cerrados con fuerza, respondiendo ante las desdichas y el deseo mal enfocado. Ella había destrozado parte de su familia, había robado un alma que jamás volvería a su dueño en una eternidad y sobre voló sobre el caos que era el ser un ente del mal. Más jadeos, sudando por cada poro de la piel y por un momento suplicó jamás haber pisado el planeta. Y aunque esas suplicas no eran ciertas, no terminaba de sentir como su corazón se desquebrajaba al ser ahora la sabedora del daño que un error podía desencadenar.

Más intensidad en los movimientos, cuando las lágrimas al fin se habían secado y no quedaban más que deshacerse de los lamentos. ¿Quién estaba en dónde? Aún no era comprensible, para ninguno, el instante que vivían en esos momentos. Era algo que la piel lo nublaba y que ocasionaba que una conexión olvidada surgiera latente de nuevo; con la fuerza que el descuido le daba. Mechones largos violetas se agitaban en las sabanas bajo otros castaños. Los besos cesaban sin que la hambruna acabase. El estar en el interior de ella carecía de sentido. La tormenta emocional empezaba a rendirse, dejando una empapada estela de sudor en los cuerpos en llamas de los dos perdidos.

Mortíferos alaridos resonaron por última vez, aclamando la atención del silencio que dejaba de estar ausente después de un gran tiempo en el que sólo un par de lamentos y recuerdos confusos brillaban por su participación. Separándose inmediatamente, sin nada que decir, sin prestarle atención al otro. Compungidos, alborotados y desquiciados se ignoraron mutuamente sin darse cuenta. Se sentían como basura aún y después de haber intentado olvidar su pena de una manera carnal; pero ignoraban porque ahora la pesadez incrementaba incesantemente en sus corazones oprimiéndole los pulmones y haciendo que el hígado se llenase de piedras. La pesadumbre tomaba el control total, devorando cada guijarro de esperanza; opacando la luz fantasmal de la luna que se colaba por las persianas. Una corriente de aire entro por ellas, refrescando aún más el cuarto. La nieve empapaba la alfombra y una respiración pesada alertó a la bruja que su borracho compañero estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Con la mirada turbia, cerró los ojos cansadamente para reabrirlos de nuevo, observando las figuras que la oscuridad ocasionaba en el techo. Soltó un quejido y cayó en la cuenta de que su memoria había retornado para quedarse. Que ella era la contra parte del hombre a su lado y acababa de hacer lo doblemente impensable. Qué un ladrón dormitaba a su lado. Qué aún no podía olvidar al petirrojo. Qué su mente era un caos. Qué sus recuerdos habían regresado y al fin sabía quién era y porqué lo era. Otro quejido y se quedó con los ojos pegados al techo, abiertos del asombro y de su estupidez. El dolor de cabeza cesó y sólo quedo su inmovilidad acompañándola. Un deje de decepción le recorrió la espina dorsal y al instante se llevó la mano a la frente teniendo en cuenta algo que jamás se borraría en su vida aunque así lo quisiera:

Ella era Raven, la verdadera Raven.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Título: canción de AFI

Una disculpa por la tardanza. Y pues de nuevo no les pongo más o menos una fecha para el siguiente capítulo, lamento ya no poder subir cada una o dos semanas, pero ahora me es más difícil. Y entre escuela-trabajo-tiempoparareposardelosdosant eriores tengo que hacer vuelta y maroma para poder escribir.

En fin, espero y este capítulo les guste, o al menos entretenga. Y cualquier cosilla que ahí no entiendan o que vean un error o algo así comuníquenmelo y yo ya se los aclaro o lo reparo.

Este, bueno, tuve que releerme toda la historia para poder ser más concreta y no meter la pata al escribirme este pedazo de la historia. Pero, como verán al releer me di cuenta que esos capítulos nunca me tomé el tiempo de corregirle los errorsillos. Así que eso lo arreglare cuando tenga tiempo (cuando acabe la historia yo creo). Así que si alguien quiere corregirlos y avisarme no me molesto, ja!...

Referente a la vida de Jason me puse a investigar sobre su pasado y todo eso. Y puse parte de su historia y otra parte (la mayor) tuve que adaptarla para que quedara con lo que escribo.

¡Eso es todo! Muchas gracias por los reviews, les juro que intente recompensarlas haciendo lo mejor posible este capítulo para ustedes. Espero no haberlas mareado con todo.

¡Besos, abrazos y festividades retrasadas!

-x-Mapachita-x-


	21. CAPITULO XXI: Fragmentos de un Cuervo

**Summary:**-Tú eres Jason. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – Le dijo sonriéndole – Y que tu tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarme.

**Pareja**: Red-X & Raven

Comentarios referentes a la historia al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>-FRAGMENTOS DE UN CUERVO-<strong>

Las suaves sábanas permanecían inmóviles sobre sus cuerpos. Ella miraba al joven que tenía a su lado, confundida, sin saber con claridad los hechos tontos que la noche pasada transcurrieron. Un deje de culpa le alborotó el estomago al sentarse, y al instante se pasó la mano por su corto cabello violáceo. El remordimiento ¿O acaso era sólo el cansancio? le pesaba en todo su ser, entumeciendo sus extremidades e impidiendo que pudiese moverlas con libertad. El tono rosáceo de cada amanecer se filtraba a través de la gruesa y gran ventana que adornaba la habitación, y le pegaba en la cara a la chica haciendo que esta frunciera el seño. Un movimiento a su lado le hizo girar la cabeza asustada, temiendo el despertar de su amigo; aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar lo que se vendría. Aún no podría mirarle a los ojos y conversar sin que el alma se le fuera a los pies y se sintiese la peor persona del mundo. Sin que creyera que era una traidora, una de las peores en ese universo. Suspiró, y, aunque tal vez era una exagerada en ese momento, lo correcto hubiera sido que se hubiesen evitado ciertos acontecimientos a cómo de lugar. Aún no quería saber cómo se comportarían sus compañeros si llegaban a enterarse. ¿Serían capaces de voltearle la espalda? Frustrada, dejó que el peso que causaba su cuerpo en el colchón desapareciera al levantarse en busca de la ropa perdida la noche anterior. Cerrando los ojos – con molestia debido a la luz que traspasaba las finas cortinas – agarró lo que parecía un montón de ropa color berenjena, y se la colocó lo más silenciosamente que pudo para no despertar al chico, que reposaba cómodo en el mismo lugar dónde estaba ella hace unos momentos. Otro deje de culpabilidad y abandonó el cuarto en un capullo de energía oscura resignada a olvidar lo que hubiese pasado horas antes.

Su habitación estaba adornada tétricamente como siempre, el tono morado contrastaba contra el azul del mar y del cielo allá en el exterior; su cama lucía pulcramente tendida, demostrando que estuvo vacía toda la noche. Sin ganas se sentó en el filo del colchón, masajeándose la sien de arriba para bajo en un intento de averiguar como detener sus problemas – Presintiendo que estos estaban lejos de terminar – mientras un sinfín de recuerdos pocos decorosos coloreaban sus mejillas en menos de un parpadeo. Realmente lo había conseguido, al fin obtuvo el logro más estúpido de toda su vida al terminar acostándose con su líder, con el petirrojo que era el eterno amor de su mejor amiga. Un nudo de repulsión a su ser recorrió su garganta y comprendió que los impulsos demoniacos que tenía inmediatamente tendrían que se aplacados o jamás podría seguir al lado de su amigos.

El problema era ¿Cómo apagaba una parte de su ser?

.

.

Cuando la alarma sonó horas después de estar encerrada en su habitación, sin que nadie le interrumpiese, había tragado en grueso deseando darse de bruces contra algún objeto tirado y salir disparada por la ventana muriendo al instante. Pero la suerte – la muy desalmada– no la quería bendecir al parecer, y lo peor era que le obligaba a ver al compinche en sus pecados. Compinche que al parecer le ignoraba olímpicamente apropósito, sin siquiera dignarse a darle alguna mirada tras el antifaz. Alegre al menos por ese suceso, aún a sabiendas que tarde o temprano ambos tendrían que pasar momentos incómodos viendo cómo censurar lo que habían hecho, se dirigió con el resto de inmediato a las coordenadas que Cyborg había marcado después de una broma de Chico Bestia acerca del estado enmarañado de su cabellera. Sin inmutarse por ese hecho, se desenredo lo más que pudo su cabello mientras le daba una mezquina mirada al mutante en todo el trayecto hacía el coche.

El viaje para ella había sido incómodo. Star Fire había decidido sentarse entre ella y el mutante, mientras petirrojo había aprovechado su atraso para ser el copiloto de Cyborg y así no tener que ver a la chica que estaba detrás del asiento del hombre metálico. Más en cambió ella si podía percibirlo desde el lugar en dónde estaba. Al igual que podía observar la miradas enamoradas que la alienígena le mandaba con sólo dirigir sus verdes orbes hacía el. Al estar presenciando eso, una pequeña parte de ella luchaba contra la sensación de tal vez haber matado el cariño que la pelirroja le podría tener; Otra parte, la más grande, aceptaba eso como si fuese un mandato divino, cuestionándole cómo era posible que hubiese cometido tal crimen a sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos, indignada, al saber que esto jamás hubiese pasado de haber podido controlar el cambio en ella.

¿A caso el haber vencido a su padre no era suficiente para dejar de temer en demonios?

No, no lo era. Porqué ahora, sin duda alguna, el peor mal que se cernía sobre ellos eran los propios poderes demoniacos de la bruja. Al ser una hibrida ellos se descontrolaban; crecían queriendo tomar el lugar que les correspondía; se expulsaban en grandes cantidades, en tan poco tiempo, atrayéndola a los viejos instintos que los mestizos no podían negar. Porque ser mitad humana no le hacía la tarea más fácil el tener poderes más allá de lo sobrenatural, puesto que carecía el dominio por negarles tanto tiempo, y menos cuando jamás tomó precauciones pensando que ella nunca llegaría pasar de los quince años.

Parpadeo, decepcionada de sí misma, mientras largaba la vista a la ventana pensando que posiblemente la lujuria sería el menor de sus problemas. Había otros problemas que contraía el que sus demonios internos fuesen más fuertes que ella misma. Problemas que posiblemente causarían más dificultades que el interrumpir el amor entre dos personas y el arrastrarles a la miseria. Eran cierto tipo de cambios que tendría ella, dónde ya no tendría ni voz, ni razón, ni voto y él único recuerdo de ella sería un cuerpo vacío de humanidad, gobernado por el mal y la injusticia de su origen manchado de sangre; el cual le obligaría a olvidar a sus amigos ya devorarlos en un parpadeo para que ella jamás pudiese volver a salir a la superficie.

Y aún así, a sabiendas de todo el mal que podría desencadenar si no se detenía a ella misma, lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento –más inclusive que el valor de su vida – era cómo podría resolver el infortunio que próximamente se vendría entre ella y la pelirroja.

.

.

Había que aceptarlo. El intento de capturar a Mumbo Jumbo terminó en un fracaso. Ella estaba más distraída que ningún otro día, y lo mismo le pasaba al petirrojo, que de vez en cuando intercalaba miradas con ella llenas de una sensación indescriptible para ambos. Mutuamente, en silencio, ambos en medio de la batalla habían acordado que jamás tocarían el tema. Cosa por la cual estaban agradecidos y aliviados al no ser de los que hablan de los sentimientos, más incómodos ante la mera presencia de ellos en el mismo lugar. Pero eso ya había sido hace cinco días, y no tenía caso profundizar en el tema.

Era por eso, que ella miraba boquiabierta y con el ceño fruncido a su amigo. ¿Qué acaso no era obvio que había que olvidar ese suceso? Ella era incapaz de hablarlo. De poder mencionarlo sin que la lengua se le derritiera, y terminara balbuceando sin que sus palabras tuviesen sentido. Entrar en el tema, para ella, significaba terminar aceptando el asunto. Significaba que la culpabilidad debía de salir, ocasionando que los demás se enterarán; que lo que temía fuera una pesadilla en vida.

–No creo que necesitemos hablar de esto.

Contestó, Rabiosa. Sin dejar de mirar amargamente al líder. Ella no sentía nada por el más que amistad. Y estaba segura que esos también eran los sentimientos de su amigo por ella. ¿Entonces para que ahondar en el tema? Todo estaba más claro que un día sin nubes. Había entendido eso desde el primer momento que despertó. Si por Raven hubiese sido, atragantarse con un montón de tofú agrio en la garganta sería mejor que aceptar en voz alta su pesar.

–Y yo no creo que entiendas la profundidad del asunto – Contestó el moreno, con la voz derrotada y hurgando sus dedos la negra cabellera despeinada. Sentado en la orilla de su cama, miraba a Raven a través de su antifaz, esperando a que ella simplemente le ayudara a entender que era lo que había pasado. Ella volvió a resistirse a hablar y supo que esto sería más horrible de lo que pensaba – ¡Necesitamos aclarar esto! No podemos estar perjudicando a los otros por un error que cometimos.

La gótica suspiro pesadamente. _Eso_ –pensó escéptica –_era cierto_.

–Sólo fue un desliz Robin, el que haya sucedido no significa absolutamente nada. Sólo olvídalo, es lo mejor para todos.

Algo en su tono aburrido le caló en el centro de su pecho. ¿Cómo podía hacer como si nada, si para él sí que había tenido significado? Tal vez nunca jamás había sentido ese tipo de admiración por la gótica cómo lo sentía por Star. Pero en lo profundo de su mente una imagen casi obsesiva de Raven le seguía todos lados. Algo más oscuro y perturbador. Un tabú que de repente deseaba que emergiera, y así poder explorarlo para aprender todos sus más contradictorios pensamientos. Y él no podía sentirse más culpable por eso, por querer desenmarañar sensaciones irreconocibles que serían capaz de volverlo loco. Sensaciones que simplemente quería volver ansiar a vivir. A gozarlas aunque mil piedras calizas se estrellasen contra el fondo de su estómago, advirtiendo que lo hacía estaba mal.

Él quería a Star, y sabía que ella lo quería a él, pero indudablemente siempre existía una razón para que no estuviesen juntos. Y a pesar de todo, él no quería desprenderse de la esperanza de poder compartir con la alienígena una oportunidad en la vida. Entonces ¿Por qué insistía tanto su cabeza en querer que Raven simplemente fuese más allá de lo que la pelirroja había sido?

–No es correcto – Forzó la plática – lo que hicimos, no es correcto– Forzó también sus deseos inescrupulosos a someterse ante la culpa.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, consiente de ese hecho. Deseosa de poder zafarse, se encaminó a la puerta sin importarle los planes del Chico Maravilla de discutir sus descuidos. Él apretó los puños ante la actitud de ella.

– ¿Qué acaso no te importa?

Murmuró detrás de ella, aún sentado en el colchón. Raven se detuvo en seco, incrédula ante la insistencia del muchacho. Volteó su cara y alzó la ceja, mostrando su inconformidad con la pregunta antes realizada por el petirrojo. Esto lo alentó a seguir hablando.

– ¿Qué si acaso no te importa lo que hemos hecho? ¿No sientes culpa de esto? – Titubeó no seguro de seguir, conociendo los problemas de ella de expresar ese tipo de cosas – Digo, haces caso omiso a todo. No te tomas la molestia de intentar averiguar cómo arreglarlo. Te niegas a aceptar lo que sucedió. ¡No podemos saber en qué términos estamos! ¡Y Lo peor! ¡Ni si quiera el que hayas lastimado a tu amiga te puede importar!

Resopló indignada. ¿Qué ella no aceptaba lo sucedido? Ella sabía bien que hizo mal. Que Robin no era más que su amigo y que el error que ella cometió no lo hizo sola. Tenía su idea de cómo sobrellevarlo, y esa era dejar de tomarle importancia y centrarse en lo que en verdad tenía que tomar en cuenta: Cómo sellar esa parte de ella que podía despedazarlos.

–Sé que no hicimos bien – Siseó un par de palabras claras y amenazadoras – No le tomo importancia porque fue un error que no quiero repetir, y estoy trabajando en ello para solucionarlo. Pero… – abrió la puerta con rudeza, antes de decir sus últimas palabras – Pero sin duda sé que no soy la única que habrá lastimado a Star esa noche.

Le dio la espalda, y dio un portazo que sacudió las paredes. Dejando a Robin con la boca amarga por esa pelea.

.

.

La vida en la torre se estaba volviendo tan pesada y tensa que hasta Chicho Bestia tenía que estirar las piernas, despegando su verde trasero del sofá –dejando de ver el televisor – para así salir a caminar por varias horas junto con los demás para evitar estar en el mismo lugar dónde Raven y Robin estuviesen. Ninguno sabía que rayos era lo que había pasado; pero estaban seguros que tenía que ser algo muy gordo, jugoso, y peligroso cómo para que ninguno se dirigiera la mirada y evitasen hablarse entre gruñidos (al menos, eso por parte del petirrojo). La atmosfera era tan estresante, y el hecho de que esos dos fuesen las personas que guardasen más sus secretos que ningún otro ser en el planeta no les ayudaba a intentar hacer que los dos hiciesen las paces por las buenas. Todos tenían curiosidad. Todos intentaban que arreglasen sus cosas. Pero ninguno encontraba ni el principio ni el fin de esa conducta más frívola de lo usual en ellos.

Raven había notado sus intentos de ayuda, rechazándola lo más cordial que podía. Pero ahora qué, sin saber cómo, se había pasado de la raya – Porque, para ella, el intento de asesinato hacia uno de sus enemigos era pasarse de la raya – tenía que buscar el consejo de alguna persona sin importar cuánto le costase aceptar tragarse su orgullo.

Usualmente hubiese sido el chico semáforo a quien hubiese acudido. Pero Robin obviamente al ser parte, más no el todo, del problema estaba descartado. El sólo verle le agitaba el estómago y el remordimiento se fortalecía, acreciendo el descontrol de sus poderes con la más leve inclinación de sentimientos culposos.

Cyborg. Con él simplemente no podía. Ella sabía el resultado de eso: un consejo y una mirada cargada de decepción. Podía enfrentar la ira. Abrazar el consejo. Resignarse al desasosiego. Aceptar la culpa y esperar por el castigo que bien se merecía. Pero no aguantaba el decepcionar al hombre robot. Aquel que siempre le apoyaba y enseñaba cosas banales como buen hermano que era. No, simplemente no podía mirarle y contar la atrocidades que le estaban ocurriendo.

Star era harina de otro costal. Aunque a veces su brillante, pura e inusual inocencia terminaba crispándole sus nervios, no dudaba que era lo más cercana que había tenido de una amiga verdadera. Y el hablar con ella, inclusive el verla, no podía acarrearle más que una pesadez asfixiante en la garganta. Creándose así la idea de que fuese a deshonrar a la pelirroja con el simple hecho de entornar sus ojos a su anaranjada figura.

Era por eso que acudía con la última de las personas que hubiese pensado suplicarle por consejo. La última con la que hubiese contado sus más grandes y grotescos pecados. Acudía con Chico Bestia simplemente porque él sólo se sorprendería, abriendo la boca y mirándola con incredulidad. Asustándose tal vez por más de veinte minutos, alegando lo incorrecto y escalofriante que había ocultado esas tres semanas. Pero aún así el no la vería con decepción. No se le revolvería el estómago en cuanto se lo contase. Y al verlo no bajaría la mirada, sintiéndose la peor persona en el mundo. Se limitaría a aconsejarla. A realizar lo que sabía que tenía que hacer, pero que aún así no aceptaba a realizar.

– ¿Qué tú qué?

Chico Bestia reaccionó cómo la chica tenía por contado. Sorprendido, con los parpados de par en par y la boca más abierta que jamás hubo encontrado en alguna persona: El joven estaba totalmente anonadado.

–Tengo un ligero problema para controlar la parte que me heredó mi padre.

Resumió lo anterior, incómoda ante el hecho que su amigo ni siquiera balbuceara. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que hubiese recuperado el habla, y entre voz queda y voz chillona contestó ante eso.

– ¡Pero Raven! ¡Esto es grave! – Agitó los brazos sobre su cabeza – ¡Tenemos que contárselo a Robin!

–Prometiste que esto no saldría de la habitación – Respondió ella, disgustada ante ese comentario.

–Pero… ¡¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?! ¡Soy el más irresponsable de los cinco! – Contestó exaltado, sudor le recorría por la sien y algunas lagañas, que tenía cuando Raven lo despertó hace unos momentos, habían sido removidas torpemente en el batir de pestañas.

La hechicera negó con la cabeza. Dándole a entender que eso no saldría de ahí. El mutante con disgusto se sentó, después de aventar un montón de ropa y demás objetos, en su cama antes de volver a hablar.

–Mínimo deberíamos de dar aviso a Robin – Sus orejas estaban gachas, cómo las de un perro deprimido, y sus grandes ojos la miraban expectantes.

–No puedo.

–Eso no tiene sentido, el es primero al que recurres sin importar que. Deberías de seguir teniéndole confianza sin importar que haya pasado entre ustedes.

Raven siguió ahí parada. Sintiendo como amargamente salían las palabras de sus labios.

–He hecho algo terribe Bestia – Susurró suavemente, mientras su rostro se derretía en un vacío descomunal – Casi asesino a un hombre por el descontrol que tengo en mis adentros.

Su compañero abrió la boca y la cerró enseguida. Se había quedado de nuevo sin palabras.

–Y sí, me gustaría recurrir a Robin – agregó, notando que esa era una de las pocas veces que hablaba por un gran tiempo con el mutante – Pero a él lo involucré ya una vez al no poder frenarme, y al volver a hablar con él empeoraría todo.

–¿Qué… Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Un silencio incómodo y luego la chica soltó de sopetón algo que impactó más a su amigo.

–Me acosté con él.

Chico Bestia soltó un gritito al instante en que se levantaba y tambaleaba con un montículo de ropa desparramada por el suelo.

–Pero… Pero… ¡Star!

Uno de los focos del techo explotó, y Chicho Bestia pudo observar los acuosos ojos de la hibrida a través de su capucha.

–Yo.. err… Lo…

–No me pude controlar. Mi instinto fue más que yo misma – le cortó antes de que se disculpara – No puedo ver a Robin a la cara sin acordarme de que Star saldrá lastimada.

El mutante soltó un pesado suspiro y movió la cabeza dirigiéndola al techo, esperando encontrar ahí sus respuestas. Raven aguardó a que el comentara algo, expectante mientras el otro se rascaba la nuca.

– ¿Planeas decírselo?

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

–Tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz. Pero aún no se cómo abordarlo.

Él sólo asintió. Y rió nerviosamente, sabiendo que esto estaba más allá de lo que acostumbraba a tratar.

– ¿Cyborg sabe de eso?

Ella alzó una ceja bajo su capucha, y comprendió el chico que eso era un no.

–Bueno… Sabes, el te daría un consejo más amplio de este tema – intentó convencerla, creyendo que él no era la persona más adecuada para aconsejar – Yo… Bueno, yo simplemente no sé que responderte.

Raven suspiro, temiendo que el mutante tuviera un trauma bajo la tanta seriedad con la que conllevaba el asunto.

–No quiero un consejo de eso. Esa cosa la resolveré yo sola– aclaró – quiero tu opinión sobre el otro asunto. El de mis poderes.

Un silbido de alivio escapó de unos cachetes verdes.

–Vaya, me habías asustado. Odiaría meterme en la vida amorosa de… – Se sonrojó al ver la mirada de incredulidad de Raven –… Digo, opinar en los problemas amorosos de otros – rió ya sin vergüenza, y siguió con el tema anterior – ¿Entonces en que quieres que te ayude?

Raven agradeció internamente que el mutante no quisiera seguir con el otro tema. Irritada un poco ante el hecho de que la plática se hubiese extendido más allá de lo planeado, decidió ir al grano. Más las palabras no le salían con facilidad.

– ¿Raven?

Insistió su amigo.

–Es algo oscuro lo que tengo que hacer. Algo que está vetado por la gracia divina. – Respondió, mirándole intensamente. Con una sombra negra tinturándole las orbes.

– ¿Nos sacrificaras? – Chico Bestia se erizo cómicamente al imaginarse él en un círculo satánico, rodeado de velas y cantos tenebrosos.

Raven sólo lo miró sin inmutarse. _Bien_ – dijo una vocecilla, muy parecida a pereza, dentro de su cabeza – _Esto irá para largo._

.

.

El dolor le envolvía en el estómago, sofocándola rápidamente. Sudor caliente le recorría la frente y su mirada mezquina se dirigió al hombre pelirrojo ante ella. No permitiría que se llevase el alma de ese hombre, no cuando ella la necesitaba para poder controlarse. Volvió a desprender largos tentáculos negros de su energía, atacando al demonio que tenía frente ella, pensando en que era necesario derrotarlo para no dejarse caer en el vacío. Azotó el lugar, intentando no desprender al médico que les miraba con ojos como platos. El era un inocente – aparte de ser el candado para sellar sus instintos – y por lo cual debía de protegerle a como dé lugar. Recorrió la estancia con sus ojos vueltos rojos, asegurándose de los lugares adecuados para su ataque. Necesitaba que todo fuese rápido, que esto acabase de inmediato para así evitar que su maldad subiera por su espina dorsal y se estableciera en el centro de su cerebro. Recibió un corte en la mejilla, la cual empezó a sangrar apenas los vidrios del florero impactaban en su piel. Con una patada se estrelló en la pared y unas finas garras le tomaron por el cuello presionándola contra el muro abollado que residía detrás de ella.

–No juegues conmigo, podrás ser la princesita de papá, pero yo tengo muchísima más experiencia que tú cómo para estar jugando por algo así de serio – Le murmuró al oído, con un tono de voz envenenado. Raven se movió intentando escapar del agarre, mientras Mefistófeles le seguía murmurando cómo la desollaría – Ni creas que por haber sido el portal saldrás viva de está. Tú ya no sirves y a tu padre le da igual si vives o no – Le clavó más las garras, prensándole la tráquea, evitando que soltara un gemido lastimero.

_¿Perdería?_

Se preguntó internamente. Esos últimos días le habían demostrado que ella _necesitaba_ urgentemente esa alma. Y mientras la tibia sangre que escurría sobre su cachete, cayendo sobre la mano del demonio, por un momento sintió pánico de que esta vez no saliera bien lograda de esa situación. Pero, en su corazón, en su cabeza, el perder significaba abandonarlo todo para siempre. Significaba actuar cruelmente perdiendo su esencia humana; la única parte que le gustaba de las dos. La única que le permitía seguir en su hogar, parte de ella que lograría hacer que pudiera regresar aún y cuando había tenido todos esos percances con los Titanes.

Porque ella no se había podido controlar muy bien. Había lastimado, había odiado, había deshecho gran parte de su vínculo con ellos, sin que estos se dieran cuenta y, aunque aún así tendrían su puerta abierta con ella, no quería regresar y verles con la cara llena de vergüenza aceptando que ya no le eran importantes. Cerró los ojos con dolor, ocultando sus espantosas orbes, y en su cabeza se reformuló con nauseas los ataques cometidos contra la integridad de la humanidad. Tal vez, fuese mejor morir. Enterrar su inmundo ser bajo el asfalto y que nadie volviese a saber de ella. Así, no cometería ese crimen en contra de la divinidad. Así, los Titanes podrían tener un momento de paz.

"_Es sencillo, de nuevo piensa ¿Qué es lo que es correcto? Y cómo afectarías más a todos ¿Haciéndolo o no?…". _

Y sin embargo, esas palabras que el mutante le había dirigido, mostrándole su apoyo aunque sólo supiese la esencia negra del acto – y no le acto en sí – demostraban que lo correcto no era lo fácil. Lo correcto no era morir a manos de él, y menos que el Doctor entregase su luz a quien le había quitado el resplandor de su vida. No podía permitírselo. Ella guardaría esa alma como si no hubiese mañana sin ella. Ella les protegería, porque ese era su deber de Titán. Ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Y si por una vez tendría que usar sus poderes sin tenerles miedo, lo haría. Todo fuese por el bien y –si debía de ser sincera – por un pequeño pedazo de su felicidad.

Entonces ¿Por qué aún estaba tiesa y lívida como el yeso? Ella sabía que la decisión estaba tomada. Que el único paso a tomar era dejar salir su otra mitad. Pero, aún así, sólo sentía la opresión agazapándose a su alrededor, estrangulándole con una frívola oscuridad. Y la sangre seguía cayendo, pero ella ya no veía nada a su alrededor. Por un momento creyó que su conciencia se perdió en la inmensidad del dolor. Pero el dolor no estaba, y su mente seguía igual de lucida que siempre.

No, algo raro pasaba ahí en ese lugar; puesto que ella no podía estar acostada en la inmensidad de la cómoda noche sin sentir el dolor o la sangre recorrerle por su piel. El pánico le recorrió de la punta del cabello hasta la planta de los pies, comprendiendo que realmente su otro lado estaba afuera y, ella, sin darse cuenta del momento, estaba descansando en la jaula que creo desde pequeña para ese monstruo que a veces era.

En un intento desesperado por intentar saber cuándo parar, pretendió poder mirar a través de esos cuatro grandes y delgados ojos rojos. Escaló alrededor del lugar, subiendo hasta dónde estaba el punto de luz más lejano de ahí, encontrando al fin la gran brecha que jamás había visto en el contenedor de su bestia interna. Ese era el fallo en ella. Por ahí eran donde escapaban todos sus instintos que tanto problema le traían. Justamente en ese lugar era donde el demonio y el mal le carcomían la humanidad, y se escapaban como aire en las manos, rodeándole y recordándole sus pocas oportunidades de someterle.

No esperó por más y siguió escalando, sin saber en donde se apoyaba el muro nocturno que tenía en frente. La rocosa, a pesar de su apariencia lisa, pared fue cediendo hasta dejarla salir por completo para retomar el control de ella y de todas sus acciones, esperando que no hubiese causado más daño del querido. Guardó aire por unos instantes, al fin poder ver los destrozos que en su ausencia mental había logrado y se sorprendió que aunque pudiese ver sus acciones aún no quisiera pararlas, puesto que las disfrutaba.

Mefistófeles jadeaba, el enojo era palpable en sus profundos ojos. El cansancio en él le miraba con reproche y el exceso de sangre salpicaba todo el lugar, dejando pocos lugares sin manchar. Fausto descansaba enterrado bajo un montón de muebles, que salieron disparados después de una gran explosión de poder. Un quejido debajo de ellos le indicaba que seguía vivo, pero Raven en un momento encontró disgustante eso. Cómo si la vida misma le repugnara.

–Aléjate de mi presa – siseó, aún sin recuperar por completo su humanidad.

El pelirrojo sólo se levantó, sacudiendo su traje y mirándola con odio. Tosió un poco de sangre y volvió a intentar acercarse a ella para lastimarle. La chica sólo le plasmo un gran golpe en el estómago, cortesía de una máquina de escribir, y se acercó al cuerpo bocabajo del hombre para estirarle el brazo hacia atrás, pisándoselo, para lastimarle más.

–Imbécil

Fue lo único que dijo y se lo estiro hasta rompérselo.

–Doblemente imbécil.

Le pateó en el rostro y con su magia le apretujo el cuerpo hasta que sus órganos internos amenazaban con explotar.

–Triplemente imbécil.

Ya no quería esa alma. Ya no quería sellarse. Al fin que se unía con su ser en un solo ente, sin atraparse, sin vivir oprimida por sus estúpidas creencias de amor y amistad. Ella ya no volvería a tener límites. ¡Jamás!

"… _de nuevo piensa ¿Qué es lo que es correcto?..."_

Pero esas palabras volvieron a ella.

"… _Correcto…" _

Algo tan simple de definir. Algo a lo que muchas veces se había apegado y en ese momento ya lo tenía olvidado. ¿Cómo era posible que estando tan cerca estuviese por tirarlo todo?

Dudó unos momentos, soltando a su enemigo sin darse cuenta, y este desapareció en un espeso humo, huyendo y aceptando su derrota. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y al instante supo que todo pudo haber estado por perdido.

.

.

–Pero tú, eres una Titán. Y el aceptar este trato sería condenarnos a ambos.

Sus ojos azules brillaban, hambrientos por que la chica no se echara para atrás. Saboreando por unos momentos el poder tener de nuevo a Eliza junto a él.

–Lo haga o no estoy condenada. Y creo que sería más provechoso para ti que sea yo quien custodie tú alma y no Mefistófeles, quien fue el causante de la muerte de tu esposa.

Recargada en la blanca pared, lejos de la habitación dónde había hecho todos sus destrozos, miraba desde las sombras a Fausto, qué con intriga la observaba calmadamente sentado en un sillón.

– ¿Segura que podrás traerla de vuelta?

Su voz tembló con esas palabras. Y Raven sintió un profundo y devastador hueco ante el sufrimiento de ese humano.

–Sí, haré eso – dijo agriamente, por el hecho que la magia que usaría sería demasiado oscura – pero debo de advertirte que jamás podrás recuperar tu alma. Esto no es una simple renta – Fausto asintió ante eso, y agitó su mano de adentro hacia afuera para señalar que eso no le importaba – Y no me refiero al hecho de que sea porque no la quiera devolver. Sino porque la usare y formará parte de mi –Ahora había un extraño brillo avaricioso en los ojos de la hechicera, delatando sus ansias de obtener el alma –Eso hará que nos unamos, y que parte de mi magia se adentre en ti. Sabrás mis deseos y peticiones e invadiré tu privacidad cada vez que quiera.

–Nada de eso importa.

–Lo sé.

Un silencio se extendió, y el aire caliente entró por la ventana, requemándoles el rostro con el cálido soplo. Las bisagras de la ventana se agitaron por el leve movimiento de estas, causando un pequeño rechinido molesto por falta de lubricación. Después de un rato Fausto agregó:

–Ya perdí a Eliza una vez, si eso la trae de vuelta a cambio de mi voluntad no te detendré. Para mi ella es más importante que cualquier otro objeto en esta vida.

Raven sólo asintió, y comprendió que estaba al fin cerca de obtener el control total de todo su ser.

–Evitaré llamarte de todos modos – Agregó antes de absorber su alma y darle el poder para traer de vuelta a la rubia. El otro sólo volteo incrédulo a verla – No quiero un esclavo, sólo quiero arreglar una parte de mi.

.

.

Tener el control sobre su parte ahora dormida no lo era todo. Eso era claro ahora que estaba en la azotea, pasando un momento inverosímil que jamás creyó posible. Sus palmas sudaban, los labios estaban resecos y sus parpados se negaban a cerrarse. Era de noche, y en ese momento no había ni nubes, ni aire tibio recorriendo la ciudad. El mar estaba tranquilo, haciendo muy escaso ruido. Las estrellas brillaban como nunca, acompañando a la luna a darle un tono blanco y fantasmal a la noche.

Robin estaba dándole la espalda, con su capa quieta – como criatura disecada – colgándole desde los hombros. Ella, con la capucha lejana a su rostro, le miraba inquieta esperando a un indicio que el joven diera respuesta de porque estaban ahí.

–No tengo idea de qué hacer – comentó después de un rato de absurdo silencio – Y eso no me gusta.

Al fin se había girado, demostrando que el antifaz lo traía en la mano, y que la profundidad de su mirada le alertaba diciéndole que desde muy temprano había estado en la azotea. Raven siguió ahí sin moverse, calculando cuáles serían las siguientes palabras del líder.

Un suspiro pesado, y el chico continuó:

–Es demasiado difícil poder aclararme y… Desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensarlo Raven, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

El azul mar de sus ojos señalaba tristeza y confusión. El nudo con el que se ahogaban las palabras manifestaba lo complicado de los sentimientos del chico en todas esas semanas. La hechicera sintió un remolino abrazador en su estómago. Un vacío profundo que nunca fue experimentado hasta esa noche.

–Yo sé… Yo sé que es incorrecto. También sé que adoro a Star cómo nadie tiene idea. Pero en mi cerebro hay ahora una gran parte que no deja de querer estar contigo. Una parte que me suplica por poder acercarme más a ti sin importar qué. Y aunque intento matarle, asfixiarla cada vez que sale a flote, es una cosa que no puedo controlar.

Unos pasos acercándose a ella. Ese recuerdo se marcaría, taladrando su pequeña historia, en la mente de ambos. Siendo de ese tipo de recuerdos que sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, es casi imposible aplacar la sensación extraña que causan al pasar de nuevo en la cabeza de uno. Como si revivieran la escena de nuevo en carne viva. Estampando el momento en que sucede el quiebre en el libro de una amistad. Raven notó eso, y, sin embargo, ahí se quedó sin saber qué hacer.

–No he podido dejar de darle vueltas, día tras día es lo mismo, y yo no sé qué hacer… yo, yo estoy confundido Raven…

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que su amigo no siguiera. Sabía lo que pasaría si llegaba a terminar esa oración. Su estabilidad emocional tropezaría y le haría caer en otro error. Y esta vez, sus poderes no tendrían nada que ver con el motivo de su desliz. Sintió unas manos sujetarle por los codos, forzando a que no desviase la mirada de esos orbes azules.

–Creo que yo tal vez te ame.

La luz fantasmal siguió alumbrándolos, pero después de eso nadie volvió a hablar. Un inmenso pesó cayó en ella, y reconoció lo que había estado negando: Tal vez ella también sentía algo por él.

La hibrida siempre creyó que lo único que sentía era culpa mezclado con una letal dosis de incomodidad. Lo que jamás supuso es que esas cosas le harían desear más allá de lo que en realidad era, y el estar oprimiendo e ignorando sus emociones sólo había acrecentado ese desdichado y embargador sentimiento.

Pero ella reconocía que ese pequeño revoloteo en su estómago no era digno de un buen amigo. Al menos no cuán alguien más llevaba sufriendo años esperando a tener una oportunidad con el hombre al que anhela – Sentimientos típicos de cualquier estúpida novela romántica – Pero ella sabía que él no era para ella. El mismo había dicho al declarar que adoraba a la alienígena.

Un amargo pensamiento cruzó por ella, y decidió que todo hubiese sido más sencillo, y menos problemático, si el petirrojo supiese guardar sus palabras desgarradoras sólo para él mismo. Pero lo que en verdad hubiese ayudado, aparte de que sus poderes no se hubiesen descontrolado –pensó Raven agriamente–, hubiese sido que la puerta de la entrada no se azotara fuertemente contra el muro, dejando ver a una alienígena a lagrima viva en el marco de la puerta.

Lo último que supo Raven esa noche de Robin y Star, y que eso era lo que marcaría con fuerza su decisión de no hacer nada por acercarse al petirrojo, es que ambos habían salido corriendo escaleras abajo. Uno detrás del otro.

Nadie volvió por ella esa noche.

.

.

Star ignoraba a Raven y Robin. Raven Ignoraba al petirrojo, intentando aplacar el barullo que recorría su pecho. Y el petirrojo intentaba enmendar las cosas con ambas, sabiéndose culpable y acreedor de que el grupo estuviese desmoronándose.

Cyborg se había terminando enterando de todo. Menos de los problemas que Raven tuvo con sus poderes, cosa de la cual sólo estaba enterado Chico Bestia. Y tal como Raven lo predecía una triste mirada de decepción había cruzado por su rostro, rompiéndole en mil pedazos más esa pequeña seguridad que mantenía. Él le había aconsejado, hablado y regañado. Intentando comprender cómo todo eso pudo haber pasado. Raven no supo –o quiso– contestar y las cosas entre los dos se tensaron, creando más rigidez en la Torre Titán.

Nunca había sido el centro de atención. Y menos para algo tan malo y vergonzoso como eso. Ahora Chico Bestia era el único que parecía no estar del lado de nadie, y por lo cual una extraña amistad, una que no era floja como la que ya tenían, comenzaba a florecer entre los dos. Intensamente. Basado en el apoyo de hacerse olvidar el trago amargo que se vivía en los adentros de su hogar.

– ¿Estás prestando atención?

Le preguntó fastidiada la gótica. Chico Bestia sólo bostezó, sin darse cuenta, como negación.

–Chico Bestia, es importante que te acuerdes de estas cosas – le reclamó con el mismo tono aburrido, sin demostrar lo exasperada que estaba.

– ¡Pero yo no entiendo de estas cosas! –Señaló al círculo, restirando el dedo índice exageradamente, y, fingiendo un lloriqueo, agregó – Está no es mi área.

Sí, definitivamente florecía la amistad entre ellos. Pero eso a veces era agotador.

–Me iré dentro de poco.

El mutante guardó silencio, mirándole boquiabierto.

–Ella me odia Chico Bestia. Y no la culpo por eso.

–Ella no te odia, sólo no sabe cómo manejarlo.

La bruja hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

–No es sólo eso. La he lastimado, y no tengo idea de cómo arreglarlo más que yéndome. Tal vez así pueda solucionarse todo esto…

El mutante por un momento creyó que Raven diría "_y olvidarle a él_", pero esas palabras jamás salieron de su boca.

– Yo no entiendo cómo eso será bueno para calmar las aguas – se encogió de hombro el verde – ¡Pero bueno, entonces dime todo acerca de estas cosas para que puedas tardarte todo en volver!

Una sonrisa por parte de los dos, y Raven aseguró, con toda su ser, que aunque antes el mutante nunca hubiese sido su primer opción como amigo, de ahora en adelante sería la primera. Pues sólo él tenía esa capacidad asombrosa de entender la gravedad del asunto (cuando se concentraba, claro) y sacar a flote la alegría en esos casos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lloré con este capítulo. Más que nada porque ahora sí que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Pero bueno, me decidí por ponerles los fragmentos importantes (de ahí el título) para darles al fin una explicación de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, e igual la relación de Raven y Fausto al igual aquí se justifica.

Un beso enorme a todas (o todos, aún no sé si hay chicos aquí, pero bueno ._.) que me han leído y que les gustó el capitulo anterior. Sé que este no es muy intenso, pero igual espero que queden satisfechas al leerlo.

Perdón con la actualización tarde (ya saben que últimamente ando más en otra cosa que en escribir), pero me alegra decir que esta vez me tarde menos… creo jajaja.

Este es su regalo porque al fin acabe mi semestre (hoy apenitas) y decidí seguir avanzándole con el capitulo hasta terminarlo (aunque ya me faltaba poco, pero bueno).

Cualquier comentario, crítica, corrección de mis párrafos gratuita (si, sigo sin revisarlos muy bien. de nuevo) o aclaración son bien recibidas!

Besos cargados de labial, :P

-x-Mapachita-x-


	22. Capítulo XXII: De la Sartén al Fuego

**Summary:**-Tú eres Jason. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – Le dijo sonriéndole – Y que tu tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarme.

**Pareja**: Red-X & Raven

Comentarios de la autora al final. TT no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>-DE LA SARTÉN AL FUEGO-<strong>

Un dolor intenso se juntó con el horrible pitido agudo que ya existía en su cabeza, la cual estaba apoyada contra la blanca y pulida barra de la cocineta. El día, en las calles frías de Londres, pintaba de maravilla y hacía que las personas saliesen menos abrigadas a pesar de que el día anterior pareciese plena era glaciar. El sonido de las llantas de los automóviles pasando por el asfalto y… ¡Oh! ¡Ahí estaba el maldito pitido acompañado de dolor de nuevo!... Una tetera sonó y la Titán enderezó su cuerpo, hasta estar lejos de las lozas de la barra, y con aire fastidiado sirvió el té hirviendo en una taza de porcelana. Mientras el caliente líquido se vertía, el malestar en su cabeza fue menguando y después alzándose, dándole guerra nuevamente. El recuperar sus recuerdos y poderes no fue nada grato. Y no porque no le gustase recordar exactamente quién era, sino porque ese maldito pitido seguía ahí –fastidiándola– y sin querer marcharse.

_Bueno_ –dijo la voz sardónica dentro de ella– _al menos Jason también tendrá un terrible dolor de cabeza_, _posiblemente muchísimo más grande que el tuyo._

Al recordar a castaño sonrió sin ganas y dejó el té a un lado, y a continuación dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza en la fría barra, sin ganas de tener cerebro, y entrecerró los ojos hasta sólo ver el cuarto en una pequeña rendija; riñéndose por tener el cerebro en la entrepierna. No era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de cosas; arruinando una amistad. No, para ella no le bastaba eso. Tal vez esta vez no pudiese escapar del destino y tendría que huir de un lado a otro ocultando su cara de las personas con las que se acostaba. Ser una marginada hasta encontrar un convento lejano, sin hombres a más de un radio de quince kilómetros a la redonda, en alguna zona volcánica y abandonada que no permitía los placeres mundanos de la vida…

Cerró los ojos. Exageraba. Posiblemente no tuviese que irse tan lejos, tal vez sólo fuese necesario huir por unos cuantos meses, perder la memoria y olvidarse literalmente de todo. Claro, para terminar recuperándola y darse cuenta que el tiempo que pasó no sirvió de nada, y menos para poder volver a dar la cara y olvidarse de aquella persona que le hacía regurgitar sentimientos indescifrables.

Porque sí, aún quería a Robin, Nightwing o como este se hiciese llamar. Y aunque los meses hubiesen pasado, y el tiempo posiblemente fuese muy largo, sus sentimientos seguían intactos. Tal vez se debía a que ella estuviese sellada. O que sintiera que sólo un día fue el que pasó desde su marcha; y así todas las experiencias vividas junto a Jason no sirvieran para aplacar del todo ese regurgite caliente en su esófago. Esa sensación la cual se incrementaba y volaba más allá de las nubes, para no mermar ni por piedad. Cada vez florecía un nuevo sentimiento en ella, de culpa, al abandonar a todos; de dolor, al ver que aún no podría regresar a su casa; de amor, que no quería desvanecerse; y de quién sabe cuántas más cosas, que le intranquilizaban. Qué le dejaban donde mismo cuándo huyo de sus problemas.

Porque sí, ella había huido. Ella misma decidió desplazarse de la Torre para no tener que aguantar las ganas de estrangularse al ver a sus amigos. Para no tener que sentir de todo menos placer cuándo se enterase que en realidad Robin, aún y cuando le hubiese dicho todas aquellas cosas, terminara aceptando que sólo Star era a quién podría querer de verdad; que ella era sólo un amor pasajero, que no podría durar por más que así lo desease. Porque ella entendía una cosa muy bien:

Raven no era para Robin. Y Robin no era para Raven.

Al menos no infinitamente; pues sólo sería un amor prestado. Rentado por muy poco tiempo y algo que jamás valdría la pena para perder su única amistad con la pelirroja. Sería un placer incapaz de gozar, que traería mas desdichas que felicidad. En dónde todos saldrían perdiendo, y las heridas jamás serían lavadas del todo; heridas que nunca cicatrizarían y que su única misión en la vida sería el de crear resentimiento en su más puro estado.

Entonces sí, ella había huido. Se escabulló más por su propio bien que el de sus amigos. Para calmar las aguas interiores y poner en orden su vida. Se había permitido ser egoísta otra vez y no lamentaba para nada la decisión tomada. Era lo justo, era el descanso que merecía, el amor hacía sí misma que se tenía y la tranquilidad que jamás dudo tomar…

Pero dolía. Y ese dolor parecía no querer desaparecer.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras veía la taza vacía de la mañana. Apenas eran más allá de las dos de la tarde, su cerebro producía ese horrible pitido, y a ciencia cierta sabía que ese día sólo parecía pintar terriblemente irritable.

.

.

– ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Un jadeo se escuchó seguido de un quejido. Al parecer el chico se había dado cuenta que bebió como becerro sediento el pasado día. Con lagañas en los ojos, y un olor demasiado fuerte para ser inhalado por un ser humano normal, salió de la habitación destanteado y topando con cada mueble o pared que se encontraba. La luz de la tarde le molestaba, era demasiado intensa, demasiado naranja, y demasiado… ¿naranja?

Bueno, definitivamente no se esperaba que ya estuviese casi anocheciendo. Ni que en la habitación del hotel sólo estuviese él y… su sombra. Posiblemente Raven hubiese salido a algún lado, y eso le daría tiempo de poner todo en orden… y de pasada de poder recordar que era lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior, dado que tenía un gran, enorme y monstruosamente gordo presentimiento de que había hecho alguna estupidez.

Pero bueno, ese era el efecto de beber alcohol como si fuera agua. Lo cual no importaba, puesto que normalmente terminaba recordando las cosas trascendentes mientras avanzaba el día – o posiblemente en la semana – así que se sentó en el sillón, y al apoyar el trasero en la butaca notó con desagrado como tomaba forma parte del día anterior. El fumando, tomando y volviendo a fumar para después vomitar. Se sumergía en la miseria y después una blanca espesura como la nada. La habitación estaba destruida; las paredes, antes lisas, mostraban sospechosas grietas, algunas grandes, otras pequeñas. El techo parecía a punto de colapsar, por no decir que la mayoría de los focos y objetos de vidrio en la habitación parecían haberse hecho añicos de la nada. Como si hubiesen explotado sólo por el simple hecho de quererlo.

Cerró los ojos con fastidio, aún adolorido por la resaca, y en un y miles de relampagueos aparecieron más recuerdos: Laura sonriendo; Laura jugando y mostrando su vestido lleno de tierra; Sus trenzas danzando cuando ella brincaba; Laura en un lado; Laura en otro lado; Laura llena de sangre; Laura llorando; Laura rogando… eran recuerdos de sus recuerdos, que le consumían en la desdicha y que sólo le amargaban la existencia. La fecha del aniversario de su deceso ya había pasado, él no tenía porque seguir castigándose sino hasta el año que entraba. Más algo dentro de él, muy en el fondo, quería parar con eso. Salir y dejar de auto infringirse daño al rememorar esa fecha.

Tal vez ya era tiempo de que avanzara. No podía seguir así, ahora tenía a alguien a quien quería cuidar nuevamente y que daría todo lo que tenía para que no lo volviese a ver en ese estado…

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y la boca le siguió en el acto, formando una cara de horror desmedido. Él no… Pero ella sí... ella le había visto así; infeliz como un gato hambriento. Se había acercado y él en ese momento no había visto bien la mirada que ella traía, pero ahora –que su cerebro sólo deliberaba cual de sus hemisferios era el que palpitaba con más dolor – podía saber a ciencia cierta que la bruja lloraba por algo más; y que él no sabía el porqué de eso.

Ahora también sabía, y que deseaba no saberlo por el momento, era que ella no sólo le hubo mirado; sino también sentido. Ahora recordaba como ella lloraba, le abrazaba y gemía. Cómo se deshacía y desvanecía junto con él, demostrando esa rara necesidad de comprensión que cada uno tenía en contadas veces.

Su piel fina, pálida y algo grisácea sin ninguna tela sobre ella. Las hebras de su cabello juntándose con las suyas; mezclando colores prohibidos. Y estruendos, magia negra rodeándoles y acabando con el lugar y hundiéndoles más en la desesperación.

Y él la sentía pero a la vez no. La tocaba y le besaba sin gozarlo. Se dejó llevar, sin pensar en las consecuencias, y ahora que reparaba en ellas, que consumían su mente y le taladraban junto con el dolor que ya tenía en el cráneo, sentía que una parte de su absurdo mundo se derrumbaba. Que explotaba en oscuridad, queriéndole darle a entender que no comprendía del todo pues en esos destellos que le perseguían aún no estaba claro que parte era cierta y cuál no.

Sintió un espeso sabor en su boca, haciendo esto que volviese a la realidad, notando que sus manos, brazos y demás partes del cuerpo presentaban pequeñas cortadas, algunas las cuales aún tenían pedazos de vidrio incrustado. Sin saber que era lo que hubo hecho para terminar con restos de cristal en su cuerpo, pudo ver como la habitación quedaba más y más en penumbras, y al ya estar en completa oscuridad la ciudad se levantó para ir directo al cuarto de baño y quitarse el hedor que desprendía.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda justo al meterse en la ducha; él realmente no querría saber la cuenta que el hotel le daría al notar los destrozos que en su ebriedad había hecho.

.

.

¡De un milagro se habían salvado!

Volver a la torre fue increíblemente pesado. Era una de esas veces en el que ellos sentían que el trayecto a casa nunca se acababa, y lo que más deseaban era estar recostados en el primer lugar que encontrasen vagamente aceptable. Cyborg sabía que esto sólo era el principio de una absurda lucha como todas las anteriores, en dónde un grupo selecto de imbéciles atacaba una tras otra vez con sus ideales de destrucción-dominación-diversión-venganza contra el mundo.

¡Bazofia!

Y de la más grande. A él le gustaba ser héroe; en ello siempre encontraba satisfacción y su alma volaba libre de muchos pesares. Y creía que todos sus compañeros compartían esa bella libertad en sus almas. Pero en ocasiones como esta, en que un puñado de demonios come mierda aparecían de la nada y amenazaban con descuartizar a todos los ciudadanos, ellos realmente sufrían las consecuencias de ser verdaderos héroes. De estar más de un día sin descanso poniendo a la gente a salvo, volando de un lado a otro lanzando luces y eliminando a esas desagradables y viscosas criaturas esqueletudas.

Si, apreciaban ser héroes. Pero no apreciaban la destrucción que hacían y el riesgo en que la ciudad ahondaba cuando ellos batallaban en defenderlos. Ahí, ahora sí, la culpa les carcomía los huesos y las entrañas; haciéndoles creer que de ser mucho más fuertes esto jamás pasaría, que la gente no sufriría y no habría perdidas de sus protegidos. Un suspiro grande y su ojo humano tuvo la misma calidad de tristeza que la que tenían sus acompañantes en el auto T.

Ese día sí que las pérdidas fueron horribles: Un centenar de personas terminaron en el hospital; Otros tanto aún no eran encontrados; Y aunque pocos fallecieron, eso no quitaba el hecho del extremo sentimiento devastador en todos ellos.

El coche al fin se paró y todos ellos bajaron con un ánimo por los suelos. Al final, el chico metálico sólo escucho un buenas noches de todos sus compañeros y en el acto todos desaparecieron cada quien a su habitación.

El hizo lo mismo, de pura inercia siguió caminando hasta la puerta metálica de su cuarto. Estaba cansado, fatigado y creía que en cualquier momento la bilis le subiría por su robótica garganta para desechar todo lo que no comió en el día.

Se giró después de colocar el código de seguridad, y en el acto se durmió. Al día siguiente que despertó, lo que vio pegado en un rincón le dejó con los circuitos helados.

El doctor loco Fausto estaba ahí, sonriéndole, con sus grandes y marcadas ojeras y sus orbes centellantes no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

.

.

Aún recordaba el día que vendió su alma: La tristeza le embargaba y odiaba su propia desgracia. Perder a Eliza fue lo más duró a lo que alguna vez se había enfrentado, ella era su dicha, su pasión y su gran sueño. Estaba enfermamente enamorado y haría todo por ella sin importar qué. Eso mismo era lo que pensaba en el momento en que la hechicera le dio a firmar esos papeles con su sangre.

No titubeó. No lo lamentó.

Eliza era paz y amor. Él siempre fue taciturno y contraído. Ella le enseñó la dulce manera de sonreír y lo poco que necesitaba para no vivir para siempre en soledad. Así que selló el trato. Sus ojos antes azules optaron por una variación del magenta y obtuvo poder recorriendo sus venas. Era más de lo que esperaba, pero aún así lo aceptó; al fin y al cabo serviría para reanimar a su adorada esposa cada vez que la luna desapareciera del cielo. Total, no era muy difícil traerla de vuelta a la vida ¡unas cuantas hierbas y recitar un hechizo y listo! ¡Todo era pan comido!

Dejó de ver la ventana, donde una leve llovizna azotaba afuera, y sonrió a su invitada. Eran las diez de la mañana y su invitada sorbía el té sin mencionar que le había traído hasta el salón de su hogar.

–Supongo que ya recuperaste la memoria – La bruja asintió como respuesta – Creo que eso a tu amigo no le agradará saberlo.

La chica sólo se limitó a asentir de nuevo. El doctor se giró de nuevo para ver la llovizna caer en lo que la demoniza seguía ignorándole. Esa mañana al abrir la puerta y ver quién estaba ahí, esperando en la entrada después de tocar la oscura madera de su puerta, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. Al entrar y estar en el recibidor, la condujo hacia el salón para tomar el té. Eliza, tanteando la situación, y después del haber servido el té, no dudó en marcharse para dejar a esos dos hablar en paz.

La lluvia siguió cayendo y Fausto siguió sin inmutarse. Pasado un rato, cuando el reloj marcaba las doce menos quince, al fin escuchó a la chica hablar

–Me enteré del percance que tuviste con mis amigos.

El doctor se giró y sonrió ante eso. La bruja dejó la taza y su pequeño platito en la mesa ovalada del centro y devolvió sus ojos al rubio.

–Me pareció que te gustaría un poco de tiempo contigo misma – Raven ni siquiera hizo gesto alguno después de esas palabras.

–Tengo que pedirte otro favor –contestó yendo directa al grano. El otro asintió, esperándose ya algo de eso.

–Puedes pedirme lo que sea, por mi no habrá problema en realizar lo que tú me pidas. Mi alma es tuya.

La gótica agarró la tetera y procedió a vaciar el té en su taza. El reloj seguía andando detrás de ella y por un momento deseó estar en otro lugar, intentado no ser tan cobarde y enfrentarse a los líos que ella misma había causado.

–Quiero que traces estos signos en la Torre Titán – Sacó un papel de su abrigo y extendió la mano hasta dejarlo en la pequeña mesita del centro – Deberás ir con Cyborg, y darle la nota que tiene ese sobre, sólo así podrás llegar a los lugares ocultos que tiene la Torre –Fausto siguió sonriendo desde la ventana. Sin hacer preguntas, sin interrumpirla – Él es el único que sabe como acceder a ellos de un modo que no demore demasiado y sin que corras el riesgo de que ellos te ataquen cuando te encuentren.

La titán volvió a sorber de su taza, probando el caliente líquido de nuevo y remojando sus labios antes de volver a hablar. Si, en el pasado le explico todo eso a Chico Bestia… Pero había pasado tanto tiempo que no dudaba que el mutante hubiese olvidado la mayoría.

–Por último… Por último, quiero que saques a Robin de su trance, después de hablar con Cyrbog. Él es un cabezota, y nunca logrará despertar a tiempo. Y los titanes lo necesitan para renovar sus ánimos.

Fausto dio un suspiro y se alejó de la ventana, agarró el sobre de la mesilla y se sentó en el sillón contrario al que estaba su acompañante.

–Creo que eso sería lo más correcto. Justo ayer que terminé de de sanar a todos los heridos por Mefistófeles y sus seguidores pensé que tendrían que tener todas sus fuerzas si ellos quieren seguir en pie – calló por unos segundos y sólo se escuchó el pequeño golpe que provocaba la taza al volver al diminuto plato. Un suspiro por parte de él y ella sólo esperó a que hiciera la pregunta – ¿Piensas volver con ellos? – La bruja no respondió de inmediato.

–No lo sé.

– ¿Piensas a caso volver con él?

Raven dedujo que ese "él" se refería a Jason.

–No lo creo.

Fausto negó con la cabeza. Sabía que ella era su ama, no debía de meterse en su vida. Pero aun así, quería intentarlo.

–Tú siempre quisiste ser lo más humanamente posible… ¿Sabes? – tan poco tiempo de conocerla y aún así él ya estaba al tanto de lo que ella sentía. Raven asintió con la cabeza, maldiciendo ese lazo único de amo-esclavo – Con Jason lograste serlo.

–Lo sé.

¿Pero en realidad lo sabía?

La lluvia siguió afuera cayendo con calma, y Raven por fin después de haber tomado la decisión de no volver con el ladrón dudó.

¿Estaba huyendo o haciendo lo correcto al no estar con quien era su enemigo?

¿A caso quería seguir huyendo para siempre?

.

.

El hombre metálico no quería creerlo. Pero sus escaneos, análisis, e incluso su cerebro le decía que era cierto. Esa era la letra de Raven. Era una carta de Raven hacia él. ¿Saludándolo? Sólo de pasada; ¿Explicándole qué rayos le pasó en todo ese tiempo? ¡Para nada! ¡Sí sólo ponía que tuvo complicaciones!; ¿Una nota de cuánto les extrañaba? No, de eso ni mención hacía. La carta de Raven era más una petición, una petición que le desagradaba en parte. Le desagradaba tanto como el aura sanguinaria que desprendía el doctor maldito.

Tenía que dejarle pasar, para que descubriese el centro de la Torre así como los alrededores. ¡Qué escarbara en los cuartos y hasta que les encajara metal en la piel!

No, Cyrbog de plano no quería cumplir con esa petición. Pero la misiva era clara. Todo eso era para prevenir los ataques de los demonios y protegerles de que ellos entrasen a sus sagrados cuerpos y los corrompiesen al poseerlos. Era urgente que todos se presentasen de inmediato en la enfermería, dónde Fausto tendría que despertar al petirrojo, y ponerles el sello con un enorme y punzante bisturí... A continuación tendría que acompañarle, toda una vida lo más seguro, para que colocara y reforzara las protecciones que Raven había tenido la delicadeza de poner antes de irse.

Todo un fin de semana con él. Tembló de disgustó e hizo una mueca demostrando su desagrado. Pero respiró tranquilo al recordar que Raven confiaba en ese rubio macabro. Ella rara vez no acertaba en la gente que confiaba; era la que con más seguridad sabría quien convenía o no, y él tenía la esperanza que ese sujeto al menos fuese bueno para más cosas que dar escalofríos. Así que se calmó, él estaba ahí para ayudarles, no para causarles más problemas de lo que ya tenían. Pero aún así una duda vibraba en su interior.

– ¿Por qué ella no vino?

Extrañaba a su hermanita. Quería saber de ella y rectificar su comportamiento que tuvo hacia la bruja las últimas semanas que vivió en la Torre.

–Aún no está preparada para venir.

–Estamos en peligro. Tuvo tiempo de sobra para poder vaciar su mente – el tono no era enojado, sino triste. Fasuto sólo se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a que el robot se dirigiera directamente a la reconstruida enfermería.

–Sólo soy el mensajero. Aparte, ella también ha tenido sus complicaciones.

Al hombre de hojalata le pareció que esa voz era amortiguada y escalofriante, escondía uno que otro secreto que jamás revelaría y hasta causaba pavor en los más valientes. Pero con todo eso le recordó vagamente a la voz de la gótica, y con eso no dudó en lo que le respondía.

– sí, leí la carta – medio gruño por no saber cuáles eran esas complicaciones – ¿La viste directamente?

El doctor ensanchó la siniestra sonrisa, intentándole dar un toque de amabilidad. Pero para el chico robótico sólo le pareció que en cualquier momento le descuartizaría.

–Sí, pude charlar un poco con ella.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y sólo se escuchó el extraño silencio camino a donde reposaba el líder titán. Al pasar por los pasillos, y atravesarlos, el nigromante pudo notar como en la construcción de la torre cemento duro y sin pintar cubría uno que otro hoyo. En otros espacios, notaba como las tuberías estaban sin tapar por la mezcla y uno que otro cableado sobresalía del lugar.

– ¿Remodelación extrema?

Cyborg sólo se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablar. Aún no se acostumbraba a su presencia. Aún los escalofríos no dejaban de producirle sudor frío.

–Erg… sí. Uno que otro accidente.

El aire entre ellos sólo se hizo más tenso y Fausto se dio por vencido en intentar dejar de causar miedo. Al fin y al cabo poco podían soportar su presencia, y el robot ya había demostrado comprender muy poco lo sobrenatural.

Tal vez la única que no fuese a temblar de miedo fuese la extraterrestre.

.

.

Raven se había ido, le había abandonado.

No encontraba otra respuesta más que esa. Ella se fue, y aún se negaba a aceptarlo. Estaba sobrio desde hace tres días. Tres días que no hubo presencia de la chica ni de día ni de noche. Aún no quería creerlo. Aún no quería demostrar que huyó de él. Pero posiblemente esa era la verdad. Una parte de él rezaba que su ausencia se debiera a que recuperó sus recuerdos; así, al menos, sabría que ella no era una cobarde. Otra parte de él suplicaba que simplemente hubiese decidido tomarse esos días para pensar, y así volver con él lo más pronto posible.

Pero él no quería. No debía. Aunque si lo hacía. Él sí pensaba en que ella simplemente se largó. Sin avisar. Sin despedirse. Cómo si la valentía que ella, una heroína, se hubiese esfumado al encontrar un pequeño problema que era incapaz de solucionar.

¿Ya tenía experiencia no resolviendo esos problemas no? El huir y dejar a los Titanes a su suerte fue una prueba de ello.

Jason gruño desesperado y quebró uno de los pocos adornos que quedaban con vida en la habitación del hotel. No quería pensar así de ella. Pero estaba dolido, frustrado y enojado. Cada día revisaba el canal de noticias americanas, esperando encontrarla con los titanes combatiendo el crimen. Así le sería más fácil olvidarse de ella y se largaría cómo si nada de esa estúpida y destrozada habitación de hotel.

Pero no. Ella no aparecía, y él aún guardaba esperanzas. O al menos las había guardado. Las maletas ya estaban a un lado de la puerta. Estaba preparado para pagar todos los gastos colosales que había hecho en ese lugar y no quería mirar atrás cuando al fin se fuese. El cuarto de hotel vencía a las tres de la tarde. Ese era su límite para esperar a que la chica volviese. Y si no volvía… bien, podría desaparecer él también de la faz de la tierra. Ser engullido en un abismo de soledad y aceptar que jamás tuvo oportunidad.

Raven era sólo su amiga. Quizás el destino no aceptaba que ellos llegasen a más. Y posiblemente no pudiera reprocharle que no quisiese ser su todo en la vida. Pero si podría reprocharle por no estar para arreglarlo todo.

Él le había esperado al primera noche. Ansioso para intentar explicarse. Nervioso de que le mirara con odio. Pero eso no pasó. Estuvo toda la madrugada en el sillón, a oscuras, diciéndose que en algún momento llegaría; qué sólo recorría la ciudad por un poco de aire, y qué también faltaba mucho para que el sol saliese. Cuán grande fue su desespero al ver que el cielo estaba más claro que el agua potable y que por el punto del astro amarillo pasaban más allá de las doce del mediodía.

Esa fue la primera noche en vela.

Con el cartel de "no entrar" que siempre colgaba en la puerta principal ninguna sirvienta se atrevió a pisar el lugar en todo el día. La siguiente vez que el sol se ocultó, y dio paso a una oscuridad acompañada de un frío invernal, Jason olvidó cerrar nuevamente la ventana y ni aún, distraído como estaba, fue capaz de sentir que estaba a punto de congelarse hasta pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada. Cuándo al fin cerró los postigos, y corrió la pesada cortina tapando las estrellas, notó para su desgracia que no era capaz de entrar a la habitación de la hibrida. Si su ropa no estaba, ella se habría marchado. Pero si su ropa estaba, el sólo acrecentaría sus esperanzas y esperaría que ella volviese.

Pasó horas contemplando esa puerta hasta que la luz se filtro por las rojas cortinas. La duda crecía y él sólo se limito a irse a dormir todo el día, intentando ahogar lo patético que era en esos momentos.

Esa fue su segunda y última noche en vela. Al día siguiente ya estaba decidido a abandonar todo si ella no aparecía el día que tendrían que abandonar el lugar. Si él no salía de Londres con la chica se resignaría y punto. No habría más que hacer, ella en ese caso ya habría tomado su decisión y él tomaría la suya. Sin vuelta atrás, sólo el pesar de dejar parte de una buena época que en realidad llegó a gustarle.

Así que ahí estaba él. Sentado en el sillón, con las ventanas corridas y con la luz iluminando la resquebrajada pared. El color arena del muro era contrastaba totalmente con su estado de ánimo. Él siempre era calmo, como el silencio de la noche. Era apacible, y casi nunca jamás rompía las reglas que se había impuesto. Pero ahora era colosal manojo de nervios. Elevaba la punta de su pie seguidamente, demostrando que no podía controlar lo que sentía; su entrecejo estaba fruncido, posiblemente por el enojo; la mano agarrotada en la rodilla que no temblaba de arriba abajo, petrificada y endurecida como piedra.

¡Odiaba! ¡Odiaba! ¡Y volvía a odiar el momento estúpido en que decidió salvar a Raven! ¡El momento en que decidió ver esas piernas con un tono lechosamente gris! ¡El instante mismo en que ya no podía verla sin sonrojarse y sin dejar de imaginar lo que sería sentirla en su piel!

Ella de una manera era más de lo que el merecía. Era un bálsamo para sus heridas. Una de las fuentes de sus dichas.

Raven era ahora casi su todo. Y nuevamente había perdido ese todo. Y ya no sabía si la detestaba a ella por su ausencia, o a él mismo por dejarse hundir en la depresión y haber arruinado lo que algún día _pudo ser_.

Porque si _pudo ser algo_. Ella últimamente era más cercana a él. Se sonrojaba, se preocupaba, y en instantes veía chispas de 'quererle' en esos ojos amatistas cuando le observaba con la curva de sus finos labios demostrando alegría.

_Pudo ser algo_, pero no fue nada. O al menos ahora lo veía así. Él tenía la culpa por no poder controlarse. Ella igual tuvo parte del pastel al no soportar enfrentar lo que hicieron.

Ya eran las dos cincuentaicinco de la tarde, y la señora que se aseguraba de que el lugar estuviese en perfectas condiciones salió horrorizada del cuarto del chico. Escribió algo en una tabla y lepidio que esperase a que el gerente se presentase en un par de minutos. Jason le sonrió nervioso y vio como ella salía del lugar profiriendo insultos a muchachos desobligados, antes de soltar un portazo que haría caer concreto del techo.

El chico se levantó del sofá, desganado. La mujer no había hecho comentario sobre la ropa en el cuarto de la titán. Por lo cual supuso que en ese lugar estaba completamente vacío. Ningún rastro quedaba de ella.

¡Al demonio todo! Se daba por vencido. Estaba fastidiado y odiaba que sus planes hacia la chica jamás fuesen a funcionar. Le despreciaba a ella. Se despreciaba a él mismo. Era un tonto que sólo caminaba como león enjaulado, atrapado y sin escape alguno. No se soportaba. Y ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que cuándo tomó inconscientemente la decisión de perder el juicio por varios días era lo más inepto e insensato que en su vida adulta realizó. Tenía que superar esa época. Si, el _fue sólo un niño_ cuándo perdió parte de su luz. Pero ahora esa parte amarga tenía que desaparecer – posiblemente para dar paso a otro tipo de amargura – y corregir el error en que recaía cada vez al año.

Laura se fue y él tuvo la culpa. Pero necesitaba paz; y él creyó que Raven se la podría otorgar. Ahora era la bruja era la que se había ido, y lo pero era la certeza que ella no regresaba por cobardía a enfrentar lo sucedido. Al menos el que Laura estuviese muerte le daba el consuelo de que no regresaba porque no quisiese.

Raven tonta. Raven estúpida.

Si tan sólo pudiese explicarse. Si tan sólo no hubiese huido a quién sabe qué lugar para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Pero en el caso de que ella recuperase la memoria… ¿Por qué no le daba una oportunidad? ¡Mínimo una despedida! Si tan sólo le diese la oportunidad cómo él se la dio al encontrarla sola y sin memoria, abandonada a su suerte. Brindándole amistad y un lugar cálido dónde vivir. El se merecía un adiós… Pero ella no le dijo adiós.

Y ahora dudaba que lo hiciese.

Derrotado se hecho en el sillón y se quedó inmóvil esperando que el gerente subiese a la alcoba. Ya eran las tres de la tarde y Raven no se había presentado, así que todo lo demás le parecía tan lejano y fuera de la realidad; una imagen desenfocada en dónde lo único que se notaban eran esos ojos morados que le aturdían.

Tocaron la puerta y el gruño en respuesta. Su problema era algo patético. Algo poco importante en comparación de muchas otras cosas; pero era su problema y tendría que lidiar con él le apeteciese o no.

Otro gruñido y se pregunto porque el estúpido gerente no entraba él mismo. Abrió la puerta de un jalón, esperando encontrar al hombre trajeado mirándole con enojo.

Y sí, se lo encontró, sólo que apenas salía del elevador. Y quién había tocada lo puerta ahora estaba pegada a sus labios, con un tremendo sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y ocultando sus orbes violetas tras unos parpados cargados de pestañas.

Los inultos antes proferidos se borraron de su mente y sintió la felicidad inundándole el alma… Claro, eso hasta que carraspearon detrás de ellos interrumpiendo el ansiado beso.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Este capítulo, lo tenía medio escrito desde hace mucho y así lo dejé. No me fluían las ideas que quería para ponerle, y se me dificultaba mucho escribir. Así que se quedó parado hasta que tuviera ganas de volver a escribir.

Pero hace unos tres días… lo soñé ._. … todo fue tan raro e inspirador que intente plasmarlo tal y como me acordaba… jajaja, agradézcanle a Morfeo x)!

Bueno, aquí ya ven un avance largo en la relación. Y aunque sí, no está tan largo el capítulo como los dos anteriores, pero creo que al fin he llegado al punto en que quiero llegar desde que escribo esta historia. ¡Eso me hace tan feliz!

Muy bien, hasta aquí les dejo (que ya saben lo que opino de notas de autor demasiado extensas)

Cualquier corrección son bienvenidas. (Sólo medio revisé el capitulo antes de subirlo… nuevamente -.-)

¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima! :)

Besos,

¡PichónSalvaje!


	23. Capítulo XXIII: Días rojos

**Summary: –**Tú eres Jasón. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – le dijo sonriéndole – y que tú tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarme.

**Pareja: **Red–X & Raven

**Advertencia: **Se mencionan cosas un poco sugerentes y subidas de tono. Nada explicito (según yo). De igual forma hay escena un poquito de tortura… de igual manera yo no considero excesivamente fuerte, pero esa soy yo. También, de eso, no creo que sea tan explícito… Creo -.-

TT No me pertenece (¡Rayos!)

* * *

><p><strong>-DÍAS ROJOS-<strong>

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando decidió desaparecerse de Londres. Estaba confundida y simplemente aún no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. Pero la decisión que en ese momento tomó de no regresar creía que era la mejor.

De todas formas debía de asegurar a sus amigos, así que tomó como prioridad eso y a las diez menos quince minutos ya estaba tocando la puerta de Fausto. Siendo aún lo demasiado temerosa de enfrentarles directamente sin creer haber resuelto del todo sus problemas.

Ella estaba segura de lo que hacía. Centrada en que esta vez no tenía que titubear al tomar una decisión. Pero Fausto le hizo dudar. Duda a la cuál su alma se aferró con anhelo y no soltó ningún sólo segundo.

Jason le había salvado aun sabiendo que eran enemigos. Le dio cobijo y seguridad. La hizo desear y conseguir ser una persona real. Fue humana por unos instantes, en dónde reía por él y le sonreía sin cesar. Jamás en su vida se imaginó tener un tipo de relación tan ordinaria y relajada, cómo las que todos tenían y ella no. En dónde ella misma no se ponía un tope para frenar el avance que tenía.

Jason se convirtió en su motivo para seguir adelante cuando no tenía memoria. Fue su punto de apoyo, aquél que jamás se alejó y siguió ahí con ella cuidándola. El chico logró convertir su sueño realidad aún y cuando la bruja no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran los más profundos y ansiados deseos que albergaba su alma desde que existió.

Ella no tuvo conocimiento de eso cuándo sus memorias estaban en el olvido, pero ahora que ellas regresaron – y que al fin hubiese pasado cierto tiempo para que sus emociones se calmasen y que toda sensación revuelta que en algún momento le llegó a incomodar se fuese – estaba consiente de todo eso. De que al fin, sin que ella lo supiese, su realidad cambiaba como ella siempre quiso. Que sus dichas incrementaban y ella intentaba repelerlas por todos los medios.

Si, Jason estaba sobrepasando sus pensamientos. Más de lo que Robín alguna vez lo hizo. Inclusive más que lo que Malchior llegó a penetrar en su alma. Jason los superaba con creces; se expandía por su sangre, invadiéndola violentamente. Le hacía desear más y creer que con él la desazón estaría lejos de ella por primera vez. Era su bálsamo, su alegría y su muleta.

Él no dudaba, estaba segura de eso. Lo había percibido esa misma noche. Él no se alejaría, ni le traicionaría. Jason a pesar de ser un criminal, un villano de los más buscados, un descarado y cabeza de alcornoque era un hombre que no menospreciaba a quienes atesoraba.

Y ella ya no estaba más confundida. Ella sabía que el golpe de emociones que tuvo ese día que despertó – creyendo aún no olvidar a su líder – menguó con las horas, haciéndola comprender que ahora muy apenas quedaba un pequeño vestigio del cariño que sintió por el petirrojo. Era algo que se había ido sin darse cuenta que estaba ahí. Una brisa que se alejaba y deshacía mientras más camino recorría.

Raven ahora era libre. Ya no tenía más que una pequeña comezón en la nuca si pensaba en el antiguo semáforo andante. Raven podía volver a la Torre Titán sin ningún problema por delante, y entrar sin sentir que su mundo se desbarataba al ver las miradas que se darían Star y Nightwing.

Si, podría volver: pero no quería.

Sentía que ahí ya no estaba su vida. Que era una etapa que pasaría tarde o temprano. Era una heroína. Era una Titán. Disfrutaba de meter maleantes a la cárcel. Adoraba sus amigos hasta el punto de extrañarles. Pero, entonces, por qué sentía sin vacilación alguna que abandonaría todo eso por un poco más de la dicha que alcanzó a tener en esos meses.

Su cuerpo y mente ansiaban estar con Jason. Su corazón latía adolorido forzándola a que cambiase de opinión y volviese con el chico lo más pronto posible. Su espíritu gritaba lo tonta que era y sus personalidades no terminaban de gritarse entre ellas, cada una contradiciendo a la otra. Raven sentía ansias, cómo nunca en la vida las había sentido. Se regocijaba al pensar en él, al imaginarse otra caricia sobre su piel y al recordar la sonrisa ilimitada que siempre tenía el ladrón en sus socarrones labios.

Pero Raven no quería cambiar de opinión. O al menos no aceptaba hacerlo. Ella era una Titán: una heroína. Y eso significaba dejar de lado ciertos aspectos de su vida, más cuando el sujeto de su afecto era aquél con el que luchaba día sí y día también. ¿Cómo podrían ellos dos coexistir? No tenía respuesta para eso. Los intereses de ambos se contradecían, sin cesar las riñas entre ellos. Jason era un ladrón, un criminal y alguien que amaba su trabajo tanto como amaba su vida. Pero ese pasatiempo que tenía el chico Raven comenzaba a creer que lo ayudaba a olvidar su turbio pasado. A centrarse en lo que quería y a convertirlo en la persona que era.

Y Raven amaba esa persona.

Y Raven no quería que esa persona cambiase.

Por eso se abstenía a reencontrárselo. A volver con él. No quería que dejase de ser él mismo, pues el que sonriera cada vez que cometía un robo y regresaba victorioso lograba que ella se sintiese incómoda. Extrañada. Ahora reconocía que sólo se encandilaba más y más a él, deseando poder llegar a deshacerse por completo de su traje, de aquél que era reconocida como defensora del bien. Y ella no podría cambiar. Sus valores no le permitirían dejar a los humanos comunes y corrientes a la deriva, ni abandonar a sus amigos a la intemperie desprotegidos cuándo un psicópata demonio rondaba cerca de ellos.

Sus valores eran esos. Eran fuerte y no la dejaban retroceder... Y por lo mismo sus valores apestaban.

Por primera vez quería deshacerse de ellos. Abandonarlos y dejarse llevar por las sinceras y ardientes sensaciones que sobrevolaban su estómago. Pero en su terco cerebro no se desprendía la culpa que tendría al abandonar su puesto indefinidamente. No creía que fuese una decisión sabía ni correcta. Volver con Jason era algo egoísta que ambicionaba vivir. Era una latente y palpitante idea que se aferraba en sus huesos y calaba en lo hondo de su estómago. Su alma retaba a su cerebro y hasta su lado demoniaco le hablaba con voz amenazante intentándola convencerse de que pensará por su propio bien. Y Jason era su propio bien.

– ¿Raven?

La peli violeta volteó, desconociendo por un momento la voz de quien le hablaba. Unos ojos azules centelleaban con el reflejo de la luz y el sol iluminaba su rubia cabellera suelta. Por unos segundos creyó que se trataba de Terra, la que ahora ocupaba su puesto con los Titanes, y un deje de irritación se mostró en sus orbes moradas. Pero al enfocar bien la mirada, y notar que las facciones de su interlocutora eran totalmente diferentes, notó que se trataba de alguien totalmente ajena a la titán, y una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro.

– ¿Si?

Contestó ella, levantando la mirada de la pequeña hormiga que caminaba por el asfalto, sin siquiera dignarse a saludar.

– ¿Cómo estás?

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un pequeño abrazo sin que Raven se levantara de la banca en donde plácidamente se había puesto a pensar a tan temprana hora. La chica vestía un uniforme de camarera amarillo pollo, su maquillaje estaba corrido y unas pronunciadas ojeras profundizaban su mirada de una manera alarmante, su cabellera suelta estaba acomodada en una forma extraña, demostrando que hace unos momentos acaba de quitar la gomilla que lo sujetaba en una gran cola de caballo. Raven sólo se encogió de hombros, siendo tan comunicativa como siempre.

–Supongo que bien.

La chica rubia se limitó a sonreír más, aun a pesar de estar demasiado cansada, había conocido a Raven en la cafetería no hace mucho y estaba acostumbrada a cómo era la bruja para tomarse su escueta respuesta como insulto. Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que la rubia lo cortara con sus parloteos.

– ¿Supondré que no sabes lo que le pasó al pequeño engendro de la cafetería no?

Raven sólo levantó una ceja ante el comentario de Lima, dándole a entender que en lo referente a ese lugar no tenía interés. La chica chasqueó un poco la boca ante la poca curiosidad de la violeta.

–Bueno, pues no sé si te acuerdes de James… –Lima se rio ante eso, a sabiendas que Raven no lo podría haber olvidado, siendo que está le estrelló una cafetera en toda la cara. Raven sólo suspiró, el gran amor de esa chica por los chismes era inmenso – Bueno si, está bien, sé que lo recuerdas más que a nadie en ese lugar – una pequeña risa y siguió con su anécdota – Resulta que no habiéndose curado del todo del golpe que le diste a las pocas semanas amaneció inconsciente sobre unas cajas, atrás de la cafetería.

Prolongó otra alegre carcajada. Para haber trabajado toda la noche esa chica seguía teniendo el ánimo de cuatro camioneros ebrios y la energía de cinco mil pilas doble "a".

–En fin, el hombre se metió con la chica equivocada al parecer – su sonrisa se ensanchó y se tornó un poco maliciosa – el muy idiota acosó a la mujer de un intrépido criminal.

Raven sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Incrédula.

– ¿Qué? – susurró al tiempo que sus ojos se entrecerraban y su cara demostraba un brillo de interés. Interés que la Rubia tomó como buena señal y siguió con su charla.

– ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Así como oyes! ¡Si hasta las mismas cámaras que hay en la puerta trasera mostraron todo! – La mujer sacó de su bolso el celular – ¡hasta logré que me pasarán el video al celular! ¡Todos en la cafetería lo tiene!

Lima movió ágilmente los dedos sobre la pantalla del teléfono, preparando para mostrarle el video a la chica.

–Ergg… no es necesario que lo muestres – la interrumpió la gótica mientras ella seguía buscando en su celular.

– ¿Segura? – La rubia levantó la cabeza incrédula y abrió la boca decepcionada - ¡Oh, qué más da! – Murmuró agitada – ¡bueno en todo caso te lo enviare cuando lo encuentre! ¡No querrás perderte como Red-X le da una golpiza a ese tipo! Definitivamente ahora es mi héroe, qué Jóvenes Titanes ni que nada – hablo tan deprisa que Raven tardó en entenderle. Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de la bruja, sintiéndose un poco insultada por el comentario hacia su equipo – ¡Bien, ya está enviado! – Le devolvió el celular a la bruja y está ultima abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin saber en qué momento se lo había sacado del bolsillo.

Saltó alegremente en su lugar, mientras Raven pensaba que aunque agradable era un poco irritante su antigua compañera. Pasaron otros minutos en que Lima narraba con lujo de detalles todo el video, agregando las partes de cómo se lo encontraron tirado y como lloraba aterrado la historia a su padre que le miraba con los ojos apunto de padecer un tic. La rubia agarró aire cada poco para seguir parloteando así por veinte minutos, mareando a Raven con su incesante movimiento de boca.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Mira la hora! – Comentó sin dejar de tener una sonrisa de hiena en su labios – Es hora de irme, mi pequeño debe de estar llorándole a su madre a estas horas.

Raven sólo asintió agobiada, temiendo que hablase más su antigua compañera de trabajo.

– ¡Fue un gustó hablar contigo Raven! – se despidió agarrando su bolso y besando a la titán en la mejilla izquierda. Lo último que sintió Raven de ella antes de que desapareciera de su campo de visión era la emoción que desprendía el volver a contar ese chisme a alguien.

Con curiosidad, la chica miró el video palpitándole el corazón con intensidad. Una sonrisa de hiena, muy parecida a la de su amiga, se presentó en su rostro y Raven agitó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Agarró sus cosas y desapareció directo a Londres.

Ella sólo había tenido en cuenta lo que ella misma sentía. Pero no lo que Jason sentía. Y aún sin estar del todo seguro que si la amaba o no, estaba decidida a no abandonarlo y decepcionarlo más con sus acciones.

Total, si ella era feliz a su lado, y el al suyo ¿Qué mal podría traerles a ambos?

.

.

Nightwing no parecía el ave calma que siempre quería aparentar ser. No es que realmente hubiese llegado a ese extremo de tranquilidad perturbadora como Raven lo hacía, pero por lo menos lo intentaba aunque fallase seguidamente por su apasionado temperamento. Pero esta vez se encontraba extremadamente lejos de poder lograrlo. En vez de un tranquilo pájaro se asemejaba más a un gato erizado, con el lomo alzado y los pelos en punta; inclusive podría también tener un gran parecido con un perro con rabia protegiendo su territorio, echando espuma por la boca y gruñendo amenazadoramente.

Y es que ninguno de sus compañeros le culpaba al antiguo semáforo andante. No podían hacerlo a sabiendas que el chico no tuvo un bello despertar. Sus pesadillas no habían cesado hasta que Fausto le despertó – aunque para todos ellos se podría considerar seguir teniendo pesadillas con el médico ahí presente– no antes de rasgarle la piel haciendo unos garabatos raros para su protección.

Así que Nightwing estaba tenso, como todos los demás, y no paraba de murmurar improperios en contra del objeto de su desdén. Pero aun así el líder no decía nada en voz alta, al ver la carta de Raven y la mirada de seguridad de Cyborg de que era de ella no le quedaba más opción que creer. Aparte… aparte tenía otras cosas en mente que estar a la defensiva contra el rubio de escalofriante mirada. En sus sueños plagados de demonios pudo escuchar el latir de Raven. Pudo sentirla viva al reconocer cómo volvía a reaparecer esa conexión. Conexión que estaba cerrada, pero que aun así seguía ahí, demostrando que Terra no les había mentido al comentarles de ella.

Raven seguía existiendo pero se ocultaba de ellos. Se preocupaba por sus amigos, pero aún no tenía el valor de acercarse a verles. Pero a pesar de ocultarse en una capa de oscuridad el vínculo entre los dos estaba latente, renovado y no cedería nunca jamás en irse. Eso le daba esperanzas de que la hibrida regresase pronto, habiéndose recuperado de todo lo que él causó.

Soltó un par de groserías más al tiempo que Fausto terminaba de colocarle los signos raros a Terra, la cual tenía la cara como la cera y boqueaba como pescado del terror que le tenía a aquel hombre. Chico Bestia estaba libido, su turno era el siguiente y no terminaba de temblar como perro chihuahua en una esquina, rezando a todas sus deidades conocidas que fuesen clemente con él. Cyborg estaba malhumorado, al no tener gran parte de piel expuesta tenía una gasa pegada en el cuello y otra en el mentón, sitios donde estaban los garabatos, arruinando su lisa piel que estaba a la vista. Nightwing juraría que lo había escuchado murmurar un "ahora pareceré una puñetera máquina satánica…" cuándo se sentó indignado a su lado.

Para su sorpresa Star Fire era la única que mantenía la sonrisa en la boca. Y aunque a ella también se le puso la piel de gallina cuándo vio al nigromante aparecer por la puerta, su estado sólo logró durar el pequeño momento en que salía de la impresión. Hasta la hora, sus labios seguían curveados y miraba y escuchaba expectante todo lo que hacía y decía Fausto. Eso a Nightwing le desquiciaba, ya no sabía si era porque la chica tenía más valentía que ninguno de ellos, que era ingenua o sufrió un golpe y sufría de estupidez momentánea. Era eso o que tal vez la alienígena sentía atracción hacía ese nigromante. Eso le puso a rechinar los dientes de furia.

Pero seguramente no era eso. Nop, no lo era. ¿Quién querría a un hombre rubio, por no decir doctor, de ojos extravagantes y profundos, con una voz tan varonil cómo su forma de ser, estúpidamente alto y musculoso, y que aparte contaba una sonrisa demasiado enigmática enmarcándole sus blancas perlas?

No, si él fuera chica – u homosexual – no se le caerían las pantaletas ante una descripción así… Al menos no al estar cerca de él y sentir el hielo endemoniado que regía su aura.

Apretó más los dientes y los hizo chillar más. Aún no entendía como Raven se atrevió a hablarle a ese hombre. Era despreciablemente escalofriante. El sólo tenerle cerca les hacía sudar frío, les inquietaba y agitaba sus estómagos revolviéndolos haciéndoles sentir nauseas. Lo más perturbador de todo eso era que desprendía una ráfaga de vida conocida. Tenía un algo, muchísimo más cruel y perturbador, de sensaciones que creía conocer pero sin embargo no se acordaba de dónde. Era algo que sin saber cayó en el olvido, que se alejó de él mismo y que perdió la costumbre de convivir, así cómo se pierde un pedazo de hilo al caer sobre una alfombra del mismo color.

Sudó más, sin despegar la vista del doctor, aferrado a vigilarlo mientras estuviese ahí con los presentes. Raven confiaba en él, pero ellos no lo hacían con el esmero que ella misma lo hacía.

Nigthwing observó cómo Fausto terminó por fin con el último Titán, la cual era Star Fire, y se giró hacía él mismo que le miraba con el entrecejo tan fruncido que parecía haberse derretido.

–Creo que sería oportuno ir a ver dónde sería adecuado colocar los sellos –Le sonrió, mientras su voz suave y fría se deslizaba por los oídos de los presentes. Terra se agitó y se pegó lo más posible a la pared, deseando no ser ella quién le acompañase. Nightwing derritió más su ceño al notar que ella mostraba tal cobardía y asintió ante las palabras de Fausto.

–Chico Bestia y Cyborg te acompañaran –habló con rudeza, inmóvil desde dónde reposaba –en unos momentos iré yo a alcanzarles.

Chico Bestia abrió la boca formando una gran "O" y gimió mientras el hombre máquina le arrastraba afuera de la enfermería con el nigromante siguiéndoles los pasos sin cambiar su expresión. Cuando la puerta se cerró, y notó cómo los pasos se alejaban, volteó a ver a las chicas, y se movió de lugar situándose donde ambas estaban.

–Habrá que vigilarle de cerca mientras esté aquí…. Sin importar cuánto miedo les dé o no – agregó viendo como Terra lograba entrar en un nuevo color de blanco antes jamás visto. La rubia sólo le miró con cara de malas pulgas después de tranquilizarse un poco.

–No creo que el amigo Fausto sea peligroso – le comentó Star, aún con la sonrisa en la boca.

–Star, ya te conté lo que vi en el parque. Ese hombre es más que peligroso – murmuró la rubia incrédula –Estar con él es como entrar a las puertas del infierno.

Nightwing le dio la razón en eso. Él había entrado a las puertas del infierno y la sensación era similar… más no era eso lo que había olvidado.

–Pero él nos ayudará.

Terra entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso.

–O tal vez intente ganarse nuestra confianza y asesinarnos sin que nos demos cuenta. Lo mejor sería que se fuese de aquí.

Star Fire se espantó ante las palabras de su amiga.

– ¡Amiga Terra! ¡No puedes andar diciendo ese tipo de cosas terribles de personas que sólo se han portado bien con nosotros!

Esta vez fue Nightwing quién le respondió a la alienígena.

–Nos noqueó a todos y nos hizo vivir pesadillas escabrosas Star. No creo que eso pueda considerarse buena persona – se pasó una mano por su enredada cabellera y deseó un baño más que nada en el mundo – Aun así, si Raven lo envió no tenemos otra cosa que esperar que arregle nuestras defensas y se marche. La vigilancia es por si acaso, pero él se queda – ambas asintieron – Iré a darme una ducha y después de eso quiero que me pongan al corriente de todo lo que ha sucedido desde mi... estado de coma – gruño eso último, avergonzándose de ser el único que hubiese terminado así. Salió de la enfermería y antes escuchó como la extraterrestre le decía a la rubia unas palabras que le hicieron recordar lo que creyó ya no poder reconocer.

– ¿No crees que Fausto tiene la misma presencia de Raven cuándo le ves? Ya sabes tú, cuándo la viste por primera vez y que uno se tardó varios meses en acostumbrarse a ella…

El petirrojo no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso.

.

.

Él había estado listo para odiar a ese hombre. Odiarlo y posiblemente sacarle los sesos por interrumpirle en el mejor momento que hubo pasado en su vida. Pero no, el francesito sólo le hacía sentir exageradamente incómodo. No le sacaba los ojos de encima y suspiraba viéndolo a él sentado, junto a Raven, en uno de los sillones de la sala. El lugar seguía destruido. Las paredes estaban en su peor estado, el tubo que sujetaba a las cortinas estaba ligeramente caído y el cuarto que había sido de Jason estaba cerrado para evitar que los olores de tabaco, alcohol y vómito inundaran la estancia.

Un suspiro del gerente, y Jason se sintió más incómodo aún. Ese hombre delgado, alto y con bigote extraño no paraba de mirarle largamente, como si estuviese soñando despierto. En ocasiones, inclusive, creía que estaba observando más de lo que él suponía conveniente. Jason sintió esa sensación de más cuándo se levantó a abrirle a la señora rechoncha de hace un rato. Ahora sí que estaba seguro que el bigotudo ese le miró con un ánimo lujurioso el trasero. Se sentó rápido junto a Raven, sintiendo como está estaba tensa al intentar no sonreír por eso.

–Em… ¿No deberíamos de ver cómo arreglamos esto?

Abrió la boca el castaño, y el gerente salió de su ensoñación, suspirando por la ronca y varonil voz de Jason. El chico solo se estremeció apurado.

–Pfff – el gerente resopló sus labios y agitó la mano como si eso no importase – Esto no es nada querido – otro escalofrío en Jason – teníamos planeado remodelar esta sección del hotel ¡aparte mira! ¡Grietas! Esto es más allá de ustedes, no, no, no, no estoy seguro que esto no es su culpa – parloteó animado, sin despegar sus negros ojos de cierta área que el ladrón protegía con su vida – Yo creo que deberíamos de pedirles perdón a ustedes, mira que tener la habitación en estas condiciones sin que los de la limpieza se dignaran a entrar, es nuestra culpa chico, no de ustedes.

Se escuchó un gruñido atrás, y el castaño pudo escuchar perfectamente como la señora murmuraba por lo bajo algo parecido a "de nuevo sin cobrar por un culo bonito…".

–Err… bueno, pero creo que podríamos hacer algo…

– ¡Oh! ¡Venga hermoso! – Otro escalofrío –mejor tomémonos todo un té y relajémonos…

–Aquí está la cuenta de todos los destrozos –la señora regordeta le tendió con fuerza una nota – y también agregué los daños y perjuicios causados por sus destrozos. Páguenlos enteros o llamare a las fuerzas policiaca y nos iremos a instancias legales – terminó soltando la amenaza.

El gerente miró a Jason y se tapó la boca con una mano, emocionado. Por un momento el chico creyó que se lo imaginaba vestido de policía… y eso era en el mejor de los casos. Su estómago le alertó de las náuseas que esa idea le daba.

– ¡Ooh! ¡Pero Charlotte! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de las grietas en el piso paredes ni techo! ¡Es inocente de todo!

Dijo todo eso ignorando olímpicamente a la única bruja en la habitación. Charlotte masculló y borroneó ciertas cosas de la nota. Molesta por tener que inhabilitar tres pisos y que él desesperado de su gerente casi se saliese con la suya.

–Está bien, en eso tienes razón– re respondió frustrada. Raven sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la sien. En realidad ella había sido la culpable de esas grietas.

–Entonces hay que perdonarlo, totaaaalmente… cómo decía, tú y yo hay que relajarnos con un té…

–PAGUEN. AHORA. MISMO. RECEPCIÓN. YA. – Escupió las palabras Charlotte y abrió la puerta y señalo al gerente, para que se saliese, y a continuación dirigió su dedo a ellos dos para que la siguiesen con todo y maletas – Están vetados para siempre de este hotel.

Su compañero se volteó bruscamente.

– ¡Oye! ¡Eso lo decido yo! –Ella sólo le miró ácidamente y él a regañadientes accedió – Sí, sí, eso último.

Cuando llegaron al lobby, pasaron unos momentos hasta que al fin se ajustaron cuentas, se hacían transferencias de banco a banco y se comprobaban que estas fuesen hechas en verdad.

–No vuelvan aquí – les dijo agriamente la mujer.

– ¡Y que tengas un buen día querido!

Se escuchó eso último a lo lejos, junto con las reprimendas que la señora le daba al gerente por ser excesivamente dócil cuando de hombres se trataba. Lo último que sintió fue esos ojos negros clavados en su trasero.

–Eso fue entretenido – murmuro Raven sardónicamente. Al principio se había divertido un poco con el gerente. Pero tantas pasiones que desprendía el sujeto terminaron por darle jaqueca.

Jason paró en seco. Tomó la mano de Raven y la jaló hacía él para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios. La bruja abrió los ojos sorprendida porque hiciese eso en medio de la calle y en seguida los cerró, disfrutando del momento.

–Me debes una explicación – le susurró, medio fastidiado medio fascinado. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el que ella hubiese huido. Tampoco se sacaba de la cabeza el que ella hubiese regresado para estar con él.

Raven asintió con su expresión un poco perturbada.

–Yo…

¿Ella qué? ¿Cuál era su verdad? ¿Qué tuvo miedo? ¿Qué no sabía lo que sentía?... ¿Qué recordaba todo? El pánico recorrió su espina dorsal ¿Y si Jason no reaccionaba bien al enterarse que ella tenía cada una de sus memorias? Pero ella tenía que ser sincera. El ladrón no aceptaría bien que le mintieran. Pero… Pero… ¿ella qué?

–… Me sentía muy confundida.

Mintió a medias. Pero mintió al fin y al cabo. Temerosa. Debía de sacar el valor del pecho para confesarle la verdad. Pero no podía. No ahí. No en ese instante.

Jason se relajó notoriamente, y la hechicera supo que se debía a que él también creyó por unos momentos que ella había regresado a ser la heroína de siempre. El chico sólo le sonrió, con su blancas perlas asomando tras sus labios, y Raven se derritió por completo aún y con todo el frío que le rodeaba.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer – Ordenó, sorprendiéndola, y le pasó el brazo por su cintura y recargó su barbilla en su cabellera. Mientras esperaban a que un taxi pasase para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

Raven se sentía un poco culpable por haber omitido lo más importante; pero la dicha de estar así al fin con alguien que la quisiera no desaparecería con nada.

.

.

Mefistófeles meneó la cabeza negativamente. Era increíble que hubiese demonios que se alzase contra él. Demonios minúsculos e inexplicablemente estúpidos que creían que debían de proteger a la híbrida roba almas. Sinceramente eso lo enfermaba. Él era paciente, bondadoso y en ocasiones perdonaba la ineptitud. Claro, eso sólo se adecuaba a términos demoniacos, no es que fuese un puto santo ni nada por el estilo, pues tenía que castigar la insubordinación y la ineptitud. Era un demonio, y tenía que hacerse respetar y temer ante sus subordinados y ante los otros entes de su mismo rango.

Pero una cosa era el correctivo que le daba a esos seres estúpidos, y otro era el verdadero castigo que le daría a ese malnacido que le había traicionado. Lo torturaría. Le sacaría las entrañas a medias y se las daría a comer a las hienas para que se las arrancasen con sus mordiscos. Lo violaría con un asno y le sacaría los ojos para metérselos por la garganta… Y eso si tenía suerte el muy idiota demonio.

Con un ánimo nefasto abrió la puerta con unos movimientos gráciles y se adentró a la cámara de tortura que radicaba en ese castillo medieval donde se alojaba en el mundo humano. Se desprendió de su gabardina, colocándola en el perchero, para proseguir doblando las mangas de su camisa hasta que le llegasen al codo. Con una cara aburrida examinó unas pinzas delgadas, las cuales tenían la parte de las tenazas curveadas , se giró y caminó hasta estar enfrente del pelinegro que colgaba de una gran tabla de madera gigante, abierto de piernas, semidesnudo y amarrado con cuerda cada extremidad.

– ¿Dónde está? – Se acercó a él, levantándole la cabeza con una mano, y posando la misma extremidad en el ojo izquierdo del muchacho, jalando sus parpados para poder ver su orbe - ¿Sabes? realmente me dan un poco de escalofríos los ojos de los asiáticos… Tiene una mirada demasiado… ¿rara? Si, esa es la palabra – se colocó la pinza entre los dedos y la acercó a los ojos del joven – Más razón para quitarte los tuyos – formó una sonrisa perversa y las pinzas se adentraron rodeando el ojo, causando gritos y gemidos del aquél demonio. Con poco tacto las encajó más y más, ocasionando que saliese un sangrado en esa área – Shhh, no hagas ruido – le metió un trapo sucio en la boca – No me dejarás escuchar ese desagradable ruido de succión que se oye siempre que es retirado un ojo de esta forma.

Dicho esto, y habiendo al fin despegado el ojo, lo desprendió, seguido del repulsivo sonido que disfrutaba el pelirrojo.

–Lamentablemente esto significa ensuciarse de sangre y gastar bastante en detergente – hizo un amago de enojo mientras examinaba el ojo en sus manos – pero creo que cuando se presenta la oportunidad hay que disfrutarla al máximo, total, debes de pagar por esconderme mi trofeo. Y yo estoy dispuesto a cobrar cualquier deuda que tengan conmigo.

El chico gimió asustado, con la cara cubierta de sangre por su ojo perdido y con moratones y hematomas de todas tonalidades.

– ¿Dónde está ella?

Volvió a repetir, siseando como serpiente y exprimiendo el ojo en su mano como si fuese una fresa. El otro ojo intacto de su presa le miró con terror, pero negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no hablaría.

Mefistófeles sólo se frustró más. Agarró otras pinzas de la mesa, después de darle un puñetazo en todo el rostro, y puso una rodilla en el piso, mientras su brazo se apoyaba en la otra. Agarró el pie del muchacho y mientras este se retorcía y suplicaba, fue separando de poco en poco la carne de la uña, metiendo la pinza cerrada y abriéndola de poco en poco para que el dolor se sintiese más penetrante.

–Deberías de decírmelo – agregó después de que jalase lo último de la uña, la cual se llevó un pedazo de carne viva, y menando la cabeza agarró otro dedo del mismo pie – sólo morirás menos deforme de lo que tengo planeado si no me lo dices.

Otra vez ahí estaba ese tono frío, carente de pasión hacía las vidas que consideraba inútiles. El chico asiático se estremeció aún más. Él no pensó que eso acabaría así. Él quería huir. Alejarse de ese lunático amante de las almas. Pero no podía. Le era imposible. De saber que le descubrirían tan rápido nunca hubiese ayudado a la híbrida con carencia de memoria a esconderse de su mismo amo. Era tan patético en esos momentos. Y también había sido patético de embrujar a quien alguna vez fue el portal para que no fuese localizada por sus perseguidores, pensando que esto le ayudaría a escalar rápidamente en la jerarquía del inframundo.

Pero eso sólo habían sido ilusiones. En su idiotez se le había olvidado que la bruja no tenía memoria. Que jamás se interesaría por ser una de las señoras del inframundo. Y que amaba más la estúpida justicia que ninguna otra cosa. Mefistófeles le había hecho ver eso apena lo encontró tres horas después de que la presencia de la niña hubiese desaparecido de la faz del planeta.

Ahí sí que se apuró por intentar saber cómo localizarla; puesto que ni él mismo sabía cómo llegar a ella. La magia de ocultamiento que había usado la realizó sin ser consiente de los verdaderos problemas que traería consigo, y ahora no sólo se quedaba sin sueños ni anhelos, sino que su única oportunidad de morir rápidamente se había ido por el retrete.

Él no sabía dónde estaba la maldita perra. Y Mefistófeles sabía a ciencia cierta eso, pero el muy maldito no lo dejaría sin castigo así porque sí.

Gritó más fuerte al sentir como le desollaban el escroto. Mefistófeles sólo puso una cara de asco al levantar el pedazo de piel hasta la altura de la cabeza del chico.

–Bueno, deberías de agradecer de tener las bolas excesivamente chicas. Así no sientes tanto dolor.

Soltó una carcajada feliz. Y le mostró un aparato color cobrizo, con una gran parte en forma de foco, y con un mango en espiral, parecido a la forma de los tornillos.

–Es hora de darte la vuelta. Después de la pera de la angustia* viene el burro en celo.

El demonio asiático sólo se sintió desfallecer.

.

.

Jason era todo un hombre. Jason era vigoroso. Jason tenía una manera extremadamente adecuada de manejarla a su antojo en esas situaciones. Él le desgarraba la ropa. Él la tomaba controlándola totalmente. Él la hacía gritar como posesa.

La movía rítmicamente, al compás de sus caderas. De arriba abajo. De un lado al otro. De adelante a atrás. Sus manos aferrándose en su carne. Recorriendo la piel con tanto deseo que era difícil no estar excitada cuando pensaba en ello. La hacía gritar, maldecir, agradecer, disfrutar y gritar y gritar más y más fuerte. La hacía sonrojar. Se descontrolaba de sólo sentir su dureza presionarse en ella.

Y sus manos ¡Oh, Señor! ¡Sus manos! Tocando áreas que nunca antes habían estado tan húmedas como cuándo él las deslizaba furtivamente sin que ella se diese cuenta en qué momento se había posesionado atrás de ella –con una erección más grande que sus perversiones– y le había empezado a manosear de una manera tan depravada y placentera que había empezado a gritar justo cuando el agua enjabonada del fregadero se desbordaba por no haberse cerrado la llave.

El sentir su calor. Su lengua recorriendo cada centímetro oculto en su ser. Los acelerados latidos de su corazón que estrepitosamente resonaban en todo su interior, indicándole cuán contenta se encontraba en esos momentos. Disfrutaba cómo el color subía y eliminaba la palidez de su piel; al igual de que tenía cierto gusto morboso por ser los más escandalosa posible siembre que Jason se convertía en bestia. El ardor su entrepierna desprendía cuándo el silenciosamente pasaba sus dedo por su abdomen, por sus senos, por sus muslos; apretando y acariciándoles de una manera que la hacían estremecer y que ocasionaban que olvidase sobrellevar la situación con compostura.

Y lo más estremecedor y motivante eras las risas del chicho cuando le sorprendía con esas acciones. Cómo se burlaba de ella y se carcajeaba mirándola con una chispa en los ojos mientras le arrinconaba contra la pared, el lavabo, la cama, el sofá y cualquier puerta que tuviese en frente. El simplemente invadía su espacio, sin vergüenza alguna, y la marcaba como suya, demostrándole cuán animal lograba ser.

Entonces cuando él la besaba, despojándola de sus ropas, y presionaba su hombría contra su femineidad, arrancándole suspiros y haciendo que sintiese como su estómago se derretía, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle y su boca comenzaba a tener vida propia, sacando cada sonido que nunca pensó capaz de emitir.

En esos momentos exactos, en que su vientre hormigueaba de placer, Raven se sentía viva y para ella todo era tan… tan… tan… desesperante.

Bufó la chica molesta. Jason aún no había hecho nada con ella. Al parecer esperaba el momento ideal o algo por el estilo. Porque aún y cuando notaba esa sensación de vértigo en el estómago por parte de él cada vez que se besaban, el muy mezquino lograba comportarse en el momento en que ella pensaba que al fin iba a pasar por lo que tanto sufría.

Raven estaba frustrada. Más que frustrada. Vivía atormentada de no poder desahogar de la manera que quería su apetito sexual. Tres semanas desde que regresaron de Londres y nada. NADA…. ¡NADA!

… ¡N-A-D-A-! ...

No entendía porque el chico se tardaba tanto. No era como si no hubiesen hecho ciertos actos de ese tipo ya. Claro, la vez que sucedió todo era oscuro y deprimente. Pero aun así había disfrutado mucho de las caricias del castaño, del tenerlo dentro de ella y de todas las otras perversiones con las que soñaba despierta y dormida.

Otro bufido, y le chico se removió incómodo a su lado, sin saber qué hacer.

Pero ahora, que ambos no tenían rastro de la desesperación y tristeza de ese momento, el muy maldito se lo negaba. Y en parte ella presentía que el chico aún tenía vergüenza de cómo habían sucedido esas cosas. Claro, ella igual aceptaba que no fue la mejor situación para realizar cierto acto, pero de igual forma sabía que eso no debía de ser impedimento para llevar una vida sexual activa y normal.

¡Maldito, maldito, maldito y maldito Jason!

Ella tenía ciertas necesidades. Y su demonio interior no dejaba de mostrarle las cosas inmorales que el castaño podría hacerle lo más pronto posible de sólo empezar ella a tomar la iniciativa. Todas sus yo interiores de igual manera le reprochaban que se diera prisa y que calmara ya el ardor que se formaba en sus entrañas. Inclusive timidez y cobardía habían logrado sacar las fuerzas necesarias para gritarle a todo pulmón de que si no lo hacía ellas mismas se materializarían y atacarían al chico hasta quedar llenas y satisfechas. Así que después de darle vueltas al asunto pensó que lo mejor sería abusar del ladrón antes de que sus partes estuviesen oxidadas y cubiertas de telarañas…

Más ahora, que había decidido tomar la iniciativa, se daba cuenta de que el estúpido amigo de cada mes la visitaba por toda una semana completa. Volvió a bufar, pero esta vez más fuerte y ahogo un gemido de odio y dolor, la maldita menstruación no sólo la ponía más lujuriosa, sino que de igual forma le atacaban unos dolores que ni su magia podía quitar.

El chico la volteo a ver extrañado, después de despegar los ojos del televisor, con miedo de saber a qué se debían los bufidos de su ahora novia. Tomó aire y coraje y se atrevió a preguntarle a su querido cuervo que era lo que ocurría.

–Raven ¿Qué…

Se calló a media pregunta. La mirada de hambre, muerte y terror que le dirigió la muchacha le heló la sangre y le hizo sudar frío con sólo verla. Tragó saliva y le sonrió con nerviosismo a la vez que le plantaba un beso en la cabeza. La abrazó más fuerte y la cubrió aún más con el cobertor para que no le calase el frío, sin imaginar que la chica tenía más calor que con una temperatura de cuarenta y cinco grados. Agobiado no volvió decir nada hasta que el humor de la chica mermara un poco más.

Raven era verdaderamente terrorífica en esos días rojos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Pera del a angustia: instrumento** de tortura consistente en un objeto metálico con forma de pera que era introducido en la vagina de la víctima. Una vez en el interior, se abría, produciendo numerosos desgarros en el útero a los que muy pocas mujeres lograban sobrevivir. Se aplicaba en la Edad Media a aquellas mujeres de las que se decía que habían tenido relaciones sexuales con Satanás o con alguno de sus familiares. Hay una variante de este objeto que dice que también se usaba en bocas o ano. (FUENTE: Wikipedia)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Pido perdón! Este capítulo está un poco más corto que algunos otros –llora por eso– Pero bueno, ¡el próximo si estará más grandecito que este! ¡Lo prometo! (lo que no prometo es su fecha de actualización._.)…

Este capítulo debía de haber salido dos meses después de mi última actualización. Lo tenía casi todo listo, con mil ideas por ponerle (las cuales se me olvidaron por no anotarlas) Y zaz! Que fue semestre de excesivo trabajo. Realmente ahora si supe lo que es sufrir y no tener vida activa por eso... Tuve que hacer gran parte de la tesis más dos expedientes civiles en una materia (estudio derecho), más las otras materias que no me dejaban ni llorar… sin contar que realizaba el Servicio Social pff (lo bueno que ese ya al fin lo termine).

¡En fin basta de excusas! Lo bueno es que acabado esas cosas mis ojeras al fin dejaron de crecer y ya me tome mis dos semanas de descanso sin hacer realmente nada. ¡Así que aquí me tienen con la continuación de la historia! :)

¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡De verdad que ya no lo merezco con la tardanza que últimamente actualizo! ¡Y también gracias por sus comentarios, les aseguro que cada vez que me llegaba uno me daban ganas de aventar la mesa llena de trabajo que tenía!

Besos y muchos abrazos de oso,

Pichón Salvaje.


	24. Capítulo XXV: Verdades Lentas

**Summary: –**Tú eres Jasón. Y Jason es estresante y un poco bobo. Pero eso no lo hace malo – le dijo sonriéndole – y que tú tengas un raro y poco común pasatiempo no es lo suficientemente malo para ahuyentarme.

**Pareja: **Red–X & Raven

**Advertencia: **Se mencionan cosas un poco sugerentes y subidas de tono. Nada explicito, nada demasiado sexoso (o al menos desde mi punto de vista), pero es mi deber mencionar esto (por los peques e.e)

TT No me pertenece (¡Rayos!)

* * *

><p>–<strong>Verdades Lentas–<strong>

Para StarFire los días en la Torre T últimamente habían sido muy cómodos. Esto no era lo mismo para el resto del equipo, puesto que Chico Bestia y Terra estaban al borde de la histeria; Cyborg sufría constantemente de imaginarios ataques al corazón y Nightwing, aunque lo ocultase –muy mal por cierto– tenía la piel erizada en cualquier momento. Star no lograba entender del todo porque tanto escándalo con la presencia de Fausto. A ella le relajaba. Era como si Raven estuviese con ellos nuevamente. Inclusive cuando uno se tomaba la molestia de conocer al nigromante llegaba a resultarle excesivamente encantador e interesante. Y aunque por lo general el doctor fuese reservado, y por ningún motivo llegaba a contar casi nada de su vida personal, Star podía jurar que sus ojos alienígenas se convertían en dos grandes y gordos corazones rojos que se salían de su lugar para bombear a toda intensidad; todo esto acompañado de un humo le salía de las orejas agitando su larga cabellera roja. Exactamente como lo hacía el viejo Bugs Bunny en las caricaturas.

Aunque bueno, Star sabía que esto se debía a la ternura extrema que dicho hombre le provocaba con esos ojos tristes y llenos de amor cuando mencionaba, en raras ocasiones, a su esposa. El amor desbordaba de esos ojos lilas, lo cuales le recordaban a Raven, y la sonrisa demostraba una calidez deslumbrante que sólo aquellas personas que tienen su sueño en vida son capaces de esbozar.

Por esas razones Star encontraba que Fausto en algún momento no fue aquél hombre tenebroso y siniestro que ahora era. Que tuvo una vida llena de felicidad y que en algún momento esta se perdió, trayendo consigo una tristeza que jamás se desmarcaría de esos ojos profundos y extraños. Más no por esto el rubio ahora era infeliz, puesto que Star se apostaba su vida que sucedió _un algo _que hizo que la tristeza disminuyera, dejando sólo el recuerdo amargo de esos días oscuros, logrando que su dicha regresase del olvido, empequeñeciendo esa sensación de vacío en su interior.

Todo en él, pensaba la pelirroja, le recordaba a Raven. Su manera de hablar y callar. Su manera de caminar y sentarse. La gracia en sus movimientos. La sensatez que jamás carecían y lo reservado que era el corazón de ambos para exponerse ante los demás.

Fausto casi era Raven. Y eso hacía que el corazón de Star bailoteara por todo el lugar. Pero si bien ambos tenían un extraño parecido, había algo que a Star le carcomía el alma. De cierto modo Star presentía que la actitud tenebrosa del nigromante se debía a algo más oscuro que una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Algo con lo que seguramente su amiga había participado para que el hombre estuviese en ese estado en el que un valiente y feroz león saldría corriendo como un pequeño gato asustadizo.

Sí, Star podía notar ese tipo de cosas, las cuales le daban mucha curiosidad, pero era lo suficientemente sensata para saber que había preguntas que era mejor callar. En especial si sabía que la respuesta, aunque no la conociera, haría que tuviera arcadas y temblara conmocionada cuando viese a Raven nuevamente.

Fausto era un esqueleto en el ático de su amiga y, por más curiosidad que le diese, ese esqueleto se quedaría ahí hasta el final de los tiempos… O hasta que Fausto o Raven soltase la sopa, lo cual era tan improbable como comer sandía con leche y que no se te suelte la panza… pero mientras tanto los esqueletos debían de quedarse donde estaban, y ella debía de no hurgar en cosas tan intimas de sus amigos –más si esa amiga era Raven – por más mala espina que le diese ese asunto.

Porqué sí: Fausto era casi Raven. Y sí, su mayor parecido tal vez radicaba en aquel pacto oscuro que la alienígena ignoraba. Cosa que definitivamente ella ignoraría por el mayor tiempo posible que se le fuese permitido, puesto que al saberlo estaría segura que el cargamento de escalofríos y temores que tenían sus compañeros ahora ella los viviría. Y el horror no sería hacia Fausto, sino hacía su amiga…

.

.

.

Raven estaba segura que tarde o temprano de su cuerpo saldría vapor extremadamente caliente de todas las cochinadas que su depravada mente le hacía pensar. Razón por la cual estaba mirando inexpresivamente por la ventana mientras tallaba algún inexistente plato en el fregadero. Razón que no sabía Jason en esos momentos y motivo por el cual la miró extrañado alrededor de unos cinco minutos.

–… Ehh… ¿Sucede algo que te moleste Raven? – preguntó el ladrón sobresaltando a la chica, haciendo que una lámpara allá en la calle explotase en plena noche. Ninguno de los dos se mortificó en averiguar que le había sucedido al desdichado instrumento, puesto que la bruja ya lo sabía y el ladrón realmente no le importaba. La chica, después de haberse dado cuenta que no lavaba nada en sí, se dignó a contestarle a Jasón un poco bochornosa.

– Creo que debo comenzar a hacer ejercicio.

– Si, bueno… No creo que sea para tanto. No has aumentado tanto de peso desde la primera vez que te vi y es… no, no, la verdad es que no te hace falta y yo creo que… – Se corrigió al ver la feroz mirada que la gótica le mandó al pronunciar esas infames palabras – digo, tu estas bien, tus carnes me gustan como están… yo… yo…– Raven talló un plató con mucha fuerza, salpicando de jabón al chico – … por carnes no me refiero a bastas carnes… yo… yo… je, je – finalizó con una risa nerviosa.

Un suspiro largo y el chico rezó, imploró y rogó a los cielos porque la chica no siguiera en su período rojo. Hubo un silencio prolongado que terminó cuando Raven acabó de lavar los platos de la cena. Y habiéndose quitado los guantes mojados de sus pálidas manos, se volvió hacia Jason con el ceño fruncido.

– Tonto – fue su escueta respuesta.

Jason sonrió, sabiendo que no se lo había tomado a mal las incoherencias que había balbuceado.

– Sabes – comentó ahora que sabía que Raven estaba en modo no sangriento – si quieres te ayudo a ejercitarte, con eso el saltar en los techos como loco no habrá sido en vano. Inclusive luego podría llevarte a…

Cortó en seco, mordiéndose la lengua por la estupidez que iba a comentar.

– ¿A dónde me llevarías? – alzó una ceja Raven, curiosa por saber que se traía en mente el castaño.

–A... a ningún lugar – Se sonrojó de la vergüenza interna que sentía. Por dios, que tonto era. Sí, Raven era su novia. Pero eso no significaba que ella en dado momento no recobrase la memoria y recordase que era una Titań. Tenía la esperanza que ella siguiese con él si esto pasaba, pero no quería manchar el historial de buena persona de la pelivioleta.

Raven lo siguió mirando calladamente con esos orbes morados, esperando a que el ladrón al fin hablara. Cosa que después de siete nanosegundos dio resultado.

– Bueno, yo pensé llevarte a mi trabajo y em…

Raven soltó una pequeña risa. De esas que Jason casi nunca podía ver ni oír.

– ¿Tú idea de una cita es llevarme a robar en pareja?

El rostro del chico se tornó ahora de un rojo incandescente.

– Yo por eso me arrepentí de decirlo – explicó apurado – Tu eres buena persona, y no quiero que hagas algo de lo cual te arrepientas cuando regreses.

Eso ultimó fue un murmullo. Y Raven supo que sus memorias le daban cierta inseguridad al chico. Y también recobró ella el temor. Temor de contarle que recuperó sus recuerdos hace días.

– Tú no eres mala persona – Alcanzó a decirle ella, cuando la mirada de él bajaba hacía sus pies.

– Soy un ladrón.

– Uno bueno.

Jason esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

– No robo por necesidad, sino por diversión. Eso no es ser buena persona.

– Pero de lo que robas la mayoría va a parar el orfanato, así que no digas tonterías– intentó Raven zanjar el tema.

–Pero eso es porque hay una desastrosa historia detrás de ello – Jason la miró con tristeza – y esa historia sí que me hace mala persona

Raven se removió incómoda. Sin saber que más decir ni hacer.

– Yo antes ayudaba a Batman – la chica se sorprendió – Cuándo su pajarito predilecto voló del nido el murciélago busco otro discípulo. Pero creo que para él hubiese sido mejor no haber tomado a un huérfano lleno de ira incontrolable con ansias de cometer homicidio calificado…

La chica abrió los ojos.

– No es necesario que me cuentes eso Jason…

– Para mí sí lo es

Sonrió con tristeza. Se daba cuenta que tarde o temprano tenía que salir eso a la luz. Tal vez así lograría superar la eterna tristeza que le atormentaba. Tal vez así, también, podría perder a Raven y sentirse aliviado de que sería lo que sucedería cuando ella recordara sus memorias. En ese caso él estaría lejos de su vida y ya no se pasaría los días dudando del futuro. Y si tenía suerte y Raven seguía con él, bueno entonces la vida estaba siendo benévola con él y no se quejaría por ello.

Para bien o para mal había decidido contarle, así que no quedaba más que comenzar su pequeña y perturbadora historia.

– Jason no lo hagas – Ordenó Raven sintiéndose miserable. No lo dejaría continuar sin haberle dicho la verdad.

– Es algo que necesito decirte, todo lo que hice. Me aleje de Batman precisamente por ese tipo de acciones, pues eran excesivamente violentas y no mejoraron con el paso del tiempo, yo…

Pero la curiosidad le venció, y ya no hizo nada por evitar oír como su ladrón había cometido atrocidades en el nombre erróneo de la justicia

.

.

.

Fausto se pasó la mano por la frente, intentando quitar el sudor de ella. El invierno en las costas sólo se dejaba sentir de noche, la demás parte del día era igual de bochornoso que siempre. Miró al enmascarado de atrás y soltó una sonrisa amable ante el desdén del líder Titán.

– Ya falta menos para terminar el último sello. No creo que me tomé más de una hora…

– Terra nos contó lo que hiciste con dos policías – le soltó, no pudiendo aguantarse por más el decir eso – ¿qué tienes que decir ante eso?

Fasuto solo parpadeó lentamente sorprendido de ello.

– Nada. Realmente – se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia.

– ¡Ellos dos son buenas personas! – Exclamó un poco alterado por el escaso interés del rubio – ¡No merecían que les atacarás!

El rubio no contestó de inmediato. Tomó la botella que había en el piso y bebió de ella, sediento, mientras pensaba en dónde encontraría a la pelivioleta para comunicarle que los sellos estaban puestos y funcionando.

–No dudo que lo sean. Pero en mi decisión no afectó mucho eso; era algo que se tenía que hacer – sus ojos lilas chocaron contra las orbes ocultas de Nightwing. Este sólo frunció más el ceño – Descuida, no les hice mal alguno.

Sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero sólo logró erizarle más la piel al chico.

–No te creo.

–No es necesario que lo hagas. Ni que confíes en mí. Nada de eso es en realidad importante.

Volvió a lo suyo. Intentando terminar el sello para evitar más frases incómodas. Nunca se preguntó porque su señora se había negado a contar a sus amigos de él y del pacto que ambos hicieron hace tiempo. No era quien para preguntar y realmente no era cosa que le molestara. Pero ahora, que conocía a los titanes un poco más de lo que quisiera sin que ellos lo supieran, era cuando se había contestado esa pregunta que jamás se había hecho.

Su relación era oscura. Sí, no lo negaba. Y ellos eran tan puros y tan luminosos que era posible que se sobresaltaran exageradamente al enterarse de dicho asunto. El tipo de cuestionamientos incesantes y agresivos por parte del líder le demostraba una parte de lo que se vendría adelante si se llegase a saber tal secreto.

Y no, Raven no quería vivir eso. Pero lo que en realidad no quería vivir sería ver la culpa y vergüenza de ellos marcada en sus rostros al no haber ayudado a su amiga a dar con otra solución. Torturándose todos por haber estados tan heridos por acontecimientos pasados, que habían ignorado la gran dificultad a la que se enfrentó la hibrida.

– ¿Qué relación tienes con Raven?

Ahí estaba otra vez esa pregunta que le hacían cada vez que lo veía. A veces pensaba que porque no era como casi cualquier otro mortal que le veía y salía huyendo con tan sólo sentir su presencia; así al menos podría evitar ese tipo de cuestionamientos.

–Una

Se limitó a contestar, como siempre. Por eso prefería que lo cuidara la extraterrestre. Ella sólo hablaba y hablaba emocionada de aventuras pasadas que tuvo con sus compañeros o de sus raras costumbres alienígenas. Era la única que le trataba sin trabas y que no cuestionaba de su dudosa procedencia ni de cómo había aparecido en la vida de la bruja.

–No estoy jugando.

–Lo sé. Pero igual no te lo diré.

Esbozó otra sonrisa. Había veces en que su actual custodio terminaba por irritarse de tan escuetas e inútiles respuestas de su interlocutor. El ceño derretido hasta la punta de la nariz del muchacho le indicaba que ya había sucedido eso.

– ¿Dónde está ella?

Otro encogimiento de hombros.

– ¿Qué sabes de ella?¿Por qué le conoces? ¡Di algo!

¡Madre santa! ¡El chico era un pesado: le daba de nuevo con las mismas preguntas de hace unos minutos! ¡Ahora se explicaba porque Raven se tomó unas vacaciones extremadamente largas!

– ¿Qué trato tienes con Red-X?

Bien, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Cosa que no demostró. Nightwing, entre tanto, había encontrado respuesta a ciertos cabos sin atar por accidente.

– ¿Es por ti que nunca le encontramos verdad?

Fausto sólo se hizo el desentendido.

– ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con un criminal?

Contestó, con su tono de voz inmutable. Pero por primera vez Nightwing sabía que estaba en lo cierto respecto a eso.

–Los policías. Ellos buscaban a Red-X y cuándo al fin hay noticias de él, apareces tú y te metes en su cabeza de una forma muy grotesca.

–Deberías dejar de decir cosas absurdas, luego nadie te hará caso – Le sonrió, con un pequeño gesto en los labios y con los cansados ojos de muerto que se arrugaban con nobleza. Ese chico sí que debía de ser un dolor en el trasero para muchos criminales – Bien, el trabajo está terminado. Ya ningún demonio ni espectro entrará en esa torre.

Se sacudió al levantarse y se dirigió a buscar la salida.

–No he acabado contigo.

Palabras como siseos salieron de la boca del héroe. Había encontrado algo con lo que retener al escalofriante doctor Fausto y no perdería la oportunidad de interrogarle hasta saber el paradero de Raven. Y si eso sucedía, ya habría matados dos pájaros de un tiro al saber dónde se escondía Red-x.

–No. No lo has hecho – murmuró – pero deberías de hacerlo. Raven no me permite ponerte a dormir como la otra vez. Ni agredirte hasta que te estés quietecito. No, no me lo permite, al menos no sin razón alguna. Así que no me la des.

Aunque todo eso fue dicho en un tono de voz tan bajo, las palabras eran tan claras y calmas que penetraron en los oídos de Nightwing. Era una amenaza, de eso no había duda.

– ¡FAUSTO! – Gritó, ahora perdiendo cualquier rastro de temor que alguna vez tuvo en presencia del rubio – ¡Quedas bajo nuestra custodia hasta que digas toda la verdad de sus sucios tratos con Red-X!

– ¿Robin qué pasa? – cuestionó Star, olvidando llamar al líder por su nuevo nombre, quien venía seguida por los otros titanes ante el grito del muchacho. Fausto sólo volteo los ojos.

–Nos veremos de nuevo.

Y ante sorpresa de los demás, desapareció entre borrones de luz y humo, semejando a cuando un fantasma desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es un espectro!

Ese fue Chico Bestia blanco como la cera, que casi se desmayaba de la conmoción.

.

.

.

Bien, no lamentaba para nada el haber aceptado hacer ejercicio con Jason. El que ella le hubiese aceptado a pesar de todo le hizo sentir dichoso y, por lo mismo, comenzó a mantener más la esperanza de que ella seguiría ahí con él pasase lo que pasase.

¿Y es que ella cómo podría reprocharle algo? No era tan buena persona como el ladrón creía. Venga que comprar almas humanas no era realmente considerado bueno por nadie… bueno, tal vez sólo para los demonios, pero ellos eran extremamente retorcidos.

El chico vivía arrepentido y dolido. Ella no le juzgaría, sólo le apoyaría sin importar qué. Inclusive ahora pensaba seriamente en que tal vez sería un poco divertido el salir con él a ver como robaba… El gusanito de la curiosidad le había picado, pero era algo que no expresaría en voz alta. No señor. Ella seguía siendo una justiciera y no se rebajaría a ser lo contrario de lo que era… O eso era antes de sentir esa boca sobre sus labios, con las manos acariciando sus partes más privadas y con la erección del chico más dura que una roca contra su muslo.

Porque sí, ese intento de hacer ejercicio para poder disminuir las enormes ganas que tenía de violar a su novio habían resultado mejor de lo que pensaba. Si, definitivamente muchísimo mejor.

Se estremeció cuando el joven ahora acariciaba su pecho izquierdo. El sujetador deportivo estaba tirado en alguna parte de la azotea y él muy pillo de su novio ahora deslizaba la mano bajo la blusa a su antojo… Pero ella estaba lejos de quejarse. El calor que sentía se agolpaba en sus mejillas y le hacía exclamar de gozo. ¿A quién le importaba que ellos dos se manosearan en la azotea? Definitivamente no a ella. Su lado pervertido estaba siendo complacido y, ya que nadie subía por ahí, definitivamente perdería el pudor y continuaría disfrutando desde que el muchacho se lanzó sobre ella.

Y aunque ella no recordara exactamente el motivo por el cual habían subido a la azotea cuando deberían de haber ido a correr por las calles, o el preciso –y precioso – momento por la cual habían a empezado a manosearse, eran cosas que no discutiría con su desvergonzada cabeza, ya que al fin podría dar rienda suelta a todas las cochinadas que desde hace semanas daban vueltas por su mente como si fuesen león enjaulado.

¡Oh sí, la vida al fin quiso ser justa!

Y cómo decir que no lo era si las caricias que recibía ocasionaban que arqueara su espalda, que su piel se erizara y que sus dientes apretaran fuertemente sus mismos labios para no proferir alguna fuerte exclamación. Si Jason seguía así definitivamente ella podría hacer lo que él le pidiera, sin importar qué…

– Yo ya lo sé.

Le soltó de sopetón. Interrumpiendo bruscamente. Los ojos de Jason la observaron sin entender, extrañado de lo que acababa de decir. Sus orbes verdes llenos de deseo chocaron contra los amatista de la bruja, los cuales estaban en el mismo estado que los de él mismo. Por un momento el chico llegó a creer que Raven tal vez era de ese tipo de chicas que gemían y murmuraban cosas sin sentido… Bueno, el no se quejaría si eso era. Sonrió restándole importancia al asunto e intento proseguir nuevamente con lo suyo, moviendo de nuevo las manos con destreza. Pero Raven no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, no si quería ser justa con el ladronzuelo y saber a ciencia cierta que el aceptaba sus sentimientos aún siendo lo que ella era.

–Lo recuerdo todo...

Dos nanosegundos pasaron antes de que el muchacho despegara con brusquedad sus labios de ella, viendo que no sólo el deseo se encontraba en los ojos de su compañera, sino que también había un deje de culpa por lo que acaba de revelar.

– _Bien, si eres listo podrás manejar esto_ – le murmuró su voz interna mientras corría gritando _"¡fuego, fuego!"_ por todo su desordenado cerebro. Jason no supo porque pero no le creía a esa mentirosa voz, si la misma estaba corriendo llena de pánico mientras agitaba los brazos de manera antinatural para una persona calmada.

Aún así intento seguir el consejo de la misma, optando por retirar primero lentamente la mano del pecho desnudo de su novia. Con nerviosismo intentó pensar las palabras correctas para explicarle a Raven la situación sin que se saliese de control, mientras muy en el fondo calumniaba a las memorias de la chica por regresar justo en el instante en que por fin se había dado cuenta de las insinuaciones sexuales de la gótica.

–Bu-bueeno y-yo…

–Lo sé desde Londres.

Los tartamudeos del ladronzuelo cesaron. Una estela de dolor empaño los ojos del mismo para ser remplazada por una chispa de furia. Se sentía engañado, usado y engañado nuevamente, se había abierto por completo a la titán y ni aún ésta así le había contado la verdad. Semanas pasaron y ella seguí ahí, observándolo sin decir nada, cómo si aún fuese un enemigo. Estaba lastimado y Raven había provocado eso, por lo que se levantó con brusquedad, le dio una última mirada dolida y, sin decir nada, salió del lugar dando un portazo que retumbó por todo el edificio.

Raven sólo atinó a llorar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ergh… ¿Hola? ¿Aún tengo personas que se animan a leerme? Bueno si las hay les ofrezco una enorme disculpa t.t.

En verdad que lo siento mucho por tardarme casi un año (o más, ya ni sé bien la verdad) en actualizar. Realmente sucedieron varias cosas que en ocasiones si me impedían escribir, el semestre pasado fue de los más pesados, pues las practicas que hacía y la escuela (con la tesis que realizaba) me dejaban muerta, pensé que eso se solucionaría cuando saliese de vacaciones y me graduara, pero no, resulta que donde hacía mis prácticas me contrataron (sí, soy feliz por eso, lo acepto lol) y terminé trabajando ocho demoniacas horas al día (si es que me va bien), así que el llegar tarde a casa y ponerme en frente de la computadora no era lo más deseado para mí.

(Y miren que cuando todo lo anterior pasó ya casi tenía listo el capitulo -.-)

En fin, aún así eso no es excusa, pues hubo ocasiones que pude haber escrito y por pereza no lo hacía, así que cínicamente a modo de disculpa les comento esto último para que vean que fui una irresponsable con esta historia ñ.ñ…

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews y comentarios que me enviaron, siempre me sentía extremamente mal por dejar la historia en hiatus sin habérselos comentado, motivo por lo cual les daré la buena noticia de que de ahora en adelante prometo que intentare sacar algo cada uno o dos meses (dependiendo de la carga de trabajo que tenga), y llegar al fin de esta historia (que no queda mucho, creo) que nunca pensé que me daría tanta satisfacción que alguien la leyere.

(Lo acepto, la comencé más pensando en mí y al final terminé avanzando la historia sin borrarla porque me llenaba de gozo que ustedes la leyeran)

Bueno, como odio hacer notas de autor extensas creo que le dejaré aquí, pues ya comenté lo más relevante.

¡Les adoro por haberme aguantado la espera!

Besos,

Pichón Slavaje.

P.D.- lamento el capitulo tan corto, intentaré volver a las viejas andadas de capítulos que exceden las seis mil palabras D:!

P.D.- Detesto que no se pueda justificar el texto aquí ¬¬


End file.
